A Game of Will
by Kyo12591
Summary: A Gender-bend fic. Saku Haruno is given an order to find three lovers, he has plenty of choices in a world mostly filled with women, but will he find a lover...or more? Like trouble for instance. SakuXMulti :  R&R Non-Mass
1. Where we begin

**Okay thus begins my newest fanfic! I've decided to do a gender-bent fanfic this time including not just one or two characters but everyone in the entire Naruto universe! So yeah, cheers all around! My motivation for this fic is simple really. I found so very few gender bent fic's that didn't completely suck, and or other wise was crack, so I decided what the heck I would just write my own and maybe this way I will please any gender bender fic searchers. ^^ so I hope you enjoy! **

**_A Note for readers: _So moving on! Since I'm changing things up with a gender bent fic I figured I would just tell you now so that everyone is on the same page here before you start reading so you don't get through the first chapter confused. So here it is...This is not a gender swap, or a body switch, this is a gender bend, which means that the cast switched genders yes, but not because of some jutsu, or some stupid thing Naruto did, or whatnot, just to tell you now if your hoping that the cast will change back to normal. The gender bend in this fic is not only permanent, but completely normal for them, as in they were born that way. Example: Sakura as a male, Naruto as a female. Okay! So if you understand all that then continue reading! If not then reread this paragraph until you do or find another fic to read! Al-rightly then! Read on and enjoy! I kept everyone's names the same to not get too confused, and cause I'm pretty lazy that way. lol **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did then I would completely understand what the hell the creator was thinking killing off Itachi. **

**Kyo~**

**Chapter one: Where we begin.**

" Boar, Hawk come in." A Tiger masked, black hooded ANBU, said into his mic. The cloak covered him from head to ankles, only showing the tiger mask, gloved hands, and shoes.

" Tiger, Hawk and I are bordering the east side of the village, whats your progress and where is Eagle?" Boar asked through the other end of the mic. The voice a sultry female one. Tiger sighed and spoke into his own mic again to reply to the second in command and first in command of ANBU, also cousins to each other, his progress and the whereabouts of his partner Eagle.

" Eagle flew the coop." Tiger replied with a hint of irritation at said partner for ditching him in the middle of a mission, again. Tiger knew he was going to be grilled by his ANBU captain, Hawk, and soon enough the mic exploded with Hawk's silky female voice reprimanding him on keeping a hold of his own teammate and not letting her leave off on her own even if she did have a attitude problem and a dislike of men.

" Captain she left 'me' behind. She ran off wanting to 'work' alone again." Tiger said with air quotes unsure why because he was the only one who saw them. True he was use to Eagle leaving him after a few hours of working together. He could still find her if he wanted to because of his skills with finding chakra easily, but that wasn't the point and he knew it.

There was a sudden long-suffering sort of sigh over the mic that came from the ANBU captain, before she started speaking with her no non-sense smooth cold voice. Tiger had learned long ago that women dominated men in most of the world, and more so in Konoha then anywhere, even with their male Hokage, women out numbered the men, and so they were more in the lead then the very few men. Of course the women demanded respect and were given it.

Tiger sometimes wished that men dominated in the village, then maybe it would be easier to speak and be taken seriously. Maybe then the over-controlling Kunoichi would listen to him and not ignore him completely. Even being ANBU he was passed off as just a pretty face and breeding material. It hadn't been easy getting into ANBU in the first place, even being the Hokage's apprentice and one of the strongest Shinobi in the village women still outnumbered men, and thus dominated. So any hope that anyone one would take him for a serious threat was little to none, not unless he got rough, and he usually didn't with women. It was just bad taste to hurt women, regardless if they can hurt you back.

" I told you to keep close to Eagle this time. What happened?" The Captain asked Tiger over the mic. Tiger sighed again and shrugged while leaping from tree to tree on his patrol.

" Absolutely nothing new. Eagle again refuses to want to stay with me for more then a few hours. She doesn't like sharing air with me apparently." Tiger said a little sarcastically. Hawk snorted, it wasn't the first, or probably the last, time Eagle has done this to him after all. Because she was female, Eagle viewed the male species as of little use as ninja and more use as house husbands, lovers, and over all slaves. Eagle thought of course that Tiger was lower in skill and apparently everything else because she just refused to share more then a few hours of air with him at one time, even on missions, which was always a problem.

Of course Eagle he was sure didn't hate him as a person, just him as a male. After all if she had been born male herself, she wouldn't be forced to marry or do what her clan wanted her to do, being female she was to take over the Clan one day as the clan heir instead of her male cousin. She had to marry whom the clan thought, and couldn't even choose her own life course while her male cousin could marry, date, or love whom he wanted and do anything he pleased even stalk Tiger's teammate if he wanted, which he did most of the time.

The Captain didn't care whose fault it was, or why they weren't together, all the Captain cared about was the fact they weren't acting as teammates, or the partners they were. After all when you took the ANBU exam only two pass each year and those two who pass are partnered up on missions together, so they were stuck together and to do better on missions they needed to work together as a team. Of course they have separate missions and missions with other ANBU like their ANBU Captain and the second in command, Boar, now, but over all they always returned to their partner. It was a little like always being stuck with your graduating genin class.

" Find her and meet at the gate." Hawk said and then the connection went down and Tiger sighed. Eagle had her mic on of course, but she didn't have it on where she could communicate with them, just hear them, so no doubt she would be making her way back around to Tiger in no time. Tiger could feel her chakra not far off, and no doubt with her blood limit she could see him even with the miles separating them.

Eagle finally came into the clearing Tiger waited for her in. She dropped onto the same branch he stood on, with his muscular arms crossed over a broad chest. She was covered with the same head to ankle black cloak and with a white eagle mask hiding all traces of identification. She was only five feet nine to Tigers six feet and under the cloak and her ANBU uniform was more muscle then curves. Muscles that were more useful as an ANBU then curves would be, not to say those feminine curves wouldn't have been useful on seduction missions when needed, but she was pretty enough to do fine with out them need be.

" Captain sounds displeased...again." Eagle said off hand as Tiger stood and stared at her. She assumed he stared at her since he was wearing a mask, and since her Byakugan wasn't active she couldn't tell, she however assumed with the fact he was looking in her relative direction. Tiger didn't say a word he turned and started back to the gate leaving her to follow if she pleased or not. She knew he was upset with her for again ditching him as if he was a child to be left because she felt him too inadequate to keep company with.

Eagle sighed and followed. She knew she was continuously upsetting him. It wasn't hard to tell he was angry with her yet again, but she figured by now he would be use to her leaving with out him. She refused to admit he was as skilled as she. He was just a medic, he excelled in medical type jutsu, it didn't mean he could become ANBU just for that reason alone. Everyone knew that the male's were better off staying at home and being of use to the women when they wanted more offspring, or intercourse. Taking care of the children and the such.

They didn't travel long to reach the gates of the village, and of course waiting in a tree a yard or so from the gates in the shadows, was two figures dressed similarly in the uniform. Eagle and Tiger dropped onto the branch next to the two figures both of similar height of perhaps five feet seven or more. The one in front of Tiger was the Captain with her Hawk mask, she was built of muscle as well as an underlay of feminine appeal. While the second figure facing Eagle, Boar, was every bit of a pin up, with never ending curves and...sex appeal even in full body gear, covering her from head to ankle.

" You took long enough." Their ANBU captain said with her icy cold tone. Tiger fought a cold chill, and Eagle straightened taller.

" We apologize Captain." Eagle spoke up. It had after all been her fault that the captain punished them.

" You need to learn to compliment each other better. You are partners act like it or I'll kick you both off the team." Hawk commanded, straight forward. Tiger stiffened. Eagle tensed.

" Yes Captain." Tiger and Eagle said together.

" I don't understand what the problem is..." Boar said and leapt over onto their branch so she could squish her large breast against Tiger's broad chest. He held still for her to do so. Her voice sounded as always like she were having sex rather then talking like a normal person. Boar wrapped her arms around Tiger's waist and cupped his backside in her hands and squeezed tightly. She enjoyed her sexual harassment after all. " After all, not everyone is lucky enough to get a male partner like you Eagle. I would enjoy being able to sleep with him, bathe with him, and be alone with him to do whatever with him I wanted, and no one would be the wiser." Boar said the last close to his ear, as she ground against his body, more friction against his hips with her own.

" You sure your talking about being a partner or are you planning to rape him?" Eagle asked with her usual indifferent tone. Boar gave them her famous throaty laugh that sent a man to his knee's, however it apparently didn't work on Tiger as he stood indifferent as Eagle's voice.

" Boar have we not spoke about the repercussions of sexual harassment among fellow ANBU? I rather not have to do more paperwork for it." Hawk said in a voice that sounded irritated and bored at the same time. Their captain was good at sounding bored and irritated at the same time. Boar huffed her disappointment and released Tiger's rear and his person as she went back to her spot beside her ANBU partner and cousin.

" Eagle's just too picky." Boar commented shaking her hooded and masked head. Eagle snorted. Hawk sighed.

" Tiger what have you to say?" Hawk asked, and it was clear, at least to him, that she was speaking about Eagle ditching him so much, rather then Eagle's preferences in men.

" What would you like me to say Captain? It's obvious that Eagle does not take me seriously as a partner or man." Eagle snorted her disapproval at the comment, even though they both knew it was true.

" Tiger was qualified the same way as you were Eagle. He only was able to secure his job and ranking because of his work the same way you have." Hawk said knowing that Eagle did have that problem.

" He's a medic, and the only reason he's on this team, is because he's a medic. He's not any use other then a medic, and there's no reason I have to be teamed up with weak willed medic's." Eagle finished her rant and then was silent. Tiger didn't even comment, apparently he had nothing to say, though Boar knew he was furious.

Everyone knew that Tiger was a medic, and the best in ANBU at that, but because he was a Medic and a male, no one ever took his worth higher then ground level. Despite the fact he earned his place the same way everyone else had, and was far stronger and higher ranked then even Eagle herself. Boar and Hawk had no doubt that the only reason Eagle kept bringing it up, was because she felt that it was unjust that a male take her ranking, being a medic as well just set her off.

" You were partnered because you graduated together, and all partners graduate together, so unless you want to quit ANBU then you will have to put up with your partner." Hawk said and left no room for any more arguments.

" Your punishment is a hundred laps around Konoha in civilian clothes. You will work on your teamwork or you will be suspended from missions until you can properly support each other as such." And they were dismissed. Eagle left and Tiger waited until she had gone to speak again.

" I have to postpone the laps until after my shift at the hospital Captain, unless you'd like I tell Tsunade-sama that I have to come in later, after my punishment." Boar snorted.

" No, do your work Tiger. Do your laps when your done then report to me when you finish them." Tiger nodded and left as well.

The village was mostly populated by women with very few men. Shinobi were lacking and so Kunoichi fought over the right to the men. Of course sometimes the Shinobi just collected a harem of women, mostly Kunoichi. Sometimes the women shared. Having more then one lover wasn't strange for the men, actually to only have one lover was considered unusual because of how few men there really was. For some medical reason the birthrate of the male children were extremely low. Most men settled down with families and impregnated as many of their lovers as they could in hopes to improve the male birthrate.

It was the reason their were so very few male Shinobi, most males stayed in the village and had intercourse with as many women as would have them, in attempt to further the male birthrate, and enlarge the Konoha population. With the law being passed where bigamy was condoned. With that law, the men were much too busy with Children, and or their lovers, and or their wives, to go on missions and risk their lives. Men barely had time for themselves let alone missions or the protection of Konoha. It was a reason Tiger's childhood friend ended his Shinobi career early in lue of his many, many,_ many_ lovers. He now worked at his family's flower shop seducing as many women as would have him, almost like Boar did men, however she didn't do it to get impregnated, she was just a nymphomaniac.

Tiger finally reached his house and slipped in without being seen, after all no one except fellow ANBU and the Hokage were allowed knowing the identity of the ANBU, including friends and family. He hurried up his stairs to his bedroom and pulled off his black cloak and then his ANBU uniform under it. Only in Konoha or around it were they supposed to wear the full on ANBU gear, it was to protect the identity of the ANBU from the citizens of the village, on missions they only wore the black sleeveless turtleneck and the silver vest and black nin-pants with the rest of their armor and the such, and the masks. Tiger undressed, discarding all his ANBU related clothing into a box and then stuffing it under his bed, to be hidden out of the way.

Pulling his shirt off in a hurry he had mussed up his shoulder length pink hair and untied it out of it's low tail at the back of his neck, usually how his ANBU captain wore hers. He figured his hair would get messed up anyway with the quick shower he was to take before work in a short amount of time.

He hurried into his bathroom to shower, the water was cold, but it would rush him along anyway so he dealt with it. His long black lashes made crests on his cheekbones, with his eyes closed, as he washed his hair. He worked long and hard to get his body as fit as it was, built with muscles and not even a bit of fat. He had scars of course, but otherwise he took pride in his body.

He didn't pride himself on his looks in order not to appear vein like his friend, Ino. Besides he hated his pink hair. He wasn't sure why he was born with the absurd color. None of his family had pink hair, his mother had black hair, and his father red. There was no reason he should have gotten pink, or have green eyes as he did. His mother had blue eyes, and his father brown. It was ridiculous to him.

He took a quick wash, then hurried to dry, brush his hair and teeth, and then he hurriedly dressed in a simple green button-up shirt, black tie tossed around his neck, he would tie it before he got to work, black nin-pants, and white lab-coat over it. He only had seven minutes before he had to sign into the hospital.

He rushed down the steps while putting on his nin-shoes, it was balance vs maneuverability while he hoped down stairs while putting on his shoes, then into the kitchen to pop toast in. He was tying his hair back when his toast finished. He grabbed the toast, his keys, loaded on hidden weapons, and then rushed, toast in mouth, out of his house while tying his tie. He took the short way, jumping buildings, roof to roof toward the hospital.

Sakura Haruno, who preferred Saku Haruno, was nineteen, vs his two teammates since childhood, Sasuke and Naruto's, eighteen. The two girls usually drove him mad. Saku had been a medic for years now, as well as the Hokage's apprentice, and of course ANBU. Saku had surpassed Tsunade the Hokage himself, and then went and traveled to a different hidden village, allied to Konoha, to train further in his medical skills. Saku had spent a entire year away from Konoha going from Sand, to Lightning, and then to Stone, and Waterfall.

Thanks to his 'close' relationship with Sasuke and his family, Saku was also the Uchiha clan's personal medic, who made house calls for them way too much over simple things in his opinion. Saku of course had to give every Uchiha coming back from missions person exams making sure for any poisons or anything of the sort. Of course because they were Uchiha he also had to examine their Sharingan because of the eye deterioration that all Uchiha experience if they over tax their blood limit, similar to the Hyuuga's.

Saku had much to much he had to do in his life. He had work as an medic, work as a normal Shinobi he still had to do as a ' Jounin' with Sasuke and Naruto, mostly just Naruto and Sai, because Sasuke worked with her mother at the Uchiha police department He had work as an ANBU he did. Not counting eating, or drinking, or sleeping, which he rarely got anyway, he had his training, as well as the 'punishments' he got from his Captain because of Eagle, Aka: Neji Hyuuga.

Saku almost never had time to himself. Though now he figured he would get a little free time not having to go on ABU missions because of his suspention. He rarely got to spend time with his friends, or his best friend Hinata Hyuuga, Aka: Hina. Apparently however his busy schedule never bothered his fan-girls, who out numbered all fan-clubs female, except maybe Ino's, but that was because Ino slept with his fan-girl's so they were more lovers then anything to him. Saku never cared if he had fan-girls or not, he didn't want a relationship with anyone let alone fan-girls. He was far too busy for anyone romantically.

The Hokage was getting on him for being single and lover-less. The village needed more men and apparently the Haruno family produced a lot of men in their line then any other family, clan or not. If you ruled out the Haruno's men having oddly colored hair, like his father's red, his grandfather's dark blue, or his own pink. With Saku's family having a high male birthrate the Hokage begged him to at least have three lovers minimum, even casual lovers would due.

The amount of fathers, or mothers, wanting their daughters to be his, lover and or wife, was simply to high an number that the Hokage was frankly getting sick of getting requests for Saku. He had stopped reading them all together and simply begged Saku to find lovers, or he would be forced to act like a father and arrange lovers, and or wives for him. Saku didn't want that at all, so he had promised the Hokage he would some how, he wasn't sure when he would get the time at all, find lovers.

Saku had planned only one, but the Hokage ordered three at least. That or he had to marry someone from a clan, and because he knew that would be worst then having casual lovers, he agreed to three lovers. Saku put it out of his mind for the moment. He couldn't dwell on it, and he had no time to work it out. He didn't even know who he could find to be his lover, let alone three.

As usual his fan-girls waited for him in front of the hospital, knowing his shift apparently, though he didn't know how they got a hold of that information at all. He didn't sleep with his fan-girl's, but that didn't mean he was mean to them either. His fan-girls understood him fine, he allowed them to be his fan-girls as long as they didn't disrupt his life, as long as they didn't harm other people, and as long as they didn't cause him problems.

They liked him because of his exotic looks, his body, and apparently him being a medic and lover-less drew them. Go figure.

Saku and, Hina, and Ten were the only male's from the rookie twelve, who didn't have lovers. Of course Hina loved Naruto, and Ino was with a lot of random girls, but Saku knew that Ino loved Shikamaru, however Ino and Temari from Suna, had been fighting over Shika for a long time now, and Shikamaru of course was as disinterested as Saku, so that hadn't been settled between the two rivals over her hand.

The fan-girl's sighed when he walked into the hospital, a place Saku had banned them from going into unless they were injured. For their acceptance of his rules, Saku sent the girls a smile, which they swooned to, and Saku deemed his good deed done and continued to work. He checked in with a minute to spare. A new record.

Saku started work with only two surgeries and one genin team coming in wounded from their first mission gone wrong. His last patient for the day was oddly enough Naruto who was sitting on a hospital bed properly with an embarrassed look on her face and hands on her lap.

Her blond pigtails were as perky as ever, and despite the blush across her whiskered cheeks, she looked normal. Her blue eyes shone like usual. Saku's favorite part of Naruto, were her blue eyes. So beautiful, Saku couldn't help stare when ever he could. She as usual wore the orange and back shirt with back shorts that showed off her tan legs.

For some reason Naruto also had a higher body temperature then anyone else, Saku figured it was due to Kyuubi inside her.

" Can you tell me what's bothering you today?" Saku asked shutting the door behind him and pulling a rolling chair to the bed where he sat in front of her. Naruto fidgeted a moment before she avoided his eyes.

" It's that time of month again." Naruto said shyly. Saku did the math in his mind then nodded, yet it was around that time for her. Saku figured the reason Naru came to him for that sort of womanly problem was because he was more a medic, then because he was her teammate. Naru after all didn't have a mother or father to talk to that about, and he didn't blame her for not talking to that perverted teacher of hers.

The first time Naruto had her monthly cycle was when she was much younger. She had come to Saku crying because she thought something was wrong with her and she was dying. Apparently no one ever bothered to warn her about it. Saku had been just starting his medical training then, but of course he knew what it was, and helped her. Apparently Naruto felt that she had to come to him every month it happened and Saku would give her something for her cramping, bloating, and bleeding.

Saku didn't mind that Naruto had come to him with her problem, he was glad she had. After all they rarely ever came to talk to him about their lives, their secrets, and the such. He sometimes felt really left out being the only male on the team. Of course sometimes he rather keep them at a distance because of his own secrets.

Saku patted Naru's head softly and left the girl to fetch the things needed for her, and then would send her home. When he returned Naruto finally spoke up normally, her embarrassment dying a bit.

" Your coming to Teme's house for dinner right?" Naruto asked. Saku frowned, was that tonight?

" Of course. What time was that again?" He asked with a smile, that Naruto didn't buy, so Saku added something else.

" I need to know so I can be early picking you up after all." Naruto brightened. Her ocean like eyes shone with joy.

" Really? Oh then um, Teme said something about five, but I didn't catch if that was the time she wanted us to come, or get ready." Naru said scratching her cheek, but looking too pleased to care she didn't know the time exactly.

" I'll ask Sasuke what time she wants us over, then come over early so you can have time to get ready before hand. So don't go off eating ramen before hand again." Saku warned. She rubbed the back of her neck with an easy grin and Saku smiled and shook his head. It was no secret that Naruto was in love with him. Saku knew it, he however couldn't do anything about it, and he certainly wouldn't return the favor when his best friend was in love with her.

Seeing Naruto's grin when he told her he would pick her up was worth telling her he would though. He ruffled her hair and then attempted to depart, he was going to pick her up regardless, but telling her he was doing it was better then just showing up.

" Wait...are we supposed to you know...dress up?" Naruto asked still smiling in pleasure at the fact he was going to pick her up. Saku rubbed a hand over his chin and was surprised to feel some bit of stubble lining his jaw. Oh he would have to shave that when he got home, pink stubble was _not _sexy. No matter how ' rough' it made him look.

" I assume so since they invited us to dinner, we should at least look nice. I wouldn't pull out an evening gown or anything." Saku said after thinking about it, and then thinking about Naruto's closet. Naruto would have nothing to wear that would fit the occasion, he would have to pick her up a new dress as well now that he thought about it.

" Well when I go to ask Sasuke the time we need to meet, I'll give you an estimate of how dressed up we need to be then." Saku said with a shrug. Naruto nodded.

" I'll see you then Saku-kun." Naruto said with a blush and a smile for him. Saku smiled back and then left. He was done for the day at work, and now he needed to run the hundred laps. He figured he do that before he went to ask Sasuke about the dress up and the time needed to be there. While there he would report to his captain, Uchiha Itachi.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Uchiha Manor:**

Fugaku Uchiha kissed her husband as she came back from work at the Uchiha police department. Fugaku with her strict words and actions, more so directed at her two daughters then clan, and Mikoto Uchiha, the stay at home husband, and father, who did the housework, cooking, and was the more gentle of the two.

Fugaku had long hair tied down her back, and Mikoto had shorter, long hair that he wore lose most times but he wore up now, as he cooked lunch.

" Naru-chan and Saku-kun are coming for dinner tonight wife." Mikoto said wrapping his arms around said wife. Fugaku rose her brow at Saku's name.

" The Haruno boy? Our Clan's medic?" Fugaku asked with a gleam in her eye. Mikoto sighed.

" Now Fuga dear, don't go bringing up anything about marriage again during dinner. Your going to scare the boy away if you bring it up every time he comes by." Fugaku snorted.

" Well Itachi isn't getting any younger, and she's past marriageable age. We'll be lucky if anyone will marry her at all with her muscle and lack of feminine appeal. Her attitude is lacking as well. Sasuke will have a better chance with her figure to seduce, but her dislike of men is becoming a problem. With both our daughters single do you blame me for wanting someone like Saku Haruno with his family background to marry them?" Mikoto sighed, a long-suffering sort of sigh.

" Itachi is just focused on her work like you and the clan wanted her to be. Sasu-chan just hasn't found the one she wants to be with yet. There's nothing wrong with Itachi's body." Mikoto added disapprovingly to his wife. Fugaku snorted.

" No man, especially one like the Haruno, is going to want Itachi's body. I'd be surprised if he could even get it up with her lack of...softness and with an attitude like hers. She actually _repels_ men." Mikoto thumped his wife on the back.

" Your not exactly lush wife." Mikoto retorted. Fugaku made a face at her husband but saw his point though rolled her eyes.

" You know what I mean. The Haruno with his family producing so many males is rare, plus being a medic and the Hokage's apprentice and good looking at that, he's not going to settle for an older woman with little to no figure and if he hasn't touched Sasuke yet, he never will." Fugaku said straight forward. Mikoto shook his head. That was his Fuga, always right out with her thoughts no matter how bold or vulgar.

" Saku-kun has no lovers yet. How do you even know he wants any let alone even wants a woman? He could be like Itachi and be focused on work. He doesn't ever bat an eye at a woman, that I've seen." Mikoto said with a frown. Fugaku thought it over then shrugged.

" Or maybe he's just picky." She suggested. Mikoto snorted.

" Or maybe he wants love and not just sex Fuga. Most men his age have a ton of lovers, and he doesn't even have one? Have you thought perhaps he doesn't want any?" Fugaku made a face.

" It must be the pink hair." Fugaku commented refusing to think the male could be too good for his daughters. Mikoto sighed.

" Fuga, he's the most popular in the village. The pink hair just makes him more attractive." Fugaku made a weird face at her husband saying such.

" You can't force him into marrying our daughters Fuga." And if Mikoto knew his wife, he knew she would try something to make the poor boy too.

" Miko, he's the most suited and would help further the clan. He has no lovers and so having him marry Itachi and Sasuke is perfect. He'll have a lush body of our Sasuke and a firm older body of Itachi. We'd get our heir and not have to deal with two men for our daughters, only one." Mikoto shook his head.

" And you think Saku-kun would be okay with marrying sisters?" Fugaku shrugged not seeing anything wrong with it.

" You can talk to him about it alone, some other time, not during dinner Fuga." Mikoto warned. Fugaku rolled her eyes again, but would listen...this time.

" What time did you tell them to be here?" Fugaku asked changing the subject. Mikoto smiled at his victory.

" Around seven. Go make sure Sasuke dresses up a little." Fugaku smiled and left to do that while Mikoto went back to the kitchen to cook. Itachi came home soon after that. She was looking every bit the ANBU captain she was with the blank face, and hard onyx eyes. Her hair tied back with no mess, black Uchiha shirt with fishnet underneath. Black nin pants, and a strapped down chest. Her chest wasn't large, but it was large enough to need pinned down when training apparently. Maybe Fugaku was right...their daughter didn't seem to have much sex appeal.

" Welcome home Chi-chan. Dinner will be at seven, and Saku-kun and Naru-chan will be joining us. So dress respectfully dear." Mikoto said after his daughter kissed his cheek and was ready to walk away no doubt to clean up. Itachi paused at the kitchen entry way and looked back at her parent.

" Yes Father." She said then left. Mikoto went back to cooking and worrying about both his daughters and Saku-kun as well.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Sasuke peered into her closet curiously, with her parents asking her teammates to come over for dinner, she knew she would have to dress up. Plus dressing up maybe impress Saku a little. She had been regretting turning him down when they were younger for countless years now. She had been too young back then and more focused on getting stronger then boys, and when she had realized that Saku was no longer pinning after her, she had tried her best to get him to look at her again, and show her favor, For him to call her Sasu-chan again.

Seeing how dedicated, how strong, how handsome, and how gentle, Saku was, she had saw what she had rejected as a genin and regretted it immensely. But Saku just didn't seem interested in women and or his teammates which worried them both, Sasuke and Naruto, what if he liked men?

So together Naruto and Sasuke tied to seduce their teammate. So Sasuke knew she had to wear something nice, a dress. Though she hated them, and look breathtaking. If Saku still didn't respond to them they may have to get help from Kakashi, or perhaps Shisui. If anyone could seduce Saku it would be Shisui. No straight man could resist her.

Sasuke flipped through her dark clothes, her shirts, pants, and finally in the back of her closet she found several dresses bought by her mother for such occasions. Sasuke was wondering about which she would wear when there was a knock at her door, and then her mother walked in casually. Sasuke was shocked, her mother almost never sought her out, let alone come to her room. The last time she had come in her room was when Sasuke was a child, Sasuke remembered it too.

" Mother?" Sasuke asked partly in greeting, partly in question as to why she was here. Fugaku looked around and nodded.

" What brings you here mother?" Sasuke asked wondering if she would be finally forced into accepting yet another marriage her mother wanted her to accept.

" Just come to talk. Your father sent me to make sure you dress up nice for the Haruno boy and your blond friend." Sasuke blinked at her mother.

" So, what do you want to talk about?" Sasuke asked curiously wondering what this was about. Should she prepare herself for the worse?

" Your close with the Haruno boy." Her mother stated the apparent. Sasuke nodded despite it not being a question. She wondered where this was going.

" Look your best tonight. I want you to seduce the Haruno and get into his bed." Sasuke dropped her dress in shock.

" W..what?" She choked with a flush creeping up her neck. Despite having been in her plans to start, she hadn't expected her mother to actually_ ask_ such a thing. What kind of mother told their daughter to seduce someone, let along have sex with them?

" Sasuke you and your sister haven't attempted to find a man and the Haruno is from a good line of prominent men. He's not bad looking despite his pink hair. It shouldn't be too unpleasant to have sex with him, just make sure you stay his lover. My daughter will not be a one night stand." Sasuke was too shocked to speak. Too confused to even breathe apparently. Too flabbergasted to respond to her mothers boldness.

" If your unsure about the sex, your sister will be helping you, maybe your cousin if your sister and you aren't his type." Fugaku said and nodded to herself.

" Do this for me Sasuke, and you'll have my pride." Sasuke brightened at those words despite what she had asked. Sasuke would do anything to get her mothers pride.

" Of course mother." Sasuke accepted what was asked.

And what Fugaku Uchiha asked, was for her to become Saku Haruno's lover...maybe she was in over her head?

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**End chapter:**

**Well how was that for a first chapter? Ne? Lols. I wrote all of this, well most of this fic, out on paper before writing it now. So I hope there are very few mistakes, but since I was looking at the paper and not the screen while I wrote there very well will be mistakes. I'll try to get them all before posting this so if you still catch some, my bad.**

**I hope you'll enjoy the rest and continue reading! I hope it peaked your interest! I also hope it wasn't too boring a first chapter! I figured being a gender-bent it would be good enough for a first chapter but I could be wrong ne? So review for me my darlings! Tell me what you think!**

**And I have to post this before it's finished, though I hate to do it, because I need you guys to tell me what you think, and who you want Saku with for sure. Lol. Other couples as well, as an example, Naru-Hina? Shika-Ino-Temari? I need a little help here. Lol So hope you like the first chapter! Please review for me! I need to know what you guys think!**

**Kyo~**


	2. Not what he meant

**Hello again my beautiful reviewers! It has been so long since I last get to hear from any of you because of a very evil computer who hates the internet and the internet who hates me. I will only post this when I either complete it, or have a good chunk of it done, so you won't see this fic for a good time after I've wrote this chapter I'm sure, so I hope you'll regardless love it!**

**Considering this will no doubt be my first Gender-bent fic I hope you all enjoy it so much! There are so few gender-bent fic's and it makes me mad, So I created my own! I hope you love it to death and are as excited as I am to write this, as you are to read it ne? Well I won't hold you all up enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did I would also completely understand why on earth I would ever not put Itachi with Sakura, Or at least have more romance in the story. I mean gezz. **

**Kyo~**

**Chapter two: Not what he meant. **

Saku finished his hundred laps with good time. He even ran to the Uchiha district to push himself a little harder, of course it meant he had worked up a sweat and was now...sweaty when he would go see Itachi and Sasuke, and their parents, no doubt who were home, but it was fine.

He had pulled off his lab coat, and undid his tie so it hung lose around his neck as he finally approached the Uchiha Manor in which Itachi and Sasuke lived. Most of the Uchiha in the district gave him a neutral face, some a smile, and most a sour expression. Saku figured he didn't look the best coming to visit anyone in a clan looking as sweaty as he did, but he didn't have time to go home and get another shower. Besides he had to take one before dinner with the Uchiha family anyway.

Saku knocked on the Uchiha Manor and waited, while he waited he pulled the bottom of his shirt up in attempt to rid himself of some of the sweat on his face, however the door opened and he dropped his shirt to meet the eyes of Uchiha Mikoto. He smiled at him as if he wasn't sweaty. Saku gave Mikoto an embarrassed smile back, and Mikoto just grinned at him.

" Sorry Uchiha-sama, but I wanted to check in with your daughter. Is she in?" Saku needed to see Itachi and Sasuke both after all, however for the sake of keeping his identity as ANBU under wraps he couldn't say he needed to report to Itachi.

" Sure Saku-kun, come on in. Sasuke's busy with her mother, but if you would like to come in for some tea, your welcome." Saku nodded and bowed his head as he walked in past the Uchiha. Mikoto walked a head of him to the kitchen.

" Why don't you go visit with Chi-chan while I put some tea on, while you wait for Sasu-chan?" Mikoto asked a twinkle in his eyes clearly making Saku realized that Mikoto knew who he was, ANBU wise. Saku smiled slightly in apology and then walked off to find his Captain.

Saku felt Itachi's chakra and immediately set his course to her. The place was maze like after all, so it took him a while, but he finally found her room, said room was located almost in isolation away from the rest of the rooms and places in the house, no doubt on purpose. When Saku approached he didn't even have to knock, Itachi greeted him at the door, opening it while he was mid-step.

" Need something?" Itachi asked after opening the door. She went back to her bed and laid comfortably reclined, picked up her tactical book, and went back to reading as if he wasn't even there. Saku walked in after shutting the door.

Saku had to appreciate the sight of his ANBU captain in normal clothes. She was wearing only a black bra with fishnet over it, and black shorts. Apparently relaxation clothes. She revealed a lot of honed muscle, and a lot of that tan perfect skin as muscle rippled as she breathed. Before he was caught staring at her body, he turned his eyes to her face just as she closed her book and swung her legs over the bed sitting up.

" Report Haruno." Itachi commanded. Saku knelt, head bowed in front of her.

" I've completed my punishment, do you require more of me Captain?" He asked keeping his head down. She huffed at him.

" Not at the moment, but I'm sure more will come soon enough." Saku figured she was right about that.

" Stand up." Itachi said. He stood and put his arms behind his back in a good 'soldier' position.

" Tell me Haruno, do you blame the Hyuuga for your punishments?" Saku frowned. Itachi always tested them separately as well as together, on how they worked as Partners, himself, and Neji Hyuuga. Partners sometimes saw eye to eye, but not always. Of course the fact that Neji and Saku didn't work well together was mainly because Neji disliked him too much, and underestimated him by far.

Saku tried his best to be as nice as he could to the Hyuuga. Neji wasn't a bad person, she was just a little too clear on her thoughts. She held nothing back in honesty of what she thought, and apparently she saw him as a medic and only a medic. She saw him as nothing more then a sex tool. Saku hated being seen like that more then he hated being seen as only a medic, and only a guy. Just because he was male didn't mean he was any less then the females.

Saku just stopped trying to be nice to Neji and just bared through her insults, her back handed comments, and the such. If he reacted in anger too much he would end up losing his temper and that wasn't what he wanted people to remember him as. He wanted to be remembered in a good light, not as the guy who lost his temper at the drop of a hat.

No matter how many times Neji disrespected him, was cruel, or flat out rude, Saku ignored it out of the betterment of the team, their partnership. He knew starting a fight or giving a side comment would only make things worse, so he said nothing at all.

Saku simply sighed in response. He didn't look up from his submissive soldier posture.

" No captain, we are partners so if one is at fault we both are." Now if Only Neji thought the same way they wouldn't be in this shape in the first place. Saku saw the shift in his Captain's eyes, her interest was peaked by his answer to her question. She hadn't expected his answer apparently.

" Your dismissed, however I want you to start training with the Hyuuga. You can either train or perhaps spend more time together casually, either way you need to strengthen your bond, and then maybe you will be a better team." Saku winced slightly, but nodded. He would rather shut his fingers in a door then spend any time free time with someone he spent most of his ANBU life trying to get away from. He had to deal with her when working, he didn't need her in his normal everyday life. He was relieved when he got back to his own life away from ANBU, that way he didn't have to deal with Neji or losing his temper. Neji just pushed all the wrong buttons for him. However, Saku would do as he was ordered, and try to better his partnership with Neji Hyuuga, _however_ he would do it.

Saku turned with a bow and then was halfway out the door before Itachi spoke up in a parting.

" I will see you again at dinner Haruno." Saku turned his jade eyes back to his Captain and nodded.

" See you then." Saku returned. It would be one of the first times he would get to see Itachi outside of the usual ANBU business. Saku saw Shisui outside ANBU, and a few other people he liked, but Itachi he almost never saw outside work, and Neji he went out of his way to avoid less he do something drastic and put her over his knee or something.

Saku left Itachi alone again and walked back toward the Kitchen and where Mikoto was no doubt waiting. Saku felt that Sasuke was still talking with her mother, so he knew he would have to have tea with Mikoto in the mean time. It wasn't that Saku didn't like Mikoto Uchiha, it was that Mikoto always asked him weird things when he was alone for a long period of time with him. It was as if the male couldn't get enough information on 'outside ' life. Outside the Uchiha district, that is. Saku didn't mind indulging him sometimes, but after a while Saku just starts getting uncomfortable with the questions. He gets enough sexual harassment from Ino, he didn't need it from his old teammate, and ANBU Captain's Father.

Saku walked into the kitchen and sat at the table as per Mikoto's request. Mikoto brought the tea and poured them both cups, before he set the tea pot in the center of the table and then sat across Saku. They enjoyed the first sip of tea before, as Saku predicted, Mikoto spoke.

" Did you have a good conversation with my daughter?" He asked. Saku rose his eyes to meet the onyx of Mikoto Uchiha's, with his jade.

" Of course Uchiha-san." Saku replied. He had to play it calmly, he knew that Mikoto was very sharp, he could pick up on anything he wanted. After all Itachi had to get it from somewhere.

" I've told you, just call me Mikoto." Mikoto said with a firm command. Saku nodded.

" Now that I have you to myself, you wouldn't mind answering a question I've been wondering about would you?" Mikoto asked with no trace of anything but curiosity, however Saku knew where this was going. If Mikoto didn't ask him a personal question he would give Naruto his kidney and who knows what she would do with it.

" Of course Mikoto-san." Saku said with a nod as he took a drink of the green tea to maybe prepare himself, or perhaps just to enjoy the tea.

" I've heard around the District your with out any Lovers. Is that true?" Yep Saku knew it would be a personal question. Why could anyone never ask him a normal question? Just because he had exotic looks didn't mean all his life and or questions asked, or assumed, were exotic as well. Was it so hard to ask to be normal for once?

" Yes, it is. However I will have to find some soon." Mikoto rose his brow at the added information.

" Do go on." Mikoto said with a small smile. Saku inwardly rolled his eyes. Mikoto loved his gossip after all.

" The Hokage ordered me to find at least three lovers. I have so many request from women and clan's for entrance into my bed, or as my wife, that to keep the Village happy, Tsunade-sama suggested I find my own lovers before they are decided for me by the Elders." Mikoto's eye brows shot up in surprise. Apparently not what he expected.

" Why three?" He asked. Saku shrugged.

" I assume because of my family's background of having all boys, the very reason no doubt all the clan's want me to wed their daughters or nieces, besides Tsunade knew if it was only one, or two the Elders would try to force another they chose. So to be safe I was told to find three." Mikoto nodded. That made a good bit of sense.

" I'm guessing that since you haven't found any lovers before this...order, that you didn't want anyone? Could you not find anyone you were attracted to, or is it you just didn't want someone?" Saku thought if over then shrugged.

" I've been attracted to women, I just have no time for them. With my schedule there would be no time for sexual contact let alone for me to spend the allotted amount of time in their presence. Besides I have a peculiar taste in women." Saku said with a wave of hand and then a sip of tea. Mikoto rose his brows in surprise.

' _Peculiar_?' Mikoto wondered to himself.

" Well I suppose that would be difficult. However I find it interesting that you haven't even found a casual lover, after all men have needs, and I assume your not a virgin." Saku's brows furrowed.

" I've been trained to control myself. If I don't want to be stimulated I won't be." Mikoto blinked then his lips twisted into a grin.

" Are you sure you just haven't found someone that could...stimulate you properly?" Saku was the confused one this time.

" What do you mean?" Mikoto's smile continued. He seemed amused.

" Sexual attraction can't be controlled. You can fight it, but you can't resist it long. I assume either you haven't found someone who could stimulate you to sexual arousal or your too young." Saku shook his head.

" When you are younger you body produces more hormones, and sexual stimulus is much easier then when your older." Mikoto waved his hand in a ' you see' sort of gesture.

" And with that, and all your medical history and knowledge, you don't find it strange your a healthy young male and your not interested in a lover?" Saku sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

" I assume that would be something to think about. I've never felt the need to find a lover. I've been too busy, and I have different missions that I'm ordered to do that dampen any desire built up." Mikoto rose his brows again, he might as well have had it glued up there in an attempt to conserve energy since it was almost always rose up when he spoke to Saku. Apparently Saku puzzled him.

" Your a strange boy aren't you." Mikoto said more as a statement then a question. Saku frowned.

" Why do you say that?" Mikoto smiled and shook his head.

" Never mind. I see your not understanding. Your not innocent, but your just...not like normal boys your age. Look at the other males your age and see if you can see why I say this." Saku nodded though he wondered what he was getting at. Was Mikoto trying to say he wasn't normal because he wasn't sexually presumptuous? Sort of sounded that way.

" What is your type of woman anyway Saku-kun?" Mikoto asked. Saku paled and before he had to answer Fugaku and Sasuke wondered in.

" Ah.. Saku Haruno, what brings you here so early?" Fugaku asked apparently referring to how he wasn't supposed to be here until later, and the fact he wasn't dressed correctly. He looked ruffled, and a little sweaty. Maybe just coming from training. Sasuke looked surprised to see Saku here as well. Apparently not feeling his chakra, though it wasn't as if Saku let his chakra run free and be sensed by everyone. He usually concealed it. He wasn't ANBU for nothing after all.

" Good evening Uchiha-sama." Saku said and stood in greeting with a bow at the waist. Fugaku nodded her head at the appropriate greeting.

" Came to speak to your daughter Uchiha-sama. May I speak with her for a few moments?" Saku asked wanting desperately to get away from Mikoto and his overly private questions. Sasuke frowned in curiosity at why he would want to see her, or perhaps it was Itachi he wanted to see, but considering they barely knew each other, and the only time they had met was no doubt because of something medical or dinner like this, then Sasuke assumed it was her, herself, Saku wanted to see.

" I assume your speaking about Sasuke, and not Itachi. You may speak to her then. I will see you at dinner tonight in the mean time." Fugaku said granting Saku permission to see his daughter privately. Knowing Fugaku, she would be happy if there were more then just talking involved between Saku and her youngest daughter. Saku bowed again at the waist, drained his tea as gracefully as possible, and then thanked both Uchiha and nodded to Sasuke who frowned in confusion but walked out ahead of him to her room, which Saku followed her to. They didn't speak until they got there, and Sasuke regretting having dresses all over her bed because Saku's mouth twitched at the sight of dresses sprawled out all over her bed. Thankfully he didn't say anything, but Sasuke knew he was thinking it.

Saku sat on Sasuke's bed after pushing her dresses aside to make room. Sasuke crossed her arms under her chest and waited for Saku to say what he wanted to say, because she knew he hadn't came for a social visit that he would have to repeat later that night at dinner. So Sasuke knew he was here for a reason, and apparently just after training too. That was a different sort of treat in itself. He was wearing a unbuttoned shirt revealing the black muscle shirt he had under it, no tie, though it was around his neck, it wasn't tied. His hair was a mess when usually it was neat and pulled back. If he had his way he would have cut it, but Naruto ( and about a million fan-girls) begged him not to, and so he didn't.

" So what do you need?" Sasuke asked since he wasn't speaking. With out Naruto with them, usually they remained silent. It was a flaw in their relationship as friends and teammates Sasuke knew. She wasn't much for talking, but she liked when he spoke. He just never spoke unless he wanted to say something, and sometimes he didn't know how to say it where it wouldn't sound bad.

Sasuke wanted to run her hands through his mussed up hair and bury her nose in his neck. She frowned at the sudden desire to do it. However as if reading her mind, or at least some of it, Saku ran his hands through his own hair, pulling it out of it's tie and fixing it a little bit so it was a little neater.

" We weren't sure the time you wanted us to come over, and the level of dress you wanted us to wear." Sasuke wasn't surprised about the ' us'. She knew Naruto had forgotten the time and what to wear to dinner. She should have told Saku to start with, but he had been working and she didn't like hospitals even if Saku was in them.

" Around seven, and not over the top formal, but pretty close." Saku sighed, but nodded. Sasuke was a tad disappointed he wasn't here to spend some time with her. However ever since they were younger and Saku confessed to Sasuke, and Sasuke turned him down, Saku hadn't really hung out alone with Sasuke. There were times when they were alone together, but not for social outings or anything of the sort. And usually Saku never came here unless invited, medical work called, or he needed to ask her something. He didn't go out of his way to ignore her or anything, but it was just the fact he was never around her alone, and he never sought her out just to talk, or hang around. There were days Sasuke wondered if Naruto was the only thing that held their old team together still.

" Is something the matter?" Sasuke finally asked seeing how he was reluctant to leave. Saku snorted.

" Nothing serious. Your father just enjoys asking personal questions I suppose." Sasuke nodded. That her Father liked to do.

" Are you mad?" Saku smiled and looked to Sasuke's onyx eyes.

" Of course not. I know your dad only means well. I'm just not use to people asking me those sort of questions." Sasuke arched her brow as if wanting him to tell her what 'sort' of questions her Father had asked, but Saku just shook his head.

" You were talking to your mother for a while, that's not usual. Anything bothering you?" Saku returned. Which Sasuke knew he asked because he was worried Fugaku had asked something impossible out of her, or asked her again to marry. Sasuke winced. What was she supposed to tell him about what her mother spoke to her about? She would have to lie, but she had never been good at it. Maybe she could pick a truth out and warp it, so that it wouldn't be the truth but wouldn't be a lie.

**XxxX- Flashback:**

" _Sasuke I want you to seduce the Haruno boy and get into his bed, permanently." Sasuke's eyes went wide._

" _If your unsure about what to do, your sister will be helping you. Perhaps even your older cousin if you and your sister aren't quite his type. Do this for me Sasuke and you'll have my pride." Sasuke was unsure of course, though she had been trying to get Saku to look at her like he use to for a long time, but now she was being asked by her mother to do something she was already tempting to do. She had to up the game, which meant she had to get serious, and maybe even a little desperate. _

_Sasuke really didn't like that her sister and cousin would be involved in seducing and eventually becoming his lover, but there was nothing she could do about it. She knew even if she could get him to be her lover, that she couldn't expect to have him to herself, after all no one had just one lover, except some older ones, before the law was passed on bigamy. _

" _I know you've never been with a man Sasuke, but you can use that to your advantage, like your sister can use her genius and your cousin her experience. With the Haruno's genetics in our blood line, our clan will improve tenfold." Fugaku said with a gleam in her eye._

" _Why Nee-chan and Shisui?"Sasuke asked curiously. She really didn't want to share Saku, let alone with her cousin, let alone with her own sister. She was sure Itachi didn't even like men. She had to be what Saku spoke about regarding some plants, Asexual. _

" _Your sister needs a husband, so she can take over the clan, and your cousin needs to stop fooling around. It doesn't become a woman to mess around with more then one man, and never settle. Besides your sister, and you, offer different things to the boy, Shisui can offer a sexual aspect." Sasuke was sure that was an insult to herself and her sister, but she ignored it. _

_Sasuke didn't want to disappoint her mother. Her mother almost never asked anything of her, and this was something Sasuke had been planning for years, so it was like killing two birds with one stone. The trouble being she had spent already several years trying to get him to even look at her twice let alone invite her to his bed, how could she get him to look at her now when he hadn't been for the countless years she had tried before? _

_Sasuke couldn't just start being more bold toward him, after all he would get suspicious, after all Sasuke had never been a touchy type of person, and she could never act like Naruto and just hang onto his arm. She would have to start out slow, start getting closer and closer, and working up to touch, then getting him use to her touch, and then maybe he would begin to like it, then he would invite her to his bed. That was her plan. _

_Sasuke was confident that she would at least become his lover before her sister, maybe even her cousin. After all even though Saku knew Shisui well, he had never bedded her, and if Shisui hadn't gotten her claws in him yet, then maybe she never would. Which meant Sasuke had a chance to get to Saku first. After all Saku and Itachi barely knew each other, and she wasn't even sure her sister would even agree to trying to get into someone's bed let alone be ordered to do it by their mother. So maybe Sasuke would get Saku to herself after all._

**XxxXxxXxxX-End flashback:**

Well that flashback didn't help at all. Other then being embarrassed all over again at having to seduce him. Ironically she had him in bed already, sadly nothing would happen, but still. She saw the irony.

" Mother is asking me to find a lover again." Sasuke decided to go with. The truth, but not enough detail to be a problem. She was proud of herself.

" Are you going to?" Saku asked. Sasuke swallowed.

" I will have to." Saku nodded.

" At least you knew this would be coming. I'm surprised that she waited so long to enforce it." So was Sasuke really.

" Anyway, your coming at seven right?" Sasuke asked changing the subject, she was getting a little nervous with the subject. There was only so many things she could say before she ran out and had to start lying.

" Right." Saku said and gave her a thumbs up.

" The dobe will probably be late again." Sasuke said in attempt to keep conversation and make him stay longer.

" I'm picking her up so she won't be late again." Saku commented and it almost stopped Sasuke's heart. Pick the dobe up? He had never done that before. Saku never looked away from her eyes, he never did.

" Your picking the dobe up?" Sasuke asked trying to play it cool and pretend she wasn't bothered by it. Picking Naruto up seemed too much like a date to Sasuke. Naruto would be alone with Saku for at least five minutes if they came by rooftop and longer if they walked. Knowing they'd be in formal clothing, it would probably be a walk rather then rooftop.

" You complained last time Naruto was late, so I figured I'd just pick her up." Saku said while looking Sasuke over and making sure she wasn't sick, after all she must look either surprised or panicked.

" Oh..um you know I think the dobe will need a dress, so I'll take one of mine over for her to use. I can just bring her over, after all knowing the dobe she'll need my help." Saku gave Sasuke a weird look she couldn't decipher.

" Regardless I'll just pick you both up then. I promised Naruto I'd come get her. You two never get along and now your trading clothing?" Sasuke felt nervous Saku would catch her trying to not only get more time with him, but also make sure Naruto_ didn't_ get time alone with him.

" Well I can't leave that idiot to dress herself. She would wear ramen if she could. Mother would never let me see either of you again if Naruto messes this dinner up." Sasuke was of course stretching the truth a bit, but Saku didn't have to know that. Saku however looked like he knew it. He patted her head though as he stood. Sasuke liked the affection of course, and was delighted he touched her, but she didn't like that he treated her like she was a child. She scoffed at him, but she liked it overall.

" First, I wouldn't let Naruto come in ramen, and second she would just eat it on the way here and end up naked anyway, and third, your Father likes us too much to ever let your mother tell you never to see us again." Well he was right of course...but still.

" Besides you and Naruto aren't the same size." Saku added before Sasuke could come up with any other excuses. Saku said this while he finally looked down at Sasuke small slightly curved figure. She flushed in pleasure and confusion. Was he saying that Naruto had a better figure? Or was he saying one of them was fat? Sasuke was just angry she wasn't wearing something sexy.

" A little smaller bust size." Saku said to straighten out her mind no doubt. Sasuke's mouth parted in surprise. She was shocked she was just told flat out her chest was smaller then Naruto's. She hated the fact he had to point that out. Though at least knowing he had to know the difference in their bodies and sizes meant he had looked at them to know. Saku ruffled her hair again affectionately. Apparently seeing her displeasure, or confusion. Sasuke wasn't sure which she felt more strongly.

"Sorry Sasu-chan, I didn't mean to offend. Don't worry, men only need a handful anyway." Saku said with a apologetic smile. Sasuke flushed in shocked surprise. First at being told that, and second at him finally calling her _Sasu-chan_ again. Third, was he flirting with her? Before Sasuke could examine if he was flirting or not, he changed the subject.

" Besides once you told me the time and the formal aspect of dinner. I'm just going to go buy Naruto and dress because I know she won't have anything to wear, and knowing your not the same size. Besides you know she spends all her money on ramen." Well yes that was true but seriously? He was buying the dobe a dress! Saku was just torturing her now! Why didn't she see before how close they were?

" I'll come shopping with you then before I go help the dobe get dressed." She knew she was not only pushing it, but also being a little more aggressive then normal. If Saku noticed he didn't seem to mind, but he was annoyingly persistent.

" There's no need I can find a dress by myself, just go help Naruto and I'll see you both a little before the allotted time so she can put on the dress." Sasuke frowned but refused to let this opportunity to spend more time with him pass.

" But you'll need me. You can't know the dobe's measurements." Actually neither did she, but she could guess if she needed to, anything to get him to let her go along. Saku shrugged and unembarrassed spoke.

" I already know her measurements so you don't have to bother yourself. I need to run a few errands anyway. You can help Naruto, and I'll bring the dress and bring you both here." Sasuke flushed in surprise.

" Why do you know that idiot's measurements?" Sasuke asked a little ticked off. Saku frowned then shrugged unapologetic as if it were a normal thing.

" She's always hanging on me, I know yours too if it makes you feel better. Think of it as a medic thing." Saku said with a slight grin. Him grinning was so rare she nearly forgot what they were speaking about.

" But I could pick a good style and color being a woman." Saku frowned at Sasuke's desperateness.

" Are you sure something isn't the matter?" Saku asked concerned. Sasuke shook her head. Saku eyed her but sighed and accepted that.

" Don't worry about it Sasuke. I have other stuff to do, and you and Naruto need that time to get ready, besides I'll have the Hyuuga with me." Saku patted her head again as he readied to leave. Apparently content with ending the conversation. It had to be the longest conversation they had, had together alone. Sasuke should be happy about that fact, but she wasn't. The conversation wasn't to her liking after all.

" Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked before Saku got to her bedroom door. Saku looked back at Sasuke and her obvious confusion at wondering what use the male would be.

" Neji Hyuuga, not Hina." Saku cleared up for her then added, " I'll be there around six thirty, so make sure your ready." Saku said then sent Sasuke a smile then he left Sasuke blinking at her door in shock. Why was he hanging around the Hyuuga for? Saku had never spent any time around any other female then her and Naruto, he always hung out with the male Hyuuga, but not the female. Fury rushed through her veins. She would be damned if she let that whore take Saku from her. It was one thing with the dobe trying for his attention, another thing for a Hyuuga to take him. Sasuke wouldn't allow it.

Though thinking about it, as she gathered some stuff to take with her to Naruto apartment to get ready, and choosing a dress, she wondered why he was hanging with the female Hyuuga. From what Sasuke knew about the female Hyuuga, she was similar to her own sister, Itachi. She was muscular, and her chest wasn't large. Though she had those silver eyes and long silky hair, her attitude lacked any attractive appeal. Did Saku like the Hyuuga? Did he prefer Hyuuga to his clan? Sasuke's frown turned darker and darker with each troubling thought.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX **

**Start of a randomly placed lemon:**

Heavy breathing filled the simply kitchen. Flowers of all colors lined the counters in bunches, the floor was a mess of plates and fruit that was pushed off the kitchen island in lue of the bodies that took over the space. A brunet female was bent over the counter her fingers clawing at the edges trying to hang on, or maybe just to grab onto something as leverage to the furious slap of flesh pounding into her from behind.

The slap of flesh hitting flesh got less rhythmic as the blond haired male's thrusts started getting less controlled and more desperate as he neared release. The male had her mounted from behind, his violet nin pants low around his hips only barring what needed to be bared to fill the woman with his staff. His long pale blond hair, that reached his hips, was a mass of tangles as her hands had been pulling at them earlier in their previous round, this was after all round three, that had moved from bedroom, bathroom, to kitchen, hell maybe it would move to bathroom, and then front room next. He after all lived alone, it wasn't like he had to worry about his parents showing up from their vacation, though he did have to worry about his teammates.

The table began rocking with their bodies as the woman moaned out beneath him his fingers dug into her hips as her walls clenched and she cried his name out. Her liquid heat engulfed him, he was almost there..he bucked his hips faster, almost...almost, his thrusting became so uncontrolled she cried out, but he was_ so_ close to coming, right on the verge.

There was a heavy handed knock at his door. It shocked him from his long awaited climax and he pulled out of the woman quickly afraid whoever was at his door would just walk in, more afraid it was his teammates, well one brunet in particular. His front door was visible from the angle he was inside the kitchen. He pushed the woman to his bedroom she wobbled away, he grimaced at the liquids coating his enlarged manhood, and pulled his nin-pants over the mess, and hissed at the added friction and the raw feeling, he pulsed behind the fabric of his pants, aching for his release.

**End randomly placed lemon:**

There was another insistent knock and he hurried to the door wondering how he would explain an erection like this to his teammate while hoping to Kami it wasn't Shikamaru. Ino jerked the door open and almost grunted in relief at seeing the pink hair.

" Kami Sakura, you scared the hell out of me." Ino said inviting his best friend in. Saku wrinkled his nose at the male's scent but wondered in while flicking a glance at his stretched nin-pants. Ino's voice was rough and deep from what could only be sex, apparently interrupted sex, but then again, when wasn't Ino having sex and getting interrupted?

" Don't call me that jackass." Saku said at the use of his full name. Ino grinned at the pink haired male then frowned obviously wondering why he was at his house, fresh from the shower.

" Middle of sex?" Saku asked pointing out the obvious while eying the monster behind Ino's pants that seemed to be twitching. Saku wouldn't pay his friends manhood much attention if it wasn't moving like that on it's own. Ino grimaced and nodded running a hand through his messy, and loose blond hair. Though he wasn't ashamed to have a hard on in front of Saku, Ino wasn't shy.

" Yeah you ruined my chance to finish dammit Sakura, I was so close." Ino grunted. Saku snorted.

" Here." Saku said and stepped closer putting a chakra encased hand to hover over his friends groin, Ino's breath went out in a rush of surprise when chakra entered his member and he felt himself swell to the point, pleasure rushed over him and in shock he bucked his hips and then came, he went to his knees and Saku backed up chakra dispersing from his hand. Ino had to close his eyes as his heart tried to leap out of his chest.

" You couldn't have the balls to be embarrassed?" Ino asked looking up with a fierce blush across his face at having been pleasured by his best friend. Saku shrugged, it wasn't as if he had actually touched him, just used his chakra to help him release. It was a medical procedure he had to preform more often then not in the hospital for patients. Saku shrugged unembarrassed as usual.

" It's not like I haven't done that before to several men and women." Ino grimaced and shook his head as he relearned how to breath properly.

" If only you used your skills for the greater good." Ino said with a small grin as he regained his composure and stood, noting the cooling semen dripping down his thighs under his nin-pants.

" I do. Sex isn't considered the greater good. Pig." Ino looked wounded dramatically having apparently recovered his embarrassment, or maybe from climax itself.

" Not the greater good? What kind of man are you pinky?" Ino asked. Saku snorted a laugh.

" No really think about this. With your skill right there, you can have an orgy of women and never even have to touch them to make them scream your name. We could rule the world in a few days." Ino said laughing maniacally while rubbing his hands together evilly. Saku grinned and rolled his eyes.

" Your an idiot. Look I just wanted to tell you I won't be by for tonight's ' night on the town' I have to go to a dinner, I apparently forgot existed, tonight at the Uchiha compound." Ino's frowned turned to a suggestive grin and a wiggle of his blond brows.

" Going to get you some Uchiha ass are you, you lucky bastard." Ino said and slapped him on the back. Saku didn't even bother explaining anything.

" Anyway.. tomorrow alright?" Saku was relieved when Ino nodded and gave him a another suggestive hand motion while Saku wondered over to the door to leave.

" You know your never going to win Shika over when your having sex with any girl that will have you." Saku said feeling bad for his friend and also Shika. Ino and Temari from Suna, were fighting over the female Nara, and had been for a while, while the Nara in question liked clouds and Shouji better then men. However if Ino ever wanted a chance, Ino needed to learn to keep it in his pants.

It wasn't that Ino didn't love Shikamaru, he did, it was that Ino was addicted to sex, he couldn't stop even if he wanted to. Ino looked a little pained at the mention of his failure to get the girl he loved.

" What do you want me to do Sakura? I'm a healthy male teen. Not all of us get to do missions outside the village to get release. Some of us have to make due inside the village." Saku snorted.

" It's called control Ino." Ino looked like that was a foreign sentence.

" What do you want me to do come to you begging you to use your kami sex jutsu every time I'm horny?" Saku made a face that looked like he would rather kill himself.

" You have two hands, use them." Saku said with a snort when Ino gave him a firm look.

" You think after all the women I've had I could find pleasure with my own hands?" Saku sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

" Look I'm not asking you to give up sex, just cut down, and eventually you'll stop or at least get to a point where you don't need it as much, and then when you get Shika she'll satisfy you." Ino sighed but knew his friend had a point.

" In the mean time I can come to you?" Saku made a face at Ino's suggestion.

" Your making things weird Ino." Saku muttered, Ino of course ignored it.

" Look you know that sometimes I get caught by my teammates and Shika, if I can cut down on that, the better. It won't be all the time...just in the day." Saku's eye started to twitch before his sentence was even finished.

" Fine." Saku agreed with reluctance. Ino grinned and slapped Saku on the back. Saku shook his head.

" Don't even dare come when I'm sleeping or at work." Saku threatened before he left. Ino rolled his eyes and Saku left with a feeling he would not be happy from here on out. He was sure this wasn't what Tsunade-sama meant when he told him to find a lover.

**XxxXxxxXxxX**

**End chapter: **

**Well this turned out to be a weird chapter, and No it's not going to be a yaoi fic, so no random fan girl moments. Sorry. No they aren't going to be lovers, it's just a jutsu that speeds the reproduction cells. It's a technique used when the hospital needs sperm samples. **

**Aww the things people do for friends lol. Saku has turned out a little strange, but you can't expect him to be like the female version after all, how weird would that be? Men don't act like women, most of the time, and the reverse is true, thus why everyone is a bit OOC. It's to be expected with a GB after all.**

**I hope you enjoyed! Don't expect any Yaoi or many more lemon's from me, for this fic, and sorry about the foulness of Saku and Ino's mouth this chapter, they seem the type to be like that together though. I think that conversation went well myself, considering the weirdness of it lol. Anyway review for me and tell me how you think this fic is going! Maybe tell me who you'd like to see Saku with ne? :3**

**I got a few reviews last chapter, telling me they'd like**

**SasuXSaku ( At least three people wanted this couple I was surprised though shouldn't be lol.)**

**KibaXSaku ( Even though Kiba hasn't even come into the fic yet XD)**

**ItachiXSaku ( My favorite couple)**

**HinataXNaru ( I was caught off guard by that request since Hina isn't yet in the fic either :) This one will no doubt come true.)**

**SakuXChouji ( I know for a fact this one won't happen because I've got another guy planned for Chouji in this fic, that I can't reveal just yet :D)**

**But as for the rest it's anyone's guess! Keep telling me your choice for Saku's lovers, and anyone else you want paired up, or else I'll be forced to go with the flow and chose them myself :D Don't limit yourself here to just one person, give me several since he does need three lovers :D**

**Kyo~**

**Ps. This chapter is longer XD thirteen pages!**


	3. Playing dress up

**This is a weird fic for me, but it slightly amuses me. Besides it's an epic GB, and for those who don't know what that means, its a Gender bend! In which everyone in the Naruto universe, and then some, switch genders permanent like, and born like. As in they were born that way! This is after all slightly AU, in which I mean as a gender bend, and as a Non-mass lol. Well hope you enjoyed and thanks for the reviews! They're really helpful!**

**Look at the bottom of this chapter for your requests for the couples! ( And my witty comments on them all XD)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did I would certainly understand the stupid reason for having created Karin... Other then to tick people off.**

**Kyo~**

**Chapter three: Playing dress up. **

**Naruto's apartment:**

Naruto was in the middle of contemplating the square roots of ramen, when Sasuke suddenly burst in with her normal sour expression, and attitude like she was PMSing every day, but also weighed down with a garment bag, and another large bag that made Naruto feel slightly unsure. Naruto had been contemplating ramen because she couldn't eat it, mostly because she had spent all her monthly earnings and had none left, but also because she was going to dinner at Teme's house and Saku had warned her to have an empty stomach.

" Teme what are you doing here? Better yet whats with all the crap? Your dad finally kick your ass out?" Sasuke gave her a firm glare before kicking the door shut with her foot and dropping all her load on Naruto's bed then marching up and pointing a finger right in her face.

" Dobe! You actually thought you'd get away with having Saku to yourself?" Naruto blinked for several seconds, in apparent confusion. She spent a lot of time with Saku by herself, so what? Did Sasuke finally find out, since they didn't hide it, and get jealous and want to spend more time as a team? Sasuke apparently assuming Naruto knew what she was talking about gave her a darker glare.

" Don't play coy! I'm talking about Saku walking you to my house tonight! You planned this to make it a date! Kami if he shows u[p with flowers or something I'm kicking your ass." Naruto's blond brows shot up, then down in confusion and understanding.

" Calm down Teme it's not like it's a real date, or a date at all for that matter. What crawled up your ass and died?" Naruto asked hands on her flared hips. Sasuke glared and then pushed her hair out of her face before spilling the beans to Naruto.

" My mother asked me to seduce Saku, and Saku's spending the day with Neji Hyuuga who I didn't even know he was acquainted with, to top it off he's buying you a dress and picking you up to walk you to dinner at my house." Naruto looked excited about the last part but confused about the rest.

" Your mom wants you to do what!" Naruto asked finally getting that part in her mind. Sasuke nodded.

" But get this dobe, she wants my cousin and sister to help." Sasuke said with a kill something motion with her hands. Naruto made a sour face back.

" You really think Saku would be attracted to _your_ sister?" Naruto asked making a face. Sasuke liked how Naruto didn't mention her cousin, who probably could seduce Saku if she tried. If anyone could seduce someone who didn't want to be seduced it was Shisui.

" Well he is hanging out with the Hyuuga and she may not be bad looking, but she lacks the same sex appeal as Nee-chan. We never found out Saku's type, maybe that's it." Naru coughed.

" I doubt that, I mean Saku liked you when you guys were younger, but it's not like Saku ever told us, or gave anything away, to the type of girl he likes, I was starting to wonder if he likes guys. You know how he hangs out with Hina-kun like _all_ the time right?" Sasuke thought about it then shook her head.

"No I doubt that's what he likes, though he does seem to like the Hyuuga and that blond haired guy more then any of the girls he knows." Sasuke pondered but then shook it off, now wasn't the time to wonder about Saku's sexuality.

" Besides I was twelve back then dobe, I didn't even have a figure!" Naruto frowned then nodded.

" You could be right, he could like the no figure thing." Naruto said.

" Anyway what are you even doing here Teme?" It wasn't like Sasuke came over all the time just to chat. Sasuke's worry about Saku liking a certain type of woman, that wasn't like her at all, cleared with that and she growled and poked a finger to Naruto's bountiful chest.

" You think I would leave you alone with Saku?" Naruto wanted to mention that they were alone all the time, but thought better of it, she didn't want to tell Sasuke that if she acted like this when they would no doubt spend maybe twenty minutes together alone, when they usually spent hours together almost every day.

" That's not right Teme you said we could both go after him." She said with a pout. Sasuke scowled.

" Yeah _both _of us dobe, not just one." Naruto gave her a 'WTF' look.

" So you thought... I would some how make him love me in the time it takes to get to your house, verses the six years I've been trying?" Naruto asked with her arms crossed over her chest. Sasuke flushed a bit in embarrassment.

" I wasn't worried about you really." Sasuke muttered. Naruto gave her a firm look in return.

" What do you mean?" Naruto asked almost tired of Sasuke's words.

" He refused to give up picking you up, and he was set on buying you a dress with the Hyuuga though he refused my help." Naruto was surprised and her blue eyes glowed with the reminder of the dress.

" I was going to let you borrow one of mine, not like I wear them anyway, but Saku insisted you couldn't fit in them, and that you wouldn't have anything not ramen-fied of your own, so he went to buy a new one for you." Sasuke watched a silly grin cross Naruto's flushed face. She rolled her own eyes.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Hyuuga compound:**

" Where are you going Hinata-sama?" A brunette haired woman asked the violet haired Hyuuga. Hinata turned his body toward his cousin's and poked his fingers together shyly. His long violet hair tied up, samurai style, his lavender eyes darting from side to side.

" I'm just going to train with my teammates Neji-nee-chan." He said gently with his soft voice. Neji frowned lips pursed in displeasure, but she snorted and turned on her heel and promptly ran into someone with strong cherry scented arms, that caught her around the waist and kept her from falling by pressing her into a, surprisingly muscular, warm body. The clean scent was familiar as well as the cherry blossoms.

" You alright?" Neji's fears were confirmed as he heard the familiar silky voice, that rumbled against the chest she had pressed against his, and looked up into jade eyes, with that absurd pink hair falling down around his handsome face. She blinked in surprise with her silver eyes at the jade ones peering down at her a little concerned. She pushed away violently with a stab of fingers to a chakra point, he went down onto a knee clutching his chest. Neji glared as Saku who was kneeling at her feet.

" Neji!" Hinata said in disapproval as he rushed to his friends side and put a glowing hand to his friends chest, unsealing the chakra pathway Neji had closed with her poke.

" Are you alright Saku-kun?" Hinata asked with a frown at the pained look on his friends face. Saku smiled, a pained smile at that, at Hinata and pushed himself to his feet.

" Yeah I'm alright, thanks." Hinata who was the same height as Saku placed a hand on his shoulder, face concerned for his friend. Saku looked to Neji with a slight smile that still looked a little strained.

" Sorry Neji, next time I'll let you fall." Saku said with a slightly joking smile. Neji scowled at his attempt at humoring the situation.

" What are you doing here Haruno?" Neji asked disliking he was using her first name, she certainly didn't give him permission. Saku smiled that easy smile and patted Hinata's hand to tell him he was alright, Hinata let go and stood a little to his side making sure.

" Came to see if you would come shopping with me." Saku said simply as if telling her the sky were blue, not asking her to spend the day with him. Neji made a face to refuse when Hinata gave her a glare as if saying, -you caused him pain, you make it up to him, or else.- Neji growled. Shy one moment and then evil the next, this is why she disliked men.

" What for?" Neji asked at least wanting to know what she would have to suffer through, while also wondering why he would want her to come along. Was he so stupid he couldn't shop by himself? Did it have to be her because she was female? Could he then push Lee onto him and go about her business?

" I need a woman to help me shop for a dress for Naruto." Hinata's eyes shot up in surprise.

" Naru-chan?" He asked. Saku smiled at Hinata.

" Yeah, team seven is going to dinner at Sasuke's house, formal attire required, and we all know Naruto has nothing like that." Hinata flushed and nodded shyly. Saku grinned at him. Neji frowned harder. Neji rather do anything else in the world then that. But perhaps he had something to say to her regarding ANBU, or their captain, maybe that was why he came to her for this, alternate reasons so to say, or maybe he wanted to complain at her about this morning's mission fail, and their punishment, though he never had before, maybe he would grow a pair and complain about it.

" Fine." Neji said having to agree now. Saku's mouth twitched as he fought a smile. He slapped Hinata on the back in farewell, Hina waved in return, and Neji followed Saku feeling like she was suckered to follow him to her death.

**XxxXxxXxxX**

" Captain has ordered we spend more time together, casually or in training?" Neji asked wanting to make sure she heard it right. Saku nodded, his hands flipping through dresses on the rack, after all they were shopping for a dress. Neji flipped through the dresses and scowled harder at having to shop at all with him.

" So you figured I would what...enjoy spending my time with you casually rather then training?" Neji asked wondering if she could get away with murder.

" I figured you wouldn't want to train with me yes. So I figured if anything casual would be better. We don't have to spend it alone, my teammates, or your teammates, could be involved, besides it's not like Captain meant to spend every single minute together." Saku said of course making sense as he felt the material of a violet dress and shook his head silently at the dress and moved on. Neji wasn't sure why the materiel of the dress mattered, did he intend to feel Naruto up at dinner or something?

" I see your point, but why must I help you find a dress for your teammate?" Neji asked raising a black dress up for him to see, Saku turned and shook her head at the dress, the answered her question.

" We have to start somewhere, besides I had to find a dress anyway, and if your with me the fan-girls will keep their distance." Neji scowled at him. Saku's lips tilted and he turned back to his dress searching.

" Do you even know what your looking for?" Neji asked as she glared at the dresses. She always had her own picked out for her for special occasions, and she had never been shopping for things like this, didn't he have to have Naruto's measurements as well? She hoped he didn't think she knew them.

" I'm sure I'll know when I see it." Saku said and then nodded when he pulled out a blue dress that was the same color, Neji remembered, as Naruto's eyes. It was a little short, and on Naruto would probably rest right above her knees, the top was a kimono type wrap around, that Neji figured wouldn't show much skin other then her legs.

Neji figured since a guy was picking out the dress, it would be more revealing then that, but maybe the Haruno had a little taste, or maybe consideration, who knew. He had obviously chosen the dress because he motioned her over.

" What do you think?" Saku asked. Neji was surprised he had asked her. She reached out, while amusing him, and touched the fabric. It was soft, and a little heavy, but that was alright because it was chilly at night and would keep Naruto warm. It was a good color for her, and it was better then orange. It looked to stretch so the measurements didn't much matter.

Though the price was a bit high for someone like the Haruno. He didn't seem to care though so she nodded to him, and he grinned. They walked to the check out, in which he forked over cash freely, even when he found out the steep price. Apparently the Haruno had more money then Neji gave him credit for, though he did have a lot of missions in ANBU, and did work almost everyday at the hospital.

" Why couldn't she buy her own dress?" Neji asked as the woman packed the dress into a black garment bag for Saku to safely carry. Saku chuckled and then thanked the woman and they departed out onto the streets again. He was walking her home apparently since he was heading to the Hyuuga compound rather then Naruto's or his own apartment.

Saku had the dress slung over his shoulder with a hand on it to keep it from falling while they walked. His other hand was stuffed in his pocket.

" Naruto spends all her money on ramen, not clothes or makeup. I knew she wouldn't have a dress and it's not like I spend much money on my stuff, so why not buy my old teammate and friend a dress?" That seemed almost nice, a little weird however. Neji wondered if the Haruno preferred men over women, he certainly didn't react to Shisui flaunting herself all over the place partly naked on their missions, or having her rub against him. Neji glanced over at Saku. He was six foot, tall and more muscular then he looked. He wore a black t-shirt, and black nin-pants, his hair tied back as usual. He was attractive, Neji could admit in her own mind, but that was all he was good for, that and as a medic. He did have skills there, but being ANBU, he had no place there.

Men were only good for one thing, and that wasn't work as a Shinobi. She guessed he at least looked attractive enough. It was a shame he wasn't a normal guy, one that worked as a medic and was just a guy, not a Shinobi. She wouldn't mind having him in her bed, but she sure the hell couldn't stand him like this, thinking he could be a Shinobi.

He sent her a sudden grin that she had seen directed at his friends, but never her, of course when they were usually together they wore masks, but still it threw her off.

" Besides I'm a guy with two female teammates and this is the perfect opportunity to buy something I like for one of my teammates to wear, as a guilty pleasure to me." Neji coughed to hide a surprised laugh. Well maybe not gay after all. But he _was_ weird.

She scowled at him and he just smiled and went back to walking normally, facing ahead and not looking at her, he looked pleased though.

Maybe spending time with him wouldn't be too bad.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Naruto's apartment:**

Naruto knew Sasuke regretted rejecting Saku when they were younger, but honestly despite being her best friend, Naruto kind of hated her guts.

First she ignored Saku, told him he was a weak worthless freak for the first few years they knew each other, then for some reason, Naruto blamed hormones, Saku started to like Sasuke and fell for her, despite Sasuke's bitchy ice princess personality. Naruto had fallen in love with Saku's self sacrificing kind personality.

Saku was willingly put down day after day by Sasuke's words and he took them all as if they were true. Naruto knew Saku didn't deserve that kind of crap, Sasuke treated him as more of an annoyance then a friend or teammate. Saku confessed his love, and Sasuke didn't even soften her rejection. They didn't see him for weeks after that, and of course Sasuke figured he was off crying a river in his rejection, when he had really been training with Tsunade the new Hokage, taking Sasuke rejection not personally and figuring if he couldn't have Sasuke then he would do the next best thing and complete his dream to become a Shinobi despite most guys being stay at home husbands, and the such.

Saku changed after that, he became a different type of person with the same kindness and self-sacrificing attitude, but with more self worth, and determination neither of them had ever seen from him. Even Kakashi took an interest in him after that. Of course once Sasuke realized Saku had gave up on her, and wasn't hers to play with anymore, she of course had to get him back to his pitiful, worshiping the ground she walked on, self.

They all thought that Saku was training to get strong because of Sasuke to prove his worth to her, but it was apparent to both of them after Saku stopped paying Sasuke any attention, other then as a teammate and friend, that he was doing this for himself not her, which then made Sasuke mad, and then she started seeing him as a guy, and not a bug that annoyed her. It was then he started calling her just Sasuke, and not Sasu-chan like he use to.

Sasuke then tried to get him to notice her again, but he never returned to a puppy for her to play with on her own whim and yet, she still kept trying. Sasuke had made it one of her goals in life, right under gaining her mothers pride, and beating her sister at something, to win Saku back. Naruto wasn't even sure if Sasuke actually liked Saku or if she just wanted him to fawn over her again. It was hard to tell with Sasuke after all.

Sasuke was even trying to ruin a- not even a date- walk to the Uchiha district. It wasn't like Saku and she trained _alone all the time_ or anything, what did Sasuke expect would happen when Saku walked Naruto to her house? That Saku would pull her into a back ally and have his way with her? _Seriously. _

Naruto of course would never confess her love to Saku, and though she did love Saku, she just didn't want him to turn her down and ruin their friendship. Besides she knew that Saku knew how she felt already and Naruto enjoyed the special times like this, when he said she would pick her up, even if it was innocent, it pleased Naruto to know that he still treated her like a girl and not just a teammate.

However Sasuke had to go and ruin her happiness again. Just because she was jealous and couldn't accept that Saku had got over his crush on her when they were twelve. They were adults now for pete's sake, it was countless years ago, did Sasuke really think Saku had any feelings of that sort left? It annoyed Naruto more then all Sasuke's other annoying flaws because it not only affected Naruto's friendship with her, and Saku, but t affected Saku as well. Saku had moved on, Sasuke hadn't.

Naruto could only assume that Saku was confused at Sasuke's pushy boldness or her uncharacteristic touching. Maybe he just thought Sasuke was lonely, who knew, but Saku took it all in stride.

Naruto felt that Sasuke ruined all Saku's self esteem. He never even looked for a girlfriend, or a relationship. Naruto was glad about it for her own reasons, but wondered if he was unhappy, or if Sasuke had messed him up so bad he didn't think anyone would want him. Did he think he wasn't good enough to have a lover? Was he unsure or too busy? Naruto just didn't know, and Saku never spoke to them about that sort of thing. Heck he almost never spoke about himself at all. Usually Sasuke remained quiet and to save them all the awkward silence Naruto filled the silence no doubt looking like she was a talkative idiot.

Over all Naruto disliked Sasuke for many reasons. They were more rivals then actual friends, but though they couldn't most of the time stand each other, they were the only best friends, the other had, except Saku himself. That being said, Naruto tried to remind herself not to kill Sasuke.

" Where the hell did you learn to put make-up on!" Naruto asked looking into the mirror and blanching. Sasuke had the grace to look at least embarrassed and upset about the clown makeup on Naruto's face she had applied.

" I was never taught. I sort of just wing it most times." Sasuke admitted with a graceful shrug. Naruto's eye twitched and she started wiping off the makeup with remover and a towel.

" Right..." Sasuke glared, and Naruto sighed figuring she would do that herself.

" Just do my hair." Naruto muttered against the towel. Sasuke huffed, she was already dressed, hair done and the such after all, and since they were waiting for Saku for Naruto's dress, Sasuke figured she would help Naruto with her makeup, when she wouldn't have put any on herself, and do her hair, because apparently pigtails wouldn't do.

Naruto finished wiping off the mess Sasuke had put on her face, and peered into the bathroom mirror as Sasuke did her hair as she applied the lip paint Sasuke provided. Jiraiya had at least taught her the basics, Naruto just didn't like makeup, not seeing a point. Though maybe if she outlined her eyes and made her lips red and plump, maybe Saku would kiss her. Naruto wished that old man Hokage would assign her and Saku a solo mission together to a hot spring or something, that way Naruto could jump him. Naruto was sure that if they were alone, and naked, that Saku would at least have the grace to be aroused.

Though Naruto wasn't looking for just sex, she wanted Saku to love her, but it was just a childhood dream after all. She knew if Saku hadn't made a move with her mostly naked as many times as she had been around him, then he never would. Naruto was starting to think that he was desensitized to them as women, being their teammate, by now.

Naruto outlined her eyes, because she knew that Saku liked them, it was the only thing she knew for sure he liked about her, after all he had spilled it to her once when they were drinking. She touched her whiskered cheeks with a frown, if she could cover them she would. Everyone saw her as a freak with the Kyuubi inside her. No one ever said anything about them, let alone Saku, but she still disliked them.

" There." Sasuke said finished with her hair. Naruto was brought out of her thoughts by that. Her eyes widened. Well despite Sasuke sucking with makeup she wasn't bad with hair. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun that had curls of blond locks spilling down her bare shoulders and framing her face. Naruto was impressed. She looked good with the little bit of makeup on and her hair in this style.

Naruto nodded at Sasuke in thanks. Sasuke was already dressed with her own hair in a sexy style that managed to looked perfect with a touch of elegance. Naruto could do cute, and maybe sexy if she tried, but Sasuke could look sophisticated and sexy anytime she wanted. That just wasn't fair.

Sasuke wore a black dress, of course, with a low neckline that showed off her, smaller then hers, breast, and went to her ankles in a gentle glide that hugged her body down to the hips then sort of was lose and flowing the rest of the way. Of course she wore heels and brought some for Naruto. Black because they didn't know what color dress Saku would bring. Speaking of, Naru was nervous about that in itself. Saku had bought her things before, like lunch and the occasional gift when he went on a mission for a long time, but then again he bought them all gifts not just her, and for the first time he was buying her something that wasn't because he was leaving for a while, or back from a mission or something.

Naruto didn't question how Saku knew her size or anything, he was a medic after all and a Shinobi it wasn't hard to tell the size someone wore after all with skills like theirs. They finished makeup and hair and by that time it was almost six thirty, when they heard the knock. Sasuke and Naruto walked out of her bathroom. Naruto in a robe, since she had to get the dress from Saku, she wore her underclothes under it of course, but Sasuke sent her a glare when she followed her out.

Sasuke answered the door. She choked when she did, Naruto was alarmed by Sasuke's reaction, but then choked herself when she saw the cause. Saku stood looking mouthwatering in a black suit with a deep jade tie, and black shirt. His hair lose, but slicked back with some sort of gel making it look like he had short hair, his jade eyes looked that much deeper because of the tie, and his hair being pushed back. It wasn't often they saw Saku dress up after all. He looked like he could charm the panties off anyone he smiled at, hell Naruto would give him her panties if he wanted them. Of course she would anytime anyway.

Saku had a black garment bag over his shoulder that they didn't notice until he walked in. He smiled at Sasuke who flushed, then he turned his eyes to Naruto who melted under his eyes. He walked over and gave her the bag with a devious grin that made heat flood her face and pool in her stomach.

Naruto went to dress while leaving Saku with Sasuke. Naruto heard Sasuke actually stutter out a compliment to Saku. Naruto snorted her amusement as she went to get dressed. Maybe Sasuke did like Saku more then just because she wanted him to fawn over her.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

After taking Neji home, she didn't want him to but he did anyway, Saku went home to change and deemed the day went well with Neji, considering they had spent a few hours together and Neji hadn't ditched him. That was a record. Besides Neji didn't curse him out or anything, thus it went well. Before going to Ino's he had showered away his run, thus he had only go home and get ready.

Saku was generally surprised at how well Sasuke looked in her dress, and how pretty Naruto looked with a touch of makeup and her hair up. While Naruto went to dress he turned to Sasuke just as she spoke.

" Yo..you look..nice." Sasuke actually stuttered out, her face flushed in embarrassment. Saku smiled a surprised smile at her sudden nervousness while actually complimenting him. Saku was glad to see her dressed up, it was a guilty pleasure to after all see his teammates in different more formal clothes. Saku noticed her mouth was painted with a soft rose color that looked glossy and drew the eyes to her lips. Saku huffed silently and closed his eyes and shook his head a little at himself.

" You look beautiful Sasu-chan." He said and brushed his finger to her neck, which always drew his attention, she had such a long graceful neck, untouched. He always wanted to caress it, and he let his finger brush by it now in thanks for her compliment.

The dress left her shoulders mostly bare and his fingers must be cold because she shivered when his fingers brushed her neck and part of her shoulder. The flush on her face was sort of interesting. It wasn't often she blushed. He felt a spark of evilness inside him to tease her, but he squished it down. Sasuke looked a little seductive tonight anyway, her eyes exotic and deep, like walking into darkness. Saku was amused by her compliment as well as the stutter. It made him feel he could at least get away with dressing up and pulling it off.

He hadn't been sure about putting his hair down, but he made up for it when he slicked it back, it gave him a more sleek look at least. He couldn't do anything else with it because of it's length. If only they would let him cut it, but his fan-girls and teammates wouldn't let him near a barber, and Tsunade and Shizune refused as well, for some reason they wanted him with longer hair. It was annoying really.

Naruto finally came out and Saku's eyes danced with pleasure. Naruto blushed at his eyes scoping down her body and the dress that fit perfectly. It matched her eyes to the T and brought them out like shining pieces of ocean.

His favorite part of Naruto was definitely her eyes, ever since he met her he had thought the same thing. Saku's lips tilted, but he did so to cover the sudden lump in his throat as he walked to her with purpose. She began to blush when he walked to her, and he began to grin not meaning to. The dress clung to her curves perfectly, and showcased her chest with the wrap around top, and her narrow waist, and shapely hips, while leaving her legs bare and showing just enough of her sun kissed skin.

He felt something ignite in his stomach and was startled when he recognized the feeling of arousal. He shook his head and frowned slightly but ignored it. He didn't know what that was about, he never reacted to her before, but he pushed it away for later thought. He brushed his fingers over her flushed cheek just under her left eye. He grinned at her.

" Perfect." He said to her. She looked surprised by his words but then she grinned back. Sasuke was silent behind them, but he could feel her displeasure at being left out.

" I knew it would look perfect on you. Spin around for me." He said softly. Naruto smiled and turned in a full circle for him. He fought the heat pooling from his stomach to a lower appendage. Confused by it, but knowing what it meant. He found her attractive, though he found them both attractive, he was surprised by the arousal to his own teammate, to Naruto none the less. He had seen her dressed up before, but maybe it was just seeing her wearing something he bought her that was doing weird things to him.

" Yep, perfect. Shall we go?" Saku asked when she came to a halt again. Naruto grinned in pleasure, and then placed her hand in the crook of Saku's outstretched arm. Sasuke looked unhappy when they turned toward the door.

They walked to the door where Sasuke stood waiting. Saku wrapped his fingers around the back of Sasuke's silky neck and lead her out the door, touching her as well to make it up to her, she shuttered under his fingers, but when they left the apartment and started down the street Saku removed his hand and then held his other arm out for her, and with out even hesitating, which surprised them both, Sasuke took his arm. His lips tilted up to smile at her, and she blushed and pouted. Saku felt laughter bubble up.

This should be fun.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**End chapter:**

**Heh, this is just fun to write. You may ask, where the heck is this going, and I would answer with a, I have no freaking Idea. I figured this would be alright to write and enjoy because it was a gender bend more then anything, but I do have a plot, I'm just not sure what it is. Lol but other then that, turning out well isn't it? Curious aren't you.**

**So what do you all think about this? Curious at all? I'm excited to post this really I am. I'm not sure even what to name it just yet, but I'll think of something. I'm unsure whether to post this before I finish it, or what. I want to know what you guys think, and where you think this should go and who to put with Saku, I'm very unsure about that, as you could tell I do have some random SasuXSakuXNaru going on, though leaning more to some NaruXSaku if you couldn't tell, but that's not necessarily what this fic will turn out as so don't get your hopes up too much now.**

**I might just post this, even having so few chapters, just to see where to go with this is all. Probably will, but then I might get writer blocked and I don't need another fic to have to update, too much stress, well you'll find out soon either way, enjoy guys and I hope to get a ton of reviews to tell me what you think!**

**I love your reviews guys! Send me more with your favorite couples! **

**XXX-Request for couples so far-XXX**

**So far we got some SasuXSakuXNaru going on lol, but I'm leaning toward NaruXHina so don't get too happy with NaruXSaku lol. And I'm not sure about SasuXSaku I rather not have that couple, but if you guys do want it, then I can make it happen lol.**

**I have some NejiXSaku this chapter as well :D This could be a possible future couple. As a reminder I need three women with Saku :) So go at it and think me up your favorites!**

**I had a lot of odd suggestions from all you guys for pairs! Though helpful.**

**A lot of you liked KibaXSaku I didn't know it was such a big fan favorite! Look forward to some of that in chapter seven lol, I know it's way off from now, but keep in mind I wrote seven chapters out before I decided to post this.**

**A lot also wanted GaaraXSaku which again I have to share will not happen. I can put fluff in there, but can't have them as a pair sorry.**

**And I was surprised by the SakuXChouji. You guys like Saku with a lot of weird men. Curious though. But sorry this couple is off as well. I have something planned for Chouji couple wise :)**

**I had a few request for NaruXSaku so here's for you all who wanted that, because it probably won't be a couple in this fic. I'm shooting for NaruXHina this fic lol.**

**You all know my favorite is ItaXSaku I was surprised only like one person asked for this couple. That makes me a little sad, but eh. **

**And I was shocked when I got some request for SakuXSaso SakuXDei and SakuXPein I was like O.o whos jumping ahead? Lol You can give me requests for Akatsuki as well if you'd like since we're apparently jumping with it lols. **

**On a somewhat related note! I finished chapter ten of this already. I am pleased by this fic. So I'd like to see more people reading it! Tell all you know! This is my main priority right now since I'm updating every week until I run out of written chapters, so for you waiting for any other of my fic's you'll have to be patient until I get writers block on this lol. Sorry. Hope you'll enjoy this in the mean time! **

**Kyo~**


	4. A new type of game

**Hello again all! I still haven't decided whether to post this fic or not, I might post the first chapter and see how people like it, then go from there, but that means I have to think up a name, which I haven't just yet! Over all I have no clue, so let's go a few more chapters before I post it, then maybe I'll figure out if I will before it's finished or not, maybe then I'll have a name thought up.**

**Last chapter was longer then I thought it would be seriously, so I had to rename that chapter, thus the chapter name for this chapter was supposed to be for last chapter, go figure. So enjoy! Please review I need all the help I can get for this fic lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did I would understand why, as the creator, I didn't make a GB spin off. **

**Kyo~**

**Chapter four: A new type of game.**

**Uchiha compound:**

" No." Itachi flat out refused Fugaku's command. Fugaku gave her daughter a stern displeased look. Itachi took the look into stride and gave her a equally blank looked back.

" You can't tell me you don't at least find him interesting. He's got pink hair for pete's sake!" Fugaku said waving her hand in the air between them. Itachi snorted. She did find Saku Haruno interesting, but not in a sexual way. In a professional, and maybe friend, type way. Her mother was telling her to bed the Haruno, her subordinate and little sister's teammate. That wasn't even the worst part, Fugaku also wanted her to help her little sister seduce him and then share him with her sister, and possibly her cousin, then marry him. Clearly their mother was out of her mind. This was not only no, but hell no.

Even if she found Saku attractive, she certainly wouldn't marry the same man as her sister, or seduce him or sleep with him at that when her sister was with the same man. That was just sick and wrong. Plus it was in bad taste to have sex with the same man as your little sister, like indirect sex with your younger sibling. Gross.

" I will never share with Sasuke or Shisui." Itachi said where she should have said she didn't want to seduce or marry the Haruno, definitely not when both her cousin and little sister was trying to do the same, but she had been still too creeped out with the thought at all to add more then she had already said. Itachi doubted anyway that Saku Haruno would even be swayed by Sasuke or Shisui, he hadn't been thus far, so why would he now? But of course if their mother was trying to get them with the Haruno, she would have no choice either.

Of course since she had only said about half of what she meant, her mother purposely misunderstood her, and smiled her evil child eating smile and nodded.

" Alright then I won't force you to share the Haruno, but both your sister and cousin are already after him, so you better catch him first and state your claim and purpose." Fugaku said with a smile and then left before Itachi could correct her. Itachi sighed and shook her head.

Sure the Haruno was attractive enough, but she didn't want to have to seduce him. Besides she was sure Sasuke was in love with him. After all Sasuke actually showing interest to a guy, when she never had before, it should be clear. Saku Haruno was certainly interesting, and Itachi would like to know more about him. She would play her mothers game for now, but she wouldn't be seducing anyone that was for sure.

Though she wondered if she even could. That was something she might have to see to state her curiosity. The Haruno didn't seem the type to be seduced after all. She was curious.

Itachi tied back her hair and pulled on a black pants suit for dinner that fit like a glove. Itachi didn't hate dresses, but didn't see the practical value in them, besides she didn't want to have to show her legs or breast when she didn't need to. She hid some weapons in the outfit, and didn't strap her chest down like she would when training or on a mission. She didn't bother with anything else as she walked to the living room to wait on dinner. She walked in just as her mother answered the door letting Saku and his group inside.

His group included curiously, her own sister, who was attached to the pink haired Haruno's arm, while the blond Uzumaki was on his other. The Haruno looked pretty decent dressed up, with his vibrant hair gelled back like that. He looked attractive for sure, she admitted mentally, but it didn't mean she would be trying to win him over or anything.

It wasn't the look on her sister, or the Uzumaki, that caught Itachi's attention though, it was the look on Saku's face that drew her curiosity. Perfectly blank, meaning he was hiding something, or thinking really hard. Itachi knew she would somehow regret it, but she walked to the group of teammates, while Fugaku wondered back to the kitchen to help her husband set things up, leaving Sasuke and Itachi to welcome their guests.

Sasuke's eyes brightened when she saw her, but she also looked a little surprised that her sister was walking up to greet them. Usually people hate seeing her, no one was ever happy to see her, except maybe Sasuke, but the look in Saku's eyes when he saw her walking to them, was relief. Which was what surprised Itachi the most.

" It's been a while." Itachi said to Naruto and Saku since she, and her sister, refused to let go of Saku's arms for some reason. Sasuke had never been the type to be touchy or clingy to other people, but considering their mothers words, Itachi figured this was Sasuke's way to try to seduce Saku. Apparently she was serious about seducing him.

Itachi held out a hand, which then forced Sasuke and Naruto to let go. Saku looked pleased when he took Itachi's hand in a firm grip to shake, he even smiled at her.

" Not too long." Saku said with a sudden grin since they had just seen each other this morning, but the other two didn't know that.

" Dinner is done girls." Mikoto said and then peaked his head into the living room. His eyes widened and then gleamed at the fact Saku was holding his daughters, Itachi's, hand in his own. Even if it was just a hand shake. He was dressed up like Fugaku was in traditional robes. Mikoto's was blue, Fugaku's black, both with Uchiha fans on the back.

" Welcome Naru-chan and Saku-kun." He said and waved a hand to the kitchen. The four of them walked to the kitchen together. Saku was seated by Fugaku, of course, between Sasuke and Itachi. Itachi rolled her eyes, and Naruto looked confused as she was seated across Sasuke. Mikoto shook his head and served the food before taking his seat next to his wife, who was seated across Saku, next to Naruto, and Mikoto took his seat in front of Itachi.

Dinner began rather oddly with these seat placements.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

" Are you alright Hina?" A spiky haired brunette asked her only male teammate. Hinata looked to Kiba and Akamaru at her side. Kiba was five seven so he had to look down to see her. Kiba wore fishnet with a jacket over it partially unzipped to show she didn't wear anything between herself, the fishnet, and the jacket. She wore nin-pants and her headband around her forehead while Hinata's was around his neck.

" Yes. I was just wondering about Saku-kun." Kiba arched her brow and looked over at Akamaru curiously.

" You know I hate to ask the obvious, but why?" Hinata sighed softly.

" Saku-kun said he was buying a dress for Naru-chan." Kiba rolled her eyes. She was glad that Hina didn't stutter much anymore, at least not around her or their other teammate Shino. However Hinata was always worrying about something or another, more so when it was Uzumaki Naruto related.

" They're teammates and friends." Kiba said with a shrug as if that explained everything. Hinata frowned.

" But would you buy Shino-chan a dress?" Kiba looked at Akamaru again, the dog whined and Kiba shrugged.

" Well maybe, but if your relating experiences it would be like you buying me or Shino a dress since your our male teammate, like Saku is Naruto and Sasuke's male teammate." Hinata blinked his lavender pupil-less eyes curiously at Kiba.

" Right...but..." Kiba cut him off.

" Everyone know that if Saku was interested in Naruto, or Sasuke for that matter, he would have done something already. Besides isn't Saku your best friend or something?" Hinata fidgeted but nodded. He looked unsure about Kiba's words though, he poked his fingers other.

" Not necessarily is that true, Kiba-chan." Hinata said meaning about the first part of Kiba's sentence not about him and Saku being friends. Kiba gave him a ' continue ' sort of look. Hinata flushed slightly and looked at his poking fingertips.

" Just because he hasn't done anything, doesn't mean he never will." After all Hinata had the hope though Naruto-chan had never seen him as more then a friend, wouldn't mean that she eventually wouldn't see him as more. It went both ways after all. Of course Hinata knew that Naruto loved Saku, but it still didn't mean Hina couldn't hope.

Kiba made an unladylike sound, in which was normal for her, and crossed her arms under her chest.

" Um no. It doesn't work that way with guys Hina." Hinata frowned clearly puzzled because he was a guy, so wouldn't he know if it was true or not? However Hinata let her continue because she might have a point. Kiba always knew weird educational things. Mostly about animals, but some could be used on humans.

" If Saku is a man, and sometimes I have to wonder, I doubt he could resist two of his teammates, none the less one who would do ANYTHING for him." Kiba said anything in all caps for emphases. Hinata opened his mouth to point out Saku was male, and he didn't resist both his teammate's, but closed his mouth figuring Kiba was on a roll.

" But Kiba-chan, Saku-kun is a medic, he see's named women all the time being a doctor." Kiba rose her brow and held up a 'just wait' finger. Hinata closed his mouth and waited.

" Right and he has a great job any man would kill to be in, and yet such a ' controlled' man never reacts to a naked woman, has no female lovers, and never dated, never shown interest-" Hinata cut his teammate off at that one.

" Actually Saku-kun use to love Sasuke-san remember." Kiba ignored his interruption and Hinata sighed. Akamaru gave him a sympathetic look obviously knowing how overbearing her master was all the time.

" And never even has the courtesy to blush when he's alone in a hospital room with a sexy woman like me naked!" Hinata sweat dropped at his teammates conclusion. Of course. He saw where this was going now.

" So I've come to two conclusions." Kiba said posing for emphases. Hinata tried to not looked eager or encourage her. She continued anyway. They were off subject. This seems to always happen with his teammates for some reason.

" One, that Saku is not a guy! Or two, he likes guys!" Hinata blushed at the last one. After all Saku was his best friend and they hung out a lot when Saku had the time. Hinata knew he was male of course, they had been to the hot spring together after all, and Saku wasn't shy around other men when it came to nudity. Hinata though wondered if Kiba had a point, Saku didn't really show interest to women, other then that one moment when they were younger, he never had. He didn't seem interested in women, even when they were naked. Was he really controlled or was Kiba right? Did Saku like men? Was Hinata attractive to other guys? Was that even a question he should wonder about?

" Um...I don't think Saku-kun likes men, he did love Sasuke-chan." Again he brought it up just to mention it and Kiba shrugged it off.

" Some people are married and yet like men. It's called a cover, Hina." Hinata sighed and Akamaru cover her nose with her paw.

" So over all I don't think you should worry about Saku after all, well...maybe you should worry." Hinata was puzzled before Kiba pulled him into a one armed hug to whisper in his ear about why he should worry, when she was finished Hinata resembled a tomato. Kiba grinned.

" But if that's true maybe a threesome would work. You with Naruto, Naruto with Saku, and Saku with you." Kiba said nonchalantly. Hinata fainted. Kiba shrugged.

" Well now that, that's over, we can cross ' Making Hina faint', off our list for the day Akamaru, and move on to 'Stealing Shino's glasses'." Kiba said with a fanged grin at her dog. Akamaru whined at the body of their passed out teammate as Kiba walked away.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Uchiha manor:**

Dinner was mostly in silence since Fugaku couldn't bring up marriage, and Mikoto was busy fantasizing his oldest daughter with a swelled baby belly, and Saku at her side. Itachi asked Saku about his day to get rid of the awkward silence for once. Saku grinned at her and told her, while dinner went by slower then any of them wished. Fugaku never mentioned marriage, and once dinner was over Mikoto took Sasuke to help wash dishes, Fugaku got called out to work, and that left Itachi, Saku, and Naruto to wonder into the living room. Naruto excused herself to the bathroom leaving Itachi and Saku alone then.

" Why did you look like you were hiding something when you first walked in?" Itachi asked fishing out the mahjong to play with Saku. Saku made a sour face as they sat down to play. Itachi set the game up while Saku tried to figure out something better to say, then that he was confused about his libido reacting to his two teammates, one of which was her sister. He settled with..

" I spent a good bit of the day casually with Neji Hyuuga. She even stayed with me the whole time." That sounded kind of pathetic if anyone where to over hear, but Itachi's brows rose in surprise as she looked up from setting the game up.

" Though I know that was a diversionary tactic, I will allow you to distract me on the subject to say, that is impressive. Having the Hyuuga actually stay at your side for hours is an improvement. I did not expect you to do more then spar." Saku shrugged.

" Well I think that spending time together when it's nothing to do with training will be better considering." Saku said. Itachi had to agree there, after all Neji no doubt wouldn't agree to training when she didn't take him seriously as a Shinobi. Itachi finished setting the game up and they sat down to play it. After the first few moments Saku spoke again.

" It's nice seeing you outside missions Captain. You look much better with out the mask." Itachi arched her brow. Was he intentionally hitting on her? Or was he normally this smooth when adding random pickup lines that would work on anyone other then her. Saku had of course said this while playing his turn and not looking at her, he also sounded perfectly normal as if he hadn't said something odd at all. Itachi thus had to figure he was just a smooth talker naturally and not trying to hit on her.

Itachi had at times wondered about Saku Haruno's sexuality. Just out of curiosity. She had no room to talk though, she was single by choice as well. How did she know Saku was single by choice? Because almost everyone spoke about him in someway and no doubt if he crooked his finger any woman would do what he asked. Itachi wasn't one of those women of course, but she knew the Haruno had plenty of fan-girls a lot of which were in ANBU as well. Itachi liked to think of herself outside the terms Woman or female.

Itachi had also never however spent much time outside missions or ANBU with Saku. So this was a change now, and a chance for Itachi to get to know her ANBU Subordinate and newest puzzle. Itachi was usually blunt by nature and now was no different as Mikoto came and left with beverages for them both, and Naruto when she returned. Itachi paused before asking what she wanted to know.

" Do you find women sexually appealing?" Of course this was asked conveniently while Saku was drinking so he sputtered and choked on his drink. He looked at Itachi stunned while he wiped his mouth and chin, not even embarrassed by the question, just surprised. The Haruno was practical, Itachi liked that in an ANBU.

" I'm not sure why people keep asking me that particularly today, but yes. I find woman appealing, and before you ask, I rather wait until I have an appropriate amount of time to find the right woman." Itachi nodded not really surprised by his answer.

" So captain, what do you do on your time off?" Itachi frowned at the board made her choice of moves and then answered and corrected him at the same time.

" Usually anytime I have off I train or get dragged to somewhere or another by Shisui. Just call me Itachi when we're not working." Saku smiled at her. A type of smile that made Itachi slightly wary.

" Yes, Itachi-chan." Of course this was said by him while she took her first drink so she choked as he had, and then she looked at him in disbelief as he grinned in a mischievous way. Revenge, apparently, was sweet.

" Do you mind?" Saku asked pertaining to the familiar term with her name. Itachi didn't really, for whatever reason, mind it, which surprised her. She never had any male call her that, it wasn't weird, just different.

" No you may call me what ever you like." Saku grinned apparently happy with her for that for some reason. Itachi wondered if she would regret telling him that one day, like maybe if he decided to call her something really odd.

" Then you'll have to call me Saku, can't call me by my last name when I call you Itachi-chan now can we?" Saku asked looking amused with himself. It made Itachi a little amused as well. Her lips tilted.

" Very well." And they continued playing in comfortable silence before Itachi decided to say something equally blunt and a little shocking, thankfully this time, not when he drank.

" My mother asked Sasuke and I to seduce you." Saku blinked and then he snorted, but remained silent contemplating his next move. Itachi paused at that anti-climatic reaction. She had expected something maybe loader then that from pure shock.

" Did you just laugh?" Itachi asked feeling puzzled and slight irritated. Had he laughed at the thought in general? Was he laughing at the idea? Was he laughing because it could never happen?

" No. It's not a surprise is all. Your mother asks me almost every time I'm here to marry you and Sasuke. Though it _does_ surprise me that she asked both of you at the same time." Itachi was for some reason relieved he wasn't laughing at her.

" So you do not care...or you do not mind?" Saku frowned.

" The idea, your mothers plans, or the seduction?" Saku asked looking up into Itachi's eyes. Itachi's mouth twitched. She could start to like the Haruno. He amused her. She never knew what he would do next, or say for that matter.

" More then likely two out of the three." Itachi returned playing her move carefully in the game. Saku pondered his move and then spoke again.

" Well it's not an idea I'm happy or unhappy about. Your mother's plans rarely change much, and though Sasuke would never be able to seduce me, I wouldn't be objected if you tried." Itachi blinked and looked up at him shocked. She wasn't skilled in that area, but she was almost positive he was flirting with her. He didn't look up from the game, but she swore she saw his lips tilt into a smirk.

Either he was confident in himself or he was again just saying what he thought. Itachi wasn't sure which it was truthfully. So she ignored the flirting if it was indeed flirting. Saku didn't seem to care that she was struck silent at his comment.

" I won, excuse me, I need to check on Naruto. She probably got lost." Saku said and stood leaving Itachi to stare at the board and wonder how she was just completely beaten.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Uchiha manor, Kitchen:**

" Did your mother ask you anything involving Saku-kun?" Mikoto asked Sasuke ask they washed the kitchen clean from cooking and dinner. Sasuke didn't even hesitate with his father.

" She asked me to help nee-chan and Shisui to seduce him." Mikoto made a sour face knowing Fugaku was being a little too behaved during dinner.

" You agreed." Mikoto said knowing Sasuke would, even if it wasn't obvious, Sasuke had a thing for Saku, it was however obvious that she would do anything her mother asked of her.

" You know Saku deserves to know. He won't like being played with." Sasuke frowned. Opposed to how much any other male would love for a hot girl to play with them?

" I tell him and there would be no way he would let the plan continue. This way I have a chance." Mikoto dried his hands on a towel and faced his daughter.

" Saku is a good man, but honey don't marry anyone you don't love. You don't let anyone settle on you no matter what your mother tells you. If Saku-kun doesn't want to be seduced then it's his loss." Sasuke understood her fathers talk, but did she look like she needed a pep talk or something? Did her father think that she would fail that badly?

" How do you know he even would be seduced? He hasn't even looked at me like a girl since we were twelve and I refused to date him." Sasuke said then regretted it as her father's eyes widened at that secret.

" Saku-kun asked you out? On a date?" Sasuke winced and nodded.

" When we were kids. I refused because I didn't even like or have an interest in anything besides becoming a Kunoichi and winning mothers pride." Mikoto made a disproving face at Sasuke.

" Honey turning, and overall breaking and shattering, a man's pride is cruel. You had your chance and then gave it up. If you want to even win his heart back, you have to make it clear your intentions, because of his bad experience confessing to you, he put you into a friend category. Hun your not ever going to leave that category until you be bold and tell him how you feel. Show him you want him and not for a cruel joke." Sasuke frowned at her father but understood what she did now, that she didn't for the countless years she had been trying to win him back.

Maybe she should have told her father to start with. Confident with his advice being given, Mikoto went back to the dishes, while Sasuke wondered if her parents were that desperate to get her and Itachi married off, and or, other wise, out of the house.

Sasuke however learned one thing out of this, she now knew what she had to do.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Uchiha manor, hallway # 14 section B: **

Saku finally found Naruto who was among several shadow clones, who apparently she had made, because she obviously got lost on the way back from the bathroom. She looked relieved to see Saku come around the corner.

" Are you even a ninja?" Saku asked sarcastically. Naruto flushed in embarrassment and grinned sheepishly rubbing the back of her bare neck.

" Honestly." Saku said with a smile as he held out his arm for her. She took it with a little too much enthusiasm. Saku then began to lead her back to the living room, but because she was halfway across the manor it would take a few minutes. Saku knew this place by heart having been here several times being the clan medic and all. It wasn't just that the place was large, it was that the halls were built in such a way that it was hard for anyone, not a clan member or who lived there, to know how to get around easily.

Naruto was flush to his side. He knew Naruto loved him, it was obvious in her actions, and more importantly, in her eyes when she looked at him. He wasn't sure if she loved him like a lover, or if she loved him as a friend, for sure. Of course Saku hated to make Naruto suffer any way, but he couldn't return her feelings if it was as a lover. He loved her to death of course, but despite reacting to her in arousal a while ago and liking seeing her in something he bought her a little too much, she wasn't for him.

Hinata was his best friend, and he would never do anything to break that friendship, or the one between himself and Naruto. He knew Hinata loved Naruto, and had for a long time. Hinata was his friend and he would never do wrong by him by taking Naruto from him. Saku was sure Naruto, when she got over her crush on him, would finally see what a great man Hina was, and then they would be happy. It was just taking longer then any of them thought for her to get over her love for him, and see Hina.

Saku barely had time for himself, let alone anyone lover wise. He didn't want a lover, and knew any woman would be much happier with someone who could give them all their attention, and never have to leave them in the middle of the night for work, spend all time at the hospital, leave on long missions and the such.

Saku could never have a casual lover, and he could never have a full time lover, let alone wife because of his lack of time, yet he would have to have three lovers sooner rather then later with what Tsunade had told him. If he didn't find them on his own, they would be chosen for him, and Tsunade was right, he didn't want them chosen for him. Saku however had no clue who he would find.

He didn't want a random fan-girl. He wanted someone he liked, could react to sexually, as well as intellectually, that could understand him, that could understand his work, and could be alright with not having all his attention despite how unfair that was to them. Of course they also couldn't ask him to stop being a Shinobi. It was his dream after all, one of them, to become one of the best Shinobi in the village. He was already one of the best medic's.

There were plenty of women to chose from of course, but not many he actually liked or that fit what he wanted. And he had to find three of said women. Of course they also had to be alright with each other. Saku didn't understand why he had to have three. He had no clue how he would deal with one, he would have to make time, a lot of time, for three. What he needed is someone who knew him, but also wasn't really experienced with relationship like he wasn't, that way he wouldn't feel as awkward when they had no clue what they were doing either.

" Your being very quiet Saku, is something wrong?" Naruto asked. She no doubt noticed because she had been talking an Saku hadn't even realized it. He sent her an apologetic look for ignoring her.

" Just thinking is all." Naruto frowned but nodded.

" Thank you for the dress, it's really pretty. Probably a little to nice for me though." She muttered the last bit. Saku pulled them to a halt in the hall and turned to address her.

" Your welcome. It's a gift so don't worry about it. You deserve much better things then this Naruto, don't even think you don't." He said and then ruffled her hair and started walking toward the way to the living room. Naruto stood a little surprised and then rushed after him, taking his arm again, mostly because she was in heels, but also because she liked touching him.

" What are you doing tomorrow?" Naruto asked changing the subject because she was embarrassed by his compliment and kind words to her. It never failed to make her face flush and her heart speed up.

" Nothing much, most likely I have a shift at the hospital, and then a night out with Ino." Naruto frowned at the last part curiously, but nodded.

" What about you?" Saku asked to make conversation. And to make up for ignoring her earlier. Naruto started telling him about what she had planned, which was a lot, leave it to Naruto to pack her day as tight as possible with as many things as possible.

By the time she was finished with her list of things to do tomorrow, they had arrived finally back in the living room where Itachi sat puzzling over the game board obviously trying to play the game backwards play by play to see how she lost, and Sasuke came back into the room just as they returned. Naruto smiled at having finally returned and made a dramatic show as she shook Sasuke and told her the horrors of her family home trying to get her lost for the rest of her life, and Itachi motioned Saku over.

" Play another game with me Saku." Itachi commanded having a ' I won't lose again' sort of face in play. Saku grinned at her and had Naruto and Saku sit on his left and right side as he played another round of mahjong with her. Having both girls sitting at his side reminded him of a gambler playing a high stake game.

" Alright." Saku agreed with a slight grin. And the game began again.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**End chapter:**

**It always seems to surprise me when I hit the ten page mark on here for these chapters because in my note book I've only gotten thirty pages in, and this is like the fourth chapter. Which means a little over forty pages, not thirty, and I've added more detail and everything lol.**

**So this chapter was odd, but I have to say this fic is coming together nicely, at least in my opinion, and I've been mauling over names, I just haven't gotten one singled out yet lol, which means won't be posting this up just yet, shame ne? Lol. Well tell me what you guys thought! Your reviews help me write more, literally! **

**And I just know you'll all ask, so yes you did see some ItachiXSaku this chapter :) a future hint maybe? I'm still not sure who to put with Saku just yet, that you all know of bwhahaha. So tell me who you think! Anyone you think you'd like to see I'll take into account! :D So review for me!**

**So far we have some votes for these couples!**

**SasuXSaku**

**NaruXSaku ( Fluff but no future couple here)**

**NaruXHina ( Which I am pleased to say will happen! Wee!)**

**ItachiXSaku ( Finally we get more requests for this couple!)**

**SakuXKiba ( Probably won't happen, but look forward to some fluff in future chapters :D)**

**SakuXGaara ( Also won't happen, but look forward to fluff and the Sand siblings intro in chapter ten, I know it's a long way off but it makes you want to read more doesn't it? :D)**

**SakuXSaso ( I love how you all asked for Akatsuki when they're not even in the fic, yet that is. Because I'll have to add them now lols. Not that I would ever leave them out XD)**

**SakuXDei ( As I said keep sending request for AkatsukiXSaku because even though the Akatsuki aren't in this yet, they will be eventually :D) **

**SakuXPein ( Which won't happen because I'm going toward PeinXKonan)**

**SakuXChouji ( Won't happen, because I have someone else planned for Chouji :D)**

**SakuXNeji ( Who knows at this point ne? :D)**

**ShikaXIno ( I love how you guys add people who barely have an entrance into the fic just yet in. But as for this couple you'll have to wait until later chapters to really vote on if you want it.)**

**There are probably more, but I forget lol. So keep sending your request in! It might seem like I keep shooting down your requests, but I'm not trying to. I just have eleven chapters done already, and so I had to improvise couple wise, and some couples I already put in, or have in mind, and yet I've left room still for couples, but I need help or else I'll just have to write couples in. So I'll hold off couples for sure, for a few more chapters, but no promises. Send your request in so I have at least a bases. :D**

**A chapter a week gets updated ( Usually Mondays) unless I run out, or finish the fic! :D**

**Any questions? Comments? 'WTF's? If so review! If not review anyway! Tell your friends! :D**

**Kyo~**


	5. The Seduction begins

**I honestly didn't think I would hit five chapters within what I wrote in my note book, that's pretty epic. I have a feeling this is going to be one of my longer fic's lol. Since I still haven't really gotten much into this fic, more like the start of it lol. How sad. I also have to say this is odd for me writing ten pages per chapter and not my usual seven. I figured I would change things up with this being a GB and all lol. Still haven't thought up a darn name though, so it won't be this chapter either that I start to post this fic lol, knowing me it won't be till the end that I figure out the name, thus it won't be till the end I post this. I so wouldn't doubt it, anyway! I love you all for your reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! If I did, I would understand the reason for Sasuke dressing like a slut for sure in Shippuden.**

**Kyo~**

**Chapter five: The Seduction begins.**

**Saku's house:**

Sakura Haruno, who preferred to be called Saku Haruno, heard a strange sound in his sleep. It sounded a bit like muffled cursing and footsteps. Saku bolted up kunai in hand, and weapon to the intruders throat, as they opened his bedroom door, before he realized he was even awake himself. He had let his instinct take over after all. Ino's blue eyes were wide and his hands up in surrender when Saku recognized him. Saku lowered the weapon and sighed.

" What have I told you about waking me up let alone sneaking up on me when I'm sleeping?" Saku asked glancing at the clock by his bed, it read only two hours after he got home from the hospital on a emergency call. He had been called in when he was over the Uchiha's house still, he had to leave Naruto with Sasuke, while he rushed to the hospital in formal clothes.

He had given many fan-girls nose bleeds when he walked into the hospital in his formal attire while stripping as he rushed down the halls. Pulling off his tie, pulling his dress shirt out of his pants, and unbuttoning his shirt, while hurrying to the critical care unit of the hospital. He had tossed his shirt off and opted for the fishnet he had underneath with his lab coat on over it so he wouldn't get blood on his shirt. He had tossed his shirt to a random nurse who had given him his lab coat and the records for who he was rushing to operate on.

He never got his shirt back now that he thought back on that. He snorted and shook his head looking to Ino for his reason for being here, he had spent several hours in surgery and just returned not long ago to get some sleep. He had to be at work soon, and it was only five am. What the hell was Ino doing here at Five am anyway? He stared at Ino as if asking that question again. Ino had the grace to look apologetic at least.

" Well I came for help, but I think you scared it away." Ino said patting his crotch. Saku grimaced. He knew this would come back to bite him on the ass eventually, he didn't think it would be so soon.

" It's not day yet." Saku muttered. Ino smiled.

" But I have to work in an hour, and I figured I would come to you instead of my teammates wondering over and catching me with some girl." Saku's eye twitched.

" You have hands Ino." Saku said eye twitching. He should never have bothered to help him to start with, or said anything for that matter. He knew this would be more trouble then he needed. Kami help them if any of their fan girls found out. He didn't need an outbreak of chronic nose bleeding. The streets of Konoha would run with blood.

" Yeah well your way feels much better." He muttered with a blush. Saku's eye twitched.

" Of course it does, it has to or else it doesn't do what it's supposed to." Which was to gain sperm samples.

" You get aroused way to much. I think I need to check to make sure you don't have a over balance of hormones or something." Saku muttered as he yawned and his hand lit with green chakra. He lowered his hand to his friend covered groin, his chakra poured into Ino. He hardened and even released all in the same gasp of breath. Ino went to his knees, or would have had Saku let him fall and not grabbed his shoulders to keep him on his feet. Ino panted eyes wide.

" Kami Sakura!" He gasped out. Saku snorted.

" I don't think I ever came so fast in my life, expect maybe that one time I watched Shika in the hot spring." Ino said eyes wide. Saku shook his head at Ino's perverseness, when Ino regained his footing and stood on his own Saku walked back to bed and crawled under the covers, turning his back on his shallowly breathing friend.

" Go home Ino." He said and yawned again as he closed his eyes tempting to get more sleep before he had to officially get up and go to work.

" Come on Saku don't be that way. I mean after that you could offer me breakfast." Ino said with a pout in his words. Saku tossed a pillow at him, wishing it was a kunai. Ino laughed as the pillow hit him square in the chest, he tossed it back.

" I'll just help myself to your kitchen _and_ shower then _Sakura-chan_. And don't think I forgot about you being over the Uchiha's place last night." Ino said with a laugh as he walked out.

" Jackass." Saku muttered before falling into sleep once again.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Uchiha manor:**

" Seduce Saku-chan huh? Of course I will. I'll break him in for Sasu-chan and Itachi for sure." Shisui said with a red lipped smile at her aunt. Fugaku frowned at her niece, but was pleased that all the girls had agreed to the plan. (Itachi's refusal didn't count.) Apparently the Haruno boy wasn't just looks if Itachi was interested. Sasuke and Shisui no doubt liked him for different reasons as well. Sasuke probably loved the boy, and Shisui, well Shisui would take any man as long as he was somewhat attractive.

One way or the other Saku Haruno would be an Uchiha. Fugaku wouldn't allow for any failure this time. Even if it meant playing extra dirty.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Saku's house:**

" Can I lick it Saku?" Neji froze at those words as she stood just outside Saku Haruno's front door hand outstretched to knock. Her ANBU partner had invited her over for whatever reason, and Neji figured she would just see what he wanted before going to train, after all it was because their captain asked them to spend more time together that he had asked it of her, and so for their partnership's sake, Neji agreed.

That voice was the voice of Sasuke Uchiha, Neji was sure. Naruto had to be inside to, because she could feel her almost never concealed, chakra.

Neji could have used her Byakugan of course to figure out what was going on, but if she was wrong then she would feel like an idiot, and if it sounded like it was, she didn't even want to see what was happening. Neji wasn't sure she even wanted to know what Sasuke Uchiha needed Saku's permission to _lick. _Neji forced away the mental images.

" No you wait your turn, let me put it in and then you can lick the rest off." Saku said.

" Dobe get your fingers out of there!" Sasuke yelled.

" Shut up Teme I can put my fingers where I want to!" Naruto replied. Saku growled at them both.

Neji's eye started twitching. Surely he wouldn't have invited her over had he been planning a three-way with his teammate right? Neji hoped. She wouldn't blush even if the mental images were filthy. Finally she knocked not wanting any more added nightmares. After a brief time, in which was too brief to mean anything of the nature she thought, was going on, Saku answered the door, fully clothed with a black apron, and what looked like chocolate fudge smeared across his cheek.

Neji felt like a pervert now. She fought the urge to slap herself on the forehead. His apron was covered in what almost looked like flour or maybe powered sugar and there seemed to be some in his hair as well which was a little messy for whatever reason. He smiled at her, she wouldn't ever get use to that.

" Hey Neji." He said with that smile. Neji sighed.

" You asked me over." Neji explained wanting to know why, or maybe get it over with who knew. Saku smiled wider.

" I know, come on in." Neji rolled her eyes as she followed Saku into his house. She shut the door behind her and followed him to the kitchen.

She had never been in Saku's house before, it was pretty tasteful, done in mostly neutral colors, and cleaner then any guys house she had ever seen, including Tenten's and Hinata's, though Hinata's room was clean, this clean was almost creepy. Every picture was straight, everything in it's proper place, but maybe he didn't have time to use anything much, after all the place looked less lived in and more a front.

The pictures Neji could see where mostly of him and his teammates, though there were pictures of him and Hinata, and even Tenten, the guy from Suna, and Ino. Though there was a few pictures of him with other people, almost none of him with any single woman, or female. Which went to prove the fact he was lover-less.

When they walked into the kitchen Neji noticed Sasuke and Naruto were both there, and were also covered with the white powder and some chocolate. Naruto had the bowl sitting on her lap fingers dipped in, and Sasuke's tongue was on the spoon when they walked in. Saku scowled at his teammates.

" Guys really?" He asked taking the bowl from Naruto and slapping Sasuke's fingers after taking the spoon from her. They both pouted, well Naruto pouted, Sasuke sort of glared with lips pursed.

" Sorry." They both muttered and then turned their eyes to Neji as Saku poured the mix into a pan then into the oven. Neji frowned back at the two then Naruto leapt up and glomped her.

" Neji!" She cried in surprised pleasure. Neji sighed softly at the fact she was now coated with the white powder and chocolate as well.

" Naruto." Neji returned less excited as she prying the girl off. Naruto bounced with her hands in her own.

" What are you doing here! I never see you anymore! Are you here for Saku's brownies, or are you here to spar? Oh! Are you here for a mission!" Naruto asked about fifty miles and hour. Neji's eye twitched and Saku saved her. He bonked Naruto over the head.

" Baka you made a mess." Saku said taking a wet towel to Neji's front. Neji froze when he took the cloth to her chest.

" I got it." She said and took the cloth from with with a soft blush and a scowl.

" Sorry Saku-kun." Naruto muttered looking ashamed.

" Apologize to Neji." Saku muttered ruffling her hair.

" Sorry Neji." Naruto said like a child being punished as she looked to her feet and held her hands in front of her.

" What's the Hyuuga doing here?" Sasuke asked softly, though not so softly that Neji didn't hear, to Saku as he cleaned off the counter and put the bowl in the sink before returning the spoon to her to lick, which she did.

" I invited her over for lunch." Sasuke's brows shot up.

" Oh is Lee and Tenten meeting us as Ichiraku?" Naruto asked obviously hearing the conversation as well. Saku grinned at Naruto.

" Of course." Saku said with a laugh and a thumbs up, that reminded Neji of Gai. She shivered in a creeped out way, but Sasuke snorted and Naruto cheered at it.

Neji wondered why he invited her over, and then out for lunch. Couldn't she have just met them at Ichiraku with her team? Why did she have to come over to do it? Maybe Saku enjoyed making things overly complicated, who knew.

" But first I decided to make some brownies for Neji's team." Saku explained probably for Neji since she was looking at him like he was an idiot.

" Brownies?" Neji muttered. Saku grinned her way.

" Saku-kun is the best cook outside of Ichiraku and Chouji's dad!" Naruto said with a first in the air. Neji frowned well that was something she didn't know about her pink haired ANBU partner.

" I'm not that good." Saku said washing down the table now. Sasuke snorted at his words as if they were a lie.

" Anyway, Naruto, Sasuke, take Neji and get cleaned up while I finished in here." Saku said and plucked the spoon from Sasuke's fingers. Sasuke made a face at him. Naruto grinned and dragged Neji out but not before Neji saw a surprising sight.

Sasuke jerked Saku by the apron down and ran her tongue over Saku's cheek cleaning off the chocolate. Neji's mouth opened in shock and that was all she saw as Naruto pulled her the rest of the way out. Well maybe Saku had a lover after all...

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX **

Saku blinked in shock at Sasuke as she let him go. She glared at him and then walked away, but not before Saku noticed her reddening face. Saku stood in his kitchen and tried to figure out if what happened, actually happened, or if the lack of sleep was getting to him. Surely Sasuke didn't just lick his cheek. He touched his fingers to the spot to find it wet. His eye twitched. She did. His lips split into a grin. Sasuke just licked his cheek.

He laughed at the absurdity of it. Sasuke really was trying, he would give her that.

Saku wondered what the hell Fugaku offered her to get Sasuke to actually try to seduce him. It wouldn't work of course either way, but it certainly was funny and just a little interesting. Her tongue was warm and wet, and that wasn't what he had expected at all.

He figured Sasuke would try to seduce him of course, because Itachi had mentioned it, but he had expected something subtle. Certainly not something as bold as a lick. He shook his head and wiped the wetness off his cheek with a smirk.

Well he guessed this would be the start of hell for him. Sasuke trying to seduce him, made him wonder if Itachi would try as well.

Let them try. He decided with a smirk as he shook his head.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX **

**Hokage's office:**

The amber eyed male downed another glass of _Sake_, as he went over again another stack of marriage proposals for his pink haired apprentice. He shook his head as he read another absurd file. It not only listed the normal stuff, like age, clan or no clan, parents name, abilities, ranking, and skills, but also some things that probably wouldn't be on a normal marriage application, like what level of kinky or perverseness the woman had.

" Get this, Shina Tsuki can apparently do something interesting with her tongue that other women can do with their... what?" Tsunade blinked at the folder with a cocked brow and then shook his blond locks. He tossed the folder into a pile of rejects.

Definitely wasn't giving that one to Saku for consideration. He had warned Saku about the Elders wanting him to at least have two or more lovers, so he had told Saku to get three. It shouldn't be a problem for a healthy male after all, who passed up sex with three no doubt beautiful and skilled women? But apparently Tsunade could never find normal apprentices because he looked at him with a 'WTF' expression when he even mentioned one lover, let alone three.

Sure Tsunade knew that Saku worked more then he liked to do anything else. He was extremely dedicated to the village, and selfless, but seriously what guy didn't have a lover when they could have anyone they wanted? Thus Tsunade figured if he commanded Itachi Uchiha, his ANBU captain, to stop the undercover seduction missions, then maybe Saku would build up some lust and attack some lucky woman and make her his lover. The village would only be so lucky.

Shouldn't have told the Nara about the Haruno's long male line while drinking that one night, now the entire village wanted to bare his children. Any other male would have started his own harem, and if Saku was a different man, he no doubt would have, but for some reason he turned down even the most beautiful, skilled women.

It wasn't like Tsunade didn't give him a wide variety of women to chose from. From large to small, to big breast to no breast, to wide hips to small hips, to long legs, to short, to long hair to short, from clan to no clan, from ANBU to civilian. It was frankly stressful on the entire village. If Saku didn't hurry it up Tsunade would be forced to start throw women at him literally.

The Clans would no doubt be getting impatient and start doing...anything to get their daughters or nieces into his bed. Tsunade felt a little bad for the pink haired kid, but then again if he would have just found someone, or three someones, then he wouldn't have this easily dealt with problem.

" I'm telling you Tsuna if you give me five minutes prep with this kid and one hour with my Icha Icha novels we could get this kid to take any woman you tossed his way." Jiraiya said with a sultry grin. Her silver hair a mass of fluff that reached her knees. Her outfit more revealing then being nude, while her eyes glittered with a level of perverseness that Tsunade wouldn't doubt ever.

" I don't doubt it, but maybe we'll just see what the clan's toss his way first. I'm sure Fugaku Uchiha will have something devious planned with two daughters unmarried, and one presumptuous single niece." Jiraiya grinned.

" I think I'm going to start following this kid around for more inspiration." Tsunade shook his head with a snort and another long drink of sake as he read over yet another file. It was more entertaining then paperwork after all.

" You know now that I think about it, why not start throwing men his way as well. Maybe then we'll see if he's shooting for the other team. I mean if the kid isn't even reacting to all three Uchiha on his team, then maybe he's either gay or has a problem." Jiraiya said wiggling her pinky. Tsunade glared her way.

" Don't be crass Jiraiya. He's perfectly capable of performing and is a healthy normal male. He's not the best ANBU at seduction missions for nothing. Just read over the mission reports." Jiraiya rose her brow and grinned as Tsunade fished around and then handed him a file. Jiraiya flipped threw and settled on what she wanted, when she finished she was grinning a wicked type of grin.

" I take it back, the kids good. Hell I think half those women forgot their names. Hundred percent information recovery. You ever thought of sending this kid into Akatsuki. We'd get all the information we needed if he spent one night with them, damn." Jiraiya whistled. Tsunade snorted sake up his nose.

" Focus." Tsunade reprimanded coughing. Jiraiya hid another grin.

" I was serious about throwing men at him. Just invite him to a party and then toss some naked men at him or something." Tsunade made a face.

" Just so you can make five more of those novels, no." Jiraiya shrugged. It was worth a try.

" Besides he has male friends, who like women." Tsunade said casually and the rose his brow at the next folder he flipped through, Yuki Kiri had a interesting talent involving Shuriken and kunai that certainly brought a new level to the word kinky.

" Like?" Jiraiya prompted her red lips twitching to hide her smile.

" He's best friends with the Hyuuga, and he's friends with Yamanaka Ino as well." Jiraiya snorted.

" You mean the kinky flower boy, and the timid cutie?" Tsunade paused at that and then shook his head ignoring it.

" That only tells me that this Haruno kid can go between seme and uke like a pro." Tsunade choked again. When he recovered he finally put the folders down and turned his full attention to his old teammate who had aged gracefully while still pulling off a sexiness that shouldn't be allowed in women her age.

" Alright what do you have in mind Jiraiya." The silver hair woman smiled.

" I thought you'd never ask."

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxX**

" The brownies of youth are the most delectable and sooth my bursting heart." Lee yelled tears flowing down from her large brown eyes. Her fist and the brownie in the air at that exclamation. Her black long hair pulled up, and bangs cut short revealing her thick black brows. She clenched a hand to her spandex covered bust in drama. Saku shook his head as he offered Ayame some brownies as well as they sat ordering at Ichiraku. Ayame the old woman owners son sent Saku and slight smile in thanks and part sympathy.

" Sorry." Tenten muttered to Saku sitting at his side, Saku smiled at his long haired friend. Tenten's brown hair was braided down his back about mid-back. He wore his usual Chinese type clothes with his headband around his forehead as usual. He and Lee had to get to training with Neji after lunch, where they would meet Gai at the field. Neji sat next to Lee, who forced her way beside Saku, much to Sasuke and Naruto's frustration. Naruto sat beside Lee and Sasuke besides Tenten.

They all had ate Saku's offered brownies. Neji wanted to see what the fuss was about, since Tenten and Lee looked excited to see he brought them alone to lunch and both had snatched them up faster then humanly possible, while even the sweets hating Sasuke, had taken her share. Neji still didn't get why he cooked sweets for, but maybe he liked it who knew.

" Why don't you train with us today?" Tenten asked around a bite of the brownie. Saku smiled at him but shook his head.

" Sorry I have to do a shift. Ino wants to have another night out tonight though if your not busy." Tenten looked a little nervous about that, since they both knew how Ino was.

" I'll come just because you helped me out last time." They both shuttered at what 'last time' entitled. Saku slapped him on the back in thanks.

" Good I didn't want to have do relive the whip cream incident." Tenten and Saku shared another shutter. The words whip and cream coming from Saku's mouth drew the girls attention faster then the words 'monkey sex' would have.

" Whip cream?" Naruto asked with a flush and a curiously perverted glint in her eye as she imagined whipped cream smeared over a very naked pink haired teammate of hers.

" Don't ask." Saku said shaking his head. Tenten nodded his own horror of the reminder.

" Aw come on Saku-kun!" Naruto whined. Saku sighed.

" Let's just say it involved a weird night of drinking and strippers, and that unfortunate ice cream man." Saku said and then looked to his friend. Tenten choked on the brownie and Saku burst into laughter until both males were cracking up to themselves. The girls were puzzled.

" Don't forget Ino and his allergic reaction to peanuts!" Tenten wheezed out only making both men laugh harder.

" I think this is one of those moments where you pretend to not notice the crazy people you know." Sasuke muttered. Neji's lips twitched. Naruto and Lee shared a nod. Ayame shook his head.

Naruto of course got an interesting thought that she shared with Lee who shared with Neji who frowned, and then Naruto shared with Sasuke so not to leave her out. Sasuke nodded, and Lee gave them a thumbs up. Neji sighed, but she was in as well.

It looked like her social life just got weirder. Like being on a team with the green beast of Konoha, and her mini as well as the heehawing Tenten over there wasn't bad enough, now she was stuck following the very male's on their night out. Perfect.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxX**

**Later that night:**

" A bar? How un-orginal." Neji sighed. She was ribbed by Naruto. They all followed the four males into the crowded bar. Yes four, Neji's cousin, Hinata, was also along. Apparently the males decided since it was a three-man show why not invite the fourth and make it an official guys night out.

Of course the girls were surprised when they tried to enter the bar and couldn't by all the fan-girls that had crowded around the four most liked bachelors of Konoha, since it wasn't all the time their affections were all centered around the same area, or that their favorite guys to stalk were all together conveniently. The four girls fought their way in with out being noticed by the guys while landing a seat in the furthest corner of the bar to watch the four guys finally make it to the bar and order drinks, and of course they didn't have to pay with as many woman around them willing to fork over money with out being asked.

Neji was surprised at the amount of fans the four men had, more so that their trip through fan-girls they hadn't come out unscratched. Saku seemed to be missing pieces of clothing as well as the other three were. Saku shook his head and drank his _Sake_.

The girls ordered their drinks and watched curiously as girl after girl asked one or the other out, while Ino hit on everyone of them, Hina blushed and shy-ed away, Saku came curiously to his rescue, and Tenten smiled but shook his head in refusal to the women to dance. Only Ino seemed interested in anyone. Neji was a little impressed with Saku protecting his cousin from fan-girls though a little curious as well.

" Do you find it a little weird that Saku's protecting the Hyuuga so much?" Sasuke asked softly, though she was heard even over the music. Neji didn't take offense to her using her last name like that only because it wasn't worth fighting about. Lee and Naruto thought it over.

" Saku is protecting Hinata-kun's innocence!" Lee said in a cheered whisper. Sasuke and Neji winced at that.

" You make it sound like he's a jealous lover." Naruto said elbowing Lee who pouted.

" You don't think Saku-kun likes guys do you?" Naruto asked then as they watched Saku glare at some fan-girl who actually pinched Hinata's rear. The Hyuuga made a distressed face, and Saku protected him again.

" I wouldn't worry about it, he's just protective." A new female voice said, they all jumped and turned to the voice in question. They met eyes with Shisui Uchiha who was leaning over their booth from behind, with Itachi behind her with a drink in hand and a bored expression.

" Nee-chan?" Sasuke asked surprised to see her sister in a bar of all things. Itachi shrugged as if saying 'It's Shisui's fault.'

" Stalking the pinky now are we?" Shisui asked with a eye brow wiggle at the four women. Naruto and Sasuke blushed. Lee gave a thumbs up, and Neji planted her head onto the table in a 'epic fail' sort of way.

" Well lucky for you, this is my favorite hobby." Shisui said and leapt over the booth and landed right between Neji and Sasuke with a grin. Itachi walked around the booth and sat next to the Hyuuga.

" Now what you need to know about spying on Sakura-chan is to wait for the right moment." Shisui said with a kicked back mysterious grin.

The four girls gave her a curious look. Shisui grinned at baiting them.

" And that would be?" Sasuke asked curiously intrigued.

" Waiting until he's drunk." Itachi sighed.

" Do you really think he would get drunk so easily being the Hokage's apprentice?" Itachi asked disappointed. Shisui wiggled her finger at her younger cousin.

" Just watch." And so they did.

**XxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Saku wondered when a polite time to escape the bar and drag Hinata to his house would be. Saku frowned and then snorted as he reviewed that last thought. Did that sound perverted to anyone else? Saku frowned at the _Sake_ in his glass. Maybe a little too much to drink.

Ino hadn't yet went home with anyone, which meant Ino wouldn't let them go home just yet. When Ino found some girl, then the three friends could escape. Ino was the only one keeping them here. They certainly didn't want to be here this long, drinking this much, or surrounded in so much female lust you could drown in it. Yet they wouldn't leave, or rather couldn't, with Ino watching them. So they were stuck remaining and getting drunk. Usually Saku could hold his alcohol well enough, considering his teachers favor to it, but maybe he had just drank more the normal, or maybe he had been here longer then they usually were before Ino found a girl.

Saku almost slapped himself. Of course they had been here longer. Ino didn't want to go home with some girl, he was trying to hold himself back, which was why they were still here. Though Saku congratulated him on his restraint, Saku hoped he would eventually be drunk enough to follow some girl home.

Saku was annoyed with the women who kept touching them, they had stopped brushing by them 'accidentally' and assuming they were too drunk to care, or maybe they themselves were wasted and thus more bold, decided they would just flat out touch them. So some women came up and an their hands over them all, and of course Saku would swat their hands away from him and a softly swaying Hinata. Tenten fended for himself, and Ino seemed to welcoming the touching.

Of course if he drunk much more the touching might be enjoyable, and of course with that thought, Saku knew he had drank too much. Or maybe it was the fact he had built up tension in the sexual department due to the lack of his usual seduction missions he got on a regular bases, and being intoxicated lowered his control. Probably. It was a good thing he didn't have to work tomorrow, or else he would be miserable.

Saku was thinking if he should just take Hinata and Tenten and flee the bar, when another set of hands came to touch him. Saku rather himself be touched, then have to fend off hands on Hinata's person. The poor guy was too innocent for that kind of harassment, and of course when you got a few drinks in Hina he became more comfortable, and he didn't get embarrassed over much, which didn't help Saku very much when he was trying to protect the guys virtue. He wouldn't bother if he knew that for sure Hinata didn't want to be touched.

The hands that were touching Saku from behind eased under his shirt, or what was left of it thanks to fan girls, and Saku tensed under the warm hand easing around his back to his chest. Whoever it was didn't got south like most did, she went up and up until her nails flicked his nipples. His breath went out in a rush of surprise because at the same time she did that, she kissed his neck with soft warm lips, while pressing her ample chest to his back. She smelt familiar, and that was when he realized who it was.

The scent of Ash, wood, and something spicy and alluring filled his head like a drug and he shuttered when her kisses turned to nips, and then licks.

" I'm not that drunk Shisui." He muttered softly to her. She chuckled darkly in his ear, spun the stood around, thankfully it was the type that spun on it's axle, and planted herself on his lap, arms around his neck and eyes locking with his. Onyx. Such a deep onyx.

" Are you sure?" She asked seductively as she ground her hips down into his own. His eyes went wide, perhaps he was. She looked a little surprised as well as he hardened under her. Her breath went out in a sudden gasp.

" Oh..." She breathed. He groaned and closed his eyes as his hands shot down and grabbed her hips tightly before she could move them again.

" No." He said with a tightening in his chest. Soft lips met his and he parted his eyes, and then his mind hazed.

' _Why not?_' His mind thought at him as he sighed into her mouth, and with that sigh she snuck her tongue in.

**XxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

The five women at the booth in the back of the bar watched in part shock, part curiosity as Shisui made her move at last. Neji had wondered when Shisui would do so, and after a while, apparently Shisui found her hint and went to action. Neji could tell Saku was drunk, which was surprising because she didn't think he could get drunk easily being the Hokage's apprentice.

It was interesting to see Shisui suddenly start groping him, running her hands under his shirt. She eased closer until her hands went all the way around his body and up his shirt. Whatever she did caused him to tense, and at that tense she closed in with her body and started at his neck with her lips.

" Wow." Naruto said with surprise. Sasuke and Lee seemed engrossed in watching Saku Haruno, someone who never lost control, except sometimes in anger-though very rarely-, allow the Uchiha to caress and kiss his neck, and then Shisui boldly turned his chair around and seated herself on his lap. Apparently Saku wasn't drunk enough to not know who she was clearly. They exchanged a few words and then both Saku and Shisui looked suddenly surprised, and then Saku's hands flashed out and took a hold of Shisui's hips in a way that looked like he was keeping her from grinding against him.

He looked troubled and then Shisui kissed him. And the shocking part was that he allowed it, giving in much too easily, which told Neji clearly he was more intoxicated then he himself realized.

Neji was fascinated to watch Shisui kiss Saku. It was like watching a train wreck, you want to look away, but your too morbidly fascinated to do so. It was shocking to see Saku get kissed, more so because it had never happened before that she had ever seen, and apparently she wasn't alone in that because Naruto and Sasuke looked shocked as well. Lee looked liked she was taking notes, and Neji turned to their last companion at the booth.

The ANBU captain had a raised brow and a slight tilt of lips, as if she was a little amused while being surprised as well. Neji turned back to the show only to see that Saku came to a little sense because he pulled his mouth away and was leaning his face on her shoulder. Shisui looked like she had great sex, while Saku was tensed under her looking like he was tempting to either run or take the older woman and bend her over the bar. Neji was curious to see both really.

" You think he liked it?" Naruto muttered to Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged.

" He liked it enough to become erect." All eyes snapped to Itachi who didn't seem bother by what she said at all.

" How can you tell?" Lee asked flushing at the image she pictured in her mind of a erect Saku. Neji activated her Byakugan and could tell by looking, that Itachi was right.

" You think he'll do something?" Sasuke asked looking to her sister a little concerned. Itachi shook her head.

" He's not that intoxicated that he would lose himself to someone he keeps refusing." Neji arched her brow.

" You sound confident about that." Itachi turned her eyes to Neji's.

" I am." Neji eyes widened.

**XxxxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX **

**End chapter: **

**Wow that was an epic chapter! This last scene hit me by surprise. I wasn't planning it to go this way, but eh turned out alright, besides Saku is a guy, despite being a really well mannered and controlled one, but still a guy. Can't have him not get a little action right? Haha. Besides I love Shisui, he, she, deserves a little fun. Besides SakuXShi is fun to write and read ne? :3**

**Anyway other then leaving you with a cliffhanger, did you enjoy the chapter! Started out weird and ended weird didn't it? Haha well as I said no yaoi, though for some reason this chapter almost hints at it, but there is none, and there is nothing weird going on between Saku and Hina, just to clear that up. Also nothing between Ino and Saku other then the help of a friend and a medic. So no fan-girl cheering lols.**

**So tell me what you think :) I'm curious to see what you guys think about this fic, and the GB, also who you want Saku with, and anyone else you think deserves a little love. Like do you think Ino should finally get Shikamaru? Do you think Tenten deserves some love? Do you want Hinata with Naruto or Kiba? Stuff like that. :) Send me a review! Or else I'll have to make the decision my self and you guys might not like if I do it haha. **

**P.s You got three extra pages out of me this chapter lol.**

**Okay some news before I get on to the votes for couples! I'm moving! So for about two weeks, this one, and next week, you won't get an update from me next Monday! So I'm going to give you two chapters instead of one Today because tomorrow we're moving in to the new place and I won't have internet or time to update then, so enjoy the early update, and the two chapters to make up for not getting a chapter next week ne? Alright!**

**Votes for couples:**

**KakaXSaku – A new request XDD**

**SasuXSaku- A constant request**

**SakuXNaru- Not going to happen**

**NaruXHina- Going to happen :D**

**SakuXNeji – Perhaps :D**

**SakuXChouji- No, sorry.**

**SakuXKiba – There's fluff in chapter ten ;D**

**SakuXItachi – Bwhahahah hint hint?**

**SakuXShi- No one asked for this couple, but there is some SakuXShi going on so I decided to add it.**

**SakuXShika?- Also not asked for, yet, but I thought I'd add Shika in, because I like Shikamaru! :D**

**Or ShikaXIno? Which do you like?**

**Or ShikaXTemari? Dundundun lols**

**Maybe HinaXKiba as well as NaruXHina?**

**Anyway I have to reread the next chapter to get up so for now I have to work fast, so I'll cut this a little short. Enjoy! Keep your votes coming in!**

**Kyo~**


	6. Dangerous Ladies

**Can't believe it's already at this point, six chapters. Huh, that's kind of epic. I have a feeling this is going to be a very long fic for me. I still haven't come up with a name yet, so not going to post it just yet. Maybe I'll think it over more while writing the chapter, so maybe I'll be posting this chapter soon. You guys can only hope lol. Anyway thanks for your reviews! Enjoy the next weird chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, being the author I would understand the need to not make it 'Sakura' instead of 'Naruto.' Or at least not giving her, her own show for pete's sake. Lol**

**Kyo~**

**ps. Didn't get to finish rereading this, so bare with the mistakes! Sorry! I'll come back and edit it later! Have to start moving now so, enjoy!**

**Chapter six: Dangerous ladies**

" Are you alright?" Shisui asked softly in his ear. Saku sighed against her neck.

" Yes, sorry." He apologized, maybe for kissing her back, maybe for leading her on, maybe for being aroused against her bottom, or maybe for allowing himself to be tempted by her at all. She smiled and her shoulders shook as she laughed softly at him.

" Don't apologize Sakura-chan. I like this side of you." Her face felt warm against his when he rose his head to look into her eyes, a little surprised to see them the scarlet of the Sharingan, he almost was lured into kissing her again. Who knew when your drunk, you could get tempted by something as simple as the Sharingan. He needed to make sure to stay far away from Uchiha when he got drunk then. He would remember that from now on.

" I don't." He said in return. Her rose lips tilted. Now that he looked at her slightly swelled lips, from their shared kissing, he noticed she had lipstick on and groaned. He had to have red lipstick on his mouth, and neck for sure now. Perfect, as if knowing he kissed her at all wasn't bad enough, now he had the proof on his neck and mouth.

" Anytime you feel like this again, you be sure to come find me." Shisui said and pushed her hips down onto his, he hissed out a complaint and she cut it off with a quick kiss to his mouth, then she hopped off and walked away. His eye twitched as he swiveled his chair around before anyone noticed he was hard, and then faced the bar again.

" That was the hottest thing I've ever seen." Ino said over Tenten who was staring at Saku like he had just met him. Saku blushed hard. He cursed Ino and covered his face with his hands wondering where he went wrong in life.

" Shut the hell up." He muttered into his hands, just to hear Ino laugh.

**XxxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Shisui plopped into the booth between Naruto and Neji again.

Sasuke was looking at her like she had never seen her before, Itachi was shaking her head, Naruto and Lee were looking at her in hero worship, and Neji gave her a curious once over, before handing her a handkerchief to wipe the smeared lipstick off. Shisui look it with a wicked grin of accomplishment before Naruto and Lee started grilling her, asking her how she got Saku to summit to her so well.

" He didn't summit, not unless you get him into bed." Shisui corrected them.

" Don't corrupt them Shisui." Itachi interrupted. Shisui sent her cousin a smile. Itachi rolled her eyes.

Saku and his group left shortly after that. Well Tenten, and Saku left, while Saku actually picked Hinata up and tossed him over his shoulder like a bag of potato's. Ino left with a black haired beauty.

The girls left quickly after that. Shisui and Itachi the first to go, and then Sasuke. Naruto left with her, and Lee and Neji left together.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

" Mother asked you as well." Itachi commented as she and her older cousin walked toward the Uchiha district. Shisui didn't even bother hiding it, or feeling ashamed, she didn't even falter at that.

" Yes." Itachi shook her head.

" Are you going to try harder because of it?" Shisui smirked at her.

" I've been trying for a couple years, but never with real intent. Now that I know that the game is on, I'm going to play for real. Sakura is a catch, and he's someone I like." Itachi blinked in surprise. She glanced at her cousin and then frowned.

" You are attracted to him, or you have affection for him?" Itachi pondered. Shisui laughed softly, her normal silky laugh, not the sultry one she used on the men. The laugh Itachi had grown up around.

" Sakura Haruno is an interesting man. I respect him." Itachi was floored. It wasn't often Shisui respected anyone, let alone a man. Men she used as play things, yet she was saying she respected Saku? Also Saku himself didn't seem to mind her touching him, he pushed her away, but not as if he was mad at her for trying. He seemed comfortable with her. Itachi had to wonder how much Shisui went to see Saku, if they hung out, if they were friends, or if they were lovers and kept it secret.

After all Saku had laid his head on her shoulder, instead of push her away. It took a level of not only familiarity and trust, but also comfort to trust someone not to push it when they stop them. Itachi was puzzled. She knew her cousin had her many layers, some of which she hid, and others she hid behind, and she hadn't much tried to pry them apart to understand her, she just figured her cousin was who she was, so she didn't bother to know Shisui's personal life.

Maybe that was a mistake. Itachi had to wonder if all the chasing Shisui did of Saku Haruno was for more then just sex. Did Shisui possibly have feelings for him? With Shisui she couldn't ask, but also she couldn't tell even if she tried to figure it out. Did It really matter either way?

Wasn't it between Saku and Shisui if they became lovers or not. So why did Itachi even care one way or another? Itachi frowned and the rest of the trip to the district was done in silence.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Morning:**

As usual waking after a night out with Ino, Saku had a painful headache, and a terrible hangover.

" Kill me." A rough voice cursed from the direction of the floor. Saku opened his eyes. That was odd. Not a lot of people stayed over his house. Not often a guy. And never his bedroom. Had he been that drunk that he brought a guy home?

Saku opened his eyes and turned his head to see Tenten, his hair a mess of tangles and loose around his bare shoulders. He was sitting up rubbing his head and with a pained expression. He was also on Saku's bedroom floor.

Another groan and Saku turned to look at Hinata on his stomach beside him. His arm flung over the edge of the bed, and though he was clothed, he looked rough. His hair also a mess and lose and spread across the bed in violet strands. They were even over Saku's bare chest. Where the hell was his shirt?

" You want breakfast?" Saku asked softly, because if he spoke much louder it would kill his head. Tenten glanced over at Saku and thought about it. Then nodded. Saku nodded himself and climbed out of bed. He made his way first to his bathroom to relieve himself and brush his teeth. Then he made his way to his kitchen as slow as a snail. He was making some bacon, eggs, and coffee, spiked with some _sake_ when Naruto and Sasuke showed up, they just walked in like they owned the place, with out knocking. Saku was use to it.

They both walked into the kitchen and were stunned by his appearance. Saku hadn't bothered to do anything but brush his teeth, he hadn't bothered with his hair or to wipe the lipstick off his neck or anything else. He was only in his nin-pants with his hair loose. He no doubt looked like he was waking the morning after with a lover. Thus why they froze in the doorway. Sasuke looked curious. Naruto looked like she might pull Sasuke back out the door and then knock, as if by not knocking she had entered an alternate dimension.

" Stop gawking." Saku commanded voice coming out rougher then he intended. Sasuke and Naruto flushed in embarrassment. Though Sasuke finally made a move and walked in taking a seat at the kitchen table. Naruto followed, while she also looked to his stairs as if expecting some woman to wonder down from his bedroom.

" You want us to come back another time?" Sasuke asked curiously. Saku snorted but didn't bother answering as he drank the spiked coffee. It wasn't that he needed a drink, it was just a simple fact that to get rid of a hangover you had to drink the cursed thing that gave you the hangover in the first place. You could always do what Tsunade did to get rid of the hangover, constantly stay inebriated.

" You got some extra clothes?" Tenten asked stepping into the kitchen. He had a towel around his waist, hair wet and sticking to his chest, and that was it. Naruto and Sasuke choked. Tenten gave them a glance then turned back to Saku not bothered. Apparently he dealt with being almost naked with his two female teammate all the time and didn't even care.

" Yeah, take what you want. Hina up yet?" Saku said deciding to ignore the gawking teammates of his. Tenten made a face.

" He was freaking out when I went in the shower." Tenten said offhand. Saku sighed.

" Sasuke take over." Saku commanded holding up the spatula while he and Tenten went back up to his room. Hina was sitting in bed looking confused and dazed. He relaxed completely when he saw Saku.

" Come on Hina you know my bedroom." The Hyuuga blushed and rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed.

" I wasn't sure." He said with his soft voice. Saku snorted.

" The shower's open, and you can borrow some clothes. Breakfast is almost done. Don't come down until your dressed, Naruto's here." At that his face went purple. Saku smiled and Tenten searched for something to wear while Saku went to the bathroom to brush his hair, and wipe the lipstick from Shisui off his neck. She had left marks. He tisked. He walked out and back down stairs before Sasuke burned something. He would get a shower and dressed after breakfast.

He didn't mind smelling like Shisui's musk for a little longer.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Sasuke and Naruto tried not to stare when Saku came back down still shirtless, though he had brushed his hair and washed his face and the lipstick off his neck. Neither failed to notice he had marks on his neck, no doubt from Shisui's love bites they had witnessed.

" If you wanted to come along you could have just said something instead of hiding in the back of the bar all night." Saku said speaking up for the first time in a few minutes, after taking the spatula from Sasuke and dishing food up. Tenten came back in at the moment and his nose scrunched up at those words.

Sasuke and Naruto flinched.

" Sorry, but we just wanted to see you by yourself. With out us." Saku snorted.

" Just wanted to see if you were gay or not." Sasuke muttered. Saku turned and locked eyes with Sasuke who flushed at being heard and lowered her eyes.

" Whether or not I was isn't any of your two's business. Do I get involved in your love lives?" Hinata walked in at that moment and flinched at that, He kept to the doorway, while Tenten sat at the table as if nothing were going on. He had grabbed a plate on his way there and was eating silently.

" What love lives?" Naruto asked. Saku rolled his eyes.

" If you had love lives, I wouldn't get involved in them unless asked to. Maybe to kick some guys ass or something, or advice giver, but who you dated or slept with is your choice it goes the same for mine." Sasuke frowned.

" We're teammates." She said a little upset. He was always pushing them out of his life as much as possible. And they were trying their hardest to keep him close.

" Does Tenten and Hinata share their love lives with Neji, Lee, Shino, and Kiba?" Tenten shook his head while he stuffed a egg into his mouth. He look a little weird in Saku's red shirt, and black pants, of course Hinata looked odd in the black dress shirt and pants with his long hair damp and tied up. Hina blushed and shook his head to the question.

Sasuke and Naruto frowned at the two other men.

" But... Sasuke and I know about all that about each other." Naruto complained confused as to why it was different.

" I'm male so things are different then they are between the two of you." Saku said in reply. The two women frowned.

" I know you want to know everything you can but some things are better left unsaid. We're not twelve anymore." Saku said and then set the plates of food on the table. He set an extra down for Hina beside Naruto. Saku pointed to the food while looking at Hina who looked surprised then he turned red at being sat next to Naruto.

Saku then made coffee and spiked three glasses with _Sake_, while he gave Naruto and Sasuke regular coffee, he gave Tenten and Hina the _sake _coffee mix, to help with the hangover. Hina made a face when he tasted the _sake_ in the coffee as did Tenten.

" Did anyone see where Ino ended up?" Tenten asked. Saku snorted.

" Probably with some girl from the bar." Hina looked embarrassed about the entire subject while also fidgeted at sitting next to his crush. Naruto grinned at him, probably sensing his nervousness and trying to make him relax.

" He looked like he was hesitating, compared to what he usually does." Tenten commented. Trying to be gentle with the two women at the table listening in. Saku frowned.

" He was. He's trying to cut down on the women." Everyone's eyebrows went up, except of course Saku himself who had said it.

" Because of Shika-chan?" Hinata asked curiously. Saku smiled at him.

" Of course." Sasuke and Naruto listened closely interested in finding out things about their guy friends that they didn't know.

" Take it easy today guys. My heads killing me already." Saku commented being the medic. Tenten snorted.

" That's an understatement." he muttered. Hinata nodded in agreement.

" I can't give you anything to help, but the _sake _should ease the pain a little, try to stay home, or in a quiet environment for the rest of the day." Saku said softly because his head pounded. He could stay home and sleep if he wanted to, but he knew he needed to get things done with today being his only day off in a long while. He would get a shower then probably clean, and then go shopping, he barely had food left for breakfast.

" I doubt Mother would allow me to sleep all day." Hinata said with a frown.

" I have training with Lee and Neji again today, I can't cancel again." Tenten said with a groan.

" Then we're all screwed because I can't stay at home and sleep it off either." Tenten snorted.

" I bet Ino's sleeping it off just fine with a woman at his side keeping him warm." Saku chuckled.

" Don't complain we could all be in his place if we wanted." Hina blushed. Sasuke and Naruto frowned together. Tenten snorted.

" If I wanted a woman I wouldn't have became a Shinobi." Tenten said with a drink of his spiked coffee to punctuate his sentience.

" Is that true for all Shinobi?" Naruto asked quietly not wanting to interrupt the male bonding time, but she wanted to know. None of them looked like they forgot the two women were there.

" Hina is going against his mother to be a Shinobi, but he can't refuse a wife when he's already pushing being a ninja. And Ino's not a Shinobi anymore. Things are a little different with Suna, for Temari." Tenten said with a smirk at the last comment about their mutual friend from Suna.

The two women looked to Saku to see his reason. Saku just sipped his coffee.

" And you?" Sasuke asked Saku. He opened on jade eye to look at his old teammate. His lips twitched.

" The same. However Tsunade-sama won't allow me to keep to my single life." The room looked at him curiously.

" Oh?" Sasuke asked curiously.

" I thought the old man said he wouldn't make you get with anyone." Tenten said around a mouthful, his last, of food. Saku shrugged.

" Been too many requests for my bed sent in to Tsunade-sama. He requested me to find lovers or they will be chosen for me." Saku said nonchalantly. Sasuke and Naruto perked up at that. Knowing he had to find his own lovers excited them, it meant that they still had their own chance with him.

" Because of your family history of mostly men offspring?" Hina asked curiously.

" Of course." Saku said as if that were the only reason he thought a woman, any woman, would want him. Sasuke thought back to what his father mentioned about breaking Saku's pride when he shot him down as children. Could Saku feel he wasn't worth attention just on looks and skills alone? Did she really mess him up in that way? Was it really her fault.

" Cheh like that would be the only reason." Tenten snorted out. Saku smirked and Sasuke was relieved, knowing that Saku knew his own worth made her feel better.

" So knowing your getting a ton of requests, how many the old man command you to get lover wise?" Tenten asked frowning at his empty plate. Saku handed the male his own food with a head shake at his friends appetite, almost as bad as Chouji's, now they would be a good couple. With both their love of food.

" Three." Sasuke and Naruto choked. All the men ignored them, except Hina who gave Naruto a startled concerned look.

" Any preferences?" Tenten asked. Saku shrugged. Naruto and Sasuke couldn't believe their luck at hearing this conversation. They were learning more about their male teammate this one hour then they had in months, years.

" Has mother asked you for Neji-nee-chan?" Hina asked curiously. Saku frowned.

" Of course she has, but I highly doubt Neji would want that." At least he took that into consideration.

" Neji doesn't seem like she hates you. She's been around you a lot more recently." Saku shrugged. He couldn't tell them that he was forced to by his ANBU captain, Sasuke's older sister.

" Neji doesn't respect me as a Shinobi, she only sees me as a man." Naruto and Sasuke frowned.

" Whats wrong with not seeing you as a Shinobi?" Sasuke asked curiously. Saku shook his head.

" She sees only the man not the ninja. I'm not just a male. I have more dignity then being treated like the only thing I'm good for is sex." Sasuke and Naruto flushed in embarrassment at hearing those words from Saku's mouth. Hina looked troubled and Tenten sighed.

" That is exactly why I swore off women." Tenten said waving a spoon at his friend. Saku smiled a little at him.

" I can speak with Neji-nee-chan for you." Hina said shyly wanting to stand up for his best friend. Saku grinned at him.

" Thanks Hina but no. I'll deal with Neji's views. I don't have to like them."

" What about Shisui Uchiha? Eh seemed to me like you guys were nice and _compatible_ last night." Tenten said with an eyebrow wiggle. Saku snorted. Sasuke tensed. Naruto frowned.

" I'm not going to make a lover out of a woman who doesn't know how to stay with one partner. If she would settle down then I don't know, but knowing Shisui that's impossible." Sasuke and Naruto didn't like that at all. Sasuke frowned deeply. So he did like Shisui.

" I'm surprised. Isn't it a bit presumptions to ask your partner to be monogamous when you have two other women?" Tenten asked. Saku nodded.

" Of course it is, but If I have a lover she belongs to me, and I can't control having more then one, it's an order. If I had my way I wouldn't have any, but if I had to have a lover I would never want more then one." Tenten nodded. Hinata agreed as well.

" Anyone else in mind, I mean so fair you haven't even found one." Saku glanced at Naruto and Sasuke with a frown.

" I do have someone in mind actually, but I highly doubt she would ever consider me." Everyone looked stunned. Saku Haruno had a crush on someone? Who the hell would that be?

" Someone who doesn't want Saku Haruno? Are you serious? You sure your not mistaken?" Tenten said not wanting Saku to dismiss his own allure to the women who adored him. Saku flushed slightly again taking them by surprise. He was embarrassed.

" She's out of my league anyway, I don't think she's ever even thought of me that way. It doesn't matter anyway." Saku waved it off, and that left Tenten and Hina with no choice but to drop it thought they wanted to know and help him get the girl he liked.

Sasuke and Naruto stayed silent mulling that over. Who could Saku like that they knew? Or did they know her at all? Not Neji or Shisui. So was there anyone else that he could like, but that didn't like him?

" So what are you going to do? You going to find your own lovers or are you going to let the old man chose for you?" Tenten asked curiously. Saku shrugged.

" I would rather find my own rather then have them chosen for me. I don't have much time, so I need to at least find one fairly quickly, I can take my time on the other two, besides having one will be a change for me, two a challenge, I'm afraid three might be too much." Saku said truthfully. He didn't forget his teammates were in the room, he figured if they wanted to know more about him they were getting the chance and this way he wouldn't have to make them feel better by spending more time outside his work for them, more then he did already.

" I'm sure you can find someone fairly easy with your reputation. Your picky though aren't you." Tenten said with a grin. Saku rolled his eyes.

" Picky...right." Saku snorted.

" Is Hokage-sama asking you to be only a lover, or are you going to marry them as well?" Saku sighed and Naruto and Sasuke went perfectly still, he was sure they were holding their breath. They both looked shocked out of their minds.

" I wouldn't assume anything, but I would guess that yes, if Tsunade requested more lovers I would guess he would just add to my already forming invisible harem." Tenten made a face.

" What do you think of this Saku-kun?" Hina asked curiously with his soft voice. Saku ran a hand through his bangs and sighed.

" It sucks. I wish I could just do my job, my work, and protect the village and my friends. I never wanted a lover. I don't have the time, nor energy for one, let alone for three. I doubt I can even make them happy being at my side when I wouldn't have much time to treat them how they should be treated. I didn't become a Shinobi to be taken off my job to raise children and stay in the village." Hina frowned.

" If you marry these women, I am sure they will not force you to stay home and become a house husband if you don't want to Saku-kun." Hina said sure about that. Saku sighed.

" If I asked I'm sure they wouldn't make me, but working like I do I would never have time for any lovers, let alone a family. I would have to cut back on my missions and work. I would have to do it regardless." Tenten frowned at his friend in pity.

" Would it be so bad to fall in love?" Naruto asked finally speaking up. She fidgeted looking shy at making herself visible to the room suddenly. Saku's eyes softened.

" No it wouldn't be." Yet again he knew how bad it could be once you fall, after all he had thought once long ago he had fallen, but he supposed maybe he never had been in love. His eyes flickered over the room and past Sasuke.

Would it be so bad?

No.

Did he want to feel that regret and pain again?

No.

So maybe it would be better for lovers to be found for him. It would maybe save him the pain.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Elsewhere: **

A hooded figure glanced around the cave at the other cloaked figures. All of them simply holographic images, their bodies elsewhere in time and place.

" Now that we have all arrived I think perhaps it is time to start this meeting." The hooded figure said, her voice deep and of course commanding. Her violet ringed eyes glanced around and finally settled on the only male in the room. He nodded at her and she nodded back.

" What's this about Leader?" A golden eyed hologram asked, her sharp teeth flashing as she spoke.

" We have a little detour planned from all you current missions." The eight figures looked to their leader in surprise.

" Something more important then the tailed demon?" Another woman asked, she had brown amber colored eyes and short hair, being a holographic image sort of hid her coloring like all the rest.

" What's more important then that?" Another woman asked in a childlike voice as she bounced around, a mask covering her face and eyes.

" A medic." The eight figures glanced at each other then their leader.

" We have a medic." They said glancing at another figure with golden eyes and a Venus flytrap type plant attached to her body, then another figure with green glowing eyes, surrounded by red, instead of the usual white of everyone else, -except maybe the black of both the golden eyed woman, both of them.-

" A male medic, a Shinobi, and a teammate of the Kyuubi's container. Potentially useful in many ways." There was a silence.

" You speak of Sakura Haruno." The brown, amber eyed woman said quietly in a no nonsense voice. Leader nodded her spiky head.

" What kind of f-ed up name is that for a guy. Must be a fag." A violet eyed woman with slicked back short hair said with a sneer. The entire room looked at her with a brow raised, except maybe the masked woman, it was hard to tell either way if she had a brow raised or not, and the Venus flytrap woman, who had no eye brows.

" Regardless of his sexual orientation, most of you know him if not by site, by name, or reputation. He's the apprentice of the Kage of the leaf. A world known medic, and a powerful Shinobi." Leader said disregarding the violet eyed woman's vulgar comments like always.

" What would you have of us?" The green eyed woman asked.

" Capture him of course." Leader said with a glare.

" To be used as a future member, or bait?" The only male of the group asked. Leader smirked.

" That would depend on if he's willing to hand over his friend to us, or if we have to take her from him, now isn't it." Leader said with a soft chuckle.

" If he's bait can we play with him?" The golden eyed woman asked, the one with sharp teeth. She flashed those teeth in a way that would make anyone understand clearly that 'play' did not necessarily lead to much fun for anyone on the receiving end.

" Don't kill him." Which left much room for 'play' and the sharp toothed woman grinned to show she understood.

" Are we all going after this guy? Yeah." A bluish-gray eyed woman asked, one eye covered by her hair.

" No, two of you should do unless we see we need more. Grab him outside Konohagakure walls, wouldn't want to get too messy just yet." Leader said.

" Who f-ing goes after the fag?" The violet eyed woman asked her voice lower and dangerous.

" Decide among yourselves but don't make too much a scene." The Leader pointingly looked to the sharp toothed woman, and the one with blue-gray eyes.

With a nod the Leader and the only male of the group disappeared, leaving the rest to themselves.

" Sasori you seem to know the most about this Shinobi." A separate voice from the Venus flytrap woman said, a different voice from the first, but from the same woman. The brown eyed figure nodded.

" Deidara and I will go after him." The blue-gray eyed woman snorted out her displeasure at that.

" We are close to your position, we will be handy in need of assistance." The Green eyed woman said in return. The violet eyed woman grinned, which gave a wicked effect of being sexy and evil at the same time.

" Wouldn't want to give the f-ing princess to much fun with the f-ing fag." The violet eyed woman sneered at the blue-gray eyed woman.

" Acknowledged." The brown eyed smaller female said to the green eyed woman. They flickered out of existence. The sharp toothed woman pouted as she and the masked woman flickered out as well. The Venus flytrap was the last to leave the cave deserted and untouched.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**End chapter: **

**First off I want to apologize for Hidan's mouth, and the 'Fag' thing. We all know Hidan has a vulgar take on life. I hate that word myself, but it's like him, her, to use it, so to keep her in character as much as possible I was left with little choice. I hope if I offended you'll forgive me.**

**Second, who the heck thought that was going to happen? :D I was kind of thinking about it for a while, then was like...well since I'm doing a GB I might as well show everyone off in the opposite gender, so I was like, yeah, Lets get Akatsuki in here! Lol. Who knows whats going to happen with them involved lol. Makes things interesting I think. XD**

**Last, I think I might have a name for this, it's still iffy, but since I may not have internet soon, I figured I would get a name for this and post it so I can get more inspiration for this fic, and you guys, girls, thoughts. After all I'm still unsure who I want to put with Saku and everyone else couple wise. I mean Harem and Sakura go together like water and ice, but I can't have a huge harem, only three lol, which is a harem in itself of course, but still. So I need your help on that front. Besides if you guys want any of the other characters with anyone you'll have to tell me, like the Ino-Shika or Hina-Naru route ne? Or possible Ten-Chou Ne? Lol**

**I'll post this for your help, so don't go leaving me hanging my beloved reviewers and friends! **

**Kyo~**

**P.S I already have one person planned out for Saku if you couldn't guess, so I need two more lol. :D**


	7. The Clan's come to agreement

**:) Miss me did you? Well so far we still have internet but we'll seen how that will last ne? On another note :) Finally got a name, on another note still, my best friend decided to join fanfic as an author, so check out my profile for more info on that! If you like ' _Young Justice_' then check him out! He's my muse. :)**

**Moving on! After that exciting last chapter I hope this chapter won't be too boring lol, who knows it maybe more epic then last chapter! Since I haven't posted this just yet I have no clue what you guys want couple wise yet, so for now I'll just give you more optional choices. :D Anyway moving on! Enjoy and review for me! Your reviews are what make this fic happen with out them, I would be forced to do all this strictly on my own, which isn't necessarily bad since I wrote thus many chapters alone, but it is if you want a certain couple out of this ne? :) So review for me and I'll make things happen.**

**So I'm finally moved in, and our internet is back and hooked up, so I'm posting as per-usual again. I'm pretty excited you guys are almost catching up to me in the time it took us to move, I haven't been writing lol. So cool. XDD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did I would understand more of my own creative possibles and create something similar to Naruto, with a epic twist and more romance :D **

**Kyo~**

**Chapter seven: The Clans come to agreement.**

**Konoha, Hokage tower:**

" Well he's not gay." Jiraiya said out of nowhere as she sat reclined on the window ledge of her old teammates office. The Hokage, blond with amber eyes, muscles galore, and a drinking/gambling problem, glanced over at the fluffy white haired woman, with the busty lush figure, and red vertical stripes down each cheek.

" Your surprised?" The Hokage, Tsunade, asked. Jiraiya shrugged.

" A bit. I mean he _is_ a odd one, your apprentice." Jiraiya said with a grin. Tsunade rolled his eyes.

" You following him around you old maid?" Tsunade asked with a raised blond brow as he rose the white _Sake_ glass to his lips.

" Yes." Jiraiya said with out pretense. Tsunade wasn't surprised he shook his head with a soft snort before he downed the clear liquor, and poured another cup full.

" What did you find out?" Tsunade asked after a moment of wondering if he wanted to know. Though after a minute he figured, yes, he did want to know, after all he had to spend his own time going through the countless request after request for his apprentice to be in their daughter, sister, nieces or whatnot's bed, or the reverse. Tsunade was sure these desperate men and woman could careless what bed Saku Haruno had their women in, as long as he took them for his sexual intensive purposes.

It was a well known, now after a slip up of that information one night, that Saku Haruno was from a line of all men. And in a world where the male birthrate was severely low, and bigamy was favored in attempt for more male offspring, Saku was like the fountain of youth to a village of dying old folk.

" I found out that your little apprentice has more then just his looks and skills going for him." Jiraiya said with a lecherous grin and a hand measurements to indicate what she meant. Tsunade's eyes widened before he scowled at his old teammate.

" You shouldn't be surprised, he is the best at gaining information from seduction missions." Jiraiya whistled.

" It's no wonder too." Jiraiya said and grinned her usual pervert of a smile.

" You think Kakashi tapped that?" Tsunade choked.

" You think she would have done anything sexual with her student?" Tsunade asked after coughing up his precious _sake_. Jiraiya laughed a sultry sexy laugh that sent an involuntary shiver down Tsunade's back.

" Oh Tsuna you make me smile. If she got that chance, she would be a fool not to take it. Hell he been my student I would have taken it in a flash. It's a shame. You think perhaps..." Tsunade sent a fierce glare to his old teammate who stopped her sentence and grinned with an unapologetic shrug.

" Just use him for inspiration then. I think I feel a new series of Icha Icha coming along. Icha Icha _Pink_ maybe?" Jiraiya stated innocently with a not so innocent gleam in her midnight eyes.

" Anyway moving away from that, how do you even know his size let alone sexual orientation. You couldn't have found out both by simply watching him in the onsen like all the other poor inconvenienced men in the village." Jiraiya snorted at the last part.

" Inconvenienced my ass." She muttered before smiling at her collected information.

" Well I happen to have walked by a bar on my way to spy on, I _mean_...find more _inspiration..._ for my books, when I happened upon the Haruno boy with his friends, and even Naruto and his little all female group in the back. I taught her well." Jiraiya said with pride in her voice, getting away from the subject at hand again. Tsunade's eyes twitched.

That clearly meant that Naruto and a few of the girls had been spying on Sakura and his friends while they went to have a night out on the town. He rolled his eyes but waved a hand to tell Jiraiya to continue her perverse information. He rose the _Sake_ glass to his lips and sighed softly before taking another drink, slower this time so he wouldn't choke if Jiraiya said something shocking again.

" Well The Haruno really takes after you, he was pretty drunk, but not so bad as to not know what he was doing." Jiraiya said pointingly to Tsunade, because Tsunade didn't hold his liquor well apparently.

" Jiraiya." Tsunade said wanting the woman to make her point already, the foreplay was getting tiresome. Jiraiya rolled her eyes but continued.

" Shisui Uchiha, and Itachi Uchiha, the Haruno's teammates in ANBU, came upon Naruto and her little group which includes, the Haruno's partner Neji Hyuuga and her green clad teammate, as well as Sasuke Uchiha curiously enough." Jiraiya began with a grin knowing that Tsunade would want to know the females who were spying with Naruto on the males. More so when they involved who they did.

" Your joking." Tsunade said into the gossip suddenly at that. Jiraiya grinned and took the glass of_ Sake_ Tsunade handed over as he got into the information. They were like a bunch of school girls, or old women.

" No really. I was shocked to see not only his old genin teammates but ANBU teammates as well there. I wouldn't have guessed before tonight, your little apprentice was so popular with the ladies, more importantly the ANBU ladies." That was her and him both. Tsunade was surprised, but he knew he shouldn't be. Though knowing Itachi Uchiha, she was only following her cousin's lead. It was well known Itachi usually was dragged everywhere by her older cousin Shisui. Since Shisui was there as well it was obvious why Itachi was. Tsunade doubted Itachi would take an interest in anything not work related.

" Uchiha Fugaku must be making her move then if those three keep popping up around him that much." Tsunade stated knowing that he had seen Shisui with Saku once or twice on the streets together, and knowing that Fugaku's youngest liked Saku, and also that Itachi was friends with him, Fugaku Uchiha had to be making her move, or else Saku liked keeping mostly Uchiha company.

" That or your apprentice has a thing for Uchiha women." Jiraiya said with a grin somehow echoing his thoughts. Tsunade sighed, well they weren't teammates back then for nothing.

" Continue your story." Tsunade said wanting to know the details sooner rather then later, and knowing Jiraiya and her creative mind, she could make an entire book on just this moment alone, and Tsunade wasn't in the mood for a creative story, just the truth. Though it was nice to spend time with the fluffy white haired woman, Jiraiya had been in the village for a while now, where as normally she would be out gaining information or _inspiration _for her porn.

" Right, well apparently Shisui's a pro, I'm not surprised considering her reputation and all, but she knew when the Haruno was _just _drunk enough to be lenient and made her move. She started by wrapping her arms around him, and then sunk her hands under his shirt and up his chest to flick his nipples, he gasped, then groaned when she leaned her body to his back, and her breast caressed his muscled shoulder blades, while her tongue swept a wet warm trail down his neck, he moan out a complaint but she didn't cease her ministrations-" Tsunade slammed a hand onto his desk cutting off Jiraiya's words.

" I don't want a reenactment of a scene your going to put into your books. I just want to know why you know he's not gay and why you know his size." They both knew he wasn't speaking clothes size. Jiraiya pouted a little bit, and Tsunade shook his head and poured another glass tossing the empty bottle onto the floor with the others while he grabbed another full bottle from the right of his desk, and drank his glass in one swallow. He needed it after that mental porn he had received. More so when the mental porn was staring his apprentice.

" Not any fun are you Tsuna? Well to summarize, Shisui ended up on his lap, maybe shimmied and the boy reacted. Shisui got to make out a little bit, and then the Haruno stopped her, though he looked a little like he didn't want to, and when she left after a departing kiss, he had an erection that was hard to miss." Jiraiya said with a little disappointment at not getting to replay the entire scene graphically. Tsunade's brows had gone up.

" Well now that _is _good news." For more then one reason. One it meant he did like women after all, and two, because it meant he was sexually attracted to a woman in general, which made it easier for them to find the type of woman he likes and go from there.

" So he likes the curvy type, and older type." Tsunade said with a frown. There were plenty of those, but none Tsunade really wanted to toss his way.

" See Kakashi had a chance regardless." Jiraiya pointed out with a grin. Tsunade's eyebrow twitched.

" Shut up Jiraiya." There weren't many women who actually offered themselves instead of their daughters or nieces or such, and Tsunade rather Saku not be with women twice his age. Shisui wasn't much older then him after all. Maybe seven years or so. It was hard to tell, Tsunade just knew Itachi was five years older then Saku, and that Shisui was older then Itachi, so he was guessing.

" What about Itachi?" Jiraiya asked. Tsunade snorted.

" Like she would be interested in anything but work." He said what had been on his mind previously in context to the Uchiha heir.

" We can always have Kakashi go at him. I mean she _is_ his type." Tsunade wrinkled her nose up in distaste.

" She's a lot older then him, younger then that Jiraiya. I don't want anyone ten years or older with him." Jiraiya rolled her eyes as if saying he was being picky.

" That doesn't leave you very many, if the teachers are out. The only women who are older then him, are Shisui Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Sai from ROOT, and Gaara and Kankuro from Suna." Tsunade ached his brow.

" Isn't that enough of a group to chose from?" He asked. Jiraiya rolled her eyes.

" Well we have to take out the two from Suna, unless you think the elders will hand over the kid so easily. If the kid doesn't mind having emotionless women then sure Sai can be included. I'm sure he also doesn't want Shisui Uchiha, or else he wouldn't have pushed her away, reaction or not. The rest are fair game, if Itachi Uchiha will take a step off her high horse and become interested in sex." Tsunade sighed, well it left five women, and he needed three. So if they took out two then he would be set.

" I would like it furthered down a bit more to know for sure who to push his way more." Tsunade said to his old teammate. Jiraiya sighed.

" If we take out Sai for her attitude, then your down four. Though Itachi will be difficult I wouldn't take her out of the running, considering he does seem to like Uchiha." Tsunade nodded.

" And Fugaku would have a cow if I didn't at least push one from his clan on him." Tsunade agreed.

" Then who else goes? He and The Nara seem to get along well, and I've never seen him around Shino Aburame, he's not afraid of bugs is he?" Tsunade gave her the look that comment deserved. Jiraiya held up her hands in a shrug.

" He does have pink hair, you never know." She said with a smirk. Tsunade shook his head.

" We'll just have to push the four at him, and hope he'll like three of them, of course if it ends up four then it's just as well." Tsunade said nodding to confirm he had made his decision.

" Are you sure pushing them to him is the best thing? He did want to find them himself." Jiraiya said not opposed to tossing women at the Shinobi and medic, just pointing things out. Tsunade shrugged.

" The Elders are growing restless and if he doesn't hurry then they'll be chosen for him anyway, we need to hurry things along, the clans are also restless. Besides having almost one from each clan makes things more peaceful in the village. The Nara, Hyuuga, Aburame, and Uchiha clans are settled." Jiraiya frowned.

" Do you really think the Uchiha clan is going to let him marry their clan heiress and then the heiress of the Hyuuga clan? And the same for the Hyuuga's in return." Tsunade groaned.

" It's not my problem. If they want Saku they fight among themselves for him. He makes the choice overall if he chooses quickly. If not then it's the Elders problem not mine. Either way we push these women onto him and everything else can get sorted later." Jiraiya looked skeptical but nothing she could do. Unless she warned the lad, but then it might ruin the girls chances. Maybe later she would give the kid a heads up, for now it would be amusing to see Tsunade push those women onto his little apprentice. Good research material.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

A brunet glanced sideways at the shadow cast across the ground at her feet, the rest of her was in the shadow the the trees. It wasn't too hot out, but it was sunny enough to want shade. The woman with her hair tied up, it resembled almost a pineapple in her youth, but now it was more wavy then anything, wore black mostly, a black belly shirt, with fishnet under her shirt, and black nin-pants.

The male took a position at her side on the cool shade about a few inches to her right. He reclined his back on the grass and put his arms behind his head for a more comfortable position. She glanced at the male and then turned back to her cloud watching with a audible sigh.

" Been a while since you've been by." Shikamaru Nara said. Considering they were in Nara lands.

" Been pretty busy." Saku returned watching the clouds drift by.

" How troublesome." Saku chuckled.

" Mother has been wanting to speak to you." Saku rose his pink brow and turned his face to look at Shikamaru's. She was of course pretty, she had that tall sleek body, and onyx eyes that were mostly bored, but she gave a brilliant outlook as well. Saku enjoyed her company, and because the Nara's liked him as well, he was allowed on their lands to visit or heal. The Nara lands was one place you could go if you wanted time to cloud gaze that was for sure, which was no doubt why Shikamaru was always out somewhere cloud watching on her family's land.

" Oh? I'll stop by the house before I leave then." Shikamaru nodded. Saku eyed her a moment, she looked like she wanted to say something, but was wondering if it was too much a bother to bring it up.

" Ino asked me sleep with him again." Saku sighed.

" I said no of course, but the next night me and Chouji went over, and he was with another woman." Saku closed his eyes and wondered if his friend was more an idiot then he thought.

" He's trying. He's just addicted." Saku said softly. Shika snorted.

" Do you care about him?" Saku asked. Shika thought about it then sighed.

" As a friend. Troublesome man." Shika wondered if that were true but took it anyway.

" Ino said you've been trying to help with his...addiction." Shika said sounding like she didn't want use that word for Ino's sex life at all. Saku flushed a little. What else had Ino told her? Shika looked over at Saku and smirked.

" Your dedicated aren't you." Saku flushed in embarrassment. Of course Ino would tell her about him helping with the sex.

" Ino's my friend and I'm a doctor. I'm just trying to help the way I can." Shika smiled at him in an amused way and Saku tried to rid himself of the blush. He didn't want anyone thinking he was a pervert for helping [Another pervert] Ino find release, but it wasn't like his hands ever came in real contact with Ino or any part of him sexually, just his chakra.

" Right. Any luck on finding any lovers?" Of course Shikamaru knew about that, Saku had told him. Shikamaru was a good friend of his.

" Not yet. Tsunade-sama up-ed the number to three though." Shikamaru winced for him. Saku nodded.

" Yeah. Apparently the Uchiha clan is growing impatient they sent Sasuke, and Shisui to seduce me." Shikamaru snorted out a laugh.

" I know." Saku said with a small smile in return.

" You would think the Hokage would try to find the gene in your blood that allows so many males to be born to your line, instead of whore you out." Saku waved a hand in the air in a ' I told them that' sort of way.

" Tsunade's convinced that the gene can't be singled out, and we can't gather the right bits to bring out just yet, apparently. So for now we have to do it the 'old fashioned' way." Shikamaru snorted and shook her head.

" Nothing about three lovers is old-fashioned." Saku smiled, this was why he liked Shikamaru, she understood what he was talking about most of all, and listened, though sometimes she even spoke about her own problems in life. All the things that made her life more and more troublesome.

" The Uchiha didn't send their clan heiress out?" Shikamaru said, backing up subject wise, she was surprised.

" No they did, but you know Captain, I highly doubt anyone, but the Hokage and Elders, could tell her what to do and she would listen, let alone when it's asked by her mother to seduce someone. She's the one that told me about her mothers plan though." Shikamaru smirked at him. Shikamaru was in ANBU right along with Saku and the lot. She was sixth in command.

" Your disappointed aren't you." Saku flushed all over again and rubbed a hand over his face to try to hide that face. Shikamaru laughed softly.

" No." Saku said with a glare at her. She rose a brow knowing him too well to be lied to.

" Did you even hit on her a little bit? Your about as hopeless as Naruto." Saku choked.

" I did try." Saku said defensively. Shika's brows went up.

" Did you now?" Saku scowled at her.

" Don't mock me woman." She looked amused.

" I did. She didn't even say anything." Saku said with a shrug as he tossed his hands up in a ' I tried' gesture.

" Well Captain is a little off, it's hard to tell." Shika said and thus ended the conversation. It was a long conversation for them together after all. The rest of the time together they watched the clouds in comfortable silence until it grew too dark for that. Then Saku brushed himself off, and with Shika, they walked back to her house.

Yoshino Nara greeted them at the door as if expecting them at this exact time, knowing him, he had. His long brown hair was tied back and three longer strands framed his face. His brown eyes didn't look angry just tight. Yoshino was one of the only men besides Tsunade and Saku, that were the dominate instead of the women. Considering Yoshino had a wife who was submissive to him it worked out well. Though they could all tell he didn't like staying home as a house husband.

" Welcome home Shika. Welcome back Saku. Your mother is in the kitchen. Why don't we all sit down and chat over some tea." Shikamaru and Saku glanced at each other at the oddness, but nodded. Saku followed Shikamaru's lead and Yoshino followed them both.

Shikaku Nara, Shikamaru's mother, was waiting in the kitchen as her husband had said she would be. She resembled her daughter a little bit, except maybe for the two long scars across the right side of her face. Her hair was even pulled up in the same way. She wore fishnet under a Jounin type of outfit, while her husband wore a pink shirt and black pants, with an apron tossed over it all, since apparently he was cooking something or another in the room. Don't let his clothes fool you though, he was as hard-ass as they came.

Saku took a seat in front of Shikaku and beside Shikamaru. The woman rose her brownish black eyes to Saku and then Shika.

" Nice to see you again Saku." Saku nodded.

" Tea." Yoshino said placing tea cups in front of them all. Saku took a drink to be polite but he just really wanted to know what the Nara's wanted, and he was getting a bad feeling he already knew. He was also sure he couldn't refuse this offer.

**XxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Shikaku actually waited until they all took a drink to address the matter at hand. Shikamaru suddenly understood as well because she sighed deeply.

" You've been a good friend of the family for a long time, you've healed our sick and taken care of Shika as well through out the years. We appreciate that. Shika is our only child." Saku nodded and Shikamaru shook her head.

" Which is why when the Hokage gave us an offer I couldn't say no to it, and I would hope you wouldn't either. You've been good about taking care of our Shika for a while. I would understand if you didn't want to for the rest of your days, but it's come to the clans attention that your in need of a wife and for now a lover. We want you to think about having Shikamaru as yours." Yoshino finished for his wife. Yep it went exactly where he thought it would. Shikamaru looked like she wanted to go watch clouds or maybe watch clouds in Iwa far away from here. Saku had the same feeling.

" I was ordered to find a lover and wife, but Shika shouldn't have to suffer for that." Shikaku's eye brows shot up. Everyone knew she was a pushover as a wife, instead of taking the lead in most things, her husband did it for her. And everyone knew Yoshino temper, and personality was hot bloodied. Maybe Shikaku was thinking that Saku was pretty level headed, which was true, but he had his own temper, of course he never showed it much to women, and never against them, not to say Yoshino did, he was loving to his wife, but he was just strict and overbearing a lot of the time. Compared to that, Saku was almost as laid back as Shikamaru was.

" Shikamaru hasn't found a husband on her own, and we're getting old. We need an heir, so we can rest in peace." Yoshino said with a sigh. Shikaku looked over at him with a frown. Killing them off already was he? She sighed just like Shikamaru did.

" Ino has feelings for Shika." Not to say Saku didn't like Shikamaru, just that like Naruto, to him, she was off limits because of his friend's loving her. Saku was also sure that if this were to happen Ino would never forgive him, let alone speak to him. Besides after she became Saku's he sure the hell wouldn't give her to another man. He wasn't one to share, and neither was Ino. It was well known that if Saku even touched a woman, for more then just medical reasons or accidental, that Ino wouldn't ever touch her sexually. It was similar to Saku never going after anyone his friends like, just in Ino's weird twisted way.

Shikaku looked like she wanted to speak but Yoshino had none of it.

" She will_ not_ be going with the Yamanaka boy. He's not good enough for my daughter, he's a man whore and I don't care if your close to his mother or not, Shikaku." Yoshino said with out any room for argument.

" Ino is my friend, and he loves Shika. Even if what you say you mean, I can't betray my friend by taking the girl he loves." Besides he was sure Shikamaru rather chose to get married or not, rather then be pushed onto him because of Tsunade. Damn old man told him he would chose by himself, not that he would push clans onto him. Shikaku looked liked she wanted to applaud Saku, Shikamaru looked bored of the whole thing, and Yoshino narrowed her eyes.

" I don't care if he loves her, Shikamaru is willing to marry you. I won't force you to marry her, give us a yes or no." The overbearing Yoshino commanded. Saku sighed.

" Why don't they take things slower, let them date first." Shikaku suggested. Yoshino looked like he wanted to say a few choice words, but nodded.

" I guess that's alright. Then you have any objections to dating my daughter?" Saku fought on what to do, he wasn't sure. He didn't want Shikamaru to get in trouble because of this, Shikamaru was one of his best friends. If he said no, he wouldn't get to spend the same time with her, if he said yes, Ino would hate him, even after trying to explain to him it was the Hokage's fault.

" No he doesn't." Saku jumped at Shikamaru's sudden input, her voice starting him out of his thoughts. Saku opened his mouth then closed it. Shikamaru knew was she was doing, and it was her own choice what she wanted to do. Yoshino looked much more relaxed at that, and Shikaku looked surprised then a little pleased, maybe not getting his daughter with Ino Yamanaka, but getting her with a man who wasn't overbearing like her own husband.

" Come over for dinner again soon then Saku." Yoshino said with a smile, as if his personality just suddenly flipped. Saku gave him a weak smile before following Shikamaru out of the house. Once they got a far enough distance Saku turned to Shikamaru in shock.

" What was that?" He asked. Shikamaru sighed.

" I knew you wouldn't be able to chose with as many things weighing you down, so I saved you the trouble." That was sort of funny, Shikamaru saving anyone besides herself from a troublesome time.

" You didn't want to be married Shika, and though you said you don't like Ino...there isn't anyone else you like better then me?" Shika snorted.

" Are you trying to get rid of me, or make me pity you, it's hard to tell." Saku sighed.

" Look I know Ino isn't going to be happy, but if he knows I chose it, he'll drop the matter. He knows how my father can be. Didn't the Hokage tell you to chose your own women? Why is that old man choosing for you now?" Saku rubbed a hand through his hair in stress, but let Shika slide the subject away from Ino.

" I don't know. I'm heading that way to ask now. We'll talk about this later if you want." Saku said locking eyes with Shikamaru. Shika waved him away and Saku frowned and went with out a fuss. Shikamaru let herself fall back into the glass where she stood and stared up at the cloudless sky.

_Of course. _

She certainly liked Saku better then most men she would have been stuck with if he hadn't said yes. And they got along, that was good. Shika knew that even if Saku said no, that she would be stuck with some other guy, because now that they got their father started on an heir he wouldn't let it drop. Shika guessed it was due, it happened later then she expected giving her some freedom, but she supposed it was time.

If she could marry the clouds she would.

**XxxXxxXXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Hyuuga compound:**

Hiashi Hyuuga glanced at the note that had been given to the ANBU that had just left to be dropped off, one of the ANBU from her own clan. She rose her bow curiously.

Well she had been thinking about finding suitors for her niece. Because her own son was male, he couldn't take over the clan, but her sister's daughter could, and so despite being a member from the branch house, Neji would take over the clan, and so she would need to be married, and it seemed the Hokage gave her a good first choice.

Hiashi wasn't sure why she hadn't thought of the Haruno boy before. This was a good opportunity, even if he was a Shinobi, Neji would have to stay in the village if she was going to take over the clan as it's head, so she would have to stop her ANBU missions, and the Haruno could continue being a Shinobi, because Neji would only need him occasionally anyway since she would have to stay in the village, and they had servants for everything else.

Yes, she decided, the Haruno boy would make a good husband for her niece.

**XxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX **

**Aburame compound:**

A woman with short spiky hair and black sunglasses, with a tassel hanging from the side of them, glanced at the letter given to her by an ANBU from her clan. Her high colored black shirt and black pants completed the outfit, of course there was a gourd at her back, to hold more of her bugs.

Shibi Aburame folded the letter neatly and then decided to think over the contents of the letter. Shino couldn't find a husband on her own thus far, and they needed more clan members. Perhaps having Saku Haruno as a husband for Shino, her daughter, wouldn't be too much a problem. As long as they checked on the Haruno's line and make sure their kikaichū were able to adapt to any children Saku Haruno and Shino would produce.

Yes it was time for research into the Haruno boy, and then Shibi would tell her daughter whether or not Saku Haruno would be good material for a husband and thus children.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxX**

**End chapter:**

**Who expected that to happen? Ha well no promises couple wise, I'm not sure if Shika and Saku will be together, or not just yet, so don't get your hopes up, after all the Hyuuga, Aburame, and Uchiha clans are after Saku as well. Just giving more excitement while giving you guys more of a choice for who to put Saku with couple wise. As I said no promises couple wise, so it doesn't strictly have to be Shino, Neji, or Shika you'd like with Saku, just giving you a taste.**

**:) If you catch a certain part in this chapter you'll see who Saku likes already and of course will take one spot of Saku's three lovers, whether she likes it or not lol. I'm too much a fan of that couple to not use it here lol. Even though the three other gender bends I'm writing are already this couple, I figured in this fic you would forgive me since there will be at least two others, and you even get a hint of yaoi, though there is no yaoi in this fic lol, a hint as in, it's not there, but could be seen as there, depending on where you look, and yes I mean InoXSaku lol, but there isn't any of that here, unless you have a high yaoi acceptance rule and then yes maybe a little, but don't get your yaoi fan moments out and ready, because don't except any more. **

**Alright people tell me what your thinking! I need to get couples in here, or this is going to be a ridiculously long fic. I'm not going to end it anytime soon, but if I have to keep writing chapters with little to no romance this is going to drag on too long, so give me a round about what you want couple wise. I need some hints to where I'm going to go with this couple wise.**

**If you didn't guess I had to look up the Aburame, Hyuuga, and Nara clan heads lol. So if there are any mistakes name or appearance wise, take in consideration I switched everyone's gender first, then complain to someone else because I read and wrote down what it gave me appearance and name wise so don't blame me lol.**

**Thus far votes for couples:**

**We always have some SasuXSaku request, but I hate to tell you, other then some jealousy on her part, this couple is vetoed by me. I frankly don't like this couple for this fic.**

**KakaXSaku ( I was surprised to get a request for this couple lol. But other then some fluffy fun comic moments, no can do for this one. I just can't get over the creeped out factor of KakaXSaku lol.)**

**NarutoXSaku ( We've already decided this can't happen, I already gave you some fluff just for the hecks of it)**

**SakuXShika ( Actually had someone like this couple, I already planned on some ShikaXSaku because I wanted to, but since we have some votes for it, I want to know what you guys think. If you like the couple for the next couple chapters, I'll make it happen.)**

**ShikaXIno( People like this couple, so you have to tell me for sure)**

**Or ShikaXTemari ( Because I need to know what you favor. If You want Shika with Saku or rather Ino or Temari. However hold off on voting outright on these because the next few chapters may sway you lol.)**

**ChoujiX? ( I Have someone planned so no more votes for Chouji please)**

**ShinoXSaku ( Is open game as well. I don't know much about Shino as a character, but I know him a lot better then Kiba. Besides I have something planned for Kiba as well so not requests for her.)**

**GaaraXSaku (will not happen. I can add fluff, but never can be a real couple)**

**SakuXNeji ( open game. If you like the couple it can happen.)**

**SakuXItachi ( If you caught the hint, will happen. So this is a yes couple. It will happen later on. You can still send me your thoughts on this couple though. How you think Saku will ever win Itachi over XDD)**

**SakuXAkatsuki ( As I said you can send me votes couple wise, but you should know that none of the Akatsuki can ever be members of Konoha and Saku wouldn't leave Konoha on purpose, so if you like these couples and want Saku and Akatsuki love, then they could only be lovers outside the village and Saku would still have to have three lovers within the village.)**

**SakuXKunkuro ( Though no one asked for it, There might be some fluff in future chapters, I haven't decided yet.)**

**ShisuiXSaku ( You decide for sure, but there will be some drama happening in future chapters, so might want to hold back final votes for this couple. Just as a warning.)**

**NaruXHina ( Will happen for sure as well. So look forward to it XDD)**

**Well I forgot the rest, so there's the list so far. I hope to hear more input on the fic from you all, and more votes. I know your voting can change because of how the fic is changing, but I hope to know more from you couple wise :D Enjoy the fic!**

**Anyway moving on! Any questions? Comments? 'WTF's? If so Review! If not Review anyway! Later!**

**Kyo~**


	8. A cloudless sky

**Finally got a name and the fic up! It's only a matter of time before you come to this point, and then I'll finally be able to talk to you all, and not myself on here lol. Anyway! I love all you guys and your reviews! Please review me more epicness! Enjoy the fic! I can't believe it's come so far! And with Ten, at least, pages each! This is a record for me! :D**

**As a note I haven't been to bed and I'm posting this at ten am, not in a happy mood either, so be glad I posted this time, or else I would have waited until tomorrow. kami I feel like Kisame after a night of drunken brawls.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did I would understand being the author why some of the names for these people are ironic, Like Shisui's name meaning Dark water, or something close, I mean hello Ironic since he drowned. **

**Kyo~**

**Chapter eight: A cloudless sky**

**Hokage tower:**

Saku slammed a hand onto Tsunade's abused desk, it almost buckled under the blow, the _Sake _bottles lining it shook with the force. The blond Hokage looked un-moved by his apprentices antics. Or his tempter apparently.

" I thought we had an agreement Tsunade-shishou." Saku said jade eyes burning. Tsunade glanced at Jiraiya who was sitting reclined in the corner scribbling away on her note book, no doubt material for her new series staring the pink haired male standing feet away. Tsunade sent him and ignored glare, before sighing and looking up into jade eyes with calm amber.

" And I told you, you have only a short period of time. It's been a month already. The Elders are punching me in the gut on this." Tsunade said with a firm stare down until Saku backed down, and sat in a conveniently placed chair across the Hokage.

" They have nothing else to do kid, you shouldn't be surprised they're getting on this." Jiraiya said with a smirk at Saku. Tsunade rolled his eyes at the white haired woman for suddenly speaking up. Saku glanced over at the woman with a frown.

" I figured you would give me a little more then a month considering this is a little bit harder then grabbing anyone off the street, this is my future, and my future children were talking about. I think I should be given a little more then a month to find three women who I'm going to start families with and marry." Saku said face turning red in his anger. He had every right to be angry of course, Tsunade knew it, and if he had his way, he wouldn't make Saku do anything he didn't want to.

Though to see children out of this kid would make his life complete, he viewed Saku as his son after all, and he wanted grandchildren before he died. Besides he didn't want to see Saku go down a road where he couldn't return, to go down a path filled with work, missions, and the village. He needed to branch out, start a family. He could still continue his life, but maybe it would be better with love and children in it. Besides Tsunade knew the kid had to be stressed and more then a little alone.

" You know I don't want to push you on this Sakura, but you know the political paths I'm forced to take for this village. The Elders are growing desperate and if other villages find out about this while your still single there is no telling what could happen, maybe war." Jiraiya snorted.

Both men looked over at her. She shrugged.

" It's a little funny. Wars have started over stupider stuff I guess." Jiraiya said rolling her eyes. To think waring over a kid's offspring. Fighting over who got to rock his socks first. That was just wrong, in so many ways.

" This is serious. Sakura you may not realize how important you and your offspring will be to this village and our world. We're having a growing shortage of male birthrates, it's getting so bad that we're not even sure there will be any men left soon, if we can spread your gene's through your children you can literally save the world." Jiraiya started giggling.

" Shut up!" Tsunade ordered. Jiraiya tried she really did.

" Sounds like a bad porn comic." She laughed bent over. Saku sighed.

" I will do this for now, but don't stop working on singling this gene out. I won't have my children used like this in the future." Saku said with seriousness and then walked out. Once gone Jiraiya grinned at Tsunade.

" You know I think I like that kid." Tsunade took and entire _sake_ bottle to his lips and gulped it down.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Uchiha compound:**

Fugaku knocked and then walked into Sasuke's room. The girl looked surprised, she was after all dressing for the day, shirt half on. Fugaku glanced over her maturing body quickly with a nod of approval.

" Yes mother?" Sasuke asked softly her eyes lowered as she dressed quickly, when finished she sat on the bed and her mother towered over her.

" Did you seduce him yet?" Sasuke winced.

" I have been." Sasuke said not wanting any disappointment.

" And?" Fugaku asked tapping her foot in irritation. Sasuke frowned.

" Not yet." Fugaku sighed shaking her head.

" Don't be afraid to be bold Sasuke. Take your clothes off if you have to." Fugaku said and then shook her head and left to find her niece. Sasuke winced and then sighed. This would not end well she just knew it.

It wasn't like Saku hadn't seen her naked before, after all he was the clan medic, he never reacted before, would she have to be as bold as Shisui to get him to get hard like she did? He seemed to like it when she did it. Did that mean he liked Shisui, or that he liked being touched? Sasuke nervously picked at the bed spread and wondered on her next move.

Shisui couldn't beat her on this, she would win Saku back even if it meant doing things she would never do in a million years, even if it meant playing dirty.

**XxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Fugaku came across Shisui in the hall coming from her destination of Itachi's room. Fugaku was glad she didn't have to hunt the girl down.

" Have you made any progress?" Fugaku asked stopping Shisui in the hall. Shisui rose her red lips.

" Are you kidding? I'm surprised you haven't heard." Shisui said with a grin. Fugaku's brows knitted in confusion.

" I'm the only one in the village who has ever gotten Saku to react, erection and all. I even left proof behind if you want to check." Shisui said tapping her neck then grinning and walking off. Fugaku was impressed, she nodded her approval and then went to find her eldest.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Ino's house: **

Shikamaru knocked on her teammate's door with a troublesome air about her. She did not want to do this, but if she forced Saku to take it, then their friendship would be over, and they already had a rough time getting together as friends to start with. Besides it was her fault this was going on, she could at least try to get Ino to understand a little bit, before he freaked out about it. If he found out from anyone else but her, he would be furious.

She waited at her ex-teammates door waiting for maybe the sky to fall or clouds to capture her and take her into the sky to live among them. That would be right up her ally. She hadn't planned on this much trouble when she started the week, and only three days in and she were it got her. She should have just stayed in bed.

Ino finally answered looking like he just woke up. He smelt like always, sex, and sweat. He had lipstick on his neck, and his hair was a mess. His eyes brightened when they landed on her.

" Shika come to take me up on my offer?" He asked seductively show casing his bare chest, that had bite marks on it. Shika rolled her eyes mentally.

" Doesn't look like you need any assistance, no. Coffee?" Shikamaru changed the subject. Ino looked confused before he nodded.

" I'll meet you at the usual place in ten minutes." Shika nodded and walked off leaving Ino to get dressed and cleaned up for public view.

Shikamaru thought of how to explain what she had to with out Ino making a sense or starting a fight, or wanting to kill Saku. Shika knew that Ino loved her, she knew it for a long time, but she didn't want the trouble of a relationship, she saw what her mother went through with her father, she wouldn't be like her mother, nor would she be with a man like Ino was. She knew he would try for her, but she doubted he would stay true to her, let alone want to. After all bigamy was allowed now, Ino didn't know the difference between it and adultery after all, besides Ino came with too much baggage.

Saku wasn't a bad choice when she had none. At least she was comfortable around him, she could talk to him, he actually understood, and he loved the clouds and chilling out in silence just as much. Since she couldn't marry the clouds, Saku actually would be a good person for her. He knew her, and would never expect anything from her, and she could have a partner who understood her, and would watch the clouds with her.

Of course they got along, but they had never thought of each other in any other way except friendship, that could be a problem. Shika had never even bothered to see if he was handsome or not, she never paid attention. She figured he was if he had a fan-club, he smelt nice, and though he had a temper not to be messed with, he almost never showed anyone it that he didn't intend to kill after.

Saku was a good man, and though she would have to see if he was attractive to her the next time she saw him, she figured it wouldn't be bad being with him, it was better then to be exhausted in the nymphomaniac Ino, or moving to Suna, or even marrying some random guy she never met and didn't know from Adam.

Could Saku see her as more then a friend though? Wasn't that a more important question? Or maybe what she was going to tell Ino, was the better question.

_What a drag._

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Saku walked down Konoha streets upset overall. He didn't want women pushed at him, like this. He wanted to make his own choices. Of course Tsunade was right, he was taking too much time, but this was his life and his future children they were talking about, not just a choice to pick up chocolate milk at the store or Strawberry.

He knew that this would be hard to do, he however had now less time, and also had maybe lost a best friend. When Ino found out about Shikamaru being his 'girlfriend', then he would be furious. If he didn't try to kill Saku he would never speak to him again. Ino had been his first friend as children. It was hard growing up a boy with pink hair after all.

Tsunade had just ruined a part of his life by forcing this, but it was done with now. Saku couldn't change it. He just had to find two more lovers, he would hope that he could seduce the woman he wanted as a lover to start, but he wasn't sure if he could or not. He had to at least find one more lover. He had Shikamaru forced on him, he had someone in mind he himself chose, but she would be difficult to seduce if he could seduce her at all, and the third well he either had to search quickly or wait for whoever the Elders and Tsunade had thrown his way to come to him.

If he wanted Itachi Uchiha, he had to seduce her fast before some other mother forced their daughter onto him. He knew it would be the hardest thing he would ever have to do, to seduce her. He didn't even know where to start.

He had fallen for her so quickly after working with her, spending time with her. She was beautiful, she was sexy, she was brilliant, she understood him. She made him feel good. He was comfortable being around her, though nervous. He didn't know if he could seduce her. After all why would she even want a guy like him? She could have anyone she wanted, he didn't have that confidence to win her over, but he would be damned if he didn't try.

What Saku had in mind was, he would try to win Itachi over, then he would find two more lovers, and hope that somehow he would be able to break it off with Shika, because he cared about Shika of course, she was one of his closest friends, he loved spending time with her, but he didn't want to force her like this, nor ruin her chance at finding someone she liked. Besides he didn't want Ino to be miserable watching his ex-friend take the girl he loved. Saku couldn't live with himself like that.

Frankly Saku wanted to crawl into a hole and die, but he did know for sure he would do anything to have Itachi as his. He just could never tell if she took him seriously or not. She almost never had any emotion cross her face, and though he could read her better then most people, when it came to him trying to flirt with her, it was hopeless. He just didn't know.

He didn't know if he could be submissive to someone, he could if it was to her, but he didn't want to be walked all over either. Over all he was stressed out, and too caught in his mind, so when he ran into someone he didn't even realize it until he was on the ground with someone on his chest. He peered up a little dazed from knocking his head on the ground. Sitting up straddling his hips was Kiba Inuzuka with her short styled brown hair, her black slitted eyes, and her tan skin with red triangles on her cheeks. She wore a fur jacket that stopped short and let her stomach show. Her gray, to match her jacket, shorts with the fishnet under both jacket and shorts.

" Oi watch where your going buddy." She complained. Akamaru whined and paced around them. Kiba looked into jade surprised eyes, and she flushed.

" Oh...Sorry Saku. My bad." Kiba lifted herself up, Saku got to his feet and brushed himself off while looking her over for injuries. His head was frankly killing him from hitting the ground so hard, but it looked like he had shielded her fall, which was good at least.

" Are you alright?" Saku asked hand coming to rest on her shoulder as chakra seeped into her body making sure before she ever said yes or now.

" Yeah I'm good. You came out of no where, and I wasn't paying any attention." Kiba said with a shrug. Saku found nothing wrong with her so he took his hand and chakra away with a frown.

" It was my fault. I've had a rough day and wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Saku apologized again. Kiba waved it off. Akamaru whined and yipped Kiba looked down at him curiously.

" Yeah your right boy. Akamaru thinks you should take a day off. Go to the hot spring or something. You look pretty worked up." Kiba said and then grinned.

" Women problems?" Saku snorted.

" You could say that. Thanks for the advice. I think the onsen would be nice to relax. Sorry again about running you over, I'll treat you and Akamaru to lunch for your trouble." Kiba's eyes widened.

" Huh...well alright if your buying pinky." Kiba said with a fanged grin. Saku's lips twitched at the nickname but didn't comment.

" Where you want to eat?" Saku asked stuffing his hands in his pockets. Kiba looked to Akamaru and then grinned again.

" You know Ichiraku sounds fine, been a while since I had ramen. Keeping Naruto busy have you? She hasn't came and dragged me to lunch in a while." Kiba said keeping conversation as they walked to Ichiraku. Saku snorted.

" Not really. I haven't seen her in a while actually, she's probably at Ichiraku now." Saku said with a smirk. Kiba laughed.

" You think she'll have more then thirty bowls done by the time we get there?" Saku grinned.

" If she's been there since noon, then more like fifty." Saku said in challenge. Kiba's red lips rose into an inviting smile.

" Want to place a bet pinky?" Saku rose his brow.

" Sure."

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Ichiraku:**

Hinata's eyes widened when he spotted Saku walking with his teammate to Ichiraku's. He had been...watching the whether, not Naruto eating...never that. Akamaru rose his head and trotted over to Hinata in his hiding- er- watching spot. The sky could be seen well in his spot behind the light pole here. Hinata cursed mentally when Akamaru whined at his feet.

" Oi Hina-kun! Get over here and eat with us!" Kiba yelled. He was mortified when Naruto flipped around in her seat to watch him shamefully walk over. Saku was trying not to laugh in his expense. He sat him between himself and Naruto. Saku was trying to kill him, Hinata was sure of it.

" Hey Hinata-kun if you were around, why didn't you drop in and eat with me?" Naruto asked with a adorable pout. Hinata flushed red. Saku slapped him on the back.

" Hina was waiting for us." Saku said for his best friends benefit. Kiba laughed softly beside Saku.

" Oh. Well what are you guys doing here? You taking Hinata-kun's team out this time Saku-kun? Where's Shino-chan?" Naruto asked looking around for the bug user. Saku sweat dropped.

" No. I ran into Kiba and to make it up to her brought her and Akamaru to lunch. We happened to run across Hina and invited him." Saku said easily. Naruto took it and grinned happy to have company while she ate, while Kiba grumbled in her seat and handed money over to Saku for a lost bet. Saku grinned at Kiba in return.

Hina sent a curious look to his teammate and best friend. Hinata was sure he had never seen the two of them together before, it was strange frankly. Wasn't Kiba just saying a few weeks ago that she was angry at Saku for not noticing her and that he was gay? Hina rolled his eyes as Kiba chatted with Saku drawing all his attention to her.

It would figure that Kiba just liked Saku and wanted him to pay her attention, and when he hadn't before she got upset. Hina sighed softly drawing Naruto attention. She slurped a noddle into her mouth and turned her eyes to his. He blushed all over again.

" How you doing Hina-kun?" Naruto asked with noddles still in her mouth. Hina flushed and nervously looked at his lap while he spoke.

" G..Good." He answered. Naruto grinned and then started on about her day. It didn't take much to get her talking about anything. Hina didn't mind listening. He loved listening to her, and would listen to her speak everyday for the rest of his life if he could.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Cafe: **

Shika had seen this coming. The look that crossed Ino's face when she told him about her parents asking her to date Saku, and her saying she would. She knew he would be angry, but she didn't know how hurt he would look as well. She wished she didn't have to say anything at all, but if she didn't say anything quickly either he would find out by himself, or Saku would be the one to have to tell him, and if Saku told him she was sure Ino would have attacked him.

He didn't say anything at all. Just looked stricken, confused, hurt. He looked into her eyes and finally shook his head with a grimace and left her by herself. Shika winced. She hadn't wanted to hurt him, but she hadn't wanted to date and or other wise sleep with him, in the first place. She had let him flirt because she didn't see any harm, and he never gave up, so she kept refusing in hopes on of his many lovers would take his heart.

Sadly they never did, and though she hated to hurt him, maybe it was for the best, he would eventually move on and find someone else he could love and that would love him back. She kept telling herself that at least. She hoped Ino wouldn't do anything rash, in retaliation. Hoped he wouldn't go try to hurt Saku, because he would only get hurt himself. Saku was ANBU, and Ino was no longer a Shinobi, he had retired before he became Jounin.

She tilted her head back on the chair and looked at the sky. The sky was of course, cloudless.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Later that night:**

Jiraiya grinned as she discreetly followed the ANBU medic. Following him and watching him simply live his life was like reading a book all it's own, so many plot twists and turns! She had so much research already she was sure this series would be a very long one. Kakashi would be very pleased.

She was excited to finally get to see him naked, the boy rarely ever stripped, probably for the better since he might have got attacked had he done it in the company of others. And sadly he always closed his windows and blinds at night, but he was going to an onsen at the moments, and now would be the highlight of the research. Getting to see the kid naked, for the series, while also getting her kicks from seeing him nude. With the way this kid lived his life already, no doubt major plot development would happen in the onsen.

She wondered if the kid was a strictly male bath, or if he was adventurous and went mixed bath. She soon found out as he went into the hall containing the women's, men's, and the mixed. He didn't even think about it, he went right to the mixed pleasing her. It meant she could not only spy, but also get a good soak.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Saku was so glad he ran into Kiba and she gave him this idea. Usually he never had time for this sort of thing, but he really needed it. He had chosen the mixed, because he had too many guys hitting on him in the guys, and usually girls never chose to go mixed, and only straight men come to the mixed. So he was thus safe. Of course once he got relaxed and let himself soak with only a towel around his waist, he closed his eyes.

" Ah hello Sakura." He yelped and jumped slightly his eyes shooting open to focus on the one who spoke. His eyes widened then a hot blush raced across his neck and up to his face.

" Sensei." He choked out. Of course Kakashi would chose the mixed bath, the pervert she is. He wondered if she knew she was supposed to put the towel around her, not her face. Her silver gravity defying hair, slightly fell a little into her mixed eyes, one black, one Sharingan red. Her breast were bared to the world, and him, and she was completely naked under the water, and inches from him. He kept good eye contact but he couldn't un-see anything.

" I'm not your sensei anymore Sakura. You don't come here often." She commented lazily. His eye twitched.

" Um..well, Captain put me and Neji on suspension again, so I have free time. I figured I'd come relax." He said and his eyes dipped then shot back up. Had It been so long from a mission of that sort, that he was drawn to look at his old teachers breast? Hell yes apparently. He shifted uncomfortable as she slide in next to him as if the onsen wasn't huge and almost completely empty except a figure that was in the far end shielded from his view by the steam of the spring.

" I heard Tsunade gave you an order to find some lovers. How are you doing with that?" She asked neck bend back onto the edge of the spring, making a smooth line down her neck, don the valley of her very nice breasts, and into the water out of his sight. He looked away again. Kami this wasn't right.

He either had to seduce someone quickly, or beg Itachi for a mission. He couldn't live like this. Was this how normal men felt around attractive women? He had so many seduction missions he was mostly stated in his hormonal lust, now with out those missions he was like any other guy. His control was getting worse every day it seemed. He fought with himself to to look. Despite how very beautiful she was, and despite that she was flaunting herself purposely. She did this when he was younger as well, to tease him no doubt, but it had a lasting effect on him.

" I...need three lovers. Tsunade-sama promised me I could find my own, but he suddenly started pushing women at me. I'm apparently now involved with Shikamaru." Kakashi rose her head to look at him with a almost surprised look.

" I'm sure Ino isn't going to be happy." With those words he took control and nodded with a wince.

" I'm sure he's not at all, our friendship is probably over." Kakashi reached over and patted him on the head. He didn't look over at her but he slowly relaxed.

" Friends should never let women come between them." Kakashi said.

" Unless of course it's between the sheets." Another voice supplied.

The figured from the other end of the fic had come closer, it was Jiraiya. Her huge breast as bare as Kakashi's. Saku looked away quickly. What was with older women and flashing people anyway?

" Oh don't be shy kid. They're here to look at." Jiraiya said assuring him she found no offense in him staring, she even grabbed them in hand and propped them up for him. He grimaced. How did he ever get stuck in this situation?

Apparently fate hated his guts... He really needed to stop hanging out with Neji.

**XxxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**At a randomly located Bar in Konoha:**

Ino drained his_ Sake _in one swallow. He felt a little bit connected to the Hokage in that moment. Heck he was thinking freely about gambling, of course the gamble wasn't for money. He was gambling with his chance at winning a fair fight with Saku, the backstabbing pink haired freak.

Of course his chances were slim, which was why he was planning revenge of a different sort. He motioned the bartender and he filled his glass full with a concerned type of look to him.

What could he do to Saku, that would cause him the same amount of pain, humiliation, and betrayal, that Ino felt at the moment?

Saku didn't like Sasuke anymore, so he couldn't seduce her and steal her from him like Saku did Shika. Was there anyone else Saku liked. He was having trouble thinking about it. Saku seemed to be drawn to the Uchiha family. And there were only three Uchiha Ino knew. The Clan heiress, Sasuke, and...Shisui Uchiha. Ino grinned to himself evilly.

It was well known that Saku and Shisui hung out together, and Ino had seen what happened between the two of them in this very bar not long ago. Saku was attracted to Shisui, maybe even liked her. Though Ino found it distasteful to even touch a woman Saku had touched, let alone kissed, Ino knew with out a doubt he hadn't slept with her, and she was the closest thing he could take from Saku that Ino knew would enrage him. Even if he didn't love her, he lusted after her, and Saku would be pissed when he realized he could never touch her, and of course that Ino had touched her in every way.

The only thing he had to do...was get Shisui into his bed. The problem would be if Shisui actually loved Saku, but with her record of the whore of Konoha, Ino highly doubted it was love, probably just lust. So maybe he could seduce her. He wasn't the player of Konoha for nothing. He and Shisui had more in common then Saku and she did anyway, and if Saku dared steal his woman, then he would sure as hell steal Saku's.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**End chapter:**

**Somehow not as exciting as previous chapters other then this cliffhanger! DUNDUNDUN! And No for those who are curious Shikamaru is not a sure fire Lover, the spot is still open for now, a just in case you all don't like the couple and would rather I not have ShikaXSaku, I wasn't planning on this couple really, but if I had to I could do it.**

**There won't be any KibaXSaku because the couple is cute, but I don't know enough about Kiba to write him with Sakura. Er...Write her with Saku. **

**Yes Itachi is who Saku likes, did you expect anything else from me? I mean really? The other two lovers are still open, and I added the KibaXSaku moment for DarkSoulBear and others who love the couple. I'll add some GaaraXSaku moments probably next chapter for you all who like that couple, but as I said can't have any GaaraXSaku for obvious distance reasons.**

**Finally someone had the gull to vote for ShinoXSaku! I was waiting! lol. I mean I gave some hints! No one took them! lol. I guess not many people like the couple, but no promises on this couple either, I**** was just happy someone actually votes for it and I didn't have to randomly prompt you all. I mean I added the choices last chapter on who Tsunade was going to definitely push to Saku and who you could more then likely vote for as people who I would put with Saku if you asked.**

**I mean you guys are on chapter eight now, but I've just finished writing chapter fourteen, I can't rush you guys I know but I have to get rough with ya. I'll break it down here.**

**SakuXItachi is for sure you don't have to vote for them any longer whether you don't like the couple or not no longer matters it's happening get over it. **

**SakuXShisui depends on you, but after the next two chapters you might want to vote, not yet because I can't count them because major craps going down the next few chapters.**

**SakuXShika or SakuXTemari I need to know as well. There will be no InoXShika just because frankly Shika doesn't like Ino and frankly neither do I, for her that is. I can put him with someone but probably not anyone not OC.**

**SakuXNeji a lot of people votes for this but I'll give you time, if many more people ask for it then I will make it happen, but be warned I really am giving him only three lovers in Konoha, Akatsuki can be involved so you can vote for them as well.**

**SakuXShino I'm not comfortable with this couple but if you want it say so or forever hold your peace.**

**SakuXSai Actually can happen, if you want Sai involved in this running you'll have to wait several chapters, because if you say so now I will add her, but say it now or you won't even see until like chapter fourteen or longer. I am planning on adding her really, because I want to see her GB but as for if she gets in the running for Saku it's up to you.**

**Saku and Akatsuki, give me your votes still and I'll keep track for that moment in time when the two interact.**

**Maybe I might change my mind on SakuXKankuro, not SakuXGaara because it still wouldn't work, but I actually like Kankuro, and it could work, and if you like him/her I could make it possible.**

**HinaXNaru is set already so I need no more votes for them.**

**Kiba and Tenten and Chouji are all already taken couple wise, I won't say who they're with, but you mise well not vote, because I have already decided. Sorry, I mean fourteen chapters guys I had to make some of my own choices in the mean time, granted I shouldn't have waited so long to post, but eh I'm sure you guys won't be that mad, you might actually like what I do so be happy.**

**As for anyone in particular you'd like to see come into the GB world here from Naruto that isn't to hard to do like people I'm not familiar with, like Killer bee, or people that wouldn't show up in a Non-mass, Sasuke's team. But I've gotten requests for Madara and Anko already, if you want someone in particular give me a shout out.  
><strong>

**I'll try to keep this short from now on, but I doubt it. I'll keep the votes here for couples but only updates, as in a new couple or a request for a certain couple that swayed me to make it a for sure couple. I'll keep you updated not to worry.  
><strong>

**Kyo~**

**PS. It may seem like I'm shooting down all your guys' couples but I'm not, just the ones that's impossible. I also apologize if I'm rude this chapter at the end as I said in the notes before the chapter...no sleep. ( These end notes keep getting longer dang it )  
><strong>


	9. Stolen Intentions

**Hello again! I'm starting a new chap with some romance in mind! Finally after eight chapters we get some solid romance! Since I posted the fic I've gotten some good feedback from all of you lovely reviewers! But I always enjoy more! **

**As a side note, I probably mentioned it, but my best friend is now an author on fanfic as well! You'll be interested to know he's writing romance as well! Of course he's writing yaoi, but eh can't win them all, unless you really like yaoi! Then you win! Weeee! So if your interested in yaoi and _Young Justice_, ( Robin/Dick X KidFlash/Wally. Just sounds like Yaoi automatically doesn't it? XD) then go to my profile for his profile name and read his fic!**

**Anyway moving on! I hope you'll enjoy the fic and continue giving me your votes! The fic is far from done! After all we still have Akatsuki on the prowl! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did being the creator I would understand why almost all the Akatsuki died! Dang you Kishimoto!**

**Kyo~**

**Chapter nine: Stolen intentions. **

**Uchiha district: **

" You haven't even made an effort Itachi." Fugaku complained. Itachi rolled her eyes so her mother couldn't see, as she read a scroll in bed for the night. She had come home earlier then usual after finishing her paperwork unusually fast, so she decided to come home and kick back and catch up on some family scrolls that were long since unused, or 'lost'.

" Sasuke has at least made an effort, and Shisui has made progress! You want your sister and cousin to take your future husband?" Fugaku asked trying to provoke a response out of her daughter. Itachi sighed and lowered the scroll with a raised brow at her mother.

" I told you I wasn't playing your game mother. Have you ever asked him if he ever wanted to be married?" Itachi asked, wondering if she would take the hint and apply that to her own life, that way her mother would understand she didn't want to be married, or have a husband. Heaven knows she couldn't stand half the people in the village, and though Saku was her friend, if she could claim him as such, and she enjoyed his conversations and mind, because he was interesting, (he could understand what she said, and even understand what she was thinking) she was sure she rather not push that sort of relationship when she wasn't even sure if they were friends or not.

Fugaku snorted at Itachi's statement/question.

" It doesn't matter what he wants, the Hokage gave him an order to find three lovers himself or he would be forced to accept who is chosen for him." Itachi lowered the scroll further. She hadn't known that. Why hadn't he told her about that, she should know any mission, or orders, given to her ANBU, whether by the Hokage or not, orders were orders, and Itachi didn't like other people giving her ANBU orders.

Obviously this information wasn't secret if her mother knew of it, so why hadn't Saku told her about it? Had he told Shisui? Sasuke? She wasn't sure why she cared if he _had_ told them.

" Did he find any as of yet?" Itachi asked trying to be nonchalant about it, but Fugaku smirked her devious-children-eating-smile at her.

" I haven't heard of any, but the Hokage sent out letters to the clans, for a place in his bed, for their daughters and niece. Which means if you want him, step up the game or else someone else will snatch him up, even a Hyuuga." Fugaku's eyes darkened at that. Itachi sighed. Well this was certainly a change from _boring_ life.

" I'm growing old Itachi. I want to have grandchildren before I'm in my grave." Fugaku said straight faced. Trying to guilt trip her. Did she ever pick the wrong daughter, Itachi snorted softly. Fugaku said in disappointment...

" At least don't let your little sister beat you in this Itachi. It's shameful to not be able to seduce a man with pink hair." Itachi wasn't sure what Saku's hair color had to do with anything, but she sighed.

Fugaku smiled in victory, obviously taking her silence as a ' Yes Mother I will go seduce the pink haired male before my little sister does' when she had really meant ' For crying out loud why couldn't I have been born male'. Go figure her mother would misinterpret the two, considering they weren't even close to similar.

Fugaku left with that ' children eating' smile on again, and Itachi shook her head with another sigh. Here she thought she might be having a good day, of course she shouldn't have assumed that. How foolish of her to want a day of peace.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Elsewhere: **

Saku's eye twitched as he tried to get the images of the hot spring out of his head. It was impossible, it was like he had the Sharingan and the images were implanted in his mind forever. He would never be able to un-see Kakashi or Jiraiya naked. That just sucked. It was last night, and he still remembered everything so very...clearly.

He shook his head as he walked home from work. He was tired, tried of having to find a lover, tired of women tossing themselves at him. Of course to any other guy in his place, he would be trilled to have women begging to get into his bed, but not him. Saku just wanted to go back to his normal life, get some time to himself and time for his friends. He just wanted some peace and to go back to fantasize about his ANBU captain, _peacefully. _

But did he get what he wanted? Hell no. His life seemed to go from bad, to terrible, to horrid, to insane, in less then two weeks. What did it take to get some normal around here? If he wasn't banned from missions, he would enjoy getting out of the village. However he needed to work on his partnership with Neji, or else he would never get out of the village.

Which meant instead of drowning himself in his bathtub, he would have to go find Neji and spend time with her. Neji hadn't been terrible to hang around lately, but it didn't mean he would willingly seek her out if he had no other choice. After all Neji hadn't changed, she still only saw him as a guy and medic. She may never see him as a Shinobi, he didn't even know if he could ever change her view of him, maybe it would never change, but he had to try, however that would work.

Saku was going to go home and shower before finding Neji and seeing what she was up to for the day, maybe spending time with her would get his mind off his sensei's body. Of course Saku had never seen Kakashi as more then a teacher, but he would be a fool not to notice her beauty, even behind a mask.

Of course his life never went as planned so when he arrived home, Shikamaru was waiting for him, at his door, looking like life was more troublesome then usual. He supposed it was now.

" I told him." Shikamaru said upon greeting. This day got worse officially. Saku sighed and unlocked his door before showing her inside.

" Anything to drink?" Saku asked being a good host, Shikamaru shook his head.

" Walk and talk. I need a shower, and probably have little time before all hell breaks lose." Saku commented. Shika didn't hesitate with his words, she followed him to his room as he pulled off his shirt. She sat on his bed with curiosity watching the shirt come off.

He had a nice body. Why didn't she notice that before? Probably because it had never caught her attention or interest before this. He was certainly attractive. She now understood all the women who swooned over him now, though she certainly wasn't going to swoon, she did find him nice to look at.

His eyes caught hers as he started pulling off his medic belt, and fishnet shirt.

" How was it?" He asked clearly about Ino. Shikamaru's eyebrows drew down.

" I figured." Saku said with a wince. She didn't even have to say with words how bad he had taken it.

" I would watch your back for a while." Shika said making conversation as her eyes followed his undressing. Either he didn't care he was undressing in front of her, he was comfortable undressing in front of anyone, or he was doing it on purpose because he was trying to seduce her. She really doubted the last one. After all he hadn't wanted to be with her to start, she had made that choice for him. Maybe that hadn't been very well thought out, but she knew if he hadn't said yes, he wouldn't have been allowed on their lands, or been allowed to remain her close friend. She had been thinking of their friendship, which she didn't want to lose, and not what it might mean between them now.

After all they couldn't stay friends in this situation. He would become her lover, or maybe the other way around, she was attracted to him sure, but did trying to save their friendship really save their friendship or make their friendship ride on the fence?

Saku sighed.

" I will, but Ino hasn't been the type, thus far, to try to beat the revenge out of someone." Saku had a good point.

" Ino has always been one for retaliation." Shika pointed out. Saku nodded.

" Which means the revenge will come, but not necessarily in the form of physical, maybe he has something worse planned, though I can't think of anything, I'm sure he will." Saku said and pulled off his pants. He wore black boxers that went well with his skin and hair. He didn't get naked in front of her, he walked to the bathroom and though he didn't shut the door fully, she couldn't see him, only hear him as he continued speaking.

" In other news I now can not get the image of my ex-sensei's breasts out of my head." Shikamaru snorted in surprise and part laughter.

" Where did you see Kakashi naked?" She asked and then tilted her head as she heard the sound of his only remaining clothes hit the floor, and then the shower start up. She was curious about what he looked like naked. She had seen her father naked, and Ino of course on missions, he wasn't shy, but she had never seen a guy who wasn't related, or otherwise like a brother to her, naked. She had never been interested or curious before now though either.

" Onsen. Kiba suggested I relax since apparently I even looked like I needed a break." Saku said with a chuckle. Shika leaned back so she was laying on Saku's jade sheeted bed, on her back. His bed smelt like him, a mix of cherries, something sweet, while he smelt dark, with a hint of something spicy, a certain musk that she liked smelling, and hadn't realized that she was familiar with the scent until she was surrounded in it.

It was comforting. Which was odd to her. She wondered why she felt...weird. Not like creepy weird, but...comfortable...almost... She didn't know and it was to much of a bother to think on such complicated feelings. She rather ignore them. It made her feel out of control and she hated that. She rather just sit back and have life take her where it did, not be a active participant in it.

" I take it, not so relaxing." Shikamaru said with a deep breath to take in his scent. It smelt really good. She felt relaxed herself listening to the sound of water beating down on him, while surrounded by his scent in his soft bed. It was like floating on a rain cloud. A deep chuckle brought her out of her daze.

She hadn't heard that laugh from him before. Why was it so deep? She liked it. It sounded nice to her ears. Was she suddenly thinking and feeling these things because she knew she had to put him in another category? Or was it because she had felt this all along and had never allowed herself to let go? Why did she have to keep thinking so much about this bothersome topic?

" Not relaxing at all. Kakashi and Jiraiya were there." Shikamaru choked on a laugh.

" Sounds like it would be relaxing." Shika said with a smirk as she closed her eyes again relaxing. She felt _really_ relaxed. Maybe her new passion would be lying in Saku's bed. Her eyes opened slowly and narrowed on the ceiling. Why did that suddenly sound really _really_ wrong? She sighed softly.

" It wasn't." Saku commented and then he was quiet for a while, and she closed her eyes and relaxed fully letting herself doze off to the sounds of the shower, him moving around in it, and nothing else.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Sakura came out of his bathroom with a towel around his waist and on his head, for his hair. He tilted his head at Shikamaru sleeping in his bed. He took a moment to take it in. It was an odd sight after all.

Shika had her arms under her head in a usual nap position, her lips parted with her soft breaths, her chest rose and fell. She had the leaner type body, and he knew for a fact she didn't have her chest wrapped down, no need. He watched her sleep for a little while. Curiously he rose his brow and then turned to get dressed. His eyes kept turning back to her though curiously enough.

He wasn't sure why.

Then he knew why the sight was so odd, though he had seen Shikamaru sleeping hundreds of times under the sky. It was because there was someone else besides himself, in his bed. There was a woman in his bed. His eyes took her in with a new curiosity. She didn't look bad there, a stray thought told him.

Seeing someone else in his bed didn't make him as upset as he thought he would be with the thought. Maybe having lovers wouldn't be so bad. When on missions he slept with women, or men if he had to for the mission not out of sexual preference no matter how much Ino said otherwise, he always did so in their bed, or a hotel bed. He then always left them after the mission was compete which was usually in the morning, maybe it was seeing someone in his own bed. In something that was his, that made him see the person laying in it, as his as well. He frowned. Now that was just not true.

Shika wasn't his, no matter how much her parents said she was. Shika belonged with someone better, someone who she could get along with, someone who had plenty of time, someone who she could connect with and someone who would make her happy and relaxed. And even if Ino hated him, and Shika saw Ino as only a brother, Saku couldn't take the girl his friend loved as his own. It wasn't right.

No matter what it took, he would make sure Shika could chose her own lover.

He walked over to her and sat at her side, she didn't wake. She had to be sleeping pretty peacefully. He wondered if she was dreaming, if she wanted to be woken at all. He couldn't just leave her...could he? Well he didn't want to wake her, she seemed pretty at rest. However he couldn't just leave her by herself. Well... he could spend time with Neji later, not like he was looking forward to it anyway. Besides he could use the time to relax and think things over.

He first covered her lightly with a sheet, then sat on his bed with his back to the cherry wood headboard as he watched her sleep soundly. His bed was pretty large, and he was thankful Ino talked him into getting an 'orgy' sized bed, because he could sit in bed while she lay undisturbed close at hand. He sighed softly and then his mind wondered off like he wanted it to.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Konoha bar:**

Day two wasn't as bad as day one had been. Yesterday Shika told him about her decision, with her parents, to become one of the lovers the Hokage had ordered Saku to get. He had drank until he couldn't remember who he was, when he woke he knew it hadn't been a terrible dream.

He could think more on it, plan things with out rage filling him so much. Now it was revenge, not just his anger that fueled him. That kept him on track, that put the feelings he felt of betrayal and hate behind him.

He needed to make Saku feel what he felt. He had befriended him when no one else would as children. He had been the best friend he could, and he gets repaid by his best friend stealing the woman he had loved for four years.

He had figured that the only thing he could think that would at least anger Saku, would be to take away any chance he would ever have with Shisui Uchiha, a woman, the only woman thus far except Sasuke, that Ino knew Saku liked. Maybe it wasn't love, but it was lust, and if Saku lusted after her, he would seduce Shisui Uchiha and break any chance Saku could ever have with her. Saku took Ino's woman, so he would take his.

Saku had never much shared his love life with Ino, Ino had figured there wasn't one. When Shisui had planted herself on Saku's lap at the bar a few weeks ago, Saku had showed he liked Shisui, and Ino knew that either Saku had decided never to share his love life with him, or that he only lusted after Shisui, either way Ino knew what he had to do.

It shouldn't be too hard to seduce the older woman, after all Ino could have slept with her before this, but it was a turn off to sleep with a woman who slept with the same about of guys that you did women. Besides she was almost like a female version of himself. At least in the player/sex aspect.

Shisui would never turn down a handsome man like himself, so he just had to find her. He figured instead of seeming suspicious and looking for her, he would wait at the local bars and see if she showed up to find another man in her usual a guy every night kind of life.

Eventually on the second night, faster then he expected actually, she came in and his plan was set into motion. Having seen him the night she made out with Saku, Shisui sat at the bar next to him with a nod of acknowledgment. Once she had her first drink he made conversation.

" Anyone interesting in the bar tonight?" Ino asked. Shisui looked over at him curiously. She shrugged.

" A few men, but it seemed I've been with all the attractive ones here tonight." Shisui replied. Ino wrinkled his nose mentally at that, he hated to sleep with a woman that had many lovers, let alone more them him. He didn't share his lovers.

" Are you looking for a certain type?" He asked wanting to lead into a more concrete discussion so he would have time to get her drunk and then seduce her.

Shisui looked curious as to why he was suddenly speaking to her, when they had seen each other hundreds of times before, and never spoke before. But maybe since he didn't have anyone with him, she figured since they sort of knew each other that she would stay and speak with him for a while, since she obviously didn't see anyone she rather talk with in the mean time.

" Not in particular." Shisui answered not giving him any lee-way. Huh...more talkative around other people, more comfortable around Saku as well. This had more possibles then he had thought, after all she was more then just a slut it seemed. She might like Saku. Though he had nothing against her as a person, he did against Saku so he needed to seduce her and ruin her chance with Saku.

It was enough for him to ruin Saku's life this way, though he'd like more, but you can only do so much before someone acts and if he did something too bad, Saku would kick his ass for sure. He was ANBU and too strong for him to hold off if he was truly angry. Though it was rare anyone, even him, saw Saku angry. He kept his cool most of the time, and had a lot of control. Which was why Ino found it so curious he had lost his control, drunk or not, with Shisui. Which was why he was trying his hardest to seduce her.

It wasn't easy, she wasn't being easy either. Usually women came to him, and he didn't have to say much to them to get them in his bed, but he was trying to seduce her, and she didn't like him automatically. This might be more of a challenge then he expected.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Hokage tower:**

" Well I was completely right about his size, but wrong about Kakashi." Jiraiya announced as she reclined in Tsunade's window. He looked up from his paperwork with a eye twitch at being interrupted just for that.

" I really don't want to know, however I supposed the good news is Kakashi didn't hit on him." Tsunade said rolling his amber eyes. Jiraiya shook her head.

" No the good news is, that you were right he doesn't like woman much older then him, I mean Kakashi was flashing him the entire time we were in the onsen, and he looked embarrassed at first, but then he relaxed and kept eye contract, so I think it's safe to say he doesn't like older women like Kakashi, and myself." Jiraiya added the last bit like she was disappointed and with her 'research', or maybe her ego, she may be.

Tsunade rubbed a hand over his face, and his lips thinned like he wanted to yell but wasn't going to.

" Don't sexually harass my apprentice again." Tsunade threatened and then took a long drink of _Sake _for his efforts, after all it took someone with a lot of either patience or _Sake_ to deal with this village and it's people. Jiraiya pouted.

" Any progress with a lover?" Tsunade asked changing the subject. Of course he asked Jiraiya because he knew she had been tailing Saku for her new ' series' on Saku. Jiraiya looked pleased.

" The Nara's moved fast, they threatened Saku, well Yoshino did mostly, who is a bit..rash, that if Saku didn't let Shikamaru be one of his lovers, he couldn't be their medic, or her friend any longer. Of course Saku had a difficult decision so Shikamaru chose for him." Jiraiya said feeling like she was replaying a movie or something.

" Well what did she decide? Is the Nara Sakura's first lover?" Tsunade asked a little excited. It was about time, even if Tsunade was furious at Yoshino for threatening Sakura, he was still happy that he might finally get grandchildren after all.

" Well Shikaku Nara eased her husband, and said they should start out dating, and Shikamaru made the decision for Saku for them to date each other. Saku didn't say no, but I over heard, and apparently the blond Yamanaka boy loves Shikamaru, and he's Saku's best friend, apparently why he took so long to say yes or no, and the kid look's frankly more like his friendship had just died, which it has, then happy he got a lover." Jiraiya said breaking the bad news. Tsunade sighed and shook his head. Knowing Saku, he wouldn't make the Nara his lover, regardless so they were still at the starting point. He took a longer drink of his beloved _Sake _wondering if it was too late to get on that gamble the Elders and Jiraiya had started in their free time.

" So we're back to square one." Tsunade said with a sigh. Jiraiya grinned her lecherous grin.

" Not necessarily." She said with a predatory smile. Tsunade rose his blond brow.

" Oh?" He asked. Jiraiya grinned wider.

" I happened to walk by the kid's house before coming to tell you about all this new information, and Shikamaru Nara is already in Saku's bed." Tsunade's eyes went wide.

" But sadly clothes are still on." Jiraiya said and Tsunade deflated again.

" However, I think the kid had a moment of seeing the girl as a potential something, he was pretty gentle with her, and he even stayed with her as she slept. I think that this could be the start of something." Tsunade thought about that. It could just be the medic in Saku coming out, he was always gentle with patients, but maybe it was something else. They could only hope.

" Keep watching." He didn't have to tell her that considering she was already, but he wanted to be kept updated on this. After all it was only a matter of time. He had to be feeling something at least sexual after so long with out any of his seduction missions, though they were getting a build up in the mission folders, it was worth it if it caused him to feel out of control enough to desire a woman and make her his lover. Anything to get him to find three of them.

If the Elders chose for him, this would not end well for the village, or Saku.

" I think the kid actually likes someone." Jiraiya said before leaving. Tsunade stopped her.

" As in sexually? Or romantically?" Tsunade asked hopeful all over again. Jiraiya smirked.

" Both. I don't know who it is, but from the conversations I've heard so far, there is someone he likes, I didn't doubt it for a minute." Tsunade gave her a dirty look for that last comment, but ignored it. Jiraiya left and Tsunade thought on his apprentice. If Saku _did _like someone, was this recent or has he had this crush, or whatever it was, for a long time? If long, then why hadn't he noticed it before?

He couldn't even think of someone Saku might like. Though knowing Saku it was someone he respected. Tsunade thought it over then he suddenly blinked and looked down at his full glass of _Sake_.

Could...could it be? Tsunade's eyes widened. Of course! It made so much sense now! It was of course so clear now, all the times he had never had a lover or romantic interest now! Of course he had been so blind for not noticing before! Now...now he was hopeful, though wondered if he should be. It might never happen.

After all, to seduce Uchiha Itachi...That might be too hard for even Sakura to do, no one else had ever done it, or _tried_ for that matter.

**XxXxxXxxXxxXxxxXxxX**

**Next day:**

Shisui woke with blond hair cast over her face and light snoring at her side. She groaned softly in anger. Damn kid. She may have drank too much, and she had been curious, after all he was one of the most loved men in Konoha, in bed that is, and she had never had him before, of course there had been a good reason! She cursed herself and slid out of bed trying to find her clothes. Kami Saku could not find out she had slept with his best friend.

That would kill him if he found out. Kill him, anger him, and ruin her chance at ever making him love her all in one. She had tried too hard to seduce Saku for it to end like this. She was in a panic, but she was sure Ino wouldn't tell Saku. After all he had to know that she liked Saku, or that maybe Saku had a least a little, emphases on little, interest in her. So he wouldn't tell Saku, she breathed out a sigh of relief.

Shisui didn't want anything to ruin her chance with the pink haired hunk. After all she really cared about him. She hadn't spent as many years as she had with him, almost four, trying to seduce him, with no reason other then sex. She had at first, after all she was still her, but after a year she would have stopped trying for anyone else, but for him, something kept going after him time after time, and she finally realized she had feelings for him. As insane as that was, she did.

Though he had given in slightly to her when wasted, she hoped that was a turning point for them, maybe this year would be the last one she had to chase him. She hoped. She had chased long enough, and she wasn't getting any younger, she wanted to start a family of her own. She had waited so long after all.

With a hope in her heart she left the Yamanaka house and went home. No one could ever know of this. She knew, hoped at least, she was close to winning Saku over. She just knew it.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxX**

Ino woke in an empty bed, but he wasn't surprised. He lay on his back facing his ceiling. His hands over his chest resting, a sheet over his bottom half. He grinned. Finally, he had his revenge. He had got what he wanted, she was as fantastic a lover as they said she was, though he wouldn't seek her out again, the thought of any other men with her after and before him, turned him off.

She had only slept with him after she was wasted, after all she never found any guy, and so she had finally let herself be seduced, he however saw she was uncertain, even wasted, about the sex. When he had first entered her, she had winced slightly, he knew it hadn't hurt physically, so maybe she did love Sakura. However that would make this all the more sweeter when Saku found out. His revenge would be complete. Saku would at least feel the betrayal, and anger. Maybe not rage, or hurt, but betrayal and anger was better then none, and would have to do.

Besides if Saku had returned Shisui's love, then it would be even better, because then it really would be the same as Saku taking Shika from him, because he would have taken Shisui away from Saku. So in his mind at least, he was content with the revenge, thus he had to spread the rumors and then make sure Saku found out, and then be there to see the look of pain on his face.

It would ease the rage at dreaming of the pink haired bastard pounding into his Shikamaru. Rage welled over Ino all over again at that, but he eased it knowing that soon, soon he would get his revenge payment in full. He smirked to himself and went about his daily business with a hop in his step and a little bit of weight lifted.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**End chapter:**

**Who saw that coming? Probably everyone. Lol. I mean I hinted it enough. I apparently can not for the life of me keep a secret when it's to do with my own fic's. Though who would have guessed Shisui actually had real feelings for Saku? Or who thought that Ino would actually go that far? Or maybe you were excited about the ShikaXSaku fluff? Maybe keep her as one of Saku's lovers. Tell me if that's a ney or a yay in a review or I'll do what I please!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Some KakashiXSaku, slightly, last chapter :D See I can get around lols.**

**Anyway enjoy! Hope you loved the new chapter and hope your on the edge of your seat for the next one! Review for me! Keep your couple voting up! We've already decided one of Saku's lovers, Itachi, but if you want me to add Shika to that then give me a call out, if you have two others in mind then tell me or I'll wing it :D**

**As for a anonymous reviewers review/comment; I don't make Sakura a mary-sue. Sasuke's a mary-sue lol. I mean Kishimoto should have killed the moron off at the start and saved Itachi all the crap. Maybe then we would have had some ItachiXSaku in the cannon. :D We could only dream lol. **

**Yes I do love Sakura, she's epic, and I don't keep saying no to your all requests for pairs, you have to all understand I'm writing chapter 16 while you're all on this chapter, I have to start making decisions or else no couples will ever be in this fic. I'm adding up the votes for couples and putting them more in the future chapters. If you want a certain couple tell me or I'll seriously have to make the choice myself and then people tend to get fussy.**

**Just to be sure, I'll tell you now, so I don't have to keep turning all your couple votes down who's taken and you won't be able to ask for because I'll say no to.**

**SakuXGaara ( it's the long distance thing but there is fluff in later chapters and assumed one-sided SakuXGaara)**

**SakuXNaru ( I love this couple, but it can never happen for this fic, I'm getting HinaXNaru this fic.)**

**SasuXSaku ( As I said not feeling it this fic, because it just wouldn't work out and a lot of people actually said no to this couple, besides I think I pleased you guys enough through this fic (and in future chapters) With SasuXSaku moments. )**

**SakuXKiba or KibaXanyoneelse. ( I have someone planned out with Kiba, and since I'm not going to give it away I won't tell you who, but there is someone I have planned for her, so please stop asking for KibaXanyone)**

**SakuXChouji or ChoujiXAnyone ( If you must know, I plan on TentenXChouji as a spoiler couple. Why? Because I decided it would be interesting to put them together.)**

**SakuXIno or SakuXHina or SakuXguys ( No Yaoi, though this fic keeps hinting at it in weird ways, I don't mean it to seem that way)**

**InoXShisui ( No, absolutely not. I actually like Shisui, and you guys have to decide if you still want her with Sakura, but never will she be with Ino, so don't ask)**

**KakashiXSaku ( Nope, it creeps me out)**

**SakuXPein ( No probably not. I figured Konan would be with Pein, but you can talk me out of that if you don't like PeinXKonan)**

**SakuXLee ( Really? Do I have to explain my reason for 'hell no' to this one?)**

**I can't think of anyone else right now, but I'll tell you if I do, or you'll know if you ask and I say no to it. Anyone else is game, I just am tired of people complaining at me saying I'm lying about saying you all get to chose the pairs.**

**I said you all could vote and I would use it, not that I would competently go psycho and give the fic to you all to command me on pairs, I mean then it wouldn't be my fic at all ne? I want help with pairs, or else I wouldn't have asked. I chose some couples on my own yes, but if I didn't want help I would have put whoever the heck I wanted with Sakura, and wouldn't keep demanding your votes for two more lovers for him.**

**Questions? Comments? ' WTF's? If so...review! If not...review anyway!**

**Kyo~**


	10. Rumor has it

**HELLO! Thank you all for the reviews! Can you believe we're at ten already! Me either! This is exciting! And still so much to do! Lols. But at least your getting some romance now! Haha took me long enough ne? Well I'll talk later at the end to give you all your votes! It's not too late to get a say in! Go for it! I could use the help! :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, if I did...heh heh well you know what I would do. F3**

**Kyo~**

**Chapter ten: Rumor has it. **

" Do you love me?" Saku looked up from his work with a pen in his mouth and a calm look on his face, as if hearing that question was normal for him. He looked up into ocean blue eyes. Blond hair tumbled over her shoulders in pigtails.

She looked serious about the question, but it wasn't the first time he had been asked it, of course it was the first time Naruto had ever asked it of him.

He set the pen on his desk and stood up walking around his desk. He came to a halt in front of her, pushing her gently to sit on his black couch, that was in front of his desk. She went willingly. He took her hands into his and held them on her lap, he knelt in front of her. After looking into her eyes for a long moment, he spoke.

" Of course." He answered with out doubt. She searched his eyes and then sighed softly.

" What's wrong?" He asked gently. She winced slightly.

" Do you love me because we're teammates or because were friends?" His brows drew down in confusion.

" I love you because your you." He said and was bemused about where she was suddenly coming from. Saku knew about Naruto's past, about the Kyuubi, but she had never been the type to feel self conscious, or need reassurance like this. Especially when it dealt with if he loved her or not.

" What's wrong Naruto?" Her blond brows went down.

" Why aren't you telling me anything anymore? Why would you keep this to yourself? I thought we were friends." His eyes suddenly cleared of confusion as he realized immediately what she was talking about. He let go of her hands and stood up. He shook his head, walked around and sat back in his seat.

" It's a order, a mission, I didn't think I was cleared to really share that willingly." She looked hurt, and he winced. Whenever she gave him those pained eyes, he felt like he would do anything she asked. He closed his eyes.

_Get it together Haruno. _He told himself mentally.

He opened his eyes and peered into those sad blue orbs, he winced slightly.

" The old man asked you to find three lovers, and you didn't think me, Sasuke-teme, or Kakashi-sensei, needed to know that? You didn't trust us enough to tell? We could have helped." Naruto said with pain. Saku's eyes twitched.

" It's an order Naruto, not what I want. You want to help me find three woman who would take away my life with you, Sasuke, and Kakashi?" She winced.

" It's my future life, my future wives, my future children. I figured I had enough people trying to run my life, I wanted to make my own choices." She fidgeted on the sofa.

" Have you found anyone?" She asked. Saku sighed. He had always been closer to Naruto then anyone else. They had a bond like no one else could ever think to copy. Team seven was united, but it was the bond between Saku and Naruto that made them all the more closer. They could tell the other anything, they felt comfortable around each other, they could trust the other never to let the other down.

Saku thought about it. He hadn't told anyone except Hinata and Shikamaru about liking Itachi. He had vowed since the incident with Sasuke, he would never tell anyone he didn't trust about his feelings romantically. He couldn't hurt Naruto, he knew she loved him. He couldn't tell Sasuke, because he knew Sasuke in her own way, cared about him, and if she knew he liked her sister, well all the walls they had tore down for her to let them in, would be build back up and they, he, would never be able to get back in. He couldn't tell any of his other friends, because Ino would take it out of proportion and Saku wasn't ready to have Itachi know he liked her.

He wasn't even sure she would even look twice at him as a guy, and not just as a, sort of, friend, and subordinate. He had taken his time, she wasn't going anywhere and no one had taken her away from him, so he had to go about this slow. One couldn't just jump into a seduction. With Itachi Uchiha, you had to do things slowly, delicately, and had to be brilliant. It was partly why he told Shika about it, a fellow genius, and woman, could help him in that. He told Hina, because he was his best guy friend, and he knew Hina would never tell anyone even if threatened.

He was past the age where he went to his old sensei for advice, and the fact he could never find Kakashi unless she wanted to be found, didn't help either.

Saku had to decided if he would tell Naruto about Shikamaru's parents giving her to him, or not. Since he didn't plan to keep her as his, then no, but he wasn't sure he could really set her free either. He also knew if he said no one, that Naruto might do something drastic or think he was lying.

" Shika volunteered." Saku finally said and looked away from Naruto's eyes uncomfortable. She gasped softly in surprise. He wasn't sure if it was because there was someone, or because of who it was.

" That lazy ass volunteered for anything?" Sasuke asked in the doorway. He knew she had been there all along, but ignored her. She took a seat next to Naruto, making Saku met both their eyes.

" Her father demanded it of her, or else someone else would be with her, and Shika didn't want an arranged marriage. She figured I would be better than someone she didn't know, besides it was this, or I would never be allowed to see her again." Saku said with a shrug. Naruto looked a little upset. Sasuke rose her brow.

" So how do you plan to get her out of it?" Another voice asked. Sasuke and Naruto jumped at the sound of their old sensei's voice from behind Saku, at his window. Saku turned around. He hadn't see that coming. Saku rose his brow.

" What is this, a team seven intervention?" Saku asked crossing his arms over his chest. Kakashi eye crinkled at him.

" What do you mean get her out of it?" Naruto asked confused. Kakashi reclined in the window, book in hand but not reading or looking at it. She was looking at her old team.

" Saku is too kind-hearted to force anyone to marry him, let alone one of his closest friends. Besides Yamanaka Ino loves her. He wouldn't marry anyone his friend already loved." Saku winced at Ino's name remembering the fact that Ino knew about it, and was no doubt plotting revenge this very moment. Their friendship was over now. He hated that fact. He hated it with a passion.

" So he really has no one planned out to marry let alone sleep with. It figures." Sasuke said with a snort at him, as if she were mocking his ability to find anyone. His eyes narrowed at her, but he let it go.

" I thought you had plenty of fans, why haven't you found anyone?" Naruto asked. Saku's eye twitched.

" Actually Naruto, he has offers everyday, but he refuses them all." Saku shot their old sensei a dirty look.

" Been talking to Tsunade again?" He asked. Kakashi shrugged whipping her book open and beginning to read, and Saku realized it hadn't been Tsunade at all, but the white haired perverted porn writer.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at Saku weirdly.

" So your picky." Sasuke said with another snort. Saku's eye twitched again.

" You don't even have anyone?" Naruto asked puzzled. Saku glared at them both and stood to kick them out when she spoke again, seriously.

" Why didn't you just ask us? We would gladly help you." He froze and turned his startled eyes to Naruto. Sasuke was giving her equally startled eyes. Naruto was nothing but serious. Saku's eyes softened and he understood why she had asked about him loving her or not, now. His eyes hardened then, because he might have given in to her. He of course loved her, and if he could have any easy way out, marrying them would be it. But he had too much pain with Sasuke, and Naruto would never be his. He had ruined one friendship with his friends, he didn't need Hina to hate him as well.

Besides Hina wouldn't get revenge he would just feel useless and he knew he was Hinata's first real guy friend. If he betrayed Hinata, then Saku would be down two friends, one of them his best friend, and he would never ruin his friendship with Hinata.

" No. I don't need help from anyone. I need to do this myself." Saku said and left before he had to see the hurt from both his teammates, or the knowing look from their old sensei. He didn't need to feel that guilt more than he did. He already had to live with more regret and guilt then he needed.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

She was minding her own business and walking the street of Konoha toward her favorite cafe to meet Itachi for lunch, when she overheard a conversation about her. She tensed and acted as if nothing were wrong, when she listened closely.

" I heard she finally got with Ino. It's about time the suspense was killing me! I mean I've wanted to know what the two of them would do together. The two whores of Konoha! Just think!" Shisui went very still in shock. How the hell had_ that_ gotten out?

Had someone seen her leave with Ino that night at the bar? Had they been followed? How many people knew? Could he erase their memories before Saku found out?

" I know, but don't you feel bad for Saku-kun?" Another woman asked the other gossip.

" What do you mean?" The first woman asked.

" Oh didn't you know? Saku and Shisui were apparently seen making out at the very bar Ino picked her up at! What a terrible thing! No class!" The second woman said with a sneer.

" Oh that poor dear! I hope he doesn't take it too hard!" The first woman said about Saku. Shisui winced and knew that this was common knowledge. She had to get to Saku and tell him before he found out from someone else. This way when she told him, he would know the truth, and not anything someone else may say about her.

She was glad she was fast or else the trip to the hospital would have taken forever. However it was too late anyway, right when she came around the corner looking for him, four nurse were already talking to him, telling him.

He didn't seem to believe it at first, but when he looked up at saw her, she knew, he knew it, was true. She was shocked to see the surprise cross his face, realization, and then the most shocking thing of all, hurt. She saw the pain cross his face faster then he could school it. He sent her a blank expression before turning on his heel and walking away. She felt her heart clench in pain.

_Damn it. Too late_.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

However brief it was, the betrayal was still there. Ino nodded at his revenge. He felt empty. He didn't feel really happy, like he thought he would at this. He didn't feel anything at all really. Which upset him. He wanted to feel relieved, happy Saku was suffering, but he didn't. If anything he was_ unhappy_.

He scowled and stomped home. This was just a waste of time. He had no reason to feel _guilty._ That bastard had taken his woman, it was only fair he take the same from him. He had no reason to feel upset about it. He did what was right, and there was nothing more to it. He refused to believe he was in the wrong.

**XxxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**ANBU Headquarters:**

Itachi looked up from her paperwork with a irritated frown. She hate being interrupted, but more so when she had something to do. Like get the rest of this paperwork completed before the end of the day, so she could finally have a little time to herself, before coming back in tomorrow.

She had been getting too much stress from home and her mother about this 'seduce Sakura'- thing _and_ the usual clan politics.

Itachi set her pen down and waited while the knock sounded on her office door.

" Enter." She commanded. An ANBU with black hair came in her head lowered, not making eye contact. People feared her after all. The ANBU knelt in front of her desk.

" I'm sorry to interrupt Captain Uchiha-sama, but we're getting reports throughout the village of Saku Haruno destroying one of the training field." Itachi's eye brows shot up.

" Which one?" She asked curiously. Wondering what pissed him off this time. Usually he didn't do something like lose his temper, unless whatever happened was something that was just too much for him to contain.

" Five." Well at least he went to the one by the main gate, the furthest from the village and the Hokage and the ANBU HQ. Itachi dismissed the ANBU then stood. Well she guessed it was time to go figure out what was bothering him this time.

" Don't bother cousin, it's my fault he's pissed off." Shisui said as Itachi walked out of her office. Shisui was standing beside her door arms crossed under her large chest. Itachi frowned at her. Sure they fought sometimes, but Itachi had never known a time when Sakura had been seriously upset with Shisui, let alone angry enough to show it with violence. Of course if she hadn't suspended him from missions, maybe he wouldn't have so much built up energy.

" How so?" Itachi asked shutting her office door and facing her cousin. Her cousin looked like she hadn't gotten sleep, no...like she had been crying. Itachi's brows drew down in concern. Shisui was almost never upset. There wasn't any time in Itachi's life where she had ever seen Shisui cry, so she was puzzled.

" Are you pregnant?" Itachi asked curiously. She had never been pregnant, and Itachi was sure she never had been despite all her lovers, because a jutsu taught by Sakura himself, a contraceptive. Maybe Shisui had actually successfully seduced Saku and forgot the jutsu in her passion and now she was pregnant and Saku was taking it hard? Or maybe it wasn't his? Why did her mind automatically go toward such drama? Must be all those soaps her father likes watching.

Shisui gave Itachi the evil eye, and Itachi shrugged it off.

" No. I slept with Ino Yamanaka." Itachi was more confused now.

" And that's what relevance to why Sakura is pissed off?" Itachi asked bemused. Shisui gave her a ' Seriously?' kind of look. Itachi wasn't sure what the equivalent of Shisui, with Ino, had to do with anything, let alone her sleeping with him.

" Kami your hopeless. You wonder why I keep trying to drag you to get out more? Ino Yamanaka is, _was, _apparently Sakura's best friend." Itachi frowned more. Okay...so why would Sakura be mad at Shisui for sleeping with him? Shisui, obviously seeing her confusion, sighed.

" Have you not noticed the fact that he didn't push me away when I made out with him a few weeks ago at that bar?" Shisui asked waving a hand in the air. Itachi snorted.

" He did push you away Shisui." She face palmed.

" He pushed me away only _after_ he got all hot and bothered, _not _before. Even if he doesn't want to admit it, he likes me..., well at least wants to shag me." Shisui said. Itachi frowned at her cousin. With a ' continue' sort of look. Shisui sighed deeper.

" I slept with his best friend, Sakura liked me. You don't sleep with your best friends girl, Sakura will never touch me again now. Ino did it on purpose." Itachi finally understood that, but then...

" Why did he do it for?" Shisui's brows went down in displeasure.

" The Nara clan decided to toss their only daughter, Shika-chan, on Saku, or else he couldn't come onto their lands and see Shikamaru again, and Shika-chan would be forced to marry someone she didn't know let alone like. You know Sakura, all noble and all that crap, and I also found out apparently the _Hokage_ ordered Sakura to find three lovers. Apparently Shikamaru is his first, though he hasn't touched her, because apparently Ino loves Shikamaru, which is why Ino wanted revenge for Saku 'taking' his woman, and so he got me drunk and slept with me, paying Sakura back, despite the fact Sakura didn't touch Shika-chan because he didn't want to take the girl Ino loved." Shisui said in a long three breath sentence. Itachi blinked at all the information and started filing through it.

At least she knew now what was wrong, on top of knowing that Shisui did _not_ know about Sakura being ordered to find three lovers before she herself found out.

She also now knew that Shisui had not only liked Sakura, but she had loved him as well. Itachi wasn't sure why Shisui never told him, and she also knew that Sakura had some sort of emotion toward Shisui in return, maybe not love, but he had at least wanted her sexually. But why would he not just take her then? She had given herself to him more times then Itachi could remember, if he wanted to sleep with her...why did he always push her away?

" Then you need to speak with him about this." Itachi concluded. Shisui looked at her like she had just grown another head.

" In the mean time, I'll see if I can calm him enough for him to either speak to me, or not destroy the village." Shisui looked forlorn when she walked away to confront Sakura. Itachi looked back briefly and shook her head. Maybe her father was right, the soaps really were like real life. Itachi hadn't thought it possible with all the dramatic things in them, but it seemed she was proven wrong. There was sure a lot of drama going on today at least.

Itachi knew one thing...if Mikoto had heard all this information, he would never watch the soaps again, he would want to live it.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Training ground five:**

Naruto and Sasuke watched in confusion and slight worry, well Sasuke was slightly worried, Naruto was openly worried, with Kakashi and a small crowd of people watching Saku tear up the field in suppressed rage. He wasn't doing anything in a fit, he was simply sparing with himself, and not holding back. In which a punch to the ground opened it up, and sent his multiple shadow clones into the opened ridge. A uprooted tree was swung and took out half a dozen clones. His clothes were ripped, sweat dripped down his body, he had blood smeared across his cheek, he had a cut on his temple, and he was breathing heavily.

There was much more damage to the field then him of course. He was just training, but training much too hard by himself, and they could see the anger right behind every act of violence, but he was doing things in rhythm, not randomly. It was like a dance of choreographed rage.

By now they had all heard about what had happened with Shisui and Ino, and knew about Shikamaru and Saku. Of course there was a difference. Saku never slept with Shikamaru. Of course Kakashi knew that Saku had at least lusted after Shisui, but Sasuke and Naruto were puzzled by his anger.

" Why is he so mad about this sensei?" Naruto asked softly to their old teacher standing behind them leaning on a still rooted tree. No book in sight. Her lone eye met blue and black orbs of her old students.

" He either liked Shisui, or at least lusted after her. With what Ino and Shisui did, Saku now won't ever touch her." Sasuke look puzzled still.

" Why?" She asked.

" Guy code. You don't touch another man's woman. By sleeping with her, Shisui, whether she wants it or not, will forever be, at least to Sakura, Ino's. Thus, off limits." Kakashi explained. Sasuke and Naruto understood.

" So he's pissed because he can't touch her? Did he liked her that much?" Naruto asked a little hurt.

" I think it was mainly lust, he lusted after her and wanted her, he never acted on it for whatever reason regardless, but now he never could, even when he was ready to." Kakashi said and watched eight more clones go down. She was impressed with the amount of clones around the field getting 'killed' by Saku. Kakashi hadn't known he could even make that many, she had only ever seen Naruto make so many at one time. It made her wonder what else Saku could do that they didn't know about or that he was holding back.

Well he had to get into ANBU some how, it wasn't any doubt he had some new things he could do that they hadn't seen. Yes she knew he was in ANBU. It wasn't hard to find out, when he was so close to Shisui in the first place, or that he was familiar with Itachi. Of course the tattoo, that was identical to her own, was on his arm.

She even knew he was ranked high up as well. Of course Naruto and Sasuke didn't know this fact, thus why no doubt he never showed all these things in training when he trained with them. If he used all his strength anyway he would no doubt destroy Konoha, which was why Kakashi knew even now, thought it didn't seem like it, he was keeping a hold of his power, and each and every hit.

" Why can't he just take her back if he wants her? It's not like Shisui sleeps with any guy more then once anyway." Sasuke asked, not that she wanted Shisui to even touch Saku, but she didn't like seeing Saku upset, let alone lose his control. He almost never did.

" Guys stick to their code's." Kakashi said eye flickering over Naruto. Like why, despite the attraction, Saku steered away from Naruto. After all Sakura's best friend, Hinata Hyuuga, loved Naruto. Kakashi knew it was the reason, so it didn't surprise her about this. Of course Kakashi was sure Ino didn't care if Shikamaru slept with Saku or not, knowing she chose him, had set this off. And Sakura had to pay the price.

The two girls looked confused still about it, Kakashi didn't blame them. Guy code confused her as well.

Suddenly a presence appeared in front of Sakura on the field. Everyone watched in shock as the person, identified as Itachi Uchiha, stopped Saku's punch before it hit a clone of his. Luckily Saku dispersed the chakra in his fist _before_ it connected and broke Itachi's hand. Holding his fist, Itachi locked eyes with Sakura.

They all waited in silence, curious, _and_ puzzled, by the events. Sasuke and Naruto more puzzled because they didn't understand why Itachi was confronting him, because no doubt Sasuke didn't think they even knew each other outside of the times they saw each other, to her knowledge, outside of missions. Of course Kakashi knew that those two were as close as friends, as they could be to each other, considering Itachi's personality in general of course. Now that she thought about it, Sakura and Itachi were on the same level, no wonder Itachi accepted him as a friend.

They all watched as Itachi had a softly spoken, silent to them, conversation with Saku, in which he looked reprimanded, a little ashamed, and overall like he swallowed a pine cone. She said something and he lit up with a dark blush that surprised everyone including Itachi herself. Then her lips tilted into an amused smile.

Kakashi rose her brow in surprise. So that was how it was? Well now...she was starting to wonder about Sakura after all. But knowing he at least lusted after Shisui had set her on the right tract, but knowing Sakura had a crush on Itachi...now that made a lot of sense to that past few years of him being single. A lot of things were cleared up with this new knowledge. It was a shame she hadn't realized this before now. Kakashi could have done so many things.

**xxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Saku, after being reprimanded by his Captain for destroying a training field, went home with her words in his mind. He regretted losing his control like that, he hadn't even realized he had wanted Shisui to be his, and considered her to be, until she wasn't anymore. He rubbed a hand over his face in stress. He had been too focused on Itachi to notice he actually liked Shisui. He was an idiot. Now he couldn't have her.

This was all Tsunade's fault. If he hadn't intervened when he promised to allow him to find his own lovers, then the Nara's wouldn't have forced Shikamaru on him, he would still be friends with Ino, and he would still have Shisui. Though he hadn't even realized he already regarded her as his own.

He hadn't much thought of it. He always saw Shisui as a friend, ever since he met her. She was so much _energy,_ so much _happiness_, so much _sensuality_, but overall, she had her own secrets, her own puzzles she kept hidden. Shisui was the black sheep of the Uchiha family, but she wasn't so much different then Itachi. Itachi just didn't try to hide that she was mysterious, or that she had her own problems, she used that blank face sure, but it gave more away then Shisui's seductive/carefree/happy, mask.

Shisui was hiding just as much as everyone else, she just did it so no one would think she was. When people heard her name, or saw her, they simply though of her as the scandalous black sheep of the Uchiha clan. Which is no doubt what she planned all along. Of course they knew Shisui was dangerous, in her own way, but Shisui was more then likely to be trusted then Itachi. Itachi was feared more, if Shisui walked up, you wouldn't fear her.

Saku knew she hid herself behind her actions. It was brilliant and everyone underestimated her. It kept her from the clan's site as well, at least in any useful way. Saku knew first hand that Shisui's Sharingan was powerful. She had skills in other area's as well. She wasn't called Shisui of the body flicker for nothing. However Fugaku and the Elders of the Uchiha clan didn't bother to use her like they did the brilliant Itachi.

Itachi didn't hide she was different, brilliant, and powerful. Shisui did. The Uchiha clan soon forgot her true power as it was pushed to the back of their minds. They saw her now as a badly kept secret. That in itself was what drew Saku to Shisui. Knowing there was something else to her, made him curious to find it.

Of course knowing that her personality wasn't very faked, was also something curious. She really did have this sort of personality, but she over used it for her own sake. She was deeper then anyone he had met, with the personality of Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke all in one. Maybe that was why he was so comfortable around her, even when first meeting her.

Of course like Naruto, he had taken her for granted, and though he deeply cared for Naruto, he knew despite caring for her, he could never have her. Of course he had apparently seen Shisui and figured he could have her, but liking Itachi kept him busy, and he had simply not acted on anything he felt for her. Of course maybe he always thought she was just messing with him, like she did all the other guys. He knew he had thought that one time or another, but he had still saw her as his. He now realized he had.

This fact was why he had lost control of his emotions like he did. There was too much going on. He was being forced to make moves he didn't think he would ever make. He was forced to find three lovers, when he only wanted one, he was forced to change his life, his future, and his views on family.

He was being rushed to change his future with the ignorant Elders of the village, and their Hokage. He was suspended from missions, when before his life was all about work. He was being forced to acknowledge his life and self now, when before he had pushed himself into his job. He was forced into doing things he had avoided, and he had lost a friend as well as someone he had seen as his, all along.

He was dealing with _too _much, and he hated it. He rather be working, then dealing with his life. This was something new and different and he didn't like it at all. He didn't know where to go from here, what to do, how to make things better, how to stop the pain. He didn't know what to do for the first time in his life, and it scared him.

He felt like his life was falling down around him. He usually could handle everything, and the times when he needed help he would ask Shikamaru, or Hinata, or eventually Tsunade or Kakashi. Yet, now he couldn't put that on Shikamaru, he couldn't weight Hinata down. Tsunade was the cause of all his problems, and if he went to Kakashi he would feel like he was twelve again, and it would only make things worse. He had to handle it on his own, or ignore his own feelings.

He had once let his emotions get the better of him, but when Sasuke had refused his love those years ago, he was faced with the knowledge that since he couldn't have her, he would go for his harder dream, to become a Shinobi, and he had thrown himself into his getting stronger and moving up the rankings, until he got where he was. His lips turned into a frown.

So he had been ignoring his own life for countless years now, and just now, after so long, he was forced into dealing with everything. No wonder he had lost control of himself. He had years of emotions suddenly snap under the pressure. No wonder he was more comfortable working then being alone and un-busy.

If this never would have happened though, he no doubt would have went his whole life working hard and ignoring his own life problems and feelings. It was probably for the best that this all happened. He needed to face his black box, and stop hiding from the memories, and emotion. He needed to feel. He needed to acknowledged that they were important, if not on missions, at least in his personal time.

No one ever said you couldn't have emotions, they always told them that a Shinobi doesn't let emotions get in the way. He couldn't let this get in his way, but he couldn't ignore everything either. He had to face this, and move on. He had to change. He had to do his orders and stop being afraid of his own life.

It was okay to feel things, you just couldn't let them run your life.

Saku was pulled out of his thoughts with the cry of a hawk. He looked up with a frown at the circling bird. He was being summoned.

**XxxXxxXxxXxXxxX**

**End chapter: Darn it, I was going to put Gaara in this one, but my writing got the better of me, darn it, so wait a few chapters, then I'll get the sand siblings in, Sorry for all you who are waiting for the Suna gang to show up! They do I swear! Just wait a few more chapters! I got too involved in the ShisuiXSaku this chapter lol. **

**And those wondering what Itachi said to Saku, keep wondering, because I have no clue, I just wanted to have Kakashi jump into the ban-wagon with Tsunade and start plotting. After all you guys wanted more Kakashi!**

**This chapter was supposed to have a lot more stuff going on, believe me. Like only one thing from my list of things to do this chapter was accomplished :( ( yeah Shisui lol)**

**But I guess since this is going to be a long fic, it has to be drawn out somehow lol. So hope you enjoyed this chapter! I finally got some people wanting more Shisui! So for those who wanted her, here you go, more Shisui moments! **

**Any questions, comments, or 'WTF's review me!**

**As for the pairings as asked by, from all you my readers/reviewers, so far were right about here, ( and since so far I only have chapter three posted for this fic while writing this chapter, I'll thus tell you all so far your favorites couples, but will no doubt add more to this before posting this chapter itself. **

**We have new votes!:**

**So here's what I'll do. You guys have been struggling over SakuXShika, SakuXShisui, and SakuXNeji for a long time now. I'm not making you chose right now, because things need to play out a little more or else your votes maybe bias. So give me votes, but over all the next couple will be made in the next few chapters. So be ready. And send in your votes or force me to make my own choice. **

**So you can only have two more Konoha people with Saku, not even getting into Akatsuki yet.**

**The most votes go to:**

**ShikaXSaku**

**ShisuiXSaku**

**and or**

**NejiXSaku**

**( Despite the countless votes for SasuXSaku it will not happen people! We've gone over this! I'm not writing this fic for SakuXSasu, there will be one-sided moments not to worry, but not a couple. Sorry but no.)**

**I need you guys to tell me who you want because one of these couples will happen for sure. So you tell me, who's the next for sure couple going to be? Just give me _one_ for sure, and then your favorite other couple it doesn't have to be SakuXShi or SakuXNeji or SakuXShika, it can be ShinoXSaku for all I care, but add me some votes!**

**I was surprised to get requests for more TsunaXJiraiya moments XDD I didn't realize you guys like them popping up in the fic so much lol. I'll be sure to add more if possible. **

**Okay another new request is InoXSai, so if there are objections tell me now, or else I'll make it happen, it would be a good future couple for Ino since everyone hates him except like one person, so if you think Ino should at least get some sort of happy ending, if you can get a happy anything with Sai, then give me votes for this couple, or else Ino will forever be an old loveless, pimp. **

**So far that's all as for requests, if I missed some yell at me in a review :D I had a couple anonymous reviews, one of which wanted some more Fugaku and Mikoto involvement XDD So in future chapters, I'll make Fugaku and even Mikoto involved more. Lol. **

**Okay then! That's the end of this chapter! Remember I'll get a chapter out a week, usually Monday, unless I run out of written chapters, or I finish the fic, ( Or I can't for some reason get to the computer) so look for a new chapter every week ( Usually Monday)! And enjoy! Tell your friends! :D**

**Kyo~**


	11. Temptations start

**I am so surprised at how many chapters this fic has! I'm also happy to have at least eight, thus far, reviewers per chapter! I know the fic starts out a little boring, but it gets better with age, like wine and cheese. ( Most of them anyway) So keep on reading my beloved reviewers and readers! And enjoy! Keep on sending in votes for couples! Only two are for sure! ( SakuXItachi and NaruXHina) But a third will be decided soon between NejiSaku/SakuXShisui/ and SakuXShika so make your votes out to one of those couples for sure because one of them will be with Saku as his second lover!**

**So with out further time wasted read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I was the creator well, it wouldn't be called Naruto anymore, now would it?**

**Chapter eleven: Temptations start. **

**Uchiha compound:**

Shisui sighed as Fugaku continued to grill her on her failure.

" I should have realized this would happen." Fugaku finished shaking her head in displeasure. Shisui sighed again.

" Well Itachi and Sasuke will just have to bring Saku Haruno to their bed. I am disappointed in you Shisui." Fugaku said as a dismissal, before she herself departed, leaving Shisui in the kitchen with cooling tea in her cup.

She was disappointed in herself as well. She should have realized it was a bad idea in the first place, she was a better Kunoichi then that. She should have realized that Yamanaka Ino had alternative motives. After all they had never crossed paths for any other reason, nor had she ever wanted to.

She had been weak, and foolish. It was only her own fault. Though she could at least say that she now knew that Sakura had cared about her. That sort of made her feel better, though worse at the same time, because knowing what she now knew, she realized she had thrown away her own chance at happiness with the man she loved.

She also knew there was nothing she could ever do, to turn back time, let alone get him to even look at her the same again. He would never forgive her.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxX**

**Hokage tower:**

Saku arrived in the Hokage tower shortly after he was called. Neji was already there waiting, so he knew it was a mission they were being sent on, which surprised him. They were still suspended, but maybe Itachi had only meant from ANBU duty, after all they still got work from Tsunade for regular missions, though it was strange they were being assigned together. They were only partners in ANBU after all.

Saku took his position in front of Tsunade, standing next to Neji.

" Good, your here Sakura. We can get started." Tsunade said and set down his pen, as he had been working on paperwork. He pulled out a folder and flipped it open reading it over.

" I'm sending you on a mission to Suna." He said simply, then there was another knock. Tsunade looked to Saku and he walked to said door answering it. He came face to face with red hair and teal colored green eyes. His eyes widened.

" Gaara-sama." He remembered the sama seconds before he said her name. The Kazekage of Suna stood in her long violet and crimson colored flowing robes. They swooped down to engulf her hands, and though they were robes, they mostly looked like a long dress. Her teal colored eyes were outlined by the dark black rings, there was the character for love on her forehead, and her short scarlet hair was messy while also looking attractive on her. Her hair grew since the last time he'd seen her.

She was taller then most Kunoichi in Konoha, at five nine, she was elegant but also dangerous, and of course, beautiful. Her older brother stood slightly behind her with a grin. His short blond hair spiked out in the back. His blue eyes looked happy to see Saku, of course, since they were friends and never saw each other, but they would have to speak more later.

" Temari, what are you doing here?" Saku asked while letting them both inside. Gaara and Temari walked in, when Temari went past he slapped Saku on the back in greeting. Saku shut the door and came back to stand next to Neji who was looking curious. Gaara went to stand next to Tsunade as he addressed them again.

" As you see the Kazekage has come to Konoha herself, I will let her explain." Tsunade said allowing Gaara to explain herself. Gaara nodded to Tsunade in thanks.

" I need Sakura-san to come to Suna." She said with out much explanation as well. Temari who came to stand next to Saku grinned at him quickly. He was wearing black robes, with a red tie at the waist that went around him like a belt, and of course he had black pants under the long robes, that slit up the sides for easy movement.

" What she means is, we need your help with our health care in the village. We wanted to borrow you from Konohagakure for a little while." Temari explained for his sister's lack of words. Gaara nodded. Saku's eyes widened.

" Of course, Tsunade-sama if that is alright with you." Tsunade nodded, though he wasn't happy with it, after all Saku was already needed here, and he was currently still being given his orders for his lovers. However as long as Suna didn't find out, then there would be no problems.

" Of course, if Suna wants you Sakura then you can go for as long as they need you, of course Neji will be going along as well. I want to send your Captain and her teammate, as escort back to Suna." She said this to Saku and Gaara at the same time. Instead of disagreeing to the unneeded security, Gaara nodded.

" We will leave tomorrow morning." Tsunade nodded. Gaara and Temari left and Tsunade turned to Saku again once they were gone.

" I don't have to ask you not to mention your orders to anyone do I?" Tsunade asked.

" You mean outside of Konoha? No." Saku said with a frown. Tsunade nodded.

" Have you found anyone?" Neji frowned at the conversation, but remained quiet, not wanting to draw attention, because she had no clue what they spoke about, but was curious either way.

" The Nara's gave Shikamaru to me." Saku said with a tense voice, as if saying it wasn't by his choice. Or maybe just because he was upset. Tsunade knew the ramifications having Shikamaru caused between him and Ino Yamanaka. Neji's eye brows shot up.

" Have you made her your lover?" Saku's brows went down.

" No." Tsunade sighed. Neji frowned in surprise and confusion. Was the Hokage ordering Saku to find lovers? For what purpose? What did the Nara clan know about Saku that they, the Hyuuga clan, did not?

" I assume you're withholding because of Ino Yamanaka?" Saku flinched ever so slightly.

" In part." Saku said face blank, but his entire body was humming with tension. Tsunade of course noticed and arched his brow. Neji noticed as well, curious about what she had missed. What did Shikamaru and Ino have to do with anything?

" And?" Tsunade said waving a hand for him to explain what the other 'part' of his reason for not making Shikamaru his first lover were.

" I want willing lovers, not ones forced into making decision after seeing me as the only way out." Tsunade snorted.

" I never knew you were so noble. Alright Sakura, go on and do what you want for now, but if you push it too far, you know the consequences." Saku bowed and then turned to leave, Neji followed. He didn't seem to care that she had heard everything. So apparently they were only keeping this information from leaking outside the village, they didn't care about inside.

Before Saku left the room completely Tsunade called out again to Saku. He turned partly to listen, but did not look at his old teacher.

" You can only chose to be picky if you make your choices fast Sakura. If you wait too long you'll regret it." Saku frowned and nodded.

" I know Tsunade-sama." Saku said already of course knowing that.

" I heard the Uchiha clan is looking for a husband for their Heiress." Tsunade hinted. Neji frowned. Itachi now? Was Saku being ordered to find more then one lover? Or was the Hokage just suggesting a different lover since he wasn't keeping Shikamaru as one. Neji was puzzled, but she was not puzzled by the way Saku completely went stiff.

" Yes Tsunade-sama." He didn't say anything else, or wait for anything, he left shutting the door and walked away. Neji followed surprised and curious about the way he was so tensed up at the mention of their Captain. Was he so opposed? Not that he could ever get Itachi Uchiha to be his lover, Neji knew that with the utmost confidence. No matter how attractive he was, not even _he_ could get Itachi to be his lover.

Instead of going home to pack for their mission, Neji followed Saku for a little while longer, wanting to find out all she could about what was going on with him and his orders. Whatever they were, also to see why he was so tensed up.

She glanced at his face and her steps faulted. He was angry. She hadn't seen him angry before. Her brows drew together. All the times she insulted him, or made fun of him, or put him down, he had never been angry at her, even when he should be, yet the Hokage mentioned their ANBU captain as a possible lover for Saku's 'orders' whatever they were, and he was pissed?

Did he not like Itachi? Neji hadn't ever thought that, though he never saw them together outside of missions or work, it didn't seem Saku hated Itachi, maybe it wasn't the matter of liking her or not, maybe it was something she missed.

Had what the Hokage said, sounded like an underline order? To go to Itachi and ask her to be his lover out of an order? Neji wondered if that was why he was so angry.

" I'll see you tomorrow." Saku said looking to her surprised silver eyes, she nodded mutely and watched him leave. He didn't stomp away, but he was still completely rigid. Neji puzzled over this before going home to pack for the new mission. How long would she be there? She would pack a few clothes, and then buy or wash everything there, for an extended stay if need be.

When she arrived home she attempted to go straight to her bedroom, but a servant caught her before she could.

The servant girl bowed and then spoke.

" Hiashi-sama wishes to speak to you privately in the library." Neji frowned, but nodded and instead set her coarse to her aunt's library. She needed to ask her about if she heard anything about Saku Haurno's so called orders, and why the Nara knew, but they apparently didn't.

When she entered the library, her aunt was sitting in a chair with a cup of tea and glasses on the bridge of her nose reading the paper. Neji knelt as the servant closed the doors behind her. Hiashi looked up at her niece.

" I heard your departing on a mission to Suna with your ANBU Partner the Haruno." Neji frowned but nodded. News got around fast. How did Hiashi know that when she was just assigned the mission? It never failed to amaze her how her aunt always knew things so quickly.

" I have received some interesting information concerning the Haruno." Neji's eyes jerked up from the floor with interest. So she did know then? Neji frowned.

" The Haruno is from a line of men." She didn't explain anything else, but Neji knew what it meant. Saku came from a line of men, meaning he would produce male offspring, instead of female. No wonder the Hokage ordered Saku to find lovers, the village wanted to use him as a breeding tool to make Konoha a more fertile expanded village.

With the world's overall lack of many male offspring, the villages were growing desperate as it was, to produce males. After all though the villages were run by women, men were needed for future generation and for an increase in their declining numbers.

If the villages didn't have more males, then eventually there would be none left. The Haruno apparently had something in his semen, that would give the village what they needed. No wonder the Hokage asked him not to share this information with Suna, or any other villages, if it got out, everyone would want Saku for his male children, and maybe war would break out.

Hiashi gave her a moment to understand the information. Neji nodded to show she got it. Hiashi nodded back and then spoke.

" The Hokage ordered him to find three lovers. I want you to be one of them. I, of course, want you to marry him, so then you can take your position as clan head." Neji froze. No wonder Saku had been so upset as of late. She had heard he destroyed a training ground earlier.

" The Nara clan has already made their move with Shikamaru Nara, and I also think the Hokage has asked him to select the Uchiha Heiress as well." Neji explained. Hiashi's eyes widened slightly, at the new information. Information she hadn't collected herself, or by her own means.

" Then you'll have to gain his favor as well as become his lover. We can't have the Uchiha clan beating us at anything." Neji frowned. Right because apparently no one was worried about the Nara clan.

" I am sure the other clans received the same information about the Haruno, so you'll have to act fast." Neji nodded. This was going to be hell. But she guessed she _did _find him attractive, if he would just stop pretending he was a Shinobi.

**XxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX **

Had Tsunade known he liked Itachi, or was it simply he wanted to suggest other lovers? If he had found out...how had he? Shikamaru and Hinata were the only people who knew he liked Itachi. That he was very much attracted to her. Neither of which, would ever tell anyone, even under threat of death. He had been _very_ careful at hiding the fact he had feelings for her, so he knew no one had found out on accident. So...was it simply that Tsunade wanted to suggest Itachi because of her being the Uchiha heiress, or because the Elders had asked him to suggest her?

Either way, Tsunade had just ordered him to make Itachi one of his lovers. Which was why he was furious. He had promised he would allow him to find his own lovers. Of course this would be the second time he had broke the same promise. So much for trusting your village leaders.

Sure he had planned all along to make Itachi one of his lovers, because he not only wanted her, but because he enjoyed her company. She was brilliant, and she if anyone, could understand him. As could Shikamaru, but as he said before, he would not keep Shika as one of his lovers, he couldn't. She was his best friend, outside of Hinata, and there was someone out there who would give her everything she wanted in a mate, and the time she deserved. While he would be juggling two other lovers, Hospital work, ANBU work, and other missions. He wondered if he would even have time to breathe.

He had never wanted a lover, let alone needed one. However he was a guy, he did have fantasies, and sadly most of them featuring Itachi, thus why he knew he liked her. However there wasn't anyone else he wanted, he didn't need three, if any he would be perfectly fine with just Itachi. Actually he would prefer it that way. However the Hokage, and the Elders, and the Clan's, now that they knew about his line, would never allow him just one.

It's ironic that none of the clan's wanted him before because he wasn't from a clan to start with, now all the clans wanted him because of his family. That was just ironic on so many levels.

Strangely, when he got home to pack, Sasuke was waiting for him. He rose his brow in curiosity.

" Yes?" He asked looking her over for any injuries or indications as to why she was standing looking nervous in front of his door, which was highly uncharacteristic as it was.

" Do..." She muttered the rest. Saku sighed. It was going to be one of those conversations again he just knew it.

" Come on in and make yourself comfortable. I have to pack." Her brows rose in surprise at his words.

" Mission?" She asked changing the subject from her to him. He rolled his eyes as he unlocked his door.

" Yes." Sasuke followed him inside the house. Saku turned on the front room light and then walked up the stairs to his bedroom leaving the front door to either close itself or for her to do it. She did close it then hesitantly followed him to his bedroom. Unbeknown to him she had a determined look on her face.

Saku walked to his bedroom to notice Kakashi had been inside it. He frowned at the Icha Icha resting on top of his bed. Well either her or Jiraiya. He wouldn't doubt either, though it was unlikely Kakashi would leave her beloved book series on his bed, let alone anywhere. It was so obviously meant for him, so it had to be Jiraiya.

The cover of the book was scarlet and had a woman with a ripped shirt and bare chest showing. Was it really porn? He had never though Kakashi would seriously read porn everywhere she went, but maybe he had been disillusioned this whole time about their sensei.

He shook his head at the book and went to pack his things. He packed some clothes, but mostly medical text, notes, and some herbs that didn't grow in Suna and would take too long to bring to Suna if he needed them. Though while he was in Suna he could collect some desert herbs and samples if he had time. It was uncertain how bad the medical care was at the village, it was obviously so bad as to have the Kazekage come herself. He hadn't been there in about a half year for the medical side of things, maybe he should start regularly stopping in to check on their progress.

" How long are you going to be gone?" Sasuke asked. He didn't turn to look at her as he was gathering medical herbs and didn't want to put things together or else they would contaminate the other. He had to be careful packing them together. He figured she was standing in front of his bedroom door or slightly inside. He almost never allowed her here, he almost never had women in general in his room. He found that slightly odd. He had Shikamaru here once or twice within the month, but never anyone else. His bedroom what somewhere personal he didn't like others here.

" Hard to say. I'm going to Suna to help at their hospital, your sister and cousin are tagging along so at least you'll get your parents and house to yourself for a little while.

He heard the door click shut and then lock behind him. He flipped around in surprise. Why was she locking the door? He opened his mouth to ask that very thing when the words died on his throat.

" Why are you naked?" He asked with his brows furrowed. Did she always have that birth mark at her thigh? It kind of looked like a fish, or a fan if he looked at it upside down. He tilted his head this way and that. Definitely a fan. Huh maybe not a birthmark? Tattoo from the Uchiha clan? Did Itachi have one? Where was it? He wondered off on that thought.

" Do you not like my body?" She asked snapping him out of his mental fantasy of searching Itachi. His eyes went to hers curiously.

" It's not a matter of like or dislike Sasuke, your my friend and old teammate we grew up together." Her brows drew down.

" Your saying your not effected at all by me standing here naked?" Sasuke asked propping her breast up as she crossed her arms under them. They were nice breast, but he had seen them before many times. He was her doctor after all. Her chest was flushed red in embarrassment, but not her face, he found that a little amusing.

" I've seen you naked other times, I see women naked every day Sasuke." He said with a shrug. Her eyes looked a little hurt, that he didn't find her attractive. He sighed softly. She looked hurt definitely and he wondered if she was actually hurt or if it was a ploy to seduce him, she was her mothers daughter after all, she was cunning, just like Fugaku Uchiha.

" Are you repulsed?" She asked blinking up at him with her large black eyes. Definitely trying to seduce him. She was so bad at it, it was sad. He sighed, might as well stroke her ego or else she might actually be hurt. With Naruto he knew he had to be gentle, with Sasuke he had to be strict and straight forward, this time he would risk her feelings by trying a different way, so far she wasn't understanding the usual way.

He walked a little closer, though not enough to touch, or be touched. He didn't trust her, didn't know exactly how she would act, but knew if she got advice from either of her parents, she could do any number of things. It was hard to tell.

" No." He said voice gone rough. Her eyes widened in surprise and slight accomplishment, he rolled his eyes mentally. So predictable.

" Your beautiful and you know it." He said with his ' Seduction ' voice. Silky and smooth. Her eyes widened and a flush rose to her cheeks. He was impressed with his effect over her.

" But you won't touch me." She said sounding unhappy, and straightforward. He rose a brow and stepped closer laying a hand on her head. She actually glared at him and he smiled at her softly to ease her anger.

" Don't baby me!" She slapped his arm away and surprised him, actually surprised him by groping him. His eyes widened in alarm when he felt her chakra. He felt reality slipping into blurry blackness.

" Wha...What the hell did you...do?" He asked before he saw blackness.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Saku woke in the night tied to his bed and naked. She straddled him, her knees pressed to the side of his hip bone. Her eyes were scarlet with the Sharingan. He was angry with her, but more disappointed in her.

" You going to rape me Sasuke?" He asked voice deep, mocking. She glared at him.

" You weren't going to listen any other way." She complained.

" So you use a jutsu on me, you undress me, tie me to my bed, and then straddle me naked. Yeah...we couldn't have spoke over tea. Too normal." He said sarcastically. She used her Uchiha death glare, he was immune. She had her hands on his chest and sat on his thighs, his manhood limp between her thighs. His entire body flinched.

" You always treat us both like we're sheltered children. I don't want to be babied. I want to be treated like the woman I am. You never see us as female." He figured she was also speaking for Naruto, he briefly wondered if she had a part in this, then dismissed the thought.

" You _are_ a sheltered child Sasuke." He commented before she could rant on. She slapped his chest in a fit of anger. It left a red mark, but he didn't mind it. He sighed in exasperation.

" So talk Sasuke. I have a mission in..." He glanced at his clock beside his bed. " four hours."

" I don't understand why you told me you loved me then took it back." He sighed. Well he knew _this_ was coming. She could never learn to leave it alone.

" I never took it back Sasuke. I knew you were busy with your own things. I knew eventually you would come around, but decided maybe I wasn't looking seriously enough at my own life. So I changed, of course I love you, but not the same as I did back then. I'm not even sure if it was love or infatuation then." She flinched and he felt it, since she was straddling him, mustn't forget that fact.

" You turn Naruto down because of the Hyuuga, why do you refuse me?" He frowned.

" Just because your beautiful and I love you doesn't mean I want you as my lover Sasuke." She glared at him, she slapped him again, in the same spot. Who knew she would be a hitter in the bedroom. Well never thought he would ever even _know_ that fact.

" You never see_ anyone_ like that." She complained. He frowned. Tempted it, then shook his head. Telling her he wanted to screw her sister now and forever while she straddled him naked, wouldn't end well. He was after all tied to his bed and for some reason his chakra wasn't working in his hands, or body. He could always lift his hips and use his legs to throw her off then work the knots with his strength alone, but that was only if he needed to, besides to raise his hips he had to come closer to her womanly folds, and he would rather stay far, far, far, far away from Sasuke's feminine virginal folds. He's rather kill himself, or be raped apparently.

" Can you even get it up at all?" She asked looking down at said 'it'. Her face flushed and she looked back up to his slightly amused eyes.

" You watched it happen at the bar with Shisui." Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he mentioned her cousin.

" Do you like my cousin?" Saku's eyes turned dark in irritation. He was fed up with interrogation.

" No, let me go Sasuke." Her brows furrowed but she stubbornly said 'no' with her eyes. He glared.

" You were drunk, can you get it up sober?" His eyes narrowed.

" It's not any of your business." Which were the, apparently, wrong words. She forced her eyes to his staff between her legs and brought her hands hesitantly, but stubbornly to it. She took the limp member into hand and carefully began stroking. His eyes fumed with anger.

" Sasuke." He warned.

" Rape is not the way." He said eye beginning to twitch as he struggled with the pleasure of being caressed. He would be damned if he let her arouse him, let alone be aroused between her thighs. He thought of Ino, of Shisui, or anger, or betrayal, of pain, he thought of Naruto being screwed by Ino, he thought of Tsunade pounding into Jiraiya, he thought of sex. His eyes snapped open and then he closed them again.

" Shitshitshitshit." He cursed.

" Should I come back later?" A new voice asked from the window. Saku's eyes snapped open in shock. Then he was horrified. Sasuke jerked hands still on his half erect cock, as she turned scarlet surprised eyes to her sister.

" NO!" Saku choked shaking his head. Itachi arched her brow.

" Get her off _now_ Itachi." He growled. The ANBU Captain looked at her subordinate surprised then her sister.

" Sasuke what are you doing?" Itachi asked eyes sharpening with disapproval.

" Nothing." She said with a glare.

" Put your clothes on and go home now." Itachi ordered. Sasuke glared fiercely before giving in. When she was gone Itachi looked down at Saku a little amused. Saku fumed. Oh she listened to her sister, but never to him. It had been so damn easy, a sentence and Sasuke left.

" How did she get the jump on you Sakura?" Saku glared with a fierce blush of embarrassment. Kami now he was getting more aroused with her close. Shit he was naked and tied up.

" Used a jutsu." He said looking away from her mesmerizing eyes. He shifted in bed and then made a soft sound of irritation. She seemed to want to let him suffer for a little longer before she untied his hands. When the rope came off his chakra returned as well. Ah...chakra ropes. Efficient of her. Made him wonder if she kept Chakra ropes on hand, or if she planned this all along.

" Would your pride as man have suffered anymore being touched by my little sister?" Itachi asked as he pulled on his pants fiercely angry. She was pleased to see him angry for some reason. Maybe because he was so objected to her sister's touch, or maybe because she liked seeing a strong emotion like anger on the usually calm Sakura. Saku gave her a dirty look.

" It has nothing to do with my male pride. I would have hated myself." Itachi's brows drew together at his words. Wouldn't he be mad at her? Not himself?

" Sasuke is my old teammate. She's like a little sister to me. I wouldn't have forgiven myself for allowing her to be taken by me." Which didn't make any sense to her at all even though he attempted to explain. She wanted to ask what he meant but dropped it.

" Do you want to file a report?" Itachi asked crossing her arms as she watched him clean up his clothes and take the ropes off his bed post. It seemed like he was doing things to avoid looking at her, shame maybe? Though it wasn't like he had tried to rape Sasuke, but the other way around. Maybe that was shame enough.

" Of course not. She didn't really do any harm." Itachi frowned.

" You wouldn't have said anything even if she had." Itachi knew for a fact now. She saw it in his stance, in his hunched shoulders, tense, and his eyes, hard and disappointed.

" She's my friend. I would never stop her if she wanted something so badly from me. She's growing desperate Itachi. What did your mother promise her?" Itachi sighed.

" Her pride." Saku flinched. No wonder she was trying to hard, even to go this far. She had wanted her mothers pride since she was old enough to see the difference in how her mother treated her and her sister.

" You can't spoil her Sakura." Itachi warned. He turned jade eyes to her.

" I know that. I don't want to spoil her, but I feel like she didn't get as much as she needed at home, I only want to make her happy." Itachi sighed.

" It's impossible to make some else happy without making yourself miserable." Itachi said outright. He smiled slightly at her.

" If she would have asked instead of forced you...would you have said yes Sakura?" Itachi asked. Saku flinched.

" If she asked and I knew she was doing it because she honestly wanted it, not because her mother asked it of her, then yes. I know however, she only wants this because her mothers promise." Itachi tilted her head in surprise.

" You are very noble." Saku snorted.

" I don't see the nobility in that, but I've been told that many times before." Saku admitted. Itachi nodded. She looked down at his groin and frowned. He was still half erect. She was slightly surprised by his size in the first place, but shouldn't have noticed at all. Had she not see it unclothed, she would have said he was fully erect. She knew better now.

" Are you requiring assistance?" It grew under her watchful eyes, her brows shot up and her eyes rose to meet his. His eyes were pained.

" Don't tempt me." Her heart skipped a beat curiously. She frowned puzzled.

" I'll see you in a few hours." His voice had gone terribly deep and rough. She frowned more and nodded to his deep eyes before she left as she came. She paid no attention to the white haired woman who was in the tree outside his window watching. The woman nodded her way and she shook her head slowly in confusion.

This was an odd night. She couldn't blame Sasuke for her actions. Her mother had started this. She couldn't reprimand Sasuke for this. She was surprised by Saku's words though, more then just on one subject as well.

' _Don't tempt me_' He had said. Was he flirting with her again?

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**End chapter:**

**Soooo wasn't planning that ending. I however wanted some SakuXSasu, just a hint, for the so many votes, since sadly I can't have them together this fic. I don't like Sasuke this fic sorry. This was partly a serious chapter, partly a humorous one. I mean...can you see Saku getting raped...by SASUKE? Lol. **

**Would he have let her?..**

**He would have fought it, but if she wanted it, like he said, he would have given her what she wanted. He's a good friend he wants his friends happy even if it would kill him inside.**

**This chapter had some ItachiXSaku in it :D Sort of ' lols, even some NejiXSaku if you squint! Lols. I'm beginning to add more ItachiXSaku slowly if you noticed XDDD lol. **

**As for the issue of ShisuiXSaku, yes he his hurt, of course he is, and as to whether he forgives her, or not, or ends up with her, I can't say yet, because it's up to you all. If you guys chose SakuXShisui as one of the lovers for Saku ne?**

**As for ShikaXSaku a lot of people have commented on this couple already, but people hate Ino and prefer Saku to him with Shika, I then have to yet know if you all want her with Temari or Saku, so not many romantic' moments' between them. I need to know if you want Shika with Saku like in the next few chapters or I will be seriously forced to make my own decision.**

**As for the GaaraXSaku and SakuX Kankuro, some mild fluff heading your way prob next chapter :D For you both DarkSoulBear. :D I told you I would finally get around to having Gaara pop up! :D**

**As for NejiXSaku there have been many votes, and I decided that the next few chapters, I will take your votes and decide on the couple, like with ShikaXSaku and ShisuiXSaku. Meanwhile next chapter, if goes as I plan, expect some moments between NejiXSaku :D Maybe?**

**As for SakuXAkatsuki, as I said in previous chapters, Saku can have one or more of them as lovers, but Konoha can't know about them of course, this isn't a crack fic where Konoha would be dandy with Saku with Akatsuki members. So if he does have future lovers in Akatsuki, they won't be full time lovers, they'll be like mistresses outside the village if anything k?**

**As for other couples we can update votes next chap since this end notes are so long as is. So enjoy the next chapter! Hope you got a kick out of this one ne? At least it was interesting lol.**

**Any questions? Comments? WTF's? Review! If not...review anyway!**

**Kyo~**

**Ps. Trying to do better Grammar wise, so if you noticed cool, if not...crap. A friend, and reviewer, her name escapes me currently but you know who you are!, has told me my mistakes and I'm slowly trying to correct them. Thank you! If anyone sees mistakes feel free to tell me and I'll do my best in future chapters to correct mistakes. **

** Yes I'm updating a day early! :D Cause I have no clue if I'd be able to tomorrow so just in case, don't except more Sunday update's, they should still come on Mondays, but enjoy the early update! Review for me my beloved reviewers!**


	12. Trip to the desert

**Weee next chapter finally! I was worried I was writer's blocked! Since you're catching up on me I was really worried I couldn't meet the 'Update every Monday' thing soon, but not to worry, so far so good lol. Let's see if we can keep going until we finish the fic ne? Wish me luck on it! I'll try my hardest!**

**On another note, holy crap I can't believe it's gone on this long with out definite couples! XDD Go me lol. The Filler expert apparently. **

**Sorry I was late by the way, not my fault. I couldn't get to a computer. I'll try my best to update on time now on.  
><strong>

**IMPORTANT INFO! Alright guys I have a big decision for you guys to make listed at the end of this chapter in the notes, also the vote revealed on the next SakuX? Couple is down there. So read the chap then get to see who the next, for sure, Saku lover is. **

**Yes this chapter is freaking long, mainly because of the footnote at the end, it's like two pages on it's own but this had to be written down and asked, so be sure to read it or else I'll have to make the decision on my own and you guys may not like what I decide to do.**

**A shout out to my anonymous reviewers! Thankx and to say something to two of said reviewers:  
><strong>

**Johnnie Walker: Thankx for giving me the time of day. Hey doesn't matter to me, bored or not you read the fic so thankx. I'm happy you enjoyed it. It at least halted your boredom for a while ne? :D  
><strong>

**frozencandies : Lol sorry. I wasn't even expecting to write the SaskuXSasu scene really, but hey some fluff at least right? lol  
><strong>

**Kyo~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!~, but if I did...well certainly I would want more yuri then all this dang yaoi hinting's, seriously! Kishimoto is a guy right? WTH?**

**Chapter twelve: Trip to the desert.**

Itachi looked over Saku as he showed up for their mission at the front gates.

The Kazekage was waiting already with Itachi, and Shisui. Neji of course was as well present. Saku would have felt bad for being late, had he been late, or at least felt bad for being the last one to arrive, but Temari still wasn't present so he felt better, though confused as to where Temari happened to be in the first place.

" You look fairly rough Sakura." Gaara commented curiously. Of course this would be Shisui's comment, but apparently Shisui was still not herself, and Gaara was feeling chatty this morning.

Saku turned his tired jade eyes, that did not shine this morning, to the beautiful red haired Kage. He rubbed a hand over some morning stubble with a wince. Probably shouldn't have stayed up the rest of the night. He just couldn't sleep as his mind replayed the night.

He was worried about Sasuke. If she didn't succeed in seducing him, which she never would, then she would never get her mothers pride, after all if Sasuke couldn't do this simple thing, as seduce a pink haired male, what would ever be good enough to get her mother's attention or pride in the long run? At least that was what Saku had come to conclude by putting Fugaku and Sasuke's thoughts together in a mash up.

Neji looked Saku's way curiously. He did look rough, and not in a bad way, but not in a good way either. He looked tired, but he also looked strangely alluring with that absurd pink stubble and the roughness. He was putting off some strange signals and pheromones apparently.

" Long night." Saku said roughly in turn.

" Did you not sleep at all?" Itachi asked speaking up wondering if what had happened with Sasuke had upset him that much. Well being almost raped by your friend and old teammate, would sort of go on a line of ' upsetting things' but still. Knowing Saku's personality he shouldn't have been this worked up over this incident, maybe he was putting too much into it.

Saku turned to Itachi with a frown.

" At the last hour before coming, which is why I didn't have time to really get ready." He said an absently rubbed a hand over his stubbly jaw. It was stubbly with pink hairs a little darker then his own hair atop his head.

" Have you seen Temari?" Gaara asked in turn. Saku locked his jade eyes with her teal. He frowned slightly.

" I haven't. He didn't stay with you?" Saku asked. Gaara shook her head.

" He wanted to catch up with his friends here, he went out with the blond one and Tenten." No one asked why she knew Tenten's name and not Ino's, because frankly when she mentioned Ino Shisui and Saku simultaneously tensed. Itachi rolled her eyes. Neji frowned in confusion. Gaara blinked.

" Knowing them, they went drinking, I'll find him." Saku said and turned tail and walked away. Neji got a look from Itachi and she followed her teammate.

Neji remained silent as she followed her partner down the streets of Konoha to the ' rough' part of town. The bar sat on a corner and the owner was waiting as if she knew Saku would be by for the males who no doubt were drunk and had to spend the night since he wasn't there to drag their butts home.

The owner was a beautiful woman with golden hair and light gray eyes. She also owned a strip club on the same street. She was pretty tall, almost five ten, of course she was wearing thee inch heels. She crooked her finger to Saku, who walked over like an obedient puppy. The woman gripped his chin and turned it this way and that.

" You had a bad night too handsome. Your friends are sleeping it off in the back room. Come on in." She gave Neji a once over then nodded and unlocked the bar doors. Neji walked in to the familiar bar, this was apparently Saku and his friends favorite place for it was the bar they came to when Naruto and she had followed them. Of course the Owner knew him well as well, so maybe they always came here. It was hard to tell with Saku.

The bar was dark but as the woman, maybe in her early thirties, walked them to the back, they found Temari, of course he was just waking up. They found Tenten, thankfully not Hinata, but also Ino. Neji looked to Saku as he spotted his old friend the Yamanaka, whatever was wrong, it had to do with Ino, Neji was sure.

" Oh..." Temari said when he saw Saku and Neji ready to leave. He made a gruff sound and him and Tenten went to the bathroom to wake up more. Ino remained behind looking more awake then the other two. Neji was in the doorway, while Saku was inside the room.

" Have a bad night Sakura?" Ino asked with a sneer. Obviously he was happy about it, Saku snorted.

" Better then yours obviously." Saku returned looking around the messy room and the faint smell of alcohol and vomit remained lingering in the air. Ino scowled.

" You screwing over your other friends now? Got your eye on Naruto as well?" Ino asked with hate in his voice. Saku walked up, tension in his shoulders, to his old friend until he cornered the blond against the wall so close Neji couldn't hear the conversation as well.

" Maybe I should save you the trouble and screw Naruto and Sasuke, maybe that way I can pay you back for taking my teammate. You got your eye on Chouji now?" Neji watched a tension race up Saku's spine to build in his body, but he didn't hit Ino like she thought he was about it. He was just_ very_ tense, and _very_ still.

" Your an ignorant fool." Saku said shaking his head, and turned to walk away.

" Or maybe I'll take Shisui again and have her cousin as well. The stuck up ice bitch? Sasuke sister. What was her name... oh yeah...Itac-" Ino was cut off because Saku had turned around and struck, but not Ino, the wall next to his head. His eyes widened in alarm. Saku's first was four inches in the concrete wall next to his blond head. Ino swallowed. Saku got closer, his face inches away.

" You touch any of them and you'll regret it Ino, I swear to kami you will." Ino opened his mouth to retort then thought better of it and shut his mouth. For the first time in his life, Sakura was actually seriously threatening him.

Temari came out moments later with Tenten. They both paused at the scene. Saku pulled his first from the concrete wall, he brushed it off and then left turning his back on Ino and the whole group. Neji watched him walk past a few steps before looking to Temari. The blond haired male from Suna wisely followed them both.

Tenten turned to look at Ino with surprise.

" What the hell's going on between you to?" He asked.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxxxXxxX **

Itachi watched Saku and Neji came back with Temari in tow. The two latter looked a little puzzled, and the first looked carefully neutral. Was that concrete dust on his left hand, as well as blood? Well maybe sending Saku after Temari when Ino was involved wasn't a good idea, though granted it would have took much longer to find Temari had Saku not known where they would be.

Of course it also meant that Itachi had been wrong. Saku had cared about Shisui a great deal more then she had thought, which of course confused her. If he cared about Shisui, why not ever take her up on her countless offers before? Why turn down her advances if he loved her, if he had indeed loved her. He had lost his temper more then once on this incident involving Shisui and Ino. On other more substantial incidents he hadn't.

Was something more going on she wasn't seeing? Was it not having missions of any sort for so long that was building so much stress? Or was there something underline it all? Like what? Itachi pondered.

" Your hand is bleeding." Gaara said to Saku as he walked up. Saku looked to his hand as if it were not his own.

" I see, so it is." He said then did nothing about it. There was a tear of fabric and then Shisui angrily grabbed his hand and tied the piece of her shirt she ripped off around his hand. His eyes smoldered down on her. She ignored it. When she was finished she went back to her position at her partners side and Saku turned his eyes to Itachi.

" We're ready Captain." He said. Itachi nodded.

This mission was going to be more a bother then it was worth she was sure. With Shisui and Saku at odds, which had never happened, and Neji sending Saku weird looks as if she never met him. Temari shooting Saku strange looks, and Gaara... looked fine, obvious or just ignoring it. Itachi sighed soundlessly as they set out.

Whatever was going on with Sakura Haruno, they needed to fix it or they would have more problems then just this Shisui, Saku, and Ino problem.

He was going through a lot of stress with the Hokage and Elders pushing lovers on him, his own old teammate forcing herself on him, and the friendships breaking apart. Maybe that was all it was, but for some reason Itachi doubted it. Something else was going on. Something bigger and obvious, and she wasn't seeing it. Which troubled her.

Who knew the unhappiness of one pinked haired Shinobi/medic would cause everyone so much trouble?

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**A day later, just outside of Suna's boarders:**

" He's with the Kazekage, her brother, and guards from Konoha? This kid some big stuff?" A blue skinned woman with short bluish hair asked. Her hair was spiky in a messy way. Her golden eyes surrounded by black, where the white should be, had a curious look in play as she and the two other women, also with Akatsuki robes, watched the pink haired Shinobi/medic head toward Suna.

" Leader wants him, so he has to be something special, yeah." A blond haired woman with hair resembling a certain blond man whore of Konoha, spoke up. Her lone blue gray eye narrowing on the pink haired male and his followers. Her red lips turned into a frown.

" He is a skilled medic, and the Hokage's apprentice. He is useful in many things medical and not, as well as he is from a line that has produced nothing but men for hundreds of years." Another brownish golden eyed woman said. This one shorter then the other two previous. The blue skinned woman being taller then six feet while the blond was five ten and she herself was five six.

This woman had short, mid-shoulders, red hair and was half puppet.

" You do know a lot Sasori." Kisame commented. Sasori nodded.

" How do you know this brat?" Kisame added curiously. Sasori frowned slightly.

" I have come across him in the past, when he was a lot younger. He was exceptional back then as well." Sasori said simply. Deidara snorted.

" So this guys a big shot medic, why does leader want him?" Sasori didn't comment done talking.

" Doesn't matter kid, leader says get the kid, we get the kid." Kisame said simply. Her arms crossed under a large bust. Deidara snorted. Sasori frowned.

" Not yet. Those two are Uchiha, and the brown haired one is a Hyuuga. As well as his own skills, that of the Kazekage, and the wind Shinobi, it would be a waste of time." Another voice interrupted. The last member of the current small group of Akatsuki. Two teams formed together to take the pink haired male back to their leader.

The woman who spoke had black hair and an orange swirled mask. Sasori and Kisame frowned. Deidara scowled. The childlike Tobi, was gone for the moment. For some reason, almost like Zetsu's personality problem, this...Madara, sometimes came out instead of the childish Tobi. It was rare moments, but it wasn't stunning to hear from her.

" We've taken down Uchiha and Hyuuga before. Yeah." Deidara said with a scowl.

" Those two Uchiha are too strong, we are out numbered. It would not be wise to attack." Madara said behind the orange mask.

" She's right, and besides the Hyuuga aren't easy to take down, combine with the Uchiha and the Kazekage, it would be a lot cause." Kisame said with a displeased frown.

" Do not forget Sakura Haruno, he is not a force to be forgotten." Sasori added.

" So what, we let the kid go when he's so close? Yeah." Deidara said unhappy they came all this way and couldn't grab the kid.

" For now we continue to watch him." Sasori said as they watched the pink haired Shinobi pass by their spot. He felt them, but he ignored them, to their surprise and amusement. He sent a curious look toward where they hid. When he passed Kisame shot a look to Sasori.

" How did he manage that?" Sasori smirked slightly.

" He's interesting." She said in explanation, which didn't explain anything at all.

" Tobi likes pink hair!" And there Tobi returned. Deidara sighed annoyed.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Suna:**

Suna welcomed back it's Kazekage happily, in the past they had not been so happy with her. They also welcomed the Konoha nin.

" We'll let you get settled in first, come to my office in the morning and we will discuss the problems. I will send someone to pick you up then." Gaara said of course to Saku. On this mission, the others fell into the background.

Saku bowed at the waist to the Kazekage and Temari. They both left and Saku turned to Itachi and the rest of his group.

" There's a Inn I like we can sleep at in our stay." Saku commented. Itachi nodded allowing him to take lead because they were here because the Kazekage wanted him here, not because they were needed. They were escorts as well as guards for Sakura. Not that he knew it, but Itachi and Shisui did. The Hokage had asked them both to keep an eye on him, and they were glad they were.

" Was that Akatsuki earlier?" Neji asked Itachi. She nodded and looked to Saku who was walking ahead of them, too far to be overhear what she spoke.

" The Hokage ordered us to watch Sakura, apparently the Akatsuki have their sights on him. It is a good things we were there." Shisui said in turn. Neji frowned.

" What does the Akatsuki want with Saku?" She asked. Itachi frowned.

" A very good question. Shisui sent note to the Hokage." Shisui nodded.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Later that Night, Suna hotel:**

" You could have gotten two rooms." Neji said with a scowl at the two beds in the room. Saku glared her way.

" They only had one available due to the festival this weekend. It's still a mission." Saku replied.

" I can sleep on the floor." Saku said after seeing Neji's opposed face. He didn't need any drama from her right now. He just wanted to relax before he had work tomorrow to straighten out the hospital. It would be nice to get away from Konoha for a while and try to forget his life and problems.

Neji frowned.

" Don't be absurd. You may share my bed if you need." Itachi said quickly. Knowing Sakura he would have slept on the floor had the Hyuuga had a fit about it. She guessed his temper didn't extend to standing up to his partner yet. Shame. It would have been interesting to see Saku finally set the Hyuuga straight.

She had offered her own bed, because she didn't mind for one, and two because of what was going on between Shisui and Saku putting them in the same bed would not be good, she figured Saku would refuse anyway, so it was the only understandable conclusion.

Sakura went tense before he spoke.

" No." Itachi's brows shot up in surprise, as did Shisui's.

" What?" Neji asked confused. Did he just say no to his captain, let alone over sharing a bed? He never had before, though he never had shared a bed with her either. Whenever on missions they had separate beds, or he slept on the floor or a convenient couch. He'd never shared a bed or sleeping space with any of them, that Neji knew of at least.

" I'll share with Shisui." Shisui went rigid. Itachi's brows drew down.

" No. Share with Neji." Saku and Itachi had a moment of glaring before Saku huffed and gave in. Shisui looked from the two of them to Neji curiously. What had that been about?

Itachi was puzzled. He didn't seem to have a problem with her before, why was he so objected to sleeping beside her now? Why willingly sleep next to someone who you were uncomfortable with? Something was definitely bothering him, and she intended to find out what while they were on this mission. She needed to straighten this matter out or else he would drive them all crazy.

Neji for her part didn't say a word about it.

After dinner, they sat down to chat before getting ready for bed.

" What will you all be doing while I am doing my work at the hospital?" Saku asked. He thought sending Shisui and Itachi was over kill even for the Hokage, but obviously the Hokage was paranoid for a reason. After all Akatsuki had been watching on the way into Suna, for what he didn't know, but he found it odd. They didn't attack, but they were watching. He wasn't even sure if they had come across them on accident or if the Akatsuki were the reason Tsunade was paranoid and send Itachi and Shisui with them.

Did Tsunade know something Saku did not about this mission? Or was it Gaara? What would the Akatsuki want from Gaara now, they already had her tailed beast. After all Saku himself had fought and killed Sasori of Akatsuki, with help. Yet the chakra he had felt, belonged to Sasori.

What was going on? He could have swore he killed her. Had they been tricked?

" The Kazekage agreed to use us to help around the village for our stay. Neji will be following you." Saku's brows went down but he said nothing of it. Neji for her part, said nothing either.

Saku took the bathroom after Neji and Shisui were done. He took a very brief shower, shaving the annoying stubble in the skin, brushed his teeth, and walked out in his black sleep pants, hair down as usual. He wasn't use to sharing rooms, or beds, with anyone.

Shisui was in bed braiding her hair for bed. They locked eyes for a moment before she looked away. She was in her silk red under clothes. Neji had more consideration wearing a white tank top, and cream shorts for bed. Her hair as well down. Itachi was in the bathroom in his place.

He hadn't refused Itachi because he didn't _wan_t to sleep with her, or because he wanted to say no to her and cause problems. He had said no because he would never be able to sleep with her inches away. He would be too tempted to take her into his arms.

Neji had grabbed the bed nearest the door for them, while Shisui and Itachi would share the bed by the window.

He frowned as he got into bed with Neji. The only people he had ever been in bed with, had been lovers, and Sasuke and Naruto when he was younger, but that was so long ago and it was slightly different now.

He didn't hate Neji, he actually liked her when she wasn't putting him down for his life choices. He liked to see her lighten up. Like to see her smile and hear her laugh. He also like the softness of her hair, and her scent., which were not thoughts he wanted to have right when he was about to share a bed with her. He wanted to slap himself.

It had been too long since he had sex. The seduction missions were what allowed him the control he gained so precariously. His control was slipping more and more every day. He was being driven mad each day. He was worried that even if he was sent on a mission he would hurt to poor girl he slept with, after so long. So much sexual desire had built up he was worried. He wasn't exactly small, he would hurt a woman if he went to fast and didn't properly prepare her.

'_ Stop thinking about sex' _Saku told himself with a glare at the bedspread.

He got into bed and pulled the blankets over himself, it got seriously cold at night in Suna. Neji sent him curious looks before she got into bed on the right, while he was on the left side nearest the door and away from Shisui and Itachi. He was acting really weird lately. She was slightly worried, though she wouldn't say anything to him about it.

When Itachi came out fresh from the shower Saku choked in alarm. Neji turned to look at him in surprise. Shisui glanced at Itachi with a frown. Itachi looked to Saku with concern. She tugged the towel closer to her chest, her hair dripping wet.

" Forgot your clothes?" Shisui asked. Itachi nodded. Itachi watched in curiosity as Saku sealed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth. Neji and Shisui glanced at each other in puzzlement, while Itachi frowned at him.

Kami she was evil. Saku decided about the woman he loved. Itachi was obvious to it all.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Konoha:**

Tsunade frowned at the letter she had just finished reading from Shisui Uchiha.

" What?" Jiraiya asked seeing his frown.

" Akatsuki are watching him, as I thought." Jiraiya frowned at his old teammates words.

" What would the Akatsuki want with the kid?" Jiraiya asked curiously.

" Sakura is very powerful and a skilled medic, other then that...perhaps they somehow found out about his family line." Tsunade said unhappy.

" You mean there is a leak in Konoha." Jiraiya said knowing Tsunade was hinting at it.

" Yes we might have a mole." Tsunade said unhappy.

" Should I start searching?" Tsunade shook his head.

" Send for Kakashi and Gai. We'll see if they can dig anything up in the mean time. If Akatsuki didn't make a move they felt they were outnumbered or wouldn't win. Sending the Uchiha had been a good call." Tsunade said to himself. Jiraiya nodded.

Tsunade stood with a deep frown.

" Where are you going?" Jiraiya asked confused.

" I have to report this to the Elders." Jiraiya frowned.

" This will only make things worse Tsuna." Jiraiya warned.

" We have no choice Jiraiya." Tsunade replied and left the office. Jiraiya looked over the village as it started to rain.

' _Good luck kid'_ She thought concerning Sakura. Life was about to get harder for him.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Suna, Saku's dream world: ( WTF?)**

_He was on another mission like all the rest. Seduce so and so, and gather the information._

_He was so tired of it all. Wasn't he any use other then to be used to seduce poor girls, or guys, who some of which didn't even realize they knew anything important at all. The poor girls who he had to seduce, bed, and then lie to after he did something so intimate with them, and the next morning he would be gone, out of their lives like he never had been there to start. _

_He was tired of it frankly. Woman after woman, it depressed him. How many women had he lied to for his village? How many times did he have to touch them so intimately and then leave them? It was cruel. It hurt his pride. But he was the best._

_Because he was the best, he always got the missions to start. It was his own fault he was so good at it. His fault he got so many missions like it._

_He was to seduce the daughter of a crime boss, why? Because apparently she head overheard something she never meant to and he had to find out what. She was in the wrong place, at the wrong time, and he had to lie and seduce her._

_Her name was Tsuki, she was so young. He had winced when he first found out. He knew she was a virgin, knew he would be her first. Damn Tsunade, Damn Konoha, Damn Itachi for giving him this mission. However others wouldn't have given a damn about her virginity, some wouldn't have took the mission at all._

_Each time he would only hate himself more and more, and there was nothing he could ever do to make any of it better._

**( Beginning of slight random Lemon)**

_She was scared when he first touched her, she shook so badly he felt like a bad guy. Like he was about to rape an innocent girl, and maybe in his own mind he made himself believe it. It wasn't just a mission for these women, for this girls. It was for some, like Tsuki, their first time with a man. _

" _Will it hurt?" She asked softly as he kissed her slim throat. He sighed softly._

" _Yes, but I will try hard not to make it hurt more then need be. You are so innocent, are you sure this is what you want?" He asked, though he knew he had to regardless do this mission. She was only fifteen for kami's sake. To most that would be an adult, hell when you were twelve the village saw you as adult enough to kill. Saku however didn't think she was old enough to be with a man let alone him, someone years older. _

_She nodded her head quickly and gripped his arms despite her nervousness. She was stubborn, he gave her that. Her long brown hair shimmered under the glow of the moon. Her violet eyes were determined when he looked down into them._

_He maneuvered his finger into her, she cried out in surprise before her walls clamped around him. He frowned. She wasn't wet enough for him. It would already hurt because she was a virgin, but because of his size, he needed to give himself more lubrication. His lips met hers softly, then with more hunger. She whimpered when he pulled her cotton underwear off. _

_She gasped when he broke the kiss and pulled her nipple into his mouth to suck lazily, she cried out in surprise while her cheeks flushed red and her hands buried into his pink hair._

" _Oh." She moaned for him sweetly. He groaned softly when he let got of her pebbled nipple with a soft pop. He kissed his way down her slim stomach. She looked startled to see where he was heading. _

" _Wha..what are you doing?" She asked voice breathy from the pleasure, but high in shock. His dark eyes peaked up through his pastel hair, he gave her a look, and she flushed even redder as he spread her legs._

" _Oh...Ohhh, Kami don't stop." She cried as she buried her hands again in his hair. He chuckled slightly against her folds. It was all an act, and he hated himself for it. He hated he couldn't be with this girl for more then just his mission sake, he wished that he didn't have to take her at all. _

_However, It was his job to do this, he didn't enjoy it, he hated it, but...for the sake of his village he did as he was told. Whether he hated himself afterward, well he would keep that to himself._

**(End slight lemon)  
><strong>

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Suna, hotel room:**

For some reason Neji woke up, she wasn't sure why, until she woke enough to realize she was being held against a very _male_ body. He smelt good as he always did, she had went tense at his arms so firmly around her waist, his face in her hair, until she realized he had probably did it in his sleep.

He no doubt didn't sleep with people often, maybe this was why he was so objected to sleeping with Itachi, didn't want to cuddle. Neji found she actually liked being held by him, not that she would ever tell anyone, let alone him, let alone let _him_ know. If he was awake she would have punched him, but since he had done it in his sleep, she was happy to allow him to cuddle. She had never been cuddled before.

He grumbled into her hair in his sleep. She frowned, and decided not to bother and was ready to go back to sleep before she felt something distinct pressing against her rear. She held in a started gasp. If she woke him, he would be mad, or embarrassed, one or the other. More so if he knew she was awake as well. She closed her eyes in confusion.

Tenten on missions sometimes in the morning had an erection, but never in the middle of the night. Was it because of something she did? Or was it something he was dreaming about?

It was slightly interesting to feel something like that poking her, more so when it was his. She had never seen him lose control like _that _before. It was slightly arousing to feel it on her person. It made her mind wonder off to perverted thoughts for the first time in her life.

She was started out of her thoughts when he groan huskily in her hair, her body tensed in surprise as warmth shot through her belly down to pool in pure arousal. Her heart spread and her breath started to increase as to her utter surprise he grew even more against her rear. Kami how big was it? He grunted in her hair, it sounded pained, he shifted his hips rubbing it against her rear. Her eyes closed in embarrassment. More embarrassment that she was actually reacting to him, then that he was rubbing himself against her in arousal to begin with.

She grew curious, and his pained sounds were getting to her, so she decided to rubbed back against him, which was the, of course, wrong move. His breath hitched and his hands moved from around her waist. He flipped her around so her face pressed to his bare chest, while his firmness was pressed to her lower abs.

She gasped and he huffed his eyes parting open and looking down at her. Her eyes rose to meet his, a soft blush rose against her will. His eyes were still dazed from sleep. She knew he wasn't fully awake. She wasn't even sure he was aware it was her, or that he was holding her.

" Hold still." He commanded voice so soft and yet so deep and husky that she went competently still. He huffed and closed his eyes. His arms wrapping around her, and pulling her full against him, sandwiching his erection between them. He placed his head on top of her hair and then sighed as he went back to sleep. Her mouth was against his chest when she put her head back down from looking up at him. This was a little too close even for her.

She waited until she knew he was asleep again before wiggling to get free. He grunted and his hips jerked against her once before she was pinned to the bed on her back. Her eyes went wide as his jade eyes glared down at her.

" What didn't you understand about holding still?" He asked voice deep and rough but also commanding holding no room for mistake or any talking back. To her complete surprise his mouth crushed hers into a sloppy heated kiss, she grunted into. His mouth detached from hers then went to her neck leaving a trail of kisses and then soft bites. She was frozen. What the hell was he doing?

His fingers brushed her erect nipples beneath her tank top. Her breath went out in a rush of surprise.

" What?" Shisui asked jerking awake confused, why was she awake? She hazily looked over to the next bed and the sounds. Her eyes went wide in alarm.

" Itachi!" She cried out and jumped out of bed. Itachi bolted awake and took one look at the next bed and was pulled into confused alertness.

" What the hell?" She asked.

" He's not awake get his arms." Shisui said and together they yanked him back off the bed and on top of them in a heap on the floor. Saku came awake at last with the fall, he grunted and looked around in confusion. A hand slapped him on the stomach brushing his erection in the process. He hissed in surprise at the friction. He looked down at who he was on top of sitting wise and jumped up in confusion. Itachi and Shisui were glaring at him equally.

" The hell?" He asked voice husky from arousal and sleep.

" Yes, what the hell?" Itachi asked in turn. He looked at her puzzled. Shisui knew however.

" Sakura's not use to sleeping with anyone cousin. He's usually has sex with the people he sleeps with. Which is no doubt why he wanted to sleep by himself to start." Shisui said in explanation. Saku's eyes went wide in alarm as he looked back to his bed and Neji. She looked shocked and slightly dazed and ruffled. His face went red in shame and embarrassment.

" You okay?" Shisui asked to Neji. She looked like she had been delightfully ravished, Shisui was slightly jealous, no scratch that, she was definitely jealous.

Neji's hair was a mess, her mouth was swelled from what Saku could only think of as a kiss or more, her shirt was up around her waist, and her nipples were hard with a wet spot over one breast. He covered his eyes with a hand in embarrassment.

Kami he had been almost raped by Sasuke the night before, and in turn he almost raped Neji. This was Tsunade's fault.

" I'm sorry." Saku said honestly looking to Neji's silver eyes once, before shamefully looking away. She was slowly collecting herself.

" It's fine." She said and yet her voice wasn't done trembling to her surprise. He winced.

" Sorry." He muttered again before going to the bathroom. He didn't come out until long after Neji and Shisui went back to sleep.

Itachi watched as he came out looking to Neji curled in bed, she saw him wince and he took his pillow from the bed before curling up on the floor and going to sleep, or trying to. Probably another night of no sleep for him. Itachi felt bad for the poor guy.

Somehow this was her fault, she just didn't know how.

**XxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**End chapter:**

**I lied apparently, not much GaaraXSaku fluff this chapter lol. I can never tell where the heck my hands will take me writing wise, so I'm not much surprised about it, but I am slightly surprised about the random lemon in a dream/flashback of Saku's, cool a long awaited lemon from Saku lol, not what you expected right? Lol. Besides you got a slight lime between SakuXNeji which was unexpected right? XDD**

**Questions you may ask:**

**I wanted you all to see that Saku is definitely feeling the sexual pressure now, it will definitely be harder for him. After all he hasn't been laid in a long time, usually he's satisfied on his seduction missions, but since for like two months he's been off them, well you see where I go with this. He's slowly losing his control as well as mind apparently.**

**Was Neji out of character? I didn't think so, but hey it is a GB after all how out of Character can female Neji get? Really? Lol. Besides she is a girl getting felt up and kissed by a guy, she _is_ attracted to, can you blame her?**

**As for Saku, he does sleep talk lol, and sleep molest apparently. Lol. He's not use to sleeping with anyone as Shisui said, obviously Shisui knows him better then any of them thought right? Well she does stalk him in her free time ne? Lol. **

**As for Akatsuki they won't make a move yet, not with Shisui, Itachi, and Neji around, too much work lol. Female Akatsuki are lazy. Lol**

**I know someone's going to be like' So did the fight between Sasori and Sakura happen?' Yes, yes it did. Why is Sasori still alive? I do have a reason, but I can't say yet or spoil it ne?**

**Why is Madara here? Welllll a reviewer wanted Madara instead of Tobi, but I like Tobi, so I added both, if you all get mad then eh can't please everyone. **

**You get to see a little more into Saku's life, and how he feels obviously about the missions he gets. Does he like the seduction missions? Hell no, does it serve it's purpose? Yes. You also see some hate to the Hokage and Konoha for some things, but don't jump into ' Sakura will become Akatsuki!' no it won't happen so don't get your hopes up. Though he is pissed about certain things dealing with Konoha and it's Elders, he would never betray them like that, so yeah.**

**IMPORTANT READ ALL OF THE BELOW OR RISK BEING LEFT OUT OF A MAJOR FIC VOTE! ALSO WHO THE NEXT SAKU/COUPLE IS BELOW THIS...**

**Alright as for what everyone's been voting for, and waiting for, we have a second SakuX? Couple! I added the votes from the entire fic regarding this decision not just the recent votes mind you, so if you all have a problem with this couple sorry but you picked it. The next SakuX? Couple is...drum roll please!**

**SakuXNeji! Yep you guys voted for it ( a lot!) and so it will be the next Saku couple. There will be a lot of unhappy peoples, sorry, but I only did as asked by the majority. **

**IMPORTANT! **

**Now I know this is a long afterword but this has to be said and you need to read it even if you ignored everything else that was said before this moment. **

**A wise reviewer commented on the fact that I had issues regarding this fic. Regarding Shisui and Shika mainly. She, I assume it was female because I get so few guy readers, wondered why Shika and Shisui were in the running when Saku made it clear that he wouldn't go against his word by bedding or anything with someone his friends touched sexually or loved, and Shisui and Shika have been been touched and or loved by Ino thus is off limits in Saku's book. Your right mysterious anonymous reviewer! **

**Now we have to ask ourselves whether Saku would go back on his word to date Shika and or Shisui. It would go against Saku's own word for one, and two he would be just like Ino if he did that. Thus you guys have to make the decision whether or not he breaks his own rules. Dark Saku? Or Noble Saku!**

**I had overlooked it yes, or I wouldn't have said yes to the couples to be in the vote in the first place. If you say yes to keep Shisui and Shika in the vote and break his own word, then fine I have no problem with that, but if you want them both to be taken out of the running because you don't think Saku would break his own word, then we have a slight problem because that kind of gets rid of two of the people I was going to maybe put with him which thus makes things difficult because then I have to bring Sasuke back into the running and Maybe Gaara, and of course Shino. So make the decision or else I your vite to keep Shisui and Shika or take them out. In a review with your votes simply say Dark Saku ( Keep Shisui and Shika in couple votes) or Noble Saku ( take them out) and I'll know What you mean.  
><strong>

**I'm writer blocked thinking about this problem so I need it fixed so tell me in the review what you guys decide and as usual I'll tally the votes and next chapter I'll tell you the outcome. **

**Which yes mean if you vote no to Shisui and Shika being in the votes anymore, then I'll bring Gaara and Sasuke into the running in their place, it also means Shino is also still in the running, and Kankuro and Sai if you want to get down to it. Sai, Sasuke, and Shino from Konoha, Gaara and Kankuro from Suna if you want to get down to it. ( or if you guys have anyone better to add here. I'm out of options!)  
><strong>

**Kyo~**


	13. Older brothers suck

**This chapter for sure some GaaraXSaku and even SakuXKankuro! XDD I know I keep saying that, but for this this chapter! I wasn't expecting to get distracted last chapter lol. So since I'm writing three chapters in a day, I won't say anything else, since I said most of it last two chapters, so with out further delay...**

**Kyo~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Cha! **

**Chapter thirteen: Older brothers suck.**

**XxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Suna:**

In the morning Saku was woken from his light sleep by a soft knock on the door. He jerked awake quickly looking to Neji, who was still curled up in bed sleeping off her shock still. Itachi was awake and coming out of the bathroom ready for another day. Shisui was sleeping as well sprawled out in bed. The position reminded him slightly of how Naruto slept, which made his lips twitch.

He answered the door and apparently surprised the woman on the other side by his apprentice, or maybe in general he surprised her. He was awake and he knew the woman with her black robes, strange hood in the shape of almost cat ears, and purple kabuki markings. The robe she wore reminded him of her brothers, just instead of the red tie around the waist hers was violet to match the intricate marks all along her body and face. Her brown eyes shone.

Saku grinned like a fool and took the equally smiling woman into his arms and swung her in a circle as he crushed her to his bare chest. She let out a husky laugh which catch Itachi's surprise as she looked to the scene at the door with mute curiosity.

" It's been forever!" Saku said as he finally set the grinning woman on her feet again. The Kazekage's sister's brown eyes glittered in amused joy.

" Your telling me!" She slapped his chest then looked at it closer with a startled look.

" Dude... your naked." He snorted.

" Don't be weird Kankuro. I have pants on." Saku said running a hand through his pink hair with a wink. Kankuro snorted out a laugh/choke.

" Talk about me being weird perv, get your butt in gear. Get dressed pretty boy, we got things to do." Kankuro said with a hand on her hip. Saku rolled his jade eyes with a smile and walked to the bathroom, grabbing his black bag on the way. Kankuro walked in and shut the door. She nodded to Itachi's curious eyes.

" Uchiha-san." She said. Itachi nodded back.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Konoha:**

Naruto frowned at her current companion. Sasuke was acting a little weird, well more so than usual. She was brooding sure, but there was something else as well, something happened that was bothering her big time. She looked slightly...guilty. Naruto narrowed her eyes.

" Alright teme, what did you do?" Sasuke jumped startled by the so far silent blond. The Uchiha turned to her best friend /rival with a guilty look, mixed with annoyed.

" I didn't do anything wrong." She confessed. Naruto arched a blond brow.

" I didn't say you did teme, what's going on this time?" Naruto asked crossing her arms under her bountiful breast covered with a black shirt, and orange and black jacket tossed over it. Since Saku wasn't here she wore her black belly shirt, Saku never let her wear it when he was around, he complained too much. She loved he was over protective of her, but sometimes it was more annoying then romantic.

" I said it's nothing." Sasuke said with a fierce glare, she turned on her heel and left Naruto to look after her with a raised brow. Something was definitely going on for sure. She wasn't sure before, but she was now. If Sasuke's reaction was anything to go on, she had done something wrong, and it had to either do with her family, or Saku. And since Saku was on a mission she wondered if it happened with him before he left, or if it was her family getting on her again. Either way if she wanted to share she would in time. Naruto wasn't too worried about it.

Naruto scratched the back of her blond head with a pout as she remembered why she needed Sasuke with her at all, she was broke. Now who would she get to sucker into paying for her ramen? Saku wasn't here, Kiba was helping her brother out at the animal clinic, Shikamaru was kind of distant as of late, something bothering her as well, or maybe just cloud watching who knew with her, and Lee well, she could never find Lee when she wanted to.

Naruto was about to try to find Kakashi-sensei when she spotted violet hair jerk behind a near by building. She rose her brow. Then she grinned and skipped over to the place the hair disappeared. When she popped around the corner the person waiting, hiding there, yelped and turned red at getting caught.

" Oh Hey Hina-kun what are you doing?" The Hyuuga turned a shade of purple.

" I...I was...ju..just passing...by." He lied. Naruto grinned at him.

" Oh yeah?" Naruto prodded. He nodded.

" Wh...What are you..doing?" Hinata Hyuuga returned fidgeting. Naruto put on a sad face.

" Well I was going to get ramen with Sasuke-teme, but since she's gone I don't have any money to get any." Hinata fidgeted.

" Um...I...I can...buy you ramen...Naruto-chan." The Hyuuga's face almost caught fire as Naruto's face broke out into a wide grin she took a hold of his arm and bounced up and down happily.

" Really? Oh thank you! Come on!" She said and dragged the poor Hyuuga to Ichiraku.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxX**

**Suna:**

Saku and Kankuro caught up on their walk to the Kage tower. After all though they hadn't seen each other since the incident with the Akatsuki and Saku having to save Kankuro's life after she was poisoned, they hadn't seen much of each other because of the distance. Saku would have to come to Suna sooner for more then just the check up of the hospital care in his absence.

He had forgotten how much he liked spending time with Kankuro and her siblings. Kankuro was like a breath of fresh hair after all his troubles. Something tight inside him slowly eased into a more relaxed position.

Since the poison incident, Kankuro made an effort to get to know him better, maybe in thanks for saving her life, maybe just because she wanted to, he didn't know for sure what her reasons, but they were both happy to have the company.

Saku knew more about Kankuro then others did just by spending short periods of time with her. She had a relaxed air about her, but she wasn't lazy like a certain Nara he knew. She was fiercely protective when it came to her siblings, and yet she felt like she was over looked because of her siblings. Growing up as the least noticed, Saku and she had a lot in common. Where as Kankuro put on Kabuki makeup and started using puppets, Saku became a medic and proved his worth becoming an ANBU.

Spending time with Kankuro reminded him what he became a Shinobi for, despite all the pressure against it, despite all the hardships he had as a ANBU and as a Shinobi. It reminded him of what he fought so hard for in his life, which only strengthened him after something inside him softened and tried to give up. Spending time around Kankuro made him strengthened in his resolve. He felt recharged up for even Tsunade and the Elders issues weighing heavily on him.

He looked at the strange woman at his side, maybe a year older then him with drawing brown eyes, and a attractive smile, and wondered if Tsunade would be so mad if he stayed here in Suna permanently. He wouldn't mind staying in Suna. Konoha was better off then Suna medically, and protection wise. It would strengthen the bond between the two villages ever more, and he would be much happier to live a simpler life, but he was just pulling at strings. It could never happen.

He could learn to love Kankuro yes, he liked her a lot already, but he knew first off he couldn't ever leave his teammates, and second he knew that despite the problems he loved Konoha, or else he wouldn't risk so much for it. Besides he knew with out a doubt he loved Itachi, and she was worth fighting for, even if he had to fight to the death, which knowing his life, he would. As well as the Elders and Tsunade would never allow him to stay in Suna, because of his family line, as well as his usefulness to the village.

" You went quiet Sakura, something wrong?" Kankuro asked curiously. He smiled at her slowly.

" Just thinking about things. Has much changed since I was here last?" Kankuro was pleased he asked, Saku could tell. As well as getting along with her, she also was one of the few he allowed to call him by his full name, he wasn't sure why he didn't mind when some people used it, and other times he was pissed when others did. Maybe it was the way they said his name as if mocking him, while Kankuro and the rest said his name as if it were only a name. More then likely the reason.

" We built a ramen bar on the main road, Naruto kept complaining while she was here to Gaara and finally she gave in. I think Gaara was just use to eating at Ichiraku when in Konoha and missed it." Kankuro said with a smirk. Saku laughed.

" Say, why were you sleeping on the floor?" Kankuro asked getting serious slightly. Saku smiled hesitantly in turn, he tried not to wince, but she of course noticed.

" Hey if you don't want to talk about it." She said holding her hands up. Saku smiled at her softly and more easily.

" Na don't worry about it, I'm just not use to sleeping with other people. I attacked Neji in my sleep last night." He confessed. Kankuro for her part didn't look bothered, or mocking, just curious.

" I was sure you'd have a lover by now." Saku wasn't expecting that, he had expected her to think when he said 'attacking' she would think in a physical sense not sexual. He blushed. She smiled slightly at it.

" I didn't really have time, you know. Neji and I don't really get along teammate wise, Itachi banned us from missions, so I've had more time. Tsunade wants me to find a lover and give him some grandchildren already." Saku said this with a smirk and a rolling of eyes. Kankuro laughed.

" But since you have time you looking?" Kankuro asked curiously. His lips twitched as he looked over at her.

" Curious if the position is available still Ku-chan?" It was amusing to watch the colors mix on her face, the blush under the violet paint. She slapped his arm and crossed her arms over her chest with a roll of her eyes.

" Yeah right, I couldn't date a perv like you." She said with that blush and a teasing smile. His eyes lit up in amusement.

" You couldn't handle me anyway." They shared a laugh when they walked into the Kazekage's office. Gaara had Temari with him this morning, so Saku was worried walking in on something important. Besides Kankuro had just walked in with out knocking anyway, he just followed lead.

Temari looked curious about his sisters laughing and the slight blush on her face, he sent Saku a curious look, that wasn't exactly welcoming, before he smiled at them. A warning not to hurt his sister, Saku figured as it was. Despite they were friends, Temari wouldn't let Saku hurt his sister.

" Your a bit late." Temari commented. Saku frowned and looked at the clock on the wall. Huh they were late. He bowed low to them.

" Sorry, I woke up a bit late." Kankuro rolled her eyes slightly.

" In which he means he stumbled to the door naked." Gaara looked surprised for once, Temari looked alarmed. Saku sent Kankuro a look of shock.

" I wasn't naked." He reassured Temari who had gotten his fan out. Saku paled. Kankuro grinned.

" He also flirted with me the whole way here." Saku's mouth popped open in shock. Temari had murder in his eyes. Saku yipped in shock when Temari came forward.

" Chill Tem I was kidding, he had pants on." Kankuro said and they all noticed she didn't say anything to straighten out the ' flirting the whole way' comment. He had been flirting, but Temari apparently let that slide, while sending his friend a warning look.

Kankuro slapped Saku's back with a chuckle.

" Sorry man, had to mess with you a little. It's been a while since we had any fun." Kankuro apologized. Temari rolled his eyes. Gaara smirked slightly, a slight attempt at a smirk at least, it was sort of a twitch of lips.

" Heh." Saku commented with a frown as he watched Temari put his fan back against the wall it was leaning against. He was good friends with Temari, they hung out when ever he was here, but if he even touched either of his sisters, hell would be on. Saku couldn't blame the guy, after all if anyone he didn't want touching his sisters, Sasuke and Naruto, he would be pissed as well. Apparently as friends they were tight, but as possible brother-in-law Temari made his position clear on how he disliked the idea. Saku took note to not flirt when Temari was around with either of his sisters. He would so give Kankuro hell when they were alone again.

" Did you sleep well?" Gaara asked changing the subject. Kankuro tensed at the same time Saku did. She had asked, but he hadn't really explained how it turned out for him. Apparently not well.

" Fairly." Gaara blinked at his answer but nodded as if it made sense to her.

" Then we will get started. You know that the hospital care has declined. I have asked you here to improve our care. There is a new virus going around the village that has alluded our medic's thus far on how to cure." Gaara explained in her straight face and no-nonsense voice. Her teal eyes were a beautiful shade, like the color of island waters.

" On top of that we've run out of the herbs you brought last time. They don't like our soil and refuse to stay alive longer then a few productions of their leaves and roots." Saku frowned.

" Well as for that, I brought another batch with me for you to plant, I'll have to start coming by routinely from now on to check in. I'll continue to bring the herbs if you allow us to gather some herbs that grow in your climate as well." Gaara nodded looking slightly pleased he said he would be coming more. Kankuro looked definitely pleased. Temari was always happy to see Saku, but having heard about the flirting with his sisters, was wary about seeing him more, or rather him seeing his sisters even more. He didn't want Kankuro falling in love with Sakura.

Though he was a good man, he lived in Konoha and Saku was too far involved in the village to ever move here, which meant Kankuro would have to go to Suna, and Temari refused to allow it.

Besides if a fight came to pass, Temari wasn't sure if he would win or not against Saku. He was ANBU and a medic, things would get messy if they even tried and they needed Saku alive after all, and Temari would hate to hurt a friend if he didn't have to.

" If there is nothing else it sounds like I have my work cut out for me." Saku said wanting to get to work. Gaara nodded.

" If you would spend your evening with us, then we would be happy to allow you to start." Saku arched his pink brow at the Kazekage's offer for dinner, at least that was what he got out of it.

" Sure, where you you like me to meet you?" Saku returned.

" Hey I told him about the new ramen hut! We can got there for dinner." Kankuro said with a grin. Gaara nodded her head. Saku nodded and with a bow left.

When Saku left the tower he came across Shisui instead of Neji, but considering what happened last night, he wasn't much surprised.

" Neji's going to take my place with cousin. I'll be keeping you company." Shisui said explaining why she was there. He nodded. He honestly didn't hate Shisui for what she did. He didn't blame her, he blamed Ino.

Saku knew that Shisui liked sleeping around with men, it wasn't anything new, he knew that about her, it was simply her personality, he didn't expect her not to do what she always had. What he was angry about, was that now he could never have her, despite not knowing he had wanted her in the first place. He was angry at Ino for taking advantage of her, because Ino had only slept with Shisui because of his anger of Shikamaru.

Ino shouldn't have done it at all. He had stayed away from Shisui to start because he didn't like a woman who slept around more then he did, Saku and he had once joked about Shisui and him together because they had similar hobbies sleeping around, but Ino said it turned him off having someone who slept with as many men as he did women. Saku never understood why, but it was Ino so he didn't comment. Besides Saku had already touched Shisui, he had allowed her to kiss him, in front of Ino none the less, Ino shouldn't have even touched Shisui let alone slept with her.

Sakura wasn't sure why he was really surprised, Ino couldn't even stay loyal to Shikamaru the girl he loved, why would he stay loyal to his friend by keeping a non-spoken rule. They had made the rule together because they had once fought over Sasuke, when Saku moved on, he asked Ino to make the rule so that they would never fight again or allow anyone to come between them.

In hindsight Saku had broken the rule first. He hadn't touched Shika, he had made sure of it, but he had taken Shikamaru from Ino, despite her not being his to start. It was against the rules, so what Ino did Saku had asked for. Granted it wasn't his fault Shikamaru was pushed on him, he took the blame because he could have said no. While breaking his friendship with Shikamaru no doubt, because her parents would never allow him to see her after, it would have been the right thing, but he hadn't said no, and he allowed Shikamaru to make the decision for him. He had been weak then. He wouldn't be again.

So over all he wasn't mad at Shisui for what she did by sleeping with Ino, he truly wasn't mad at Ino either because Ino would be Ino whether or not he knew it or not, he of course felt betrayed, but he wasn't angry.

However that hadn't stopped Saku from almost shattering Ino's face earlier in the week before he left Konoha. After all breaking the rule only after Saku himself did, was one thing, breaking it again with one of his sisters, or the woman he loved...hell no. Saku wouldn't allow it. Saku wasn't even sure what he would do to Ino, maybe he would lose his temper, and when he did, sometimes he didn't remember anything until he calmed down, but he would hope he wouldn't kill him. Betraying him was one thing, he would get beat down, but not killed, not if Saku could help it. He didn't make a habit of killing friends after all.

Saku came out of his thoughts as they reached the hospital, neither of them had spoke the way here, and he didn't expect her to. He couldn't really reassure her, he wasn't angry, but he was hurt. He had to wonder if every word she had said, every flirt, had been simply because she could. He had thought she had at least cared a little about him, but maybe he had been wrong. He had thought in the very least they had been friends.

It still hurt to look at her, it made his chest ache and he didn't know what to make of it.

" I'll stay out of your way so don't worry about me." Shisui said then he walked into the hospital and she was a stealthy companion the rest of the day, if anyone noticed her, or saw her, no one mentioned it.

**XxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxX**

Itachi sent a look to his silent companion as they worked with a bunch of others to help rebuild a building after it collapsed under a earthquake that had apparently caused Suna some damage. Itachi thought it was odd a desert would have an earthquake but didn't comment on it, if they were having problems maybe the Hokage already knew and she wasn't cleared to be in on it, it didn't matter, but she would at least mention it in the next letter to the Hokage.

Neji was almost always silent, and Itachi herself liking silence usually wouldn't bother speaking, but...in this case she could see that the Hyuuga was bothered and wanted to talk, just was too embarrassed to say it. She didn't look embarrassed per-say, but she had the air about her that said she was, or maybe Itachi was good at picking things like that up.

" Would you like to talk?" Itachi prompted startling the Hyuuga. She locked eyes with her for a moment, the younger woman frowned, her brows wrinkling together before she wrinkled her nose.

" No." Itachi nodded, if she didn't want to speak, she wouldn't make her. Neji Hyuuga wasn't as easy to figure out as Shisui, maybe she had been...spoiled with her cousin's eccentric personality and easy to read expressions and body language.

Maybe she would have to train herself more on reading people, she had been apparently lacking in her training concerning that. There were not many silent companions who she had to spend much time with. Usually the Hyuuga was with Saku not her, but maybe that was the problem itself. Neji was a strange one, and her personality no doubt clashed with Sakura's, perhaps that is why they had such trouble as partners, however if what had happened last night did not make things worse, perhaps it would make things better.

The Hyuuga would relax if Sakura was her lover, everyone relaxed around their lover, at least that was what Itachi gathered by watching other lovers, and her cousin. Having a cousin who slept around was in it's own way useful, she could learn all she wanted about sex with out bothering it the messy chore herself. Besides her mother had made sure she had stayed a virgin for her future husband, being the next clan head and all. Itachi wasn't bothered, she had never been curious enough from all she learned by watching others, to ever want to engage in the deed herself.

Though her mother had basically asked her to break her own command to remain a virgin, when she asked Itachi to seduce Sakura. Or perhaps she hadn't meant sleep with him? Wasn't that was what seduce implied? Eventual intercourse? Why was she still thinking on this?

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Konoha, Ichiraku:**

Hinata watched Naruto continuously eat, he often wondered how she could keep so much food down, let alone never gain weight, perhaps because of the Kyuubi inside her, perhaps her metabolism was so accelerated because of the Kyuubi and she needed to eat so much to stay as energetic as she always was. It would make sense.

After all why else would you ever eat such an unholy amount of ramen everyday?

It was rather pleasing to be so close to her rather then watching her from yards away behind the light post or building. It was much funner to watch her eat as well. Downing the ramen as if it were her first bowl all over again and she was starved. To others, they may be turned off by her eating habits let alone her manners while eating, but Hinata found it cute as well as just what drew him to the blond beauty in the first place.

He was always entranced watching her. She was never afraid of anything, never afraid to speak her mind, or how people saw her. She never feared weakness or being left in the shadows because she was always in the light, she made her own light and she shone like the sun.

She had the bluest eyes he had ever seen and her smile lit his heart like nothing else could. She was like his own personal joy all bottled up in a beautiful package.

He could watch her eat, or sleep, or walk, or talk, or do anything and nothing, for all of time, and never get bored or watching her.

" Say Hina-kun I see you a lot around, why don't you ever hang out with me if your always around?" He turned scarlet at her attention and questioning. He poked his fingers together and looked at his half eaten ramen.

" Well..um..." Naruto slapped him on the back.

" Hey don't get nervous about it! You can come eat with me anytime at all! I like you, your a good guy to eat ramen with, much better then Neji, the pushover." She said with a roll of her blue eyes. It was the last thing Hinata saw, because with her words ' I like you' he had fainted. Naruto looked down at the Hyuuga, as brightly lit up like a sign, passed out on the ground at her side and frowned puzzled.

" Hey Ayame what was that?" Naruto asked the ramen owners son. Ayame rolled his eyes.

" You think we should like...call someone?" She asked slurping a noddle into her mouth while she leaned back looking at the passed out male. Ayame shrugged.

" I think he'll be alright soon." Ayame replied. Naruto frowned but then grinned and nodded. He pulled Hinata's ramen in front of her. Ayame gave her a look.

" What?" She asked with bunch of noodles in her mouth already from his bowl.

" It'll get cold!" She said in defense. Ayame shook his head.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Suna:**

It's not that she was angry or upset over what Sakura did last night, it was just...a bit confusing. She hadn't really pushed him away after all which made her rethink her entire self. She had enjoyed his kiss, she counted that as her first kiss, not that she counted that one drunken kiss with Tenten on her birthday last year.

She had been intoxicated by his scent and the reactions he caused by his rough touch. Because he certainly hadn't been gentle at all. However she had liked that, liked seeing him come undone, even half asleep and not in his own right mind. She had liked him desperate, and greedy. She liked hearing his voice rough and him commanding her to do anything. She liked the domination and she hated herself for liking it.

Her aunt wanted her to win over the pink haired male and seduce her way into favor, but she hadn't expected to actually like what he did, or get seduced in return. She scowled. She hadn't been seduced she'd been ravished. A flush rose against her will as with those words the flood gates opened and she remembered every touch.

This was ridiculous, she wasn't aroused by a pink haired idiot who didn't know how to leave the ninja work to the qualified. She scoffed and pushed it away, no longer wanting to even think about it let alone remember how hot his tongue had been against hers.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Saku hadn't been so worked in a long time. Once the rest of the hospital staff realized what he was there for, each problem came to him as if he was running this hospital as well as the one in Konoha. Each complaint or strange illness went by him first. A bunch of medic's asked for his training, which he figured he could do while here, if he ever got time between the understaffed hospital, the illnesses they apparently didn't know how to treat properly, and the virus that Saku hadn't had time to get around to looking into yet.

He was tired on top of being tired to start. He hadn't got much sleep getting to Suna and he hadn't gotten much sleep in Suna. He hoped to sleep better tonight, he would check at least at the hotel lobby to see if a room opened up, if not he would have to sleep lightly so as to not let himself sleep talk, walk, or apparently sleep molest. He flinched. A hand landed on his shoulder, he looked over at Shisui who wasn't looking at him, she only touched him briefly for she had already let go.

" You shouldn't worry so much about it, I'm sure Neji understands you weren't trying to hurt her." Saku sighed.

" But I did hurt her, I shouldn't have slept in the bed regardless I should have known this would happen." He said and shook his head angry at himself. Shisui snorted.

" Yes because your a obsessed pervert but only in your sleep, and subject to molest innocent girls while sleeping." Saku snorted out a laugh, but then glared at her, she smirked at him, and for a brief moment the hurt was gone from them both, everything was normal again, but of course it didn't last long.

" I wouldn't know if I was or not, I haven't slept with anyone in bed other then lovers on missions, other then when I was twelve and on my genin team." Saku said seriously not understanding why he indeed had molested Neji in his sleep. He had been dreaming of the past, but regardless he shouldn't have molested her. He couldn't understand what had caused it in the first place.

" Exactly so you wouldn't know, your body automatically turns sexual because when you sleep with women it is only ever for your seduction missions. Your body has taken that if it sleeps with any woman it's sexual. It's not that surprising. I was just an idiot to not see it before." Saku cocked his brow at her.

" I should have seen it myself Shisui, your not at fault or responsible for me or my mistakes. I never knew you to be a mother hen." Shisui glared at him hand on hip.

" We're friends Sakura, I think I would know a little bit about you." He snorted.

" Anyway I'll be asking if there are any rooms available when I return to the hotel, in the mean time you can go back, I'm having dinner with Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. If I don't come back assume Temari killed me." Saku said with a shiver. Shisui rose her brows in question.

" Temari is your friend." Shisui said confused as to why he would want to kill Sakura.

" Temari may or may not think I'm out to steal his sisters from him." Saku said looking away with a innocent frown. Shisui rolled her eyes.

" So you only flirt outside of Konoha and with my cousin?" Shisui asked not very amused to see him blush red at the mention of Itachi. She wasn't happy he liked her cousin. Definitely not happy. Though she had no right to be upset, she had slept with his best friend, but still this was not only her younger cousin, but also Itachi they were talking about. Saku no doubt loved Itachi and Shisui had just now noticed it. She had suspected, but never put two and two together.

She couldn't mind sharing with Itachi, it was just that she knew for a fact Sakura liked her that upset her. He never seemed to show favor to anyone else, but he outright liked Itachi. It took her sleeping with his best friend just to know he actually cared at all about her. She was getting too old for all this drama.

" I..." Sakura started embarrassed to be outed like that. Someone besides someone he told, know knew he liked Itachi. Not good, it meant that he was giving himself away, he needed to be more careful.

" Forget it Sakura, I'll see you when you get back." Shisui said and left him by himself while she stuck her hands in her pockets and sulked away. Saku sent a curious look after her, well things were slowly relaxing between them less awkward, but then Shisui had to start getting defensive and strange. She was actually acting like an Uchiha, which worried him. Shisui wasn't Shisui unless she was almost the opposite of the Uchiha clan.

Apparently he wasn't the only one affected by what happened. He however didn't understand why she cared at all.

**XxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Suna ramen stall: **

" Oi Sakura here!" Kankuro called as he approached. Temari gave his sister a firm look.

" There are only five seats here Kankuro I think he sees us." Temari replied to his sister. Kankuro frowned at her brother.

" Hey guys." Saku said with a smile for them, not seemingly hearing Temari and Kankuro's conversation previously. He took a seat the only place he could, beside Gaara because apparently Temari had made sure he couldn't sit between his sisters, or beside Kankuro. As Kankuro was sitting on an end seat with Temari between them and Gaara on the inside seat allowing him a seat and one extra seat at the end of the ramen bar.

" Did you have a hard time at the hospital?" Temari asked seeing his mess up, he should have put Gaara in the middle and sat on the end so Saku had to sit beside him. Saku seemed obvious to this whole mental dilemma of the blond wind user.

" It was chaotic as expected, but I think I can settle things out better so when I return things won't be as bad. With your permission Gaara-sama I would like to, when I settle things with the hospital and this virus, teach your medic's some new jutsu and surgical procedures I have learned that can help improve your medical care in Suna." Gaara nodded with out hesitation.

" That would be acceptable. Gaara." Gaara corrected him. It took Saku a moment to realize the Kazekage wasn't speaking in the third person but asking him to drop the title and call her by only her name. He blinked before giving her a grin.

" Alright Gaara." Saku said pleased, before he saw the fierce death glare from Temari over Gaara's head. He paled and looked to the menu instead.

Here he thought he would get to relax in Suna just doing his job as a medic and maybe get to hang out with his friends, he didn't realize he would be dealing with a protective older brother as well. Why did his life seem like it would be perfect for that perverted Icha Icha series?

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Meanwhile in Konoha:**

Jiraiya sneezed. She looked around and then shrugged and went back to doing what she always did when she had time to kill, after all her inspiration was in Suna.

She giggled as she watched the hunky men wash in the Onsen. Not as good as watching Sakura Haruno's entertaining life, but at least it would give her different inspiration, after all Kakashi might be upset if she stopped writing the normal Icha Icha series.

She could however only guess how much fun the kid was getting to in Suna, maybe she would have to make a trip out of Konoha after all, it had been a while since she was out of the village. She grinned to herself.

She wondered if Suna ever got around to opening that Onsen.

**XxXxxXxxXxXxXxxXxxX**

**Aburame compound:**

Shibi Aburame sat down across her daughter Shino.

" It has come to my attention that Sakura Haruno is from a line that will allow our kikaichū to inhabit your offspring as well as produce more male children for the clan." Shibi said simply. Her glasses, similar to her daughters, was different by the tassel that hung from it's side.

Shino also had long hair, braided down her back, which was hidden by her greenish blue hood and connected to her long shirt/trench coat. She wore the standard ANBU uniform under it.

Shino didn't answer she simply nodded. She knew what her mother wanted from her. To marry Haruno Sakura and produce children. She wondered if the Haruno would be objected to the idea. They had never spent time together outside of missions or ANBU missions they shared.

Well if her mother asked this of her, she would do what she could. She was sure she could get Sakura to see the advantages of children who hosted kikaichū.

**XxXxxXxxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**End chapter:**

**Well I did get some GaaraXSaku fluff and even more SakuXKankuro fluff! XDD I think it was too much fun to make Temari a protective older brother lol, besides would you want your sister to be with Saku lol if you were in his place? I would so mind, I mean Saku reminds me of myself, and I would kill the guy who was that much like me, who touched my sisters lol.**

**So who was expecting this? Hopefully most of you GaaraXSaku and SakuXKankuro wise lol since I promised it from like chapter seven onward lol and am just not getting to it on chapter 13, which is sad really. **

**Anyway! This is the third chapter in a day! I'm on a roll! Lol. Who at least enjoyed NejiXSaku. Well as for the ShisuiXSaku they will eventually become friends again as you see, I can't stay mad at Shisui I love the guy lol.**

**As for NejiXSaku it's a for sure couple now! :D**

**As for any other character Naruto wise you'd like to appear tell me if they haven't and you'd like to have them in the fic! We already got a vote for having Madara appear which I have done :D Also Anko, I don't know her very well, but I'll do some more research before putting her/him in ne? **

**If you want Sai to come in tell me. I'm thinking of putting her in just to entertain me lol. Though be prepared for her to call Saku bad names, similar to Hidan's foul names for him. If you want her to show up, give me hints at what to have her call Sasuke and Naruto will you, because _Dickless _just won't work lol.**

**Honestly you guys aren't understanding what I want from you. I'm trying to make it very clear. If your going to vote Noble you can't ask me to make an exception for either Shisui or Shika for whatever reason. If you vote Noble they BOTH go. Not just one or the other, other wise vote Dark. **

**I was going to post which side won out this chapter, but since I have no idea what you guys really want I'll hold off until either next chapter or I figure out what you guys want for sure. Where we stand right now is Noble winning out by a large margin, but most of you wanted either Shika and Shisui to be included in votes while still choosing the noble route of things. **

**Bless those who actually voted clearly on someone on Dark _or_ Noble sides. **

**As for why I keep being late to update, honestly the computer is giving me hell, and I'm running out of chapters since I can't write more until I know this voting for sure! So don't blame me you guys are the voters. **

**Don't make me vote myself guys I _will_ vote Dark. I've been told I'm better at darker crap anyway. lol**

**Kyo~**

**Ps. Next to Longest chapter. And if you do finally decide Noble or Dark please vote while your at it on the couple you want from the side you chose. **

**Sai, Sasu, Shino, Gaara, Kankuro on Noble**

**Shika, and Shisui on Dark.**

**. Sorry about the mistakes too tired to read this bloody thing over again to catch it all. Forgive me this once. This chapter goes out to DarkSoulBear! Good luck on your trip! Hope you come _and_ go safe!**


	14. Nightmare

**I'm ashamed of myself the four chapter in a day, dang it! I have better things to do then get stuck writing this fic! Lol. I guess I was threatened by the time I wasted moving letting you guys get a few chapters up on me, so I thought to up the ante. **

**In an unrelated note, our house has tiny little ants that drive me nuts! Stupid ants that interrupt your reading by crawling across the dang page or computer screen. I actually was writing last chapter and had an ant crawl across the screen and wrote ' ant' in the sentence I was writing! It was like: " It was chaotic as expected, but I think I can settle things out ant better so when I return things won't be as bad." I reread over it and was like O.O what? Lol. Good thing I caught it! XDD**

**Kyo~**

**Disclaimer: I swear I don't own Naruto stop asking me to continue the series! It will do you no good. :D**

**Chapter fourteen: Nightmares**

**XxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxXX**

**Suna, Hotel: **

Saku walked in looking tired, but also seemed a little peeved.

Neji had gone out to pick up dinner for the three of them, while Shisui was in the shower leaving Itachi reading on the bed looking comfortable, but out of place.

" Welcome back." Itachi replied. Saku liked that about her, she never pushed. Never asked if he wanted to speak about anything, because she knew if he wanted to share, he would. Simple. They understood each other, that was why he liked her. He felt he didn't have to explain every little thing, every moment of his life.

She had just as much pressure from her clan as he did in life. They sometimes didn't see eye to eye of course, her being ANBU captain, him being the Head medic in Konoha. However they, at least he was, comfortable just being himself around her. He didn't have to be anyone else but Sakura Haruno. He didn't have to be special or attractive, because she frankly didn't care.

Maybe he was never meant to be able to seduce her into being _his_. Maybe he was only supposed to respect her and enjoy the little moments he got with her, the little moments in life that turned into big moments he would forever cherish. Maybe she was always supposed to be someone out of reach to all of them, him included. Why did he think he would be any different from all the others that tried and failed to reach out to her, to grasp her hand firmly and not simply look up, but never touch.

Seeing how she looked relaxed, but out of place, because she could be doing something so productive, yet she was forced to babysit him. It was beneath a ANBU captain to have to watch him like this, but she took it all into stride simply because she was the way she was. She could handle anything thrown her way.

It was moments like this that made him wonder why he bothered to try to when he knew he would never be able to grab a hold. A life as a Shinobi or Kunoichi was sometimes short lived and you had to grasp every single moment, so what the hell had he been doing with his life? He had accomplished his goal to prove his worth and stand out against his team, Naruto the future Hokage and Kyuubi, Sasuke, and Kakashi, They had their own place, and now he had his as well. He was ANBU, he was cherished by his village, if only a bit too much, he ran the hospital, he was needed in other villages, he stood his own ground, but he had never done anything in his own life that had changed himself. A legacy of any sort.

He would be remembered sure, but not forever. He didn't want forever of course, he just wanted to have all the good he did to continue with others. He wanted to be the start but not the end. He wanted the village to go on further to greater things, he wanted a family, he wanted children. He wanted what the others had.

He wanted to _love_, to come home and see his children, to have something _worth _going home to. What was he going home to now? What when this mission was over, would he be going home for? Who was waiting?

_No one. _A soft voice supplied in his mind. He winced at that.

His friends had lives, they had lovers, they had people who cherished them, people loved Saku sure, but not one person actually _depended _on him as him, not as a medic, not as an ANBU, but as a man.

He wanted to return home and be welcomed by his wife, he wanted to come home and have her hug him tight and be reminded that he _could_ have died, and that if he had, that he would have at least been a part of her life. He wanted to return home and see his children grown. He wanted to watch them make their own lives, he wanted what a lot of people had, and he had been too busy growing stronger to realize he even wanted.

Why did he even now realize it? Why did he just now understand what he wanted? What had changed?

' _Welcome back'_ Itachi's words had made him desire to hear it when he actually returned home. He wanted to go home and not return to an empty house, he wanted to return to a house full of happiness and joy. When he went home he would return to a abandoned house, with no one there to say those words, with no sounds of the kitchen, or sounds of little cries from children or smell of home, he would go home to _nothing_. He rubbed a hand warily over his face.

" Your back... What's wrong?" Shisui asked coming out of the shower towel around her hair as she dried it, his face must have been turned into the complicated emotions he felt, because she had immediately lost the small smile and turned to a concerned look. He sighed softly.

" Just realizing I'm going to return to no one." Her eyes widened in surprise then softened, but quickly she looked away to hide it. She would return to hundreds of lovers, Itachi would return to her family, Neji would return to her clan, her Aunt, and cousins. Saku, well Saku would literally return to none, not a single person.

Itachi didn't look up from her reading but he could tell he had caught her interest.

" It doesn't have to be that way." She commented softly. His eyes warmed slightly at her. Her eyes flickered over to him then away with a smirk.

" It won't be anyway for long anyway I supose." Saku said with a sigh, as he meant that the Hokage and Elders were forcing lovers on him, and soon he would have a wife and children, more then one wife at that, and probably more children then he needed.

" Have you found all three?" Shisui asked surprising Saku. She was volunteering to speak of his love life. She had finished drying her hair and was now brushing it out with the towel on her lap as she sat on her and Itachi's bed, at Itachi's feet.

" I haven't even found one." He said with a half amused half bitter chuckle. Her eyes shot up to his. Itachi's brows furrowed.

" What about Shikamaru Nara?" She asked. Saku's brows rose in surprise, did_ everyone_ now know all his business? It was expected though. He sighed softly.

Of course she would know, after all Shisui had been with Ino, and knew that Ino had used her to get back at him for taking Shikamaru from him.

Saku rubbed a hand over his face again, he was weary of life. Usually he took in all he could but suddenly, he was tired of everything. He just wanted to sleep. He just wanted everything to fade away, all his worries, all his problems, his pain, his drama, all of it.

" Shika deserves someone better then me." He left it at that, he didn't want to get into his life any more. They would know more about it sooner or later one way or the other. He was tired of talking about himself. It seemed lately it was always about him. Why couldn't someone else take the spot light for a while? Forever? He had first been upset he had been in the shadows of his teammates, now he was tired of the attention. Ironic.

Shisui opened her mouth to complain about his self esteem but Itachi touched her back slightly with her foot. Shisui turned her eyes to her cousin, said cousin was still reading, but the message was clear. It wasn't their place and though Shisui wanted it to be, it wasn't. So she didn't say anything further, she could tell she had pushed it asking so much.

He didn't talk about himself often and this chance to get him to open up made her push him.

" I take it you didn't find a available room?" Shisui instead said. She was trying her best to break the gap between them. She wasn't happy with herself with what happened, but it was over and they had to eventually get over this. She knew she couldn't push, but her personality being as it was, wasn't use to patience.

Saku's lips twitched slightly, but not as if he were really amused, it was almost bitter.

" No." Itachi turned her eyes to him with a frown.

" If you continue sleeping on the floor you _will_ catch a cold." Shisui sent her cousin a strange look. Itachi of course ignored it. Itachi saw the way Saku's eyes got hard and cold, she was almost taken back by it.

" I'm a medic, even if I did, I could easily take care of it." Itachi and Saku stared off. For some reason these two were not coming to agreement this mission. Of course they didn't do these type of missions often where Itachi wasn't in charge, where she was simply backup, a guard, and Saku had the say. Maybe that was the problem. They were both dominate and Saku was refusing to back down when normally he would do with out question.

" If you slept in the bed you would not have to deal with anything." Saku and Itachi continued their stare off.

" The floor is fine." Saku replied to her comment. Shisui looked between the two with a frown. She saw the way Itachi would not budge, and also saw the slow tightening of Saku's shoulders. Was she happy that it would be that much more difficult for Saku to be with Itachi? Hell yes, was she happy with the situation or conversation, no.

Why wouldn't Itachi just let the guy alone? Yes he would no doubt catch a cold being on the floor, yes it was a problem, but what was the alternative? Saku wouldn't even dare sleep and let what happened with Neji happen again. At least on the floor he would tempt sleep.

" You can sleep with Shisui." Saku opened his mouth to refuse when Itachi held up a hand and Saku's words came to a halt.

" I'll be frank Sakura, you won't touch Shisui anyway, so you shouldn't have a problem. Even if you did touch her, she wouldn't mind being molested." Shisui opened her mouth the closed it with a unhappy look at the way her cousin had just said it in such a way, as if she were some whore who liked the touch of any man...she had her own limits on things, she didn't screw _anything_ with legs and a dick. Yes she liked Saku and wouldn't mind being with him, but still. It was a bit hurtful to her pride.

Saku actually thought it over for a long moment. He turned his eyes to Shisui who sat up straighter with his attention on her. It was true even in his sleep if got close her scent would never trigger anything but memories of what happened between her and Ino and the hurt he felt. He slowly nodded.

" Fine." Shisui's eyes widened. Itachi nodded and went back to reading as if they hadn't just battled with their words. Neji came back in at that moment and felt the tension that she had walked into suddenly ease away. She frowned and looked between Saku and first Shisui, then Itachi.

She had never seen Itachi and Saku fight, so she assumed it was between Shisui and Saku.

Saku left to shower the grime of the day while Itachi, Shisui, and she ate their dinner. When Saku came out he was dressed in a shirt and pants this time, as if about to go out on the town not go to bed. No one commented on it, so neither did Neji. She tensed when he walked to the bed, but didn't tell him not to sleep with her. She wasn't mad or afraid he would do it again, she was confused for sure, but not angry with him.

She saw the stiffness to his body as he actually walked over to the bed Shisui was sitting on the edge of with Itachi. Itachi stood and walked to Neji's bed with a nod. Neji's eye brows went up. He was sleeping with Shisui this time? Her brows turned down and she opened her mouth to tell him he didn't have to sleep with someone else but her words died in her throat, for whatever reason, so she let it go.

She wanted to tell him she wasn't mad or upset, because she knew he was upset. She could see it in the stiffness of his shoulders when she watched him. She could tell in the way his eyes weren't bright, but dark. In thought, in shame, in reproach. Her lips turned down, she didn't like seeing him like this. She however wasn't sure how she could do anything to reassure him, she wasn't that type of person, and for a moment she wished she was. He was her partner, whether she thought he could properly do his job as an ANBU or not, didn't matter, she was stuck with him, so she _would_ care.

Saku slid reluctantly in bed actually looking to the floor with longing. As if he rather would sleep on the floor, but he didn't, apparently the tension she felt before she came back, had been an argument after all between Itachi and Saku, shame she missed that.

He had his back to both her and Itachi, and he was the closest to the window leaving Shisui on the left side of the bed closest to Neji and Itachi as if he wanted as far away from them as possible. She frowned at that. She was uncomfortable with this. She didn't like him acting this way. It wasn't _normal._ She just wasn't sure how to fix it.

**XxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Shisui stayed awake the whole night. Waiting for him to make a move of any kind, he had came closer once but then his brows drew down and he looked pained and he backed away in his sleep again. It hurt her greatly to see that unmasked pain. Hurt somewhere deep in her chest. He stayed firmly on the other side of the bed the rest of the night, and a few times he woke in the night to make sure he was on his own side of the bed far from her.

It upset _her_ to see him so upset with _himself_. She wondered when, in her life, she had become so damn compassionate, but then realized she wasn't compassionate, she was just worried about him because she cared about him in ways she didn't want to admit.

He was beating himself up about what happened. Neji somehow _needed_ to fix this, because neither she nor Itachi could do a thing. It was between them now.

Before daylight arrived Saku shot up in bed with a choked strangled sound. Shisui jumped, she hadn't been asleep, but she had been so deep in thought it startled her. Itachi and Neji woke as well alarmed by his sudden sound. No doubt thinking they were being attacked. All eyes went to Saku. He was was covered in a cold sweat, his bangs mattered to his face, eyes wild in...almost fear. She could even hear the sound of his rapid heart, and his breathing was quick and short. His hands were gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles were white.

" Sakura." Shisui said softly so not to startled him. He must have had a nightmare. It worried her. What could have shook him so much? His eyes were so dark they almost seemed black in the dark room. He looked spooked.

" Oh." His voice was rough, not a good rough, but a rough that sounded like he'd been screaming for days. His eyes jerked to Itachi and landed on Neji. His eyes scanned her with quick eyes, then returned straight ahead of him. And with that one look Shisui immediately knew what the dream had been about.

" Sakura, can I speak with you?" He turned his head slightly to Itachi's voice, his breathing and heart had slowed again, but he still looked spooked, almost sick to his stomach. He stood and made a wide arch around Neji, her brows drew down. Itachi walked after Sakura and they left the room out into the hall despite Itachi being in a tank top and shorts with her hair down around her shoulders and feet bare.

Neji turned her eyes to Shisui with a frown.

" You need to reassure him he didn't hurt you Neji." Shisui said. She frowned.

" I don't know how." She answered when Shisui hadn't thought she would.

**XxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

It had been so_ real_. The nightmare _felt _so real. His stomach churned and he fought getting sick. He didn't look up to Itachi's eyes as he normally would have. Itachi took them down the hall and to the balcony that lead outside where they severed breakfast and dinner at the hotel, but of course in the early hours of the nights no one was there.

They looked to the slowly lightening sky in silence. The air was warming slowly from chilly to warmer, a warmer of the morning in the desert.

" Tell me." Itachi ordered. Saku flinched.

" No." Itachi didn't snap at him or order it out of him, she remained silent.

" You can not continue beating yourself over this Sakura. You were not awake, you did not hurt her, stop over thinking things." He turned his eyes to her.

" I could have hurt her. Did you see her neck?" Itachi's brows turned down. No she hadn't. She thought back to when she looked to Neji today, she had worn her ANBU turtle neck all day, and she hadn't payed much attention in the night.

" But you did not." His eyes were angry.

" _Only_ because_ you _and_ Shisui _woke me up. Neji didn't bother to stop me at all, I forced her down." Itachi's brows furrowed.

" She is ANBU if she wanted you off she would have moved you." His brows drew down at well.

" She could have moved you, but did not." Itachi said trying to make him see her point.

" Because she trusts me not to hurt her." Itachi snorted.

" Neji Hyuuga has made it clear she does _not_ trust you." Which was absolutely true, she had made it clear she did not like nor accept him as a friend _or _as a teammate. She had clearly made it known she did not trust him to save her life _or_ watch her back.

" Then I scared her." Saku said. Itachi narrowed her eyes at Sakura.

" You couldn't scare a fly." Sakura's mouth opened in shock at her insult.

" You did_ not_ scare her, you may have startled her, it is not every day we see you lose any type of control, let alone of a _sexual _nature." His eyes closed.

" She did not push you away, you did not hurt her. She is not angry at you, so stop punishing yourself." Itachi ordered.

" She struggled under me." He remembered it. He also remembered more clearly his dream. His dinner rose, in a panic he covered his mouth with a hand to keep himself from vomiting. Itachi gave him a concerned look.

" What did you dream about?" She asked.

" That I forced her." Itachi's eyes widened in shock.

" That I _enjoyed _it, that she _begged_ me to stop. She screamed _so_ much. She cried and she struggled even harder. Then...then she got very quiet." His body started to tremble. Itachi's hand twitched to reach out to comfort him but she stopped herself.

" Do not think of the past and confuse it with your teammate or what happened with her. You did not rape her Sakura, and this is _not_ your first mission." His back went so tense she regretted bringing it up at all. She sighed softly.

" We all do what we do for our village." Itachi said quietly then left him alone. She shouldn't have brought up _that_ time. She hadn't thought about how it would hit him. It had been so long ago, but apparently he never forgave himself. They couldn't regret doing their jobs as Shinobi. The life of an ANBU wasn't as grand as everyone made it seem, she would know, she had been ANBU since she was but a teenager. ANBU was not all glory and good, ANBU did the dirty work that the village didn't want the rest of the village and it's ninja to know.

The not so good things. The killing, the stealing, the savagery, the brutality. It was not something to be proud of, but it was not something to _regret._ They did what they did for their missions, for their village. If you hated yourself for every act of cruelty you had to do...then you would go mad.

Sakura's first mission had been a solo one, but Itachi of course knew what she had sent him on and how it had turned out. He was _very _good at his job as ANBU, but sometimes Itachi wondered if because he was a Medic, he wasn't cut out for the lives ANBU lead, and what they lived _with_. Of course being a medic however, he should understand very well the horrors of life. He had lost people under his own hands, he failed missions, he failed people, but perhaps it was different when he was doing good to start, but when he was doing something bad...maybe _that _was where he was different.

ANBU followed orders, and did nothing else. It was their jobs, and why they were ANBU.

Itachi returned to the room with a frown in place. Shisui looked alarmed that Sakura hadn't returned as well, and more alarmed by the look on her cousin's face.

Itachi didn't like the change in her cousin. She didn't like that Shisui was no longer the same. Not the same joking, teasing, grinning woman, Shisui didn't smile or flirt like she use to with everyone. No more teasing, no more grinning. Itachi didn't like it at all and it was all because Sakura. Whatever was happening between them needed to either get better, or be over.

Itachi was tired of seeing Sakura and Shisui like this. The fun and ease she felt around the two joking teammates was lacking, it made things too serious.

It wasn't comfortable when she was the leeway between them both.

**XxxXxXxxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Hours later:**

" You look like hell. Sleep on the floor again?" Kankuro asked as she walked with him to the hospital. Saku turned his eyes to Kankuro with a slight smile.

" No. I had a bad dream." He looked to the clear sky, it was hot of course, but it didn't hinder him from wearing the ANBU uniform or the white lab coat over it.

" That sucks." Kankuro said. Saku snorted out a laugh. Kankuro smirked at him. She had cleaned his mood. His eyes took her in and he smiled slightly again at her.

" We spoke about my life, what about you? Why haven't you found anyone to settle down with?" He asked. Kankuro smiled at him with a wiggle of brows.

" Wouldn't you like to know." She teased. He rolled his eyes with a smile.

" Well... I guess the makeup turns them off." She said with a shrug. Saku turned his eyes on her face. It wasn't hard to see under the makeup and know she was striking. She though wanted to stand out. With Temari's blond hair and blue eyes and Gaara's bright red hair and teal eyes, and her...with her brown hair and eyes. No wondered she didn't think she stood out with both her siblings to compare.

" You don't need it anyway Kankuro, you stand out all on your own. Bright looks are overrated." He said and he would know with bright pink hair and bright green eyes. Her eyes found his.

" I would be happy to have normal hair and eyes. Sometimes the brightness isn't better, it's just different. I think what is beautiful is someone that has beauty when there is nothing about them that stands out. Beauty is what you make it, not what is found." Kankuro was looking at him oddly but not in a bad way he figured. Just thoughtful.

" Is _that_ why you keep ignoring Gaara's attempts?" Saku jerked his eyes to hers in confusion.

" Attempts at_ what_?" He asked puzzled. Kankuro looked startled then sealed her mouth in a firm line that meant clearly she had over spoken and would not reveal anything else.

Sakura stared at her for a long time before she hurried away after they got to the hospital. Saku stared after her bemused.

' _What attempts?_' He thought before entering the hospital He hadn't had much time after that to think on it, or anything else, because he was immediately pulled into work. 

**XxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Konoha:**

Sasuke stared down at the water under the old bridge with a frown marring her face. Her lips sealed in a tight line of displeasure. Her arms crossed under her breast as she leaned on the rail to peer down into the water.

She regretted doing what she had to Sakura. But she would do it all over again. It was the first time she had seen him mad at her for anything, truly. Sure he got displeased when she and Naruto fought or got hurt, but this time his anger had been because she had done something unforgivable and wrong, not because he was concerned about her.

She had never seen him angry at her like that, nor had she seen him so desperate for her to leave him alone, _nor_ had she ever seen him aroused, not _that_ way at least. It surprised her for more then a few reasons she rather not think about. It made her feel bad to remember the look on his face.

He hadn't been shocked she had been naked when he turned around, if anything he looked put out as if she was a child who had done wrong and he was tried of having to deal with it.

He frustrated her so much it _aggravated_ her. She hated being treated like a child. She was only a year at most younger then him. Yet Saku _always_ treated her as if she was four and needed reprimanding and constant care. She felt loved sure, but not in a _good_ way. She felt almost smothered when he treated her like a child, but when he tempted to treat her like a woman, well he avoided her. It was like she couldn't have it one way or the other to his pleasing.

He either avoided her, or smothered her. He was exasperating and she didn't understand why he couldn't just have a happy medium and not smother but not stray as well.

It was like he was worried if she was out of his sight she would break, but then when she was treated like a woman he tried to stay away from her. She wasn't sure if it was because he was uncomfortable around her when he treated her like a woman, or if he rather not deal with her at all. She swore sometimes he was more moody then she was.

Though getting him to tell them what was wrong, or what was going on in his life was almost impossible, which was _also_ annoying. Once he started training instead of being a fan-boy, he stopped sharing his life with them, he stopped spending time with them, and he drifted away.

Sasuke was also puzzled about why Saku seemed more familiar with Itachi then he should be, considering they had only met a few times that she knew of, that and that they had spend so _little_ time together when they did meet those times, that she was bemused about how _familiar_ he sounded when calling out for her to help him.

He had called her by her first name easily, and not Uchiha or Itachi-san or anything. Why would he know her so well? Had they spend time together and she not known about it? Of course Sasuke knew that he had spent time around Shisui, which also puzzled her, but she just figured it was because they had met because he was their clan medic and they had gotten along, maybe Itachi spent time together with them both, Shisui often dragged Itachi along with her every where else after all.

He also seemed closer friends with the Hyuuga then he should be, maybe not friends, but he seemed to be trying to spend _more_ time with her. Was it because he wanted her as a lover? Or was it because some other reason? What other reason could there be?

Her eyes darkened then she caught onto a thought...what did Neji, Shisui, and Itachi all have in common?

ANBU.

But...that was _impossible_ for Saku to be in ANBU. Surely he would have told _them_, not that Sasuke doubted he could get in, she knew his strengths, it was just...he seemed so _busy_ with his medic duties.

Was that why he never had time? ANBU? Was that how he knew Itachi and Neji better then he should? It would make a lot more sense. Of course she would have to look at his arm to see if he had the tattoo. But...lately he had been more free. Did he quit ANBU? Or...was he suspended? Neji seemed to also be around more, are they teammates? Were they suspended for some reason together to make Saku search her out and try to spend time with her?

So many questions and she knew however she would _never_ get the answers from him. He would probably never tell anyone his business, he seemed more withdrawn about his life then he had been when they were younger. He still was a brightness she was lured by, but there was something dark in his eyes as well. No doubt the painful life as an ANBU. She was surprised as a kind-hearted person and medic he would_ last_ that long in such a rough life choice as joining ANBU. How long had he been an ANBU?

He couldn't have hid it from her and Naruto a very long time.

_Could he?_

She sighed mentally. This was exhausting to think about. She kept going in circles. What she was really irritated about was that when he got home, she would have to apologize or else what happened could easily_ break _their friendship. Maybe instead of listen to her mother about these things she should ask someone with more experience.

Sasuke nodded at that and pushed herself away from the rail to tract down their ever elusive old silver haired sensei.

**XxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**End chapter:**

**This chapter got away from me. I made the mistake of being in a bad mood before I wrote it lol. It was hard to get back to upbeat after that but Kankuro did a good job at least. Itachi some how made it worse but you got to see that life as ANBU isn't fun and games and Saku isn't as innocent as he seems. ( does he seem innocent at all? Lol.) We've all done things we aren't proud of, it what Itachi was getting at, but it's Itachi she makes everything difficult to understand lol.**

**As for Sasuke, she does regret her actions, but you know Sasuke, she will never apologize the right way, so who knows what she'll do.**

**I'll try to lighten things next chapter, but you know this chapter had to be done serious wise. Can't be all humor after all, there are serious times in life. **

**As for Saku, yes he did have a sort of emotional/mental breakdown, but he recovers fast. Apparently triggered by him 'attacking' Neji. And of course Neji being well...Neji doesn't know how to make things better, maybe her talk with Shisui helped :D**

**Alright guys that was better , now we decide if Saku will be Dark, or Noble and I'm sure unless you don't read my end notes, you all understand what I'm saying Dark or Noble wise, if not go back a few chapters and read the notes you neglected to read!, otherwise we shall now find out who wins out!**

**It was close! But it will be...NOBLE~! I was unsure if you guys would stick to Noble or go with Dark since almost all of you either love Shika or Shisui lol. There was nine votes for Noble and six for Dark lol. So now that we got THAT out of the way! Tell me who you think Saku's third, and last, lover will be ne? I won't reveal who it will be for a long time off now so you still have time to vote if you haven't already! **

**You get to now pick from :**

**Gaara ( Three votes thus far)**

**Kankuro ( None A)**

**Sasuke ( None!)**

**Sai ( Five votes! HOLY CRAP! XD)**

**and **

**Shino ( Two votes! Shino you dog you XDD)**

**Choose wisely :3 **

**Also on a side note all those for ShikaXTemari leave me a vote in review!**

**For my Anonymous reviewers! Since I've had a lot of them lately!:**

**For Asdf: Yes I will be doing many more GB's after this fic! I have two dimensional ( hard to explain) and two one-shot GB's I'm working on in the meantime :D Thankx for the votes!)**

**For Kureha: Lol thankx! I'll add your vote up. Thankx, glad someone liked it! Haha poor Saku though. I'll see what happens and then TemXShika may happen. :D**

**For Black-footed: Thankx for the votes! I'll put you down for Sai as well! Glad I could please NaruXHina wise. I'm not good with couples not SakuX someone else lol.**

**For Johnnie Walker: Your welcome ^^ I'll add your votes for Noble and Gaara then. :D**

**For NejiSaku: ^^ haha your welcome! It's hard work! D: But worth it :D so no prob. I'll put you down for Noble and Sai then :) Thankx for both votes! I agree SaiXSaku would be interesting!**

**For The Shurio Amaya: Haha Not to worry I've been getting a lot of Anon. reviewers lately anyway! I'll add you to Dark and Shisui then :D I got it lol. There is potential, but it's not up to me. Since we figured out it's Noble winning out, I'll add more ShisuiXSaku moments in the meantime for you ^^**

**And that's all for my Anon. Reviewers! Thankx for reviewing!**

**Questions? Comments? Complaints? Votes? WTF's? Review!**

**Kyo~**


	15. Huh?

**Arrghh. I hate Ants and brothers. Ants as in the bug, not the relative, and brothers in the relative way, not bug lol. Moving on! I have little to say yet, more prob later who knows. Maybe I'll make the start short so I don't have to feel bad having like an entire page out of the end notes lol. **

**As for a little note: Yes you do see me getting hinty with some KankuroXSaku and I actually had to rein in a small desire to put them together last chapter. Lol. As I said it can happen so you vote for this couple more then NejiXSaku, ShikaXSaku, or ShisuiXSaku or anyone else SakuX then it'll happen, other wise I'll live with it lol. I don't know why I suddenly like these two together, probably good chemistry lol. **

**On another side note, things are running slow writing wise my way so make sure you, yes you lazy ones, read the ending notes. I have to make a decision and unless you don't care at all what I do with the fic, I need your opinions. **

**Warning for this chapter! I only have a M.D in bullcrap so don't take the medical terms to heart. I only know so much from Veterinary classes and House lol. I have a pitiful life. **

**Kyo~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...but hey we can all dream ne?**

**Chapter fifteen: Huh? ( No you didn't read it wrong, that's the chapter name lol)**

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxX**

**Suna:**

" Sensei how much of this do I need for Yoshimata in room eighteen?" The little blond medic asked before he passed by to go onto other matters. She held up a clear bag of fluid.

" Four CC's." Saku returned before moving on with the group of medic's that he was following to check on the virus patients. Soon after he checked them all for their similar symptoms and the such, he would help try to fix this virus and have a cure, hopefully, before the end of the week.

As much as he enjoyed getting away from Konoha sleeping with Shisui was wearing him out more then it was helping him. He would probably get more sleep on the floor but Itachi kept glaring at him and he found that that glare was almost cute and so he gave in.

Itachi had been right, Neji wasn't his first mission, or a little girl who couldn't protect herself. If Neji wanted him away from her she would make him leave or hit him. Or use whatever she had a few months ago at her family compound, when he first came to pick her up to get a dress for Naruto.

Itachi was correct of course, he just had been shocked and ashamed at first, now he had to wonder why she hadn't pushed him off to start. It made him wonder, and slowly some things were coming back to him about that night. He had been half asleep true, but he could hazily recall the memories if he tried hard.

She tasted sweet and he hadn't expected that from her. She smelt soft and feminine while she acted much different. She wasn't all soft either, she was muscle and yet her breast had been soft and the skin he remembered against his fingers. He looked at his hands as if remembering the feel of her skin. He frowned in puzzlement.

He shook it off and examined the first patient with the virus. He left out a sigh of relief that startled the medic's.

" Doctor?" One asked unsure. All women. He smiled at her.

" This virus is one I know. I can even mix the treatment from your herbs and some medications I brought along. One of you count how many are inflicted with this virus and the others help me collect what I need. I'll show you how to make this in case it breaks out again while I'm gone."

He was very relieved it wasn't a new virus that he hadn't come across, but it was a simple virus that he had come across mainly in Lighting which was odd to see in Suna, but it was a very contagious virus so maybe someone coming to the festival had spread it on accident.

Thinking further he wondered what Kankuro had meant with her earlier comment on 'Gaara's attempts' he was unsure what Gaara was attempting _at all._ Not flirting, Gaara didn't flirt, and if she wanted something from him she would have said something wouldn't she? Saku was sure he knew her well enough to conclude that, yet...Kankuro made it sound like Gaara _did_ want something from him, but hadn't asked or bothered to include him in yet.

**XxXxxXxXxXXxxXxX**

**Konoha:**

This is what she got for watching the new Icha Icha movie and not paying attention to her ex-students for a few months.

" I think perhaps your looking at this the wrong way Sasuke." Kakashi said casually while leaning against the tree. Sasuke had hunted her down quickly and told her what was happening in their lives, conveniently leaving out things she needed to know, like failing badly to seduce Sakura, she only knew this because Jiraiya had stopped by to tell her before going off to find more research, or whatnot, out of the village.

" What do you mean?" Sasuke asked crossing her arms under her chest. She was standing at the poise waiting for advice, she didn't come to Kakashi often, if at all, which alarmed her ex-sensei as to what she had missed for Sasuke to seriously want advice from her.

" Have you ever wondered why Sakura_ doesn't _want you to seduce him? Perhaps because he likes someone in your _family_ that could _jeopardize_ his relationship with _them _if he was with _you?_" Sasuke frowned.

" You mean Shisui?" She asked, guessing incorrectly, but Kakashi didn't correct her, it wasn't her secret to share. If Sasuke didn't know Sakura liked her older sister, then Kakashi wouldn't share Saku's secret. Though Sasuke was blind not to notice it.

" Hmm." Kakashi answered.

" But they're not even talking to each other because of Shisui sleeping with Yamanaka Ino." Kakashi's brows rose. How did she _always_ end up missing all the good drama?

" Oh?" Kakashi asked curiously trying not to sound too eager to know more about her ex-students life. He had seemed troubled at the hot springs a few weeks ago, no wonder he was so stressed.

" Saku hasn't spoken to her, and Shisui avoids him. Kakashi I need to get Saku to look at _me_." Sasuke sounded slightly desperate and Kakashi figured no doubt her mother promised her something that Sasuke had always wanted, either the future title of heir of the clan, which would be stupid move on Fugaku's part, or her pride and acknowledgment, no doubt the latter.

Kakashi wondered if Sakura knew all this and was refusing for that basis alone. After all, no one likes to be used.

" Have you _asked_ him to look at you?" Sasuke stopped before she was about to make a snide comeback, she blinked and then her lips tilted down.

" You mean ask him to be my lover?" Sasuke asked thinking it over.

" I meant ask him to have sex with you, if he says no, drop it. Men are relatively simple, if they say no to intercourse, they mean it." Sasuke's eyes widened.

" What if he gets angry?" Sasuke asked then fidgeted slightly. Kakashi's brows rose. Was that _guilt_ on her face? Na...couldn't be...Sasuke feeling _guilty_? Had the world ended? Kakashi looked around at the peaceful surroundings and figured, nope world hadn't ended.

" What did you do?" Kakashi asked taking her book out, but sending Sasuke a look that clearly told her to fess up. She looked at the ground stubbornly for a while her face brightening to a soft blush. Kakashi's brows rose further...oookay.

" I used a jutsu on him when he didn't react to me being naked in front of him." Kakashi almost dropped her book in shock.

" You...used a _jutsu_ on your _teammate_?" Kakashi asked eye narrowing she didn't even ask why she was naked in front of Saku in the first place. Sasuke fidgeted again.

" I just wanted him to listen and not treat me like a kid anymore. I'm a woman damn it! Not a little girl." She actually stomped her foot. Kakashi rolled her eyes mentally.

" Did you by chance have a nice chat over tea then?" Sasuke looked startled and Kakashi wondered why. She was just being sarcastic, if Sasuke used a jutsu on Sakura, there wasn't any chance they had a civilized chat over anything. She no doubt tied him up to force him to listen.

" No." She sounded almost brooding when she said it. Yeah, Kakashi didn't think so.

"I tied him naked to his bed with Chakra ropes." Kakashi's book slid out of her hand and thunk-ed to the ground at her feet. Sasuke looked shocked at the book then jerked her eyes to her old sensei's.

COME ON! Why did she_ always _miss the good crap! That wasn't fair! No wonder Jiraiya left the village! She was getting more research on Sakura in Suna! Damn Jiraiya, couldn't she have said this happened instead of saying ' Sasuke attacked Sakura' then leave?

" You didn't happen to be sitting on top of him naked did you?" Sasuke looked away and Kakashi sighed.

" You sexually assaulted your teammate." Kakashi stated. Sasuke flinched.

" Then Itachi came and Saku told Onee-chan to make me leave." Kakashi wondered if it was the guilt making Sasuke talk so much, or if she was seriously stumped and didn't know what to do. Kakashi mentally winced. Well it wasn't any wonder Sakura was angry with her, not only for _assaulting_ him sexually, but also at getting '_caught_' in a compromising situation with your teammate by the woman you may, or may not, love. Yeah...that _had _to be awkward.

" You need to do_ more_ then apologize this time Sasuke." Kakashi warned her. Sasuke sighed deeply.

" But what do I do with Saku?" Kakashi shook her head.

" Don't try to force him, if he wants you Sasuke, then he'll come to you. You won't win his favor by your current actions." Sasuke winced.

" In the mean time you should apologize and stop trying to seduce him. Your causing more harm then good. I won't tell Naruto this, but your friends, you should tell her." Sasuke looked like a beaten puppy and Kakashi bent and picked up her beloved book, muttering to it in apology. Sasuke wondered off with a 'thanks' while Kakashi went back to reading, her good deed for the day done, and old team straightened out, for now.

Kakashi briefly wondered if Jiraiya would be making a new series staring her pink haired, only male, ex-student.

The real question would then be...Would she enjoy reading it? Humm...

**XxXxxXxXxXxxXxxX**

**Suna:**

" Sleep with me tonight." Itachi and Shisui's head swiveled around to stare at Neji Hyuuga in mute shock, the same shock that was crossing the male's, she addressed, face.

" I don't think-" Saku started after that bombshell was dropped on him. They're time in Suna was coming to a close. Sakura had already showed the medic's all he knew about the virus, how to cure it, the cure, and anything else they might need. He caught the hospital up and hired more medic's and even sent some of Konoha's medic's here to stay a few months to help out with their overload and lack of medical staff, while he also taught the medic nin some useful medical jutsu, and taught the civilian medic's procedures he learned in Iwa and Lightening last year. The only thing left to do was make sure the hospital was settled, check on the ones with the virus to make sure they were healing up nicely, then find out the matter of Kankuro's cryptic remark.

He'd been fine sleeping next to Shisui because he knew her scent and when he smelt her, memories and thoughts of Ino and Shisui together made him lose all sexual drive, if any had occurred in his sleep. Though a bad side affect was a increase in lack of sleep and bags of exhaustion under his eyes. Dreaming of Ino and Shisui every night was like torture, no...it _was _torture, but he rather that then harass Neji again in his sleep.

However Neji was inviting him back to share a bed, was she insane?

" Your not sleeping well enough with Shisui to be at top levels when returning to Konoha. You know Akatsuki were watching us on our trip here, whether they're there for a reason or accident, you need to be in top form, I'm not going to protect you." Neji said with dismissal on the conversation as she turned and walked out to go fetch dinner like Itachi had asked of her before she had suddenly stunned them all with her request...no...demand.

" Well...that was interesting. Nice partnership skills." Shisui said with a thumbs up to Saku, who gave her a firm glare. At least the tension between them had died, but not the knowledge or hurt, maybe it had for Shisui, maybe she was over it already, but he couldn't, nor would, be for a long time, but he wasn't mad at her, so he let things go slowly. The awkwardness between them was annoying him.

" I think that is for the best." Itachi commented about Saku sleeping next to Neji. He gave her a level look, which Itachi returned.

" You will be fine." She said with those black eyes staring as if through him, he frowned but nodded.

He hoped so.

**XxxXxxXxxXxXxxXxX**

**Later that night:**

" Damn it." Saku cursed softly as he woke with Neji in his arms again, this time however he was surprised that the only reason she woke was because of his curse. She looked back over her shoulder at him with a raised brow.

" What this time?" She asked softly with a soft yawn she covered with her hand that popped out of the blanket. His eyes widened slightly.

" I didn't mean to-" She cut him off with a sleepy pat to the arm, that was around her waist.

" Just shut up and go to sleep." She then turned back around and went back to sleep as she had told him to do. He lay awake for a long time confused. Wasn't she _upset_ with his arms around her? Wasn't she _afraid _of him? Why was she cuddled so easily in his arms? Why didn't she push his arms away in _disgust_? Usually she didn't want him anywhere near her, so why was she sleeping peacefully wrapped in his arms.

He slowly un-wrapped his arms from around her, got out of bed, and walked to the window. He slid the curtain open slightly to look out. He brushed his hair from his eyes with a deep frown on his face.

Furthermore, why had he kept her in his arms _longer_ when he should have_ immediately_ moved away when he woke with her in his arms. He looked back at her through the reflection in the glass of the window. His brows knitted.

He stood there for a little while before he realized he was being watched. His eyes traveled out the window across the building tops but he saw no one. His brows furrowed further.

**XxXxxXxXxXxXxxXxxX**

**Suna, later that day: **

Kankuro, Gaara, and Temari stood to show them off back to Konoha. Saku got a hug from Kankuro, in which Temari glared, Saku hugged Gaara in which she let him hug her, and Temari's despite his ill will toward him at the moment, got a slap on the back and a one armed hug. Temari snorted at him but looked sorry to see him leave. They were still friends regardless of him being a protective older brother.

Neji and the rest of his team for the mission stood a little away from Saku and the Suna nin, and Kazekage, giving them privacy.

Saku turned his eyes to Gaara's teal. He looked into her eyes long enough for her to grow curious.

" Something wrong?" Temari asked curious as to why Saku was staring into Gaara's eyes like that. Saku sighed.

" I guess not, I'll see you all soon, maybe a few months. In the meantime I'll be sending a few medic's to keep your hospital here better staffed. Send word if anything else comes up, I'll be sure to get here as soon as I can." Gaara nodded. Saku touched his hand to her head, she was shorter then he was. She looked a little surprised.

" It was good seeing you all again." Saku said with a soft grin at her and then Kankuro and Temari. He then turned and left with his group. Kankuro looked to Gaara with a frown.

" Why didn't you ask him?" Gaara watched Saku start back to his own village with a frown of her own.

" He isn't able to remain in Sunagakure, it is best not to ask at all." Kankuro looked sad at that. Temari rose a brow.

" He would have had you asked." He then realized it was why she had _not _asked him to stay. He nodded.

" He'll be back soon." Kankuro snorted softly.

" Yeah, with a gaggle of lovers, did you see who he's keeping company with?" She asked. Temari snorted out a soft laugh and hugged his sister one armed with a grin.

" Just some Uchiha babes, and a Hyuuga, nothing for you to worry about Kan-chan, I mean _everything_ is better in Suna. His loss." Kankuro looked surprised then she burst into laughter, even Gaara's lips twitched into a small smile.

**XxXxxXxXxxXxxXxXxxX**

**Konoha:**

" Hey Hina-kun did you hear Saku-kun is coming home tomorrow?" Naruto asked the Hyuuga at her side at Ichiraku. Since the first time she had invited the Hyuuga to join her for ramen, she had pulled him back for more, and soon he even joined her on his own. He even started conversations instead of sitting there looking shy and cute.

Hinata nodded.

" I heard Neji-onee-chan is returning, from my mother." Naruto grinned at him.

" It'll be good to have Saku-kun back in the village, it's been quiet. Hey I'm sure Saku-kun will be happy to see you eating ramen with me!" Hinata looked startled so Naruto continued.

" 'Cause we're his _favorite _people of course." Hinata blushed. He wasn't sure he was Sakura's _favorite_ _anything_ let alone someone he would be _happy_ to return home to.

"...Um...Naruto-chan, do you t-think...that Sa-Saku-kun. co...could li-like m-maybe...guys?" Hinata finished, Naruto snorted out ramen and had a coughing fit as she choked on her beloved food. In alarm Hinata slapped her back a few times. Naruto held up a hand to say she was alright as the coughing died when Ayame gave him a glass of water.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief when her air passage was clear again, then turned narrowed eyes to the Hyuuga in question who looked unsure to be given_ that_ look.

" Why...have you_ seen_ something?" Naruto asked eyes narrowed, hands on tights as she swiveled on her stool to face the Hyuuga. Hinata looked away then back with a confused look.

" Um...No?" He said more puzzled then embarrassed as to how much she was staring.

" You think it's weird when Saku-kun protects you so much from girls? Because I do. He's reaaaalllyy protective...what do you think?" Naruto asked seriously eying him. Hinata blinked then blushed. Did it seem that way to other people? That Sakura was always protecting him? Maybe that was why Kiba said what she had about Sakura, of course Hinata at the time assumed it was because Kiba wasn't getting attention from Sakura, but could she have had a point?

" I...I don't think...Saku-kun...i-is that Pro-protective...is he?" Hinata asked puzzled all over again. Had he missed that somewhere? He hadn't thought so, but he tended to miss several things.

Naruto snorted.

" Really? Of course he is! I mean don't you remember in the bar that one night? The girls kept coming but they backed off when Saku-kun put his hand on your shoulder and gave them a firm glare, he looked angry at them for harassing you! I never saw him so protective of anyone!" Naruto said waving her arms up and down to show she really hadn't see it before from the somewhat aloof Shinobi.

Hinata's brows drew down. He blushed in surprised happiness. He had never had a friend that protected him so much, nor cared _enough_ to do so. Sure Kiba and Shino stood up for him, but he never had someone care enough to want to do _anything_ possible to keep him happy, and un-molested. He was really sure Tenten and Ino wouldn't have done the same.

" Hey, just to get this straight, you _can't_ have Saku-kun. He belongs to me and teme." Naruto said startling Hinata.

" I mean... you _like_ Saku-kun don't you?" Naruto asked with a soft blush that almost was enough to confused the Hyuuga of the conversation, but only slightly.

" O...of course I l-like Sak-saku-kun." Hinata said confused again. Naruto blushed more and patted his knee.

" Alright then, so we have to set some ground rules then." Hinata grew puzzled, even past the pleasure of having Naruto touch him.

" R..Rules?" He asked. Naruto nodded vigorously.

" Yeah, cause I don't mind sharing Saku-kun with you, since he seems to like you _a lot_, but that doesn't mean you can have him to yourself! You have to let me and teme see him, which means you _can't steal_ Saku-kun away and ….an...and do things with him!" Naruto blushed red and faced her ramen shoving a mouthful in, in her embarrassment. Ayame choked at the conversation, Hinata was just bemused.

"...huh?" He asked as an unintelligent reply, but...what? What on earth was she talking about?

" I mean I don't care what you do...privately and stuff, but we never see Saku-kun so don't hog him." Naruto continued apparently not seeing his extreme discomfort at being lost in the conversation. Ayame leaned forward and crooked his finger to Hinata. The Hyuuga looked bemused before he leaned forward for the male to whisper something to him. The more Ayame said softly to the Hyuuga, the redder the lavender eyed male became.

Finally the Hyuuga looked traumatized at last as Ayame went back to behind the counter, Hinata sat in his seat looking like all the coloring had faded from his skin, he had paled so drastically, he tried to speak to straighten out that he didn't want to be with Sakura in..._that _way, they were just _friends_, but...he somehow couldn't find the words.

Now he was stuck having Naruto think he was not only_ interested_ in _men_, but also in a romantic relationship with_ Sakura_, his _best friend. _

How on earth did things get this turned around. He had just wanted to be closer to Naruto, now he was in an assumed relationship with Sakura. He planted his head on the table in a complete 'fail' moment.

**XxxXxxXxxXxXxxXxxX**

**Konoha the next day:**

The group of five including Jiraiya, who Sakura had confronted telling her to stop stalking him and just follow him if she was going to, returned finally to Konohagakure their home. The moment they stepped in the village they all relaxed. Waiting at the gates was Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Team Gai, and Hinata.

Saku was happy to see them all in his long absence, while Lee pranced in place shouting about youthful cherry blossoms in spring, Saku's eyes finally landed on Hinata. Saku tensed in alarm at how rough the Hyuuga looked. Hinata caught his eyes and dragged his feet approaching him.

Saku's brows drifted down in concern.

" What's wrong Hina?" Saku asked as his friend put a hand to his shoulder and then bowed his head. He grew even more alarmed. None of his other friends looked like anything bad had happened, Naruto even looked a little embarrassed/happy while Sasuke looked puzzled. Neji was frowning at his cousin and most everyone else was ignoring them.

" Are you hurt?" Hinata let Saku turn him around as he checked the Hyuuga for any injured before he sent chakra into his body to make sure, nothing was wrong when he finished his quick exam.

" Hina?" Saku asked puzzled. The Hyuuga met his eyes, he looked so troubled Sakura was immediately on the offense. He took Hinata's arm in hand and dragged him away from the others, some surprised, a few startled, and one sort of _knowing._

Once they were far enough away, Saku sat the male on a bench and took a position kneeling in front of him. He looked up into lavender eyes.

" Tell me." Saku said seriously eyes gentle, concerned. Hinata choked and blushed a deep red before looking away. Saku was startled at the male's reaction.

" Hina?" He asked unsure.

He muttered something Sakura couldn't hear.

" What?" Sakura asked.

" Na..naru-chan thin-thinks we're l...l-lovers." Sakura blinked once, twice then he blushed to Hinata's surprise.

" Why would she think _that_?" Hinata paled and explained.

" I...I noticed you...your always protecting me, I was curious as to why. Na..naru-chan assumed it was because you liked me. She even set rules." He pulled out a list from his pocket. Saku choked as he took the list and went through it. He got drastically pale and Hinata knew his pain.

" Why didn't you tell her we aren'tl..lovers?" Sakura asked almost choking over the word. Hinata blushed again and fidgeted. Saku was concerned.

" I...I didn't know _how_ to explain. I didn't know if...if you..." he looked away and Sakura understood. He laughed in shock.

" Hinata Hyuuga. I don't want to have sex with you. Your my _best friend_. I protect you because you seem to need it. Your my friend and I don't like seeing you uncomfortable. I don't do it because I want you as my _lover_." Hinata looked confused of course he was shocked at hearing ' don't want to have sex with you' from his best friend, but he was more confused about the words themselves.

" B...But Ino-san and Tenten would _never _do what you do." Sakura blinked then grinned and slapped his knee, strangely in the same spot Naruto had touched him the day before.

" That's because your _my_ best friend and they know they don't have to when you got me." Saku said with a grin to reassure him. Hinata sighed heavily.

" But...But what do I do about Naruto-chan?" Hinata asked unhappy with the situation. Saku snorted.

" I'll take care of it. You could have just told her about Itachi." Hinata looked startled.

" I wouldn't tell her something like that, you wanted me to keep it secret." Saku smiled at him and stood and patted his head.

" I know." He said with a smile. Hinata frowned but stood feeling much better, and more sure then he had in a long time. They started back to the gates then to Ichiraku, when they realized they had been left behind, and of course they knew that's where the others would be waiting when Sakura and Hinata had finished their talk.

Saku put his arms behind his back and suddenly, with a slow grin, turned to his, slightly behind him, friend.

" Though...you _would_ make a good Uke." Sakura said looking him up and down slowly. Hinata skidded to a stop just to hear Sakura start crackling in laughter as he continued on with out him, Hinata caught up with him and punched him on the shoulder, only making him laugh harder.

Hinata glared slightly at his friend, but was happy to see him after so long, besides Naruto was right, it _was_ quiet around here with out him.

**XxXxXxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxXxX**

**End chapter: **

**Had to end on a slightly hilarious note. For those who don't know what Seme and Uke are, you should read more Yaoi. And for those who got it, ha. Lol. ( That wasn't a Confession to reading Yaoi from me in anyway lol, so don't get all...fangirlly. Lol. jk.)**

**I figured you all needed some laughter from the seriousness the last few chapters.**

**Did you see some SakuXNeji? Yes, yes you did. Several people asked for it, so I'm slowly adding it.**

**Did you see GaaraXSaku, yep sure did! That's for you DarkSoulBear! I promised you some GaaraXSaku a long time ago, and figured I'd give you more before Saku left Suna lol. **

**Questions you may ask this chapter:**

**Was Sasuke OOC with her talk with Kakashi? Probably who knows, I didn't think so because hey, Sasuke...female, kind of a little leeway there for OOC but in the overall she's just confused and doesn't want to muck things up more then she has, but you know Sasuke, king/queen of mucking life up lol.**

**Was Gaara in her own way, saying she wanted Sakura to stay in Suna for good. Yes, yes she was. She was hinting that she wanted him to stay because, if you noticed, Gaara put in a ramen stand thinking if she changed Suna to make it a little more like home to Sakura, he might stay. She however didn't ask because she realized if he didn't understand this, he couldn't stay in the first place.**

**A reviewer asked if I would put Ino with Sai, that one's up to you guys. I really don't like Ino, but I'm not objective to that couple so if you guys want it give me some votes!**

**Give me more votes for TemXShika! :D**

**As for the anonymous reviewer who wanted Anko, I haven't forgotten you! I'm just not sure where to add her/him in the fic, but eh I'll find a place somewhere lol.**

_**On a side note if I keep getting so writer blocked I might have to take the reins into my hands for this fic and do what I need to to get it on a roll again. I can't write when I get so confused as to whats going down next. I had it planned out then you all voted differently so I had to change it a great deal, now if I can't get back on tract I'll have to disappoint you all ( most of you anyway) and either take things back into hand and make the last couple who I wanted it to be no matter what, or you'll have to wait a while for me to think of a different route for those who you vote for. Your choice but make it quick I only have one chapter left before I run out of written chapters and have to write more. **_

**To one of my anonymous reviewer's J. Walker. - I see your point entirely. I also agree with most of it. I'll work on it. If I get much more writer blocked I'll probably do just that, but until then we'll see. I see your point however so not to worry. It's good to have someone actually tell it to me straight you help make the fic a better one. So don't stop telling me how it is :D**

**Just a P.S question! Does in the manga, or Anime, Sasuke ever end up with Hanabi? Because people seem to like putting them together. I thought Hanabi ( Hinata's little sister, in case I'm spelling it wrong) Was a lot younger then Sasuke, and it would be_ creepy_ as well as_ unethical _to put them together as well as _pointless,_ I mean..why _mix_ Uchiha with Hyuuga? I mean really Sharingan and Byakugan wouldn't be a good thing if Sasuke wanted to continue his Uchiha clan in more then just name.**

**Also WTF People! Why is there so many pic's for KankuroXTenten! I mean really? I was looking for some SakuXKankuro because I wanted to write some, probably in a different fic, but couldn't find any good pics! I found plenty of TentenXKankuro but none of SakuXKankuro! It's like WTF! I found a ton of KisameXSaku( Don't ask _') but none KankuroXSaku really guys? Really?**

**Kyo~**


	16. Cha!

**I am ashamed of myself for writing so much of this fic! I mean seriously! I can't stop! It's evil! It's like the GB draws me creatively and I can't freaking write anything else! I'm getting hate mail ( not really) from reviewers wanting me to get the freak back to my other fic's! I'm sorry T.T I'm trying I really am! The GB has taken over my soul! XDD lol**

**Kyo~**

**Disclaimer: I'm going to shower, but I'm never going to own Naruto. ( TMI for sure)**

**Chapter sixteen: Cha. ( Again you didn't read it wrong lol.)**

**Konoha, Hokage tower:**

" I think we've given you enough time regarding the Haruno. He's not consummated his relationship with the Nara, and has no other lovers." Elder number one said. Tsunade liked to number them, it annoyed him to even think more about them, let alone to know their names.

" I think a few months is enough time to find lovers. It is not a hard task for a young male to do." Elder number two said. Tsunade sighed.

" The Clans are fighting over Sakura already, if we push anyone else on him it could cause more problems then the village needs. Give him one more month, if he hasn't either consummated his relationship with Shikamaru Nara, or found a lover of his own, then I'll make my move." The Elders looked unhappy.

" If you don't give him time he'll find all the wrong women, you don't want children from whores." Jiraiya said speaking up despite the fact Tsunade told her to stay quiet, if she was going to stay in the room. The Elders glared her way.

" We will give him one month, if he does not have a lover by then, we _will_ force it." Tsunade nodded and the Elders left. Jiraiya snorted when they were gone.

" How they going to force him? Get him some happy pills and shove a girl on his-" Jiraiya began but Tsunade cut him off.

" Jiraiya." He said silencing the white haired woman.

" Go tell Sakura he has a month to find a lover, a _real_ lover... _and_ to consummate it." Tsunade added the last part with a frown. He hated doing this to Sakura, if there was any way he could save him the trouble he would. Despite wanting Saku happy, and with a family of his own, he didn't want him to be miserable getting there. Or force him with someone he didn't love.

If Saku wanted Itachi, he needed to get a move on. Despite the trouble it would take to get her at all, he needed to move fast. Or else find someone else first, or even _accept_ he couldn't get rid of the Nara, then he would have at least a lover and the Elders would cut back, maybe give him an entire year to get another lover. It would give him the needed time.

The only problem was getting a lover in a month that wasn't Itachi, who he _wanted_. If there were easier women to win over, he would have snatched them no doubt, but obviously Sakura like the hard to get ones. Tsunade shook his head.

" He flirted in Suna, but not with _our_ people." Jiraiya commented softly interrupting Tsunade's inner debate. Tsunade's eyes widened at that information.

" Who was he flirting with?" Jiraiya turned her eyes to Tsunade's amber.

" Mostly Kankuro, but Gaara as well. It seemed that the kid would have been much happier had he stayed." Tsunade winced softly.

" Don't I know it 'Raiya. Don't I know it." He shook his head and took a drink of _Sake_ from the bottle.

" Was it _serious_ flirting?" Tsunade asked after a long moment.

" It could have been had he let it. He however did not." Tsunade frowned hard.

" You think those stuffy bats would have let anyone from Suna have him?" Tsunade shook his head.

" No, but if they could get many lovers here for him, one from Suna would only strengthen our bond with them." Jiraiya frowned as well.

" Your going to have to be rougher on him." Jiraiya warned. Tsunade sighed.

" I know. I'm just afraid he won't be able to take it." Jiraiya's brows went up but she left Tsunade to himself after that.

**XxXxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

" I don't see the point." Shikamaru said with a frown. Saku scowled at her as they sat at a cafe eating desert after their lunch together.

" You don't see the point to changing my name, cutting my hair off, and moving to Iwa to join monks?" Saku asked with a dirty look. Shika rolled her eyes.

" I don't see the point to becoming _a monk_, it wouldn't suit you. Besides the village couldn't go on with out you. This is more then just you and I, this really is for the village sake. Besides... I'm not sure Iwa even has any monks." Saku sighed. Yes he knew. It was more of a Mist thing anyway.

" I can't be the only one who has a background of more male then female offspring." He said with a hand through his hair. Shika rose her brow.

" No, but you _are_ the only one with nothing _but_ male offspring in your family line. There has never been a_ female_ Haruno born from your family." Saku sighed again.

" I have pink hair, did they ever think maybe I was a genetic fluke as it was and that all my children could be born female instead?" Shika snorted.

" It isn't the end of the world to start a family Sakura." Saku sighed once more. It was one of those kind of days.

" No. I want a family. I want children. I want to come home to someone. I want a wife." Shika rose her brows in surprise. That was a lot she hadn't known. She had thought he had been so against this because he didn't yet want a family.

" But?" She asked knowing there had to be one coming.

" But I don't think it's right to use my children, or women, just for breeding." Shika's mouth opened in surprise.

" Sakura they aren't using _women_ as breeding, they're using _you_." Saku glared.

" That's not what I meant. Do you even wonder what hell my children and wives will be put through. I mean I have to get three. _Three_ Shika! I've never even had one." Shika's eyes widened. She supposed that was true. Lovers on missions didn't count, and she realized with a start he was right. He had sex on missions because it was for a mission, he never had it unless he was ordered. She was shocked into silence.

Sakura never had a _real _lover, and Konoha wad forcing three on him. Sex wasn't the same as love or getting married or starting a family. Sex was just sex. No wonder he was having such a hard time. He didn't even know where to start.

" The Elders won't allow you to only have one. It would be too much stress on one woman to have as many children as the Elders no doubt want." Saku made a face.

" If they think I'm going to have a million children running around, they have another thing coming, they'd be better off with just one wife." Shika's brows turned down.

" You can't have only one child per wife Saku. They expect at least two or three." Saku snorted.

" I'm not having nine children." Shika frowned.

" That's what they expect." Saku glared.

" Then I'm better off dead. I refuse to have so many children." Shika frowned harder.

" You love children." She pointed out.

" I do love children, but how much time do you think I will get to spend with my wives, let alone nine children Shika? I wouldn't be able to work full time at the Hospital you can forget me ever leaving the village or going on missions." Shika sighed.

" I admit the Elders probably aren't thinking about you, they're thinking about how screwed we are as a race. If male children keep declining in birthrate, we will soon have little, if no, men left." Saku sighed.

" I doubt that they even thought about the fact that even if I were to marry three woman and have three children with them each that not all my children are a hundred percent going to be male." Shika frowned clearly puzzled.

" You get your genes from more then just your father Shika. The only reason our family has never had a female is because our genes are dominate and our clan always marries, by chance, a woman with less dominate genes and ours wins out, what happens when I encounter a wife with more dominate genes then mine?" Shika was stunned. Why didn't anyone in charge ever think of crap like that.

" Are you saying if you simply find someone with more dominance for male offspring and put him or her with someone with a less dominate female offspring gene, then you'll get male offspring automatically?" Saku nodded.

" If they would just think, then we wouldn't be so far behind in the male population. I admit that there are very few, if only me, with a family line of only men, normally it can different between male and female children, but some are more susceptible for male offspring yes." Shika shook her head.

" Have you told the Hokage?" Saku gave her a firm look.

" Of course I have, but it's almost impossible to predict who will have more dominate genes then someone else, let alone who has the ability to produce more male children, thus it can't be helpful to anyone. In my case however it _can _be helpful. They just never thought of it, and I'll be glad to prove them wrong. I think it's about time to have a female Haruno, maybe she'll even get my hair. How adorable would a girl with pink hair be?" Saku asked with a grin. Shika shook her head with a smile.

" Have you made any moves toward Itachi?" Shika asked after she finished her desert. Saku shrugged.

" It's hard to tell. We're closer as friends, but I don't think it's really helpful in this situation." Shika sighed this time.

" Do you not want her as your wife?" Saku's eyes locked on Shika's.

" Of course I do, but I have to wonder if it will be the right thing for her. Let alone am I even able to win her heart? I haven't done a very good job for the several years I've been trying before this." Shika snorted.

" You weren't trying as hard then, now it matters. You have to move or you won't get her at all." Saku rolled his eyes.

" Who do you think I am Shika? Doctor Saku Haruno, sex god? If she hasn't noticed me flirting this far, she never will." Shika rolled her eyes and shook her head.

" You are _so_ troublesome. You can never get to her just by flirting, you need to _act_." Saku turned red all over. Shika thought it was surprisingly cute.

" A-act?" He choked face flaming with heat. Shika's lips curved.

" Yes genius, _act_." Saku glared at her but it was ruined by the dark blush across his face. Some girls nearby fluttered around them with hearts. Shika ignored them as always. Saku didn't even seen to notice them.

" What do you mean? Like...h..hold her?" Shika face palmed. How could someone with so much sexual energy, _and_ confidence, known as the best at seduction missions _ever_, be so innocent like that. She swore he was so bipolar.

" No, you'll only confuse her. Itachi doesn't understand subtle when it comes to romance. You need to be upfront. If anything you need to either tell her, or kiss her." Saku resembled a tomato. A fidgeting tomato. He looked so troubled and upset.

" I _can't_ just tell her." Shika shook her head.

" Sometimes you act like Hinata." Saku glared.

" Are you more afraid she'll say no, or that she'll say yes?" Saku tensed completely. Shika watched him fight for the right words for several minutes. Past the point where he was interrupted to pay for lunch and they stood to leave. Once they were on their way to his house, for a game of Shogi he promised her, he finally spoke.

" I'm afraid she'll laugh in my face at liking her, or think I'm ridiculous, or that I'm just like all the other guys who tried hitting on her. I'm afraid she'll think I'm weak. I'm also afraid she'll say yes, because then I have no clue what do to, or where to go from there. I never really thought I would win her over to start, it was enough to just watch, but I don't want to get married to other woman, I want her." Shika frowned. He wasn't finished though.

" I want her to be the mother of my children. I want her to be the reason I come home at night. I want her to be waiting for me when I come home. I want to hold her in my arms. I want to wake up beside her every morning. I want to see our children. I can't see being married to anyone else if she wasn't one of them. I can imagine a future with her, but I just don't know how to get my thoughts into actions around her when it comes to that." He admitted. Shika thought she understood what he was getting.

She knew that he loved Itachi, it was clear, but she hadn't though he was so very committed to it. He dreamed of a life with her. It sort of made her feel like she was intruding on something. Of course Saku never wanted more then Itachi. How on earth would his other wives feel knowing she would always be the only one he wanted from the very start.

Frankly if it were her, she wouldn't feel very pleased at all. In fact though she knew it to start with, she wasn't happy at the moment with his confession at all. She knew from the start that whoever he ended up with he would love her unconditionally. He would be a very good husband and father, however his plans were changed when his perspective was changed and he was forced with three lovers and wives not just Itachi.

He was struggling as it was with Itachi, Itachi took all his effort just to win over, let alone for him to snag up two more ladies. If he counted her, then one more, but since he hadn't even spoke to her about being his lover for real or otherwise, or touched her or treated her any different, she figured he was set on finding a way to make it so she didn't have to marry him. She was slightly unhappy with that.

She had gotten use to the idea of them together. She was comfortable around him, she loved him, maybe not in a sexual way, but she was sure she could see him that way after a while. She already knew he was attractive. She wasn't objective to the idea of marriage or sex with him after all, so she didn't see a problem. However... he did.

**XxxXxXXxXxxXxxX**

Neji got slapped on the back by Naruto, she glared at the blond who was eating her ramen with Hinata at her left while Neji herself was at her right. Neji was surprised to see Hinata sitting with Naruto instead of spying on him. He had taken a step toward the woman he loved, Neji was somewhat proud, somewhat displeased by his choice. After all Neji wasn't a fan of Naruto's.

" What's up Neji-teme? That time of month?" Neji glared at Naruto's bluntness.

" No idiot." She said with a huff as she stared down at her own ramen. Why did she have to eat here with them again? Oh yes, because Hinata made his move with Naruto, and his mother wanted her to keep an eye on Hinata and Naruto's progress. Hiashi was not happy with Hinata's choice of future lovers after all.

" Ha-have you been by to s...see Saku-kun today, Ne-neji-nee-chan?" Hinata asked fidgeting beside Naruto. Neji turned her silver eyes to her cousin's lavender. Neji frowned slightly at the mention of Saku Haruno. She hadn't seen him since they got back from the mission in Suna. He had been seen spending a good bit of time around Hinata of course, his best friend, and Shikamaru Nara, his other good friend. Neji had no reason to seek him out. They needed to work together better of course, to get back on normal missions outside the village together again, but he usually sought her out, not the other way around.

Besides what her aunt had asked her to do involving him, she didn't want to chase him, if anything he should be chasing after her. He had after all liked her enough to feel her up in his sleep. So obviously he was attracted to her. He would go out of his way to make friends with her for ANBU and because he was that type of guy. She hated guys like that.

Men who didn't stand up for themselves. Men who had no backbone, that never said no to anyone, that was _always_ kind. Sakura Haruno was like a puppy, loveable and adorable, something you wanted to cuddle. Neji hated men like that. She wanted a real man not someone who was a teddy bear. Saku was too kind for his own good. He was a medic for a reason. Shinobi life was too hard for him to even do. He didn't have the balls for it.

Her mind flashed back to the night in Suna he felt her up. A shutter raced up her spine against her will remembering his dazed eyes, the look on his face and his husky commanding tone. Maybe with work he could be the type of man she liked. She would have to make him that sort of man if she was going to be forced to be with him by her clan.

" No." Neji said to her cousin about his question about her going to see Saku today or not. Hinata frowned. Hinata knew they were both partners in ANBU, being Saku's best friend of course he knew, but he also knew Neji was his partner because Neji herself told him so.

Hinata conveyed with his eyes his confusion about that. As if asking why she wasn't making an effort since their ANBU captain had told them to get along better. It wasn't only up to Saku to make things right after all. Neji sighed softly at her cousin's reprimand without words.

" I have things to do." She said as she stood and paid for the ramen then departed before Naruto could ask. Sometimes Neji wondered whose side Hinata was on, their clan, or Saku Haruno's. How on earth did he get so many people to like him so much they would do anything for them even if it was against their own clans, or morals even.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Hospital:**

Saku was walking his hospital walls, walls and paths in halls so familiar he could walk them with his eyes closed backwards, upside down, or even be transported to one place in the hospital and know where he was immediately. He had spent so much time here in his life. Well in his older lifetime. After all he had to learn to be a medic and before that he was a miserable weak child with unused potential. It took Sasuke's refusal for him to man up and take a different road in life.

It made him wonder if Sasuke wouldn't have said no...where would he be today? Would he be married to her? Would he have even fell in love with Itachi? Would he have ended up like Ino even? He found that hard to believe but...anything was possible, but none of it mattered. Not now. He didn't like looking to the past there was no reason to. He knew what had happened, he regretted many things, but if he looked back he would doubt himself and being a medic and ANBU you never wanted to doubt yourself it could mean the life of your teammates or yourself.

Saku frowned as suddenly Jiraiya appeared in front of him. Saku rose his brows at the look of distaste on her face.

" I was sent by Tsuna to tell you some bad news." Saku sighed and hung his head a moment. This wasn't his day, or year for that matter.

" Alright come to my office so we can speak in private." She wagged her brows at him and he snorted at her and lead the way. He know knew what women felt like when vulgar old men stared at them, just he was getting stared at by a vulgar old maid instead.

When finally they reached his office and they were as private as they could get Jiraiya broke the silence.

" Sorry to have to be the barrier of bad news kid, but depending on what way you look at it, it might be _good_ news." She said a little more encouraging. Saku rolled his eyes. He knew what she thought as of good and what he thought of as good were no where near the same lines, so it would be bad news after all.

" Way to ruin my last hope of good news for the day." Saku said with sarcasm. Jiraiya flashed him a charming smile that no doubt wooed all the men. She was striking after all even as old as she was. Strangely she sort of reminded him of Shisui. She would hope Shisui did end up like her, but with the life Shisui lead she was on her way down the same path. He wished he could save her from it, but she chose that life and if she wanted off she had to step of herself.

" Alright whats the news?" he knew it had to do with his mission and Elders. It always did now a days." Jiraiya looked at least a little apologetic for him which sort of made him feel better. At least they weren't secretly laughing at his misery behind his back or anything.

Jiraiya leaned her hip on Saku's black leather sofa in front of his desk, while Saku stood by the window waiting for his bad news. It would be a perfect end to a bad day. Of course it was only noon.

" The Elders want you to have at least one lover in a month's time. Tsuna made sure to tell me to make sure you commit to your lover...in a sexual way. Or else the Elders will make life even worse on you. I know it seems bad already but kid...it's not all bad being forced to sex up three women is it?" Jiraiya asked honestly. Saku smiled at her slightly.

" It's not all bad no. If this wouldn't have happened at all I would have never had the guts to tell Itachi how I felt." Jiraiya's eyes widened at his confession.

" You told her?" She said a little surprised. Saku turned red and fidgeted.

" Not yet...I will. But I would never have if this wouldn't have forced me to." Saku said defensively. Jiraiya sighed but she smiled at him regardless with her usual charm. He was a strange one but it's what made him different from the rest. After all no one wants to read the same old story line.

" Just so we're clear...you have to get a lover in a month and make her cry your name to the sky...right?" She asked eying him. He sent her a look.

" I get it. Consummate the relationship." Jiraiya snorted, just like Tsuna. Figures they would be alike. Jiraiya nodded and turned to leave but paused and turned back with a question in her eyes.

" Tell me kid...would you tap this?" She asked with a provocative shimmy. Saku rose his eye brows in surprise. He gave her a customary once over from head to toe. Then shrugged.

" Not my type, but if you keep trying Tsunade-sama will eventually come to." Saku said with a sly grin. Jiraiya coughed on a surprised laugh and sent him a grin before leaving. Not exactly like Tsuna after all.

**XxxxXxxXxxX**

Once Jiraiya was gone Saku ran a hand over his face. It was bad enough he had to find three at all, now he had to find one in a month and sleep with her. How on earth was he going to find his future wife and get her to sleep with him in a month? He didn't think a relationship like that should be formed in such a short amount of time. In his opinion it took someone at least a year to get to know if you wanted to marry them or not let alone have them as your lover.

It's not just sexual attraction. He's going to have to be married to this woman. Sometimes he wished he was more like Ino, then this wouldn't be so stressful, he could just chose from his many fan-girls or sway any woman to be his.

His eyes brightened...to accomplish this for the mission he needed to do what he did in the past with Sasuke. When things didn't go the way he planed he had to man up and go a different route in his life...this time he needed to change himself much more. Of course changing to be EXACLY like Ino was out of the question, but to man up. To stop being so shy, so nervous, so scared of what will happen. So...inexperienced.

To be experienced you first needed a start. He needed to start. He needed to be able to charm his future lovers...that included Itachi.

His heart fluttered in his chest and he scolded it.

_No more of that...man up. Man up Haruno you have women to seduce. Cha._ He tossed his first into the air and paused dramatically before feeling silly and lowering his hand. Okay Naruto could get away with it...he could not. No matter... he knew what he needed to do.

Now he just had to figure out who else he wanted in his life permanently. Other then Itachi. He wanted her more then anyone else. He wanted her and no one else, but he knew it wouldn't be as simple as to seduce her into being his. He needed to first get her to see he was flirting at all, that he liked her, then make a move. He'd been at this for four years he didn't think he could just jump in and after a month snatch her as his. He was a realist after all.

So...who else could he see himself with?

He immediately waved away the images that greeted him because he could never have her. He thought over who else he wanted and waved it away as well. He couldn't have Shisui either. He sat at his desk and pondered for what seemed like hours...finally he slammed his head onto his desk in utter defeat.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

" What are you doing?" Naruto asked making Sasuke jump five feet at least into the air and make a sound that strangely sound like a 'eep' as she flipped around and clutched her heart. She glared at Naruto as she panted.

" Don't DO that." Sasuke said with a fierce death glare. Naruto gave her a WTF look in return.

" What are you doing on the roof of the building, _across _the building, _across_ from Saku-kun's office window?" She asked crossing her arms over her bountiful breast. Sasuke looked around and then back innocently.

" Oh? Is it?...I...didn't notice. How interesting." She said with a bored shrug as if not caring either way. Naruto shook her head.

" Cut the crap teme, what are you doing stalking Saku-kun? I thought we talked about not doing it when he's working. Don't you remember last time? Besides it's Wednesday not Thursday." Naruto said to point out their stalking schedule. Sasuke gave her a look.

" You actually made the schedule?" Sasuke asked incredulously. Naruto looked around then shrugged.

" Desperate times and all that. Anyway it's not about that! What are you doing here teme!" Naruto demanded waving a finger in her face. Sasuke slapped her finger away.

" What are YOU doing here?" Sasuke reversed. Naruto shook her head.

" Ah ah! I asked you! I'm here for you. Hina-kun couldn't come to lunch and I'm broke and need you to spot me." Sasuke snorted.

" Eventually he's going to get mad at you for making him pay for your food. Or go broke like the rest of the people you use." Sasuke said shaking her head.

" Stop it teme focus! If you don't spill it I'm going over there and telling Saku-kun you were spying again!" Sasuke glared.

" Fine. I wanted to see what he was doing. I need to speak to him alright?" Sasuke said with a glare at having to out her plans. Naruto frowned harder.

" About what? Your not trying to seduce him still are you? Because if my sexiness won't work you have no chance." Naruto said and stuck a pose. Sasuke rolled her eyes.

" Do you practice bull crapping in front of your mirror at home?" Naruto glared.

" No." She said as if she did. She stomped her foot in frustration at Sasuke's ability to avoid the conversation.

" Stop it! Why do you need to talk?" Sasuke rolled her eyes.

" I can't talk to my teammate ever again? Where as that seems like a dream when it comes to you...I like our other teammate. Usually doesn't annoy me as much." Naruto narrowed her eyes.

" Fine...don't tell me why. I'll just ask someone else." Sasuke let her flounce off and turned back to watching Saku to find him gone. She sighed. It just figured. She would never be able to apologize when she could never get him alone! It just never seemed like the right time to say it. Of course if she never apologized she would be happier, but their friendship could break, not that there was much of one anyway...but still. She had to apologize so she had to get him alone. Who knew he was so damn popular!

He was like a circus appearing to a bunch of bored people.

She would eventually get him alone...and in the mean time maybe find out more. A win win on her part.

It was worth the time spent stalking his pretty pink … she glared at the image in her minds eye.

She needed to get a life for sure. She sighed and went off to find his trail again.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**End chapter:**

**FINALLY! A NEW CHAPTER! Is this a filler chapter? Sort of... I'm writer blocked! I can't help it! Also I had a tragedy happen in my life I rather not talk about...so it's been hard to get in the writing spirit after the death. **

**So it's been a little difficult and for that I apologize. If this darn fic wasn't so popular it would be much easier to write! If I stay writer blocked I might have to apologize and say hell with it and grab my fic and disappoint most of you by making Saku with who I intended from the start. Not yet, but if I have to you'll all just have to live with it or else read something else. And good luck finding a good GB to read. SERIOUSLY GOOD LUCK! I mean really if you find something like this tell me! I'm in desperate need of more good GB's! They're like a dying breed!**

**Anyway... just to say a few things in general. Yes this fic is sometimes OOC but hello it's a GB how in Character can you be when your gender is switched. Men and women don't act at all alike, not to mention if you have someone change genders they will be different so cut me some slack people.**

**If you can do better be my guest. **

**As for my favorite anonymous reviewer(s)!...( I have more then one but since I'm not near my internet attached computer, and I only remember one, I'll just write that down. I love all my reviewers equally! Except for DSB, she's special. She's my favorite. :D lol**

**J. Walker: Thankx for your input seriously. Much appreciated.**

**Until next chapter!**

**P.S By the way as I said writer blocked so updates may be longer then a week to be posted since I have no main computer to write out chapters and our internet attached computer, long story, is always in my brothers or siblings grasp, and I never get it, thus...I'm writing all new material on notebook paper, it's not much I tell you, but when I get my computer back I'll write like the wind and get a bunch of new chapters up, until then I have one more written out I can post that I'll try getting up next week, or somewhere in that general area, so please be patient with me. :D Thank you!**

**Any questions? Comments? Complaints? Requests? 'WTF's? If so send a review to me! If not...well your loss :D**

**Kyo~**


	17. Drunk on love

**I wonder about my sanity some days, but others I don't question it I just go with the flow.**

**Kyo~**

**Disclaimer: It's 3am and I blame all of you, but I don't own Naruto so eh...not important. **

**Warning: I still don't have an M.D in my name or title and I'm not Dr. Kyo. So don't take my medical terms or knowledge to heart. I'm just going with the flow. I have no idea. I'm guessing if I get it wrong...pretend I'm right :D**

**Also a side note for all who are wondering where the F I am... Well my internet was shut off, again, so thus why. I'm borrowing my cousins computer just to get this chapter up, but enjoy it because until our main computers fixed I won't have any more written out let alone have the internet to post anything. Also why I haven't ansered reviews or messages! Sorry I'll get around to it!**

**Chapter seventeen: Drunk on love. ( Don't be fooled by the title XDD)**

**Hokage tower:**

Tsunade frowned as Jiraiya, who had been following Sakura for her new ' Pink' Icha Icha series, told him that thought Shikamaru was slowly noticing her affection toward Sakura, he wasn't doing anything in return. Shikamaru Nara wasn't making a move, the lazy Nara's, and Saku wasn't taking hints or ignoring them.

He was no doubt still holding back because of his own foolish honor. He was keeping honor to a childhood friend who had betrayed him in the worst possible way by bedding the woman Sakura had perhaps had feelings for, or at least lusted after. Shisui Uchiha.

Tsunade had never liked that shifty woman anyway, but Sakura apparently had. The woman reminded Tsunade too much of Kakashi and even his old teammate Jiraiya the silver haired woman sitting in the window of his office. Tsunade was however worried about his student. He didn't have many woman that he could chose from if he kept applying the rules of his honor and Nobility. If he waited too long, or kept up his kindness he wouldn't ever find a lover. He was always acting like everyone's best friend, and never like a man who needed lovers. He was too kind. It worried Tsunade for that reason. He wondered if he was asking the impossible out of his apprentice.

" Do you think this maybe to difficult a request of him 'Raiya?" Tsunade asked with a frown at his silver haired old teammate. The woman frowned softly.

" You mean to hard for him to find a lover within a month? Or to find lovers at all?" She asked in turn. Tsunade frowned harder.

" More then likely both, but the later. Do you think he is the type to even have a lover outside of missions?" Jiraiya thought about it then shook her head.

" He seems more like one to stay single more out of work then want, but yes. He doesn't seem the type to have a lover." Tsunade nodded to himself. That was always what he thought.

" We know however he's in love with Uchiha Itachi though." Jiraiya pointed out. Tsunade nodded again.

" That's right, of course. But...does he seem the type to go after her? He never has before. Who knows how long he's been in love with her." Jiraiya smirked.

" You can't forget that she's not exactly easy to capture in the first place." Tsunade rose a brow at her wording.

" Do you think he would have ever went after her had we not asked this of him?" Jiraiya frowned.

" I don't know. Probably eventually. Everyone who likes someone, eventually tries. Though the kid's unexpected. I can never see where he's going to go with things. He's unpredictable. I think since he was in love with her he would have tried all he could to have her, and if he couldn't he would stop trying but never stop loving." Jiraiya said with a smirk.

" He stopped his feelings for the younger Uchiha." Jiraiya frowned at that knowledge.

" You see unpredictable. But he was younger then, young love rarely works out in the future." Jiraiya would know, she had never gotten Tsunade, but she still had faith he would come around.

" Do you think he'll continue to chase after Itachi?" Tsunade asked curiously. Jiraiya nodded.

" Oh yeah. Now that it's a mission and he has to have lovers and eventual wives, he's going after her first. She's his first choice after all." Tsunade figured.

" The only other woman he's shown interest to is Shisui Uchiha, and Naruto, and Sasuke in the past." Tsunade added after a moment of thought. Who was there left he would actually go after?

" Kids got a thing for Uchiha's." Tsunade paused she had never thought of that...but yes he did. He liked all three of the current age appropriate Uchiha available. Or had liked Sasuke in the past.

" Even if he got over his Nobel ways, do you think he would take Shisui Uchiha as his lover?" Jiraiya frowned hard in thought she pondered.

" The kid is unpredictable...but...maybe. If he loves her...I don't think he would take her despite sleeping with his best friend if he only lusted after her. Besides having two Uchiha might make the clans upset in effect." Which was true but better Shisui then having the Elders get lovers for him.

" Do you think she would stay loyal to him in marriage?" Tsunade wondered. Jiraiya looked surprised then she pondered more. She had to seriously think this morning.

" Her character would say no..but I've seen the way she looks at him. I think she's in love with him. If she had a second chance I highly doubt she would cheat on him." Tsunade nodded taking her word as truth which made Jiraiya happy. It was good to be trusted so much. She wished he would trust her with his heart.

" What a love triangle." Tsunade joked softly. Jiraiya snorted.

" Good material isn't it?" She said with a grin. Tsunade rolled his eyes.

" Who else is there for him that's his type?" Tsunade wondered out loud hoping Jiraiya would think of someone but thinking himself as well.

" His type is older woman, there aren't few older woman in Konoha that is his type. Shisui and Itachi Uchiha, Shino Aburame, Sai, and Neji Hyuuga. If Shisui is out that that leave three." Tsunade nodded glad Jiraiya thought up it so fast, of course they had been over this before.

" Now who would be easily seduced?" Tsunade asked in turn. Jiraiya grinned.

" You mean...say ...in a month?" Tsunade smirked in turn but nodded at how Jiraiya understood him.

" Sai has spent time around the kid and his team in the past, but she a pawn for the Elders, she would probably be who the Elders chose, besides I doubt she would be easy to seduce when she's been in ROOT all this time." Which was true so scratch her.

" The Hyuuga would be equally hard to seduce. You know Hyuuga." Tsunade pointed out. Jiraiya snorted.

" Besides I've seen them interact, she doesn't think he's worthy of being a Shinobi let alone ANBU, she's the reasons they're suspended so much. She would be as difficult as Sasuke Uchiha and with the same personality type. Though he as like that type in the past." Jiraiya pointed out.

" Which leaves Shino Aburame." Tsunade said with a frown. Jiraiya nodded.

" I know the Aburame as soon as they figure out if their bugs will be able to coexist in the children of the pair, would send her to the kid. Whether or not the kid will want her is another thing. He doesn't have a choice much if he wants to chose himself, but he wouldn't have to seduce her at all. If her mother asked her to marry him she would simply ask him the such no seduction at all."

Tsunade shook his head in displeasure. He had nothing against the Aburame clan or Shino, but he wanted his apprentice with someone he loved, or at least chose himself, not someone the clan or elders tossed his way.

" It's times like this I wish the Hyuuga didn't like Naruto. That way Sakura could just chose her." Jiraiya made a barking sort of laughter.

" She would love that. I did notice the kid is...affectionate to her more then most. Of course he's just as...affectionate to Hinata Hyuuga." Jiraiya said with a sly grin. Tsunade rolled his eyes again.

" He's not gay. The Hyuuga is his best friend however, which is how I know Sakura will never go after Naruto regardless. At least with Shikamaru he has a chance to go after, but of course Shisui would then be available as well." Tsunade said with a wave of hand.

" Who's available that _isn't_ his type?" Tsunade asked taking a large drink of _Sake._..he knew he was lacking something this conversation.

" That Lee girl. Chouji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, and if your going outside the village, say in Suna, Kankuro and Gaara." Tsunade frowned. Like he said...not much of a choice there. Of course Sasuke Uchiha was still available, but he highly doubted Sakura would ever go back to her.

" Not much of a choice." Tsunade said with a long sigh and a long draw of _Sake_ afterward.

" Maybe having the Elders send in Sai would be for the best." Jiraiya commented. Tsunade groaned.

" If he doesn't get a lover and consummate the relationship in a month they will."

" Do you think Sakura would sleep with Itachi so quickly even if he did catch her?" Tsunade pondered. Jiraiya shook her head immediately.

" He would marry her first, after all the Uchiha family kept her pure because she's the future head of the clan. He would marry her before he ever touched her sexually." Tsunade figured as much.

"He wants to seduce Itachi before he ever gets any other lovers." They both knew it.

" He needs to either hurry and capture her or else move on and come back to her later." Jiraiya frowned.

" The kids in love with her. She's the only one he even wants to 'capture'." Tsunade scowled softly.

" He's not even going to look for anyone else until he has her then." Tsunade said with a glare at his wall.

" You thinking what I am?" Jiraiya said with a smirk. Tsunade nodded grimly.

He was already no doubt suffering from the sexual tension. He's been the best at seduction missions, thus he's been sent on the majority, without them he's no doubt feeling the tension build. If they could just push him a little he would maybe attack some lucky woman and then he would be better off. Just how to get him to be pushed over the edge...within a month. They couldn't just wait for it to naturally happen it might take longer then they had with his strong control.

" Tell me 'Raiya, can you drug someone with out being caught?" Tsunade asked looking to his old teammate. Jiraiya's slow grin was obvious.

" Sweetie I can drug you while your _watching_ and not get caught." The _Sake_ that Tsunade at brought to his lips froze and he lowered it with a narrowed look at her grin.

" What type of drug we talking here?" Jiraiya asked as Tsunade lowered his drink back to the tabletop, just in case. Tsunade fished around in his desk for a moment tossing out folders and pushing papers out of the way and creating a mess to the floor, more of one at least, until he finally found what he was looking for inside a tiny vile. It held a greenish liquid.

" You'll have to add it in when he's drunk or else he'll tell by the color alone. I know he likes drinking Sake, which is clear. If he's drunk enough he won't even comprehended until it's too late." Tsunade said tossing the vile to his old teammate, who caught the vile one handed and turned it this way and that examining it with a raised silver brow.

" They're pheromones from the Inuzuka clan. We're testing them, but the Inuzuka have something in their blood that makes animals love them, and in turn the opposite gender as well. If we correctly contained the substance in this...it should up not only the pheromone levels in the test subject but the hormone as well, which should...push him that little bit." Tsunade said with a nod. Jiraiya frowned but nodded in surprise.

" If it works...that's brilliant." She looked impressed.

" Go test it." Tsunade said locking eyes with her. Her lips rose into a devastating grin.

" I like the way you think Tsuna." She said then with a flip of hair alluringly, she swayed out.

Tsunade looked at his entire bottle of _Sake_ briefly before he tossed it for a sealed container. Better safe then sorry with Jiraiya after all. One can never be too sure with her.

**XxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Elsewhere: **

If I wasn't so bored I would have laughed to this." Saku said to Hina and Shika. His two best friends. Shika at his side snorted. She took a pull on her cigaret in which Saku glared at her for smoking. Shika ignored his glare. Hina laughed slightly. " Are you surprised Saku that I would ask you to a bar?" Hinata asked. Saku sent his violet haired friend a sour look.

" Your not Neji in Henge are you? Saku joked but looked him up and down to make sure. Shika snorted again.

" Like she would ever be seen with you more then strictly necessary." Shika commented knowing dang well Neji's feelings when Sakura Haruno came into the situation. Besides Shika was also In ANBU she saw first hand how Neji treated Saku. Saku grinned.

" Isn't that too true. So what prey-tell has Hina asking me to a bar of all places?" Saku asked in turn to his best friend. Looking into lavender eyes. He was slightly worried. The only reason anyone went to a bar was to party or to drink away a bad day. Saku knew all to well how many bad days there were in his own life, but Hina? What would cause his shy loveable non- drinking unless necessary, friend to drink? Because he was sure there was any party's planned.

Hina fidgeted and avoided his eyes for a long moment in which Saku knew it was a bad day sort of thing then a party. Something had happened in his best friend 's life that upset him.

" M..Mother suggested Kiba-chan as a lover...but if I said yes to the proposal I could see Naruto-chan." they all knew that Hiashi didn't want her son anywhere near Naruto Uzumaki as a lover or future anything, but only allowed it to appease her son, now she wanted back in control. Saku's steps slowed and eventually stopped altogether at those words. Hina looked back and stopped as well as Shika.

" Seriously?" He asked with a deep set frown. Hina walked back to his best friend and put a hand to his shoulder in attempt to tell him it was alright.

" Have you spoke to Kiba?" Shika asked since their companion seemed upset and Hina wasn't talking.

" I'm going to talk to Kiba-chan and her parents tomorrow with mother in the Inuzuka compound." Which meant since Hina had agreed Hiashi was of course jumping into an arranged marriage.

" Are you actually...for yourself considering it?" Saku asked concerned his friend was being pushed into the same situation he himself was already in. He hated his own mission, but he wouldn't let the same thing happen to Hina. If he wasn't happy, then Saku would make sure he was no matter what it took. Hina patted Saku's shoulder once again and then let go, touched at his concern.

" Mother would never allow me only one wide. She's convinced since she had two male children we would have male children as well." Saku was even more displeased. It was the same situation. His face shut down and Hina shook his head as his best friend.

" It's not the same Saku. It's only Kiba-chan not more." Hina said trying to calm his friend before he burst and did something drastic like demand the Hyuuga clan head to leave him alone or something.

Shika tossed her cigaret bud in the silence to the ground and rubbed it out with the toe of her boot. She had her hair grow out so it was more wave then spike but in the same pineapple style. Saku always had liked woman with longer hair, though hated it on himself for obvious reasons.

Shika knew Saku was angry Hina was being forced into a similar situation he himself was being forced into. Saku was always protective of his best friend the Hyuuga. Everyone wondered about Saku's protectiveness. They had a poll going even in the village whether or not Saku is gay for Hina or not.

Hina put hand hand back on his friends shoulder again and slowly Saku started to relax as they communicated through eyes, Shika couldn't understand any of it, but she was curious. They started walking again after.

" Kiba is better then a stranger." Shika commented trying to help ease the situation. Shika pulled out another cigaret to light before they had to go into the non-smoking bar. Before she could even raise it to her lips Saku moved incredibility fast and snatched it out of her lips and crushed it to dust. His eyes were displeased at her, she felt almost reprimanded before she pulled out another purposely. Saku glared but ignored her habits for now, in favor of looking to his best friend.

"Yes, but are you considering it? There are _other_ women. I would hate for you to take Kiba as yours when your old teammates." Shika snorted again interrupting them. Saku and Hina sent her a curious look.

" Just because you've never seen your teammates as lovers, besides Sasuke when you were younger, doesn't mean the rest of us haven't." Shika commented off hand. Saku rose his brows.

" Have _you_ Shika?" Saku asked wondering if she really did favor Ino like he always thought she had. She snorted.

" Yeah I've got the hots for Chouji." She said sarcastically after blowing out a ring of smoke. Saku snorted in turn and shook his head at her.

" She's right...look at Lee-chan she has a crush on Ten and your teammates...love you. Besides Ino-san loves Shika-chan." Saku frowned but figured Hina was right.

" I see your point but I see my teammates as siblings. For me it's incest." Saku said in turn. Hina fought a smile and Shika snorted once more then let out of puff of smoke into the night air. The were at the bar and so she took another long pull before she dropped it and snubbed it out with her shoe again.

" I've never seen Kiba-chan as a lover but I don't find it offensive." Hina admitted. Saku nodded slowly. That was enough for him.

" Tonight drinks are on me." Saku announced hugging Hina one armed as they walked into the bar. Shika rolled her eyes as Saku tossed an arm around her shoulders as well. It felt good to be someone he felt comfortable enough to touch let alone joke around with. She felt warmth from not only his arm around her shoulders as they walked into the bar.

**XxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx**

**In the bar: **

it was heartwarming to see three close friends from completely different teams together getting fall off your ass drunk. Jiraiya decided this as she mixed the liquid into a glass of _Sake _at her solo table deep within the bar, out of sight. When she mixed it well, adding the whole vile, not sure how much to put in since Tsunade didn't say either way how much, she then handed the drink to the male barkeep who had come to her table at her crooked finger in his direction.

She smiled a seductive smile at him in turn as he took the drink to the all too trusting pink haired Shinobi, who downed the glass as soon as the barkeep gave it to him, with out tasting or looking into the glass at all.

Jiraiya grinned behind her own glass as she pocketed the empty vile. Step one complete. She settled herself down and watched as she collected research. This kid was her new muse after all.

**XxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxX**

**An hour later, Bar:**

" Why are you torturing yourself?" Itachi asked her older cousin Shisui, as they sat at the bar watching Saku Haruno, and his friend the Hyuuga and Shikamaru Nara, her fifth in command, get drunk at the bar. Itachi rose the _Sake_ glass to her lips and wondered for the millionth time why she even bothered to allow her cousin to drag her places at all anymore, let alone when she wanted to stalk their teammate, friend, and her own third in command.

Her companion at the table, and partner, and cousin, simply watched at her side the pink haired male. Six or more years her junior and she had a rabid fascination with him. Itachi would never understand it.

" part habit, part curiosity. He's still acting stranger then usual. He was really hurt by it." In which she meant her sleeping with his friend since childhood. Her eyes were confused. Itachi sighed softly in turn.

Leave it to Shisui to fall in love with someone and then ruin her own chance by sleeping with the wrong guy. That's sexual promiscuity zero, Chasity a million and one.

" Besides I'm curious about the Nara." Itachi's brows went up a tiny bit.

" What about her?" Shisui scowled at her in turn.

" The Nara clan gave her to Saku. They spend a lot of _time together,_ but he rarely touches her." Shisui said with a frown.

" We've been over this." Shisui said. Itachi rolled her eyes.

" They're friends Shisui." Itachi pointed out. Shisui scoffed.

" True, but she's been glancing his ay all night. She's curious maybe attracted. He's avoiding it. Probably because his rules and Ino Yamanaka."

_You would think since they slept together she would just call him Ino_. Itachi thought mentally with a shake of head. Everyone seemed curious about Saku Haruno now a days.

Saku was her friend, she was curious sure, but she classified him as a friend and thus not someone to get into his private life. He was the only male friend she had, and more so he didn't fear her reputation and she hadn't scared him away by her personality. Saku respected her, she knew, and maybe...she was at almost sure...he flirted with her sometimes. She couldn't tell however she never had someone flirt with her like that.

She was intrigued as to what he was doing. _Was_ he flirting? Or was she just putting weird things into her mind because she hoped he was interested in her? She frowned down into her _Sake_ glass and narrowed her eyes. Why would she_ hope that_? He must actually be flirting then.

As she watched the Haruno silently she noticed something odd...his body was starting to grow tense. His heartbeat speed and his eyes dilated. She frowned as she watched his nostrils flare and his eyes dart around in obvious puzzlement. Something was very wrong, and her companion noticed it as well. Of course his drinking partners were too drunk to notice his odd behavior.

" Something's wrong." Shisui said out loud as if Itachi hadn't noticed before.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**End chapter: **

**Lol Probably noticed this chapter is one page too short ne? Well couldn't be helped. I wrote this entire chapter and then some out on paper in a notebook and got around to write it into this story at last, finally got to a point in the fic where I could add this lol, but I realized I could break it into more then one chapter if I cut if off a little short, so I did :D Thus you at least get a few more chapters before I run out of written material! Lol. **

**You guys might get mad at me, because I think our internet is going to get shut off again soon, I don't know how long, but if so you might not hear from me in a while, let's all hope it doesn't ne? Or at least doesn't last too long ne? Because I know you would all kill me if I took longer then a few weeks to update. You might find where I live and strangle me in my sleep or something. D:**

**So I'll so what I can! But some things I don't have the power to stop! We shall see! Hope that by the time we get to this chapter posted we never got it shut off or it got back turned on ne? :D**

**Also I didn't get to edit it so sorry. Live with it. **

**Anyway! Till then!**

**Kyo~**


	18. Your Pleasure

**My computer is being evil again! Doesn't want to freaking click on the mouse or space or nothing! EVILLLLLL Computer! But oh well.. we do what we can with what we have ne? So moving on evil computer, evil cat, and all. I guess since evil things flock to me I must be an Anti-hero of a sort. :D**

**I can't believe we've come to chapter eighteen already! I honestly didn't think this fic would reach that far! This is my longest fic ever! Cheers for me! XD This fic is also the most complicated sadly and you guys are so harsh on me because of it! :'( Darn popularity! XDD**

**Kyo~**

**Disclaimer: Some times I suck at life, and grammar _and_ spelling, but I don't suck at writing, sadly though I don't own Naruto! **

**Warning for the chapter!: It's a perverted one! Like through all of it! So if your offended by it, don't even read the chapter XDDD**

**Chapter eighteen: Your Pleasure.**

**Konoha bar:**

Slowly things began to change around him. Scents became sharper. He had never smelt scents so _distinctly_. The scents were also strange, sweet, alluring, spicy, dark. Things he wouldn't associate with smells. He was gaining a very bad headache with all the strong scents mixing together on top of the overpowering taste of _Sake_. Someone had to have drugged him, that was the only explanation he could think of.

He breathed in spicy and sweet scents that drew him hungrily to women he didn't even know, nor _want_ to know better. He glared at his hands and pushed the _Sake _away with a scowl. He put his hands on his thighs and dug his nails in until he could feel blood wet his pant legs. He figured it wouldn't help, but it was always nice to know your options. Since pain didn't bring him to the surface of the fog that was sweeping hazily over his mind, he needed to get out of the bar, get fresh air, go home. _Something_, he couldn't stay. Not when he didn't know what the drug would do to him. He couldn't risk it.

He stood, startling both his companions, as he made a break for the door, but before he could walk much further then his stool a scent hit him that froze him mid-step. Two scents coming from behind him, approaching slowly. One was almost bitter covered in other scents, scents that wasn't luring, but the other scent...it was...

He spun around and reached out taking the woman's hand in his and pulling her against his chest to take in her scent. She smelt_ so_ good. He grew against her belly, but he didn't have the right mind to be very embarrassed about it. Even knowing who she was now. He wasn't very surprised at who it was in any case.

He always ached for her, an unholy ache, her scent drove him mad with lust. Whatever was wrong with him, it would not be wise to stay around her very long, or consequences be damned.

Itachi Uchiha looked a little surprised maybe that he had grabbed her, though with her Sharingan eyes, she had to see it coming before he did it. Maybe she was surprised he was hard against her belly, or _maybe_ it was how his eyes were taking her virtue while he held her.

He knew it wasn't a good idea to touch her, but he couldn't pull away, and she smelt _so_ good. She was so _warm_ against his body, and she was so _soft_. He lowered his head to hers, she could have moved, she saw it coming, he gave her time to move away, but she held still for him, waiting for it. He lowered his eyes to her mouth and then rose them to meet hers, he stared into her eyes for a moment, she was surprised again, but she allowed it as he put a hand on the back of her neck and pulled her mouth to his.

He kissed her for the first time while he was drugged, in a bar full of crowed strangers, not the most romantic he admitted, but it was at least the chance he waited for to make a move. If you couldn't make a move while you were out of your mind drunk or drugged, then your totally hopeless.

She didn't push him away, which he saw as a good sign, so he pulled her closer and made a husky sound in her mouth while he parted her lips. She was accepting and parted her lips for his tongue to dive in and taste her. He would regret doing it later, he knew he would, because tasting her...he would never be able to forget it, and he would suffer if he never got to again.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Itachi was puzzled by his kiss. She allowed it for whatever reason, maybe curious, maybe just willing, she didn't know for sure. She allowed it, she relaxed, and she even parted her lips for him to snake his tongue between. He tasted dark, like some forbidden food. Dark, spicy, and _warm_.

His skin was also warmer then normal, his body heat had risen under her fingers, he was running a temperature. When he groaned in her mouth she fell warmth fill her belly and pool lower. She was startled with that reaction. Considering it had never before happened and she wasn't sure what it _was_ exactly.

It was like everything in her world was likened to that one word. _Warm_.

His tongue was wet and almost rough against her own. He devoured her mouth like he was half starved, and she wasn't as innocent as to not know he was _very_ erect against her stomach. She wasn't completely oblivious to the matters between men and women after all.

She sighed against his mouth and maybe it was her sigh, or maybe it was the lack of air, either way he pulled back and with dark eyes he sighed himself, brushing her lips with his breath, then he lowered his head to hers, touching his forehead to hers. It was surprising to look into his eyes darkened with what could only be lust, from such a _close_ distance. She could actually see the gray rings around his iris.

" Itachi." He said his voice deeper, husky. She hadn't even noticed the bar had gone silent around them until he spoke in relative silence. His voice made her shiver strangely.

" Please...take me to the hospital. I've been drugged." Which was not what she expected for him to say with that sentence, however she should have realized he had been drugged. She had seen him act strange, felt his body heat as it was, and saw how dazed his eyes had been, maybe that was why he suddenly kissed her as well. He seemed to at least know who she _was_, let alone that he had been drugged. Maybe he was more aware then she had first thought. The question then became, was he aware enough to have kissed her on _purpose_? Or was it the drug? He didn't seem apologetic to have kissed her so thoroughly at any rate.

She nodded however.

" Of course." She said and was surprised again as he touched his mouth to hers once more, a soft brush of lips more then a real kiss, then he pulled away to give her room to breathe. She immediately mourned the feel of his body and his heat as cold air rushed against her flushed skin where he had been pressed. She was curious with her body's response to him. It never did such a thing before around him. She would have to look into this later.

Right now she would tend to him. She took his arm and pulled him to the door ignoring Shisui's stupefied look, and his drunken friends staring from their bar stools confused. She ignored the silence of the bar and pulled him outside into the cool night.

**XxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxX**

The hospital was almost silent and just about empty. The nurse on duty looked tired, but then startled as Itachi Uchiha practically dragged a flushed dazed Haruno with a massive erection, obscenely standing out from behind his nin-pants, into the hospital. She couldn't even say anything. Once Saku realized where they were, he dragged her this time in a direction she hadn't ever been before.

He found a marked room and pulled her in. She looked around the room as he closed the door locking them both in. She wasn't afraid he would take advantage of her or anything, Saku wasn't that type of man, drugged or not. Besides she wasn't a docile lamb she could take care of herself.

The room smelt very sterile. There was a chair in the corner, it had a roomy feel to it, but also the shelves in the corners and the sink against the wall told a different story. The small plastic jars on those shelves had a different meaning as well. She had an idea what this room was used for, she had that confirmed when she spotted the dirty magazines on a stand besides the chair.

Itachi was curious as to what he was doing here, other then the obvious reasons, maybe she was more curious why he locked _her_ in here with him.

Itachi wasn't really opposed to having his dark taste on her tongue again, or feeling his hard, _warm_ body against hers. She was curious. Being as how she was the clan heir, she had never been _allowed_ to have casual lovers like Shisui. She was to be _innocent_ for her future husband, so she had never had any relations with a man, Saku had been her first kiss.

To some that would have been a tad sad, only just having her first taste of a man when she was as old as she was, however...she figured it was more healthy to wait until you were to be married to have such relations. Perhaps she was old fashioned that way, besides her mother's orders not to be with any man, Itachi never found herself curious enough to _want_ a man. She saw what Shisui did with men, knew how it worked, didn't care to try for herself.

Somehow though...she was curious_ now_. She wouldn't be totally objected if Sakura had locked them in here for_ that _reason.

" If I show you a jutsu, do you need to see it used on someone else? Or can I use it on you and have you copy it with your Sharingan?" He asked suddenly turning to look at her. She met his eyes squarely a tad confused at the sudden subject.

" I can copy any jutsu as long as I see it used, even on myself yes." She nodded curious to why he asked. He came closer.

" Are you objected to pleasure?" He asked. Her eyes widened a tad. She looked into his jade eyes with her Sharingan scarlet. What exactly was he asking?

" No." She said with a small frown. He nodded. He came forward and pressed his mouth to hers, another brush of lips then pulled back, as if he couldn't help himself. He even shook his head as if trying to clear the fog.

He lifted his hand as it lit with chakra, she stared at it a while with her eyes and then watched as he came forward again. He lowered his hand to her lower stomach. It flipped under his long warm chakra lit fingers. She watched his hand on her stomach as his chakra eased inside. She was startled when the feeling she had felt with his kiss, the warmth that had filled her belly, then shot lower, only much hotter, and her eyes shot open wide as a startled cry left her mouth.

He caught her around the waist one handed as her knees went week and pleasure unlike any she had felt before, consumed her. She felt her womb clench and moaned softly as her eyes drifted closed. She fazed out a moment in the after shocks of pleasure rippling through her.

Kami...what the hell was that?!

She came aware of her body pressed tight against his, her hands on his arms digging nails into his skin. His breath was as quick as hers, and his heart just as rapid, as if whatever jutsu he had used, had affected him. Or maybe just seeing her be pleasured so greatly...to climax, had affected him. She rose her head and started into his eyes from inches away.

" Oh." She said with a blink. His lips turned up into a sexy playful smirk in turn. One she had never seen from him before. He was affecting her in_ very_ strange ways. And that jutsu...what it had done to her. She swore she was wet between her thighs.

She stood on her own legs, they almost felt like jello, but she managed to stand on them. She pulled away to stand by herself, without his assistance. He took a step back and smiled at her a little shyly.

" I need you to use that jutsu on me Itachi." Her eyes went wide again.

" Is this jutsu used by medic's to collect samples?" She asked realizing that had to be why they were in this room. His lips turned up.

" Yes." She nodded.

" I don't see why you can't use it on yourself." His eyes darkened then he smiled at her softly.

" I don't want to use it on myself, besides if that were the case... I could just use my hand and find release just as easily." She blinked at him and frowned slightly. That was...true she guessed. She was curious to why he _didn't_, but then figured maybe he wasn't the type. He didn't seem the type for sure. So she nodded. Though after knowing what pleasure that jutsu would cause she was a little unsure about using it on someone else, let alone _him_.

" I figure I can give Tsunade the samples he's been dogging me for, and not attack you. A win win." He said with a strained smile. She looked into his eyes a little surprised at the last.

" Attack me?" His lips turned up further.

" Yes _attack_ you. I don't think you understand how much I want you Itachi." He said softly in the silence of the room. She swallowed heavily, her heart doing strange things in her chest. She looked away from his eyes.

How much of what he was saying was because of the _drugs _she wondered.

He turned and took a few jars from the shelves and then uncapped them all. He set them on top of the stand next to the chair and then turned his eyes back to her. Back turned still on her.

" You can used the jutsu from behind as well, are you ready?" She frowned.

" Why do I have to use it from behind you?" She asked. He looked a little pained then he turned his head.

" I don't have that much control." He muttered, but she heard it fine. She nodded however and came forward just as he dropped his pants. She faulted a moment. She came close enough to put a hand she lit with the same type of chakra his hand, on his lower back. She pushed her chakra into his body in the same way he had hers, his back went tense and he gasped then she heard liquid spurt into one of the jars.

Her neck suddenly felt hot. His breath filled the silence as he panted out something that sounded like he was telling her she was doing it right, or something along those lines.

" Again Itachi." He said breath speeding out, his voice rough. She frowned.

" Are you sur-" He cut her off.

" Yes." She sighed and did as he asked and lit her hand with the same chakra and used the same jutsu as her chakra seeped into his back.

" Shiiitt." He groaned out as another jar was filled. He sealed the jars. She was curious as to why he was filling them so. How many times did he want to climax before he was spent?

" Again." Her brows knitted together, but it was _his_ body, and if he was asking for more, she wasn't going to comment. However as she put her hand to his back she peered around his body to watch.

His one hand was around the long flesh of himself, at the base of that massive pulsing thing. Her face felt as warm as her neck now.

His other hand held a jar poised at his tip. She pushed her chakra into him once more, this time she pushed more chakra in then what was called for. His staff kicked and milky liquid shot into the jar harshly, he was staggered and jerked his one hand off himself to grab the chair as he stumbled forward. She jerked out as well and grabbed his one arm keeping him on his feet.

" I'm sorry." She apologized realizing she shouldn't have pushed more chakra then needed into him. She must have hurt him. He looked shocked. His chest rising and falling, eyes wide. He turned surprised eyes to her.

" No...no it's fine." She watched as he stood on shaky legs and sealed the jar he had miraculously not spilled. He was spent finally. His manhood was softening. She watched him as he pulled his pants on one handed and then took all the three filled jars to the sink and washed them and his hands, hands that shook slightly. He put gloves on then put the jars in a paper bag. He was walking like he was hurt. When he came near she put a hand to his arm. He met her eyes.

" I hurt you didn't I." It was more of a statement then a question. She knew she had to have hurt him. His eyes filled with something then it faded and he smiled at her.

" No. Just..._ startled_ me. If you use more chakra it speeds up the process." Which meant that she forced him to climax faster then normal. No wonder he was staggered.

" Why are you blushing?" He asked with a confused smile. He brushed her warm cheek with his thumb and she frowned hard.

" What?" She asked and reached up and felt her face. It _was_ warm, much warmer then his, and her own, hands. She _was_ blushing. That _never _happened before.

"Sorry." He said softly and maybe he was apologizing for asking her to do something so...intimate with him. Or maybe it was for pointing out she was embarrassed to start. He had after all gave her many _firsts_ this night.

He touched her lips with his own quickly maybe in apology, maybe because he couldn't help it.

" Do you ...release... so many times normally?" She asked curiously, changing the subject back to him. She had watched her cousin once or twice out of curiosity. The women seemed to be able to find release more then once at a time, but men usually were only once then they need a break before they can even be aroused again. He laughed softly at her.

" Sometimes. People have accused me of having too much stamina, and on occasion of using my medical training to improve my sexual drive." She frowned.

" Do you?" And by People she knew he meant, lovers. She wondered if he ever took a lover in the village, or if all his lovers had been on missions, targets he was asked to seduce and bed. It wasn't polite to ask however so she didn't. Maybe it wasn't polite to be asking what she had.

" I could. I do have that sort of training, but no. It's always been this way." Her brows went up. He smiled at her deviously.

" Is it because of the amount of seduction missions you have?" She wondered. His eyes lowered to the floor and then rose to meet her eyes. He was serious when he spoke now.

" It's because of you Itachi." She frowned. Well yes...she did put him on those missions all the time...she paused. But that wasn't what he was saying. She opened her mouth to ask, thought better of it then closed her mouth. Unsure of the subject any longer. Or maybe she was unsure about the situation in the first place.

What did he even mean by that? How could the amount of times he could release have anything to do with her? Or maybe what he was saying was he had that capability, but at this point in time it was because of_ her_ that he had build so much inside him and had to release it. At least that was where her mind took her. Maybe none of that was true at all.

They left the room and were walking to no doubt deliver the samples of his semen to Tsunade, when she asked something she found curious.

" Do you have problems with intercourse due to your size?" He stumbled, tripped, as she said this. He paused in the hall and gave her a look then he started to laugh softly.

" Curious are you Itachi?" He asked then nodded.

" It has been a reoccurring problem yes, however if your have proper lubrication before intercourse, it usually works out better in the end." He said straight forward.

They started walking again and reached the room where Tsunade was making late night checks on a intensive care patient, when he came out of the room looking worn and tired he paused at seeing them both. He looked _more_ surprised to see them together, let alone this late at night here. He looked to her briefly then turned to his ex-apprentice.

" What are you doing here Sakura? Isn't it your day off?" Saku nodded. He reached his hand, with the bag in it, out to Tsunade. He took it with a confused look.

" It's for emergency _only_, like if I _die_ emergency, so don't think of using it otherwise." Saku warned. Tsunade frowned and peered in and choked then shot Itachi a look of surprise. She looked away.

"..I..I see. Thank you then. I'm glad you finally got around to it." Tsunade said not bothering to ask the obvious question of why he turned in samples when Itachi Uchiha was at his side. He left them to their own business not prying. He watched them walk away together with a small smirk that formed watching their backs.

" How interesting." He said glad that the drug had worked after all.

Itachi walked Saku home, knowing that though the drug had dimmed, it was not out of his system just yet. He looked tired, very tired. Spent from everything.

When they reached his house she was surprised when he kissed her again, this time though on the forehead.

" I apologize for forcing all this on you Itachi. You've helped me a great deal though. Thank you. I appreciate your help." She nodded and watched him walk into his house. She waited for a moment then left as well.

While she walked home she wondered one thing. Well she wondered on many things, but something stuck her as curious. Maybe a silly thing to notice.

However she did notice it.

He had never once called her _captain_ this night. He had used her name, and for that she found it very curious.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**End chapter: I know it's short, but I had to end it here lol. So be glad I got a chapter done! I've been having a lot of trouble writing more for this fic!**

**I decided if I want to be able to finish this fic, I have to do it my own way, no offense to you guys. I appreciate your help, but I intended for Saku to be with Shisui from the start, and I have to have her with him, or else I can't finish the fic. So sorry for those who don't like the couple you'll have to either find a new fic to read, like my up coming GB called ' Stay' or someone else's fic ne?**

**Otherwise enjoy and sorry it had to be this way! I loved you guys telling me what you thought and helping me along, but if it's not this way I won't be able to finish this, so sorry, but it has to be_ this_ way. I hope you'll forgive me this, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the fic. It's coming to a close. After eighteen plus chapters lol, it better be :D**

**Don't worry he'll be with Neji and Itachi still. Shisui will be his last lover however. Well ...his last lover... in _Konoha_ F3 **

**Kyo~**

**_P.S._ If you like this Gender bend, or like GB's in general I have another I'm working on, a few actually, but this one I'll post shortly since I'm almost done with it lol. So Look forward to more GB's shortly from me! The chapter-ed GB I'm working on is called ' _Stay_' and some may not like it, but you'll have to check it out regardless. :D It's different for sure lol.**

**_P.S.S _Sorry by the way! It's not that I'm not writing new fic's or chapters for my other fic's, it's just that I haven't been able to do much of anything fanfic wise with no internet! I'm sure I'll get internet again soon, but until then please bare with me. I'll see what I can about getting some chapter's, and some of the one-shots I wrote in the mean time, up for you guys to check out and read. But please be patient. I can only do so much in this sort of situation. :0**


	19. How far you'll go

**Hello again! Stupid internet and not having it! Otherwise you all know I would have more chapters up by now! I know you all want to kill me for taking so long! I is sorry! Forgive me please! In the mean time while you forgive me, take a break at glaring at the screen, and read the chapter ne? :D**

**Part one of a two part chapter, if that makes sense :D.**

**Kyo~**

**Disclaimer: Don't own NARUTO! I swear :D **

**Chapter nineteen: How far you'll go...**

" I don't understand." Saku sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

" Which part? The part where I said I wanted to train with you, or the part where I told you I wanted to train with you?" Saku asked his ANBU partner Neji Hyuuga. She stood in the Hyuuga compound's garden. Saku had sought her out, but he was long over due for this. He was done being treated like he was nothing but a medic, that he didn't deserve his place on the team, that he didn't get where he was the same way she did, by skill as a Shinobi. He had been through too much crap lately, and he wanted desperately to get back on missions, which meant they had to work better together, which meant either Neji had to change her whole opinion of him, or he had to prove his worth the old fashioned way, through showing her in battle, since they weren't allowed on missions, sparing against her would do perfectly.

He needed away from the village and the stress of finding a lover in a months time and being intimate with her in that short time. He needed to think about who it would be, who could even want him so quickly, who he liked himself, and the such. He had to take his relationship, whatever one there was, with Itachi slowly, the look on her face when he had kissed her kept replaying. He wanted desperately to feel her body against his and taste her on his tongue again. To feel the soft press of her lips against his own. He wanted to smell her scent on his skin again and again.

It hurt him physically to not get her, to not have her though he wanted her more then he ever wanted anyone in his life. He loved her and never felt such a strong feeling before in his life. What he felt for Shisui was different by far, it was now mixed with pain and regret, betrayal and anger. He felt lust toward Shisui for sure, he had saw her as his as well, but had he loved her? Perhaps he had, but it wasn't the same way he did Itachi.

Of course you can never love two people the exact same way regardless. Saku however was getting off topic again, all he needed was for a lover that would end up his wife one day soon, and that he had to bed before the month was threw, he knew of no one he could take to bed that fast other then Shisui, and she was off limits now thanks to Ino's revenge stunt. He honestly was at a loss. He had to find three lover, Itachi would be one of them or he would not have any at all, he was still down two lovers. If he was a different man he would take Shikamaru as his in revenge of his own for Ino's crap, but he cared far more about Shikamaru then he did revenge on the pain in the ass Ino.

Saku was still trying to get her out of being with him. He had to do this, didn't mean Shika had to ruin her life and future being with him as well. He knew Temari had the hots for her, knew that Shikamaru kind of liked Temari, if just a little. Saku wanted Shika to be happy, and if she was happy with Temari all the better, but he wanted her to have the right to choose who she was with, not be forced like he was being. He had a choice as well, but he had to be quick about it, and finding lovers wasn't exactly the easiest thing ever to do in a month, let alone such a short amount of time, let alone with his time limit as it was.

He however needed a least a week, just one week away to think of this from the outside, on a mission. If he was on a mission it would be easier to see this from a different point of view almost like he was on the outside looking into someone else's problem. He couldn't think about this easily. Thus if he wanted a mission, he had to be where he was now, trying to get Neji to spar and thus realize his skills and stop treating him like a worthless medic and start treating him like a respectable partner. Once that happened the Itachi would allow them on missions again, he had to however do this in a day and get sent on a mission that lasted no longer then a week to be able to get back in time, and find and bed a lover in two weeks after.

Not one of his brightest plans ever, but if he didn't do it he would sit around here for a week confused and frustrated, at least this way he killed a few birds with one large bolder. He just hoped this wasn't a waste of time. Neji wasn't exactly the easier person, let alone when it came to his skills. After all they'd been partners years and he expected her to change her views in a day? Maybe he was the insane one? Maybe the stress was affecting his mind? He didn't doubt it, but that wasn't the point. He had to do this. He needed it for more then his sanity.

" Why would I want to spar with you?" Neji asked in turn. Saku sighed and ran a hand sharply through his pink hair.

" I don't know, _perhaps_ because I'm sick and tired of you treating me like I'm worthless, or maybe because I _desperately_ want out of the damn village for a mission that we won't get until you change your ignorant views about me being nothing more then a medic." Saku hissed eyes burning in frustrated anger. Neji's silver eyes had widened and she looked a little stunned at his outburst.

She seemed at a loss for words for a very long time, the time it took for Saku to take a few breaths and calm down a tad. He was frustrated beyond believe. He could only take so much before he goes insane, snaps, or does something drastic, like lose his mind and run around Konoha in his skivvies yelling about magical rainbows or something. He had enough of all this crap, if he wanted to stay sane he needed to man up and stop beating around the bush about things. He needed to stop being so kind to every one. He needed to learn to speak, to say no, if he had learned all this before he could have saved him and Shika the trouble from the start. He wasn't someone to be walked over dammit!

" Alright." Neji said breaking Saku out of his thoughts. He blinked at her silver eyes. She still seemed confused, startled, and a little puzzled, but she at least agreed. He sighed in relief and then nodded. It was a start at least. That's all he wanted really. That and for all this mess to be over.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Itachi wasn't sure what to think about what happened a few days ago with Sakura Haruno at the hospital. She wasn't sure what she felt either. She wasn't all that sure of anything anymore. It felt like a part of her world just tilted on it's axle and she was sliding into a black hole of insanity and bemusement.

It was just a jutsu, it's not like they had a intercourse or anything. They were just kisses, it's nothing to ponder about. He was drugged after all, it wasn't really him, he wasn't in his right mind. She was just conveniently there. Sakura trusted her above all others at the bar that night...

Even _she _knew these were all excuses, and not even good ones at that.

She needed time to think about things, try to sort and puzzle them out on her own time, then go see Sakura. However it never works out how she plans anymore, not since this trouble with Sakura and Shisui happened. So here she faced Sakura Haruno and Neji Hyuuga standing together in front of her desk at the ANBU H.Q. They both were in ANBU uniform and stood with hands behind their back, spine straight, and eyes straight ahead looking at her. Waiting for her to respond to the information they had just presented to her.

" You want a mission out of the village for a week." Itachi repeated a little unsure if she had heard right. Sakura nodded, and Neji glanced his way unsure. Itachi found that mighty curious. Had Sakura finally set Neji into place? Told off his teammate?

" Your still on suspension Sakura, besides even if I had such a mission, I could not necessarily put the two of you on it." Itachi said with a small frown as she glanced between the two partners. Saku frowned as well.

" I think you'll find our team skills have improved Captain." Saku said simply. Itachi's brows shot up in mild surprise.

" Is that so?" She said glancing from the pink haired ANBU to the brown haired ANBU standing side by side easily.

" It is. We have been spending time together socially and now sparing together. I think we should be tested with a mission like the one we asked for. It will give us time to spend alone on the job to better our skills." Neji said and looked to Saku again as if wondering if she said it right. Itachi frown. There was something_ very odd _about this...but if they were desperate for a mission, she would give them one. After all it was about time they were back on active duty anyway, the missions were starting to back up.

" Alright, I have a mission I can send you on for a week, try not to mess it up." Itachi said with a soft sigh and a shake of head to them both. Saku grinned at her, making her stomach do a weird sort of flip, while Neji looked a tad relieved as well to be given the mission for whatever reason.

" Dismissed." She said after tossing them the mission details. The two departed quickly leaving her alone with her mountains of paperwork again.

This could be the time Itachi needed to collect her thoughts about Sakura and all the mess he created for her. A week was a long time to think, and perhaps there was more then one reason he needed away himself. Maybe he needed to collect himself as well, or perhaps he just needed away _on_ a mission since the stress of_ the_ mission, for the Hokage to find three lovers, maybe wearing heavily on him. Maybe too heavily.

It was time she pay attention to her friends. Mainly two of them that were at odds. This entire mess started when Sakura and Shisui had their outs, if she rekindled their friendship, then maybe it would help, maybe they would get together and then Sakura's stress over hurriedly finding three lovers would be less if he had one already.

Of course there was the problem of sorting through the problems they created, stretching the rift between them, and mending it. She wasn't sure she could even _get_ across the rift, let alone _fix_ it, but the sooner they were friends again, the sooner things would be back to normal for all of them.

Maybe then Sakura would forget about her, and stay with Shisui. Itachi wasn't all that sure she liked the type of things Sakura stirred in her. These new things she never before felt, she wanted them to stop.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Two days later in Lightning...**

" I told you we should have asked for directions." Neji muttered as Saku rubbed the back of his head as he looked at yet another fork in the forest path. Saku turned his jade eyes to his teammate with a fierce glare.

" We're ANBU Neji, not travelers, we should know where we're going, we shouldn't even be _lost_ in the first place!" He hissed the last with a growl for good measure. Neji sighed and rubbed a hand over her silver pupil-less eyes.

" What does the scroll say about where we need to go?" She asked with a shake of head, obviously put out with his lack of directional skills. He tossed up his hands and turned quickly to face his partner.

" Look it isn't my fault we got lost! Itachi's directions are vague at best! What on earth is ' _right beyond the giant tree_' going to help us find in a _forest_! There are bloody giant trees _everywhere_!" He cursed Their ANBU Captain some more and then kicked a tree with a scowl. Neji sighed again.

This is what she got for agreeing to go on a mission with him. Maybe she should have taken a few more days on leave from missions, even though the staying in the village doing nothing, was driving her mad, at least is wasn't half as frustrating as being alone with the pink haired lunatic right across the small clearing from her.

" Your the idiot who's in love with the crazy directionally challenged ANBU captain of ours, shouldn't you be more forgiving of her craziness?" Neji muttered, unfortunately Saku heard this and flinched. He gave her another glare.

" She's not crazy...just anti-social, and she may be bad at directions, but she's a fine captain, so leave her out of this." Neji gave him a good 'WTF' look.

" Your the one who brought her up in the first place!" She said with a scowl of her own to match his.

" Are you lost children?" A soft voice asked.

" Your the one complaining about being lost _in the first place_!" Saku said back with a growl, nose to nose with Neji now, not sure when he had stomped up to her.

" Children?" The voice asked hesitantly.

" We. _Are_. LOST!" She said with a hiss through bared teeth.

" Um...Children?" The voice said with a wave of hand to get their attention. Saku jerked his eyes to the old elderly woman leaning on a cane with a confused and concerned look on her weathered face.

" Oh, sorry. Can we help you?" Saku asked walking over with a concerned look of his own. The old woman shook her head, sending braided white hair from over her shoulder to down her back.

" I wish to ask you the same children. Are you lost by chance?" She asked with a small smile.

" Yes." Neji said at the same time Saku said, " No." They looked at each other sending the other a glare.

" Yes, well...if your in so need of directions simply ask, I am on my way to the village just beyond the giant tree a few miles beyond." She said. Neji and Saku gave the old woman a 'WTF' look in turn.

" Giant tree?" Saku muttered puzzled.

" Oh yes dear, it's the biggest in the forest, it marks the entrance to the hidden village." Saku face palmed, Neji rolled her eyes.

" I see. Then will you be requiring assistance, since we are obviously going the same way?" Saku asked with a smile. The old woman smiled kindly.

" I am an old woman, but not unable. I am fine on my own, but if you wish me to guide you there, I shall take you along." Neji piped up a agreement before Saku could say anything at all.

So they all set off Saku and Neji following the old woman at a slower pace then they would have on their own due to the elderly woman.

**XxXxxXxxxxXxXxxXxxX**

**Konoha:**

" I see your talking to yourself again Tsuna, what is it this time? Someone stole your _Sake_? Or are you contemplating world domination?" Jiraiya asked as she jumped through the window. Tsunade glanced at the woman with a roll of amber eyes.

" That blasted ex-apprentice of mine has talked Itachi Uchiha into giving him a week long mission out of the village. How does he expect to find a woman in a month when he's out of the village wasting time!" Jiraiya frowned softly her full lips stretching into almost a pouting frown.

" I hardly think completing a mission for the village sake is _wasting time_ Tsuna." She commented pointing out with a quick flash of bright teeth. Tsunade rolled his eyes.

" You know what I mean! He's on a mission when he needs to be finding a lover, does he honestly think he can find a lover in a two weeks? He's wasting time being out on a mission and not seducing some Kunoichi into being his lover and eventual wife."

Jiraiya smiled at the Hokage and her old teammate.

" Have you ever thought maybe he just wants to get away for a while Tsuna? You and the Elders are putting a lot of pressure on the kid, he's not thinking about finding a lover when he's so damn stressed about_ finding_ a lover." Tsunade sighed and rubbed a hand over her tired amber eyes.

" Your right, maybe it's a good thing he's getting away, but a mission isn't exactly the best place to go and come down from any stress." He pointed out.

" He just wants his mind on something else for a change and that will lower his frustrations on finding a lover in a few weeks." Jiraiya pointed out. Tsunade nodded.

" I'm sure your right." He said shaking his head.

" Besides think of it _this_ way, he's going to be alone for a week with Neji Hyuuga, maybe they'll get over their differences and he finds that lover he needs_ in her_." Tsunade who was trying to take a calming drink of_ Sake_, spewed it out at those words. He wiped his mouth and looked at her in shock.

" The Hyuuga?! Are you kidding!? You know how much Sakura dislikes her! He'd rather cut his own manhood off then shove it in her!" Jiraiya grinned lecherously.

" _Oooh_ Tsuna, I like it when you talk _dirty_!" Jiraiya said with a breathless leer, then added more with a smirk.

" Besides...you know what they say about your enemies, keep them close and all that, and everyone likes a little angry sex! Think of all the anger and hate they can turn into _passion_! Ooooh_ that's_ going in the book!" She pulled out a pen and paper and began scribbling away as she leaned on the window ledge. Tsunade opened his mouth then closed it with a shake of his head and a snort.

" I don't know about you sometimes 'Raiya really. I just hope your wrong this time. I would hate to think of what the Hyuuga clan plans to do and the trouble they'd make. The Hyuuga's would never allow Saku to be with a Uchiha if he's with a woman of their clan, especially when it's Hiashi's niece we're talking about. That could cause a lot of trouble for Sakura when he plans to be with the Uchiha clan's heiress." Tsunade pointed out with a deep frown.

" The kids not a fool, he'll be fine Tsuna! Give him more faith!" Jiraiya said then grinned as she continued to scribble words down. Tsunade looked at his old friend and then out the window beyond her. He really wished he had more faith in Sakura, but sadly he knew all to well how difficult the Elders were, they wouldn't give him more time. So he had to hope Sakura knew what he was doing.

**XxXxXxxXxXxxXxXxxX**

**Konoha, bar: **

" Usually you don't want to come with me anywhere cousin,_ especially_ when I go bar hopping for a lover." Shisui pointed out to her younger cousin, who was sitting next to her at said bar. Itachi glanced her way then stirred the tea she was drinking.

" What's wrong?" Shisui asked taking a drink of her alcoholic drink and looking around the bar, finding nothing interesting and then looking to her cousin instead. Itachi frowned and looked around the bar as well, for different reasons. She was trying to think of a way to broach the subject without upsetting her cousin, tact with personal questions, was not her forte, not at all.

" Do you love Sakura?" The choke on beverage and look of amazed shock on her cousin's face proved her point about being terrible at asking such personally, delicate, questions. She sighed and took a small sip of tea allowing Shisui to recover her shock.

" That's a little out of the blue cousin. What brought this on?" Especially when Itachi had never asked much of anything of her cousin, never such personal things, and never about any of her love, or sex, life. Itachi frowned.

" You seemed...seem, distraught, as much, or more than, Sakura is, about the issues between you and he." Shisui frowned deeper and turned her eyes downward to her drink with a crease in her brows.

" I... it's just when you chase someone for a few years intent to make them your lover and they keep refusing...you form a kind of attachment is all. I didn't think anything of sleeping with his best friend because he didn't seem to_ want_ to be with me anyway, and I've slept with so many other men I didn't think this one would much matter, of course I was flat off my ass drunk too, so that could be a factor." Shisui said with a sigh.

" I don't know why Sakura is upset, it can't be because he actually wanted me, I doubt it at least, or else surely he would have said...or _done_ at least, _something_. No...for years he didn't say anything so he must not care. I figure he's just distant because I am." Shisui said shaking her head. Because really if she would have even thought she had a chance with Saku, she would never have slept with another man ever again.

She wanted to refuse she did love Saku, more so when she didn't even know if it was true or not. How could someone who knew nothing but lust, know anything of love, but perhaps it was more then just attachment, maybe it was something greater. However she would lie about it countless times, more so when it was Itachi asking about it.

After all, despite what her and Saku did or did not have before the incident, Saku loved Itachi, and if Itachi suspected Shisui loved him, she would never consider Saku as anything more then a friend. No...she would never be honest with Itachi about that matter, for Saku's sake in the very least.

" Why stay distant at all then?" Itachi asked, oblivious to Shisui's thoughts. Shisui frowned a tad more and glanced around the bar again while looking around she spoke a tad hesitantly. Which wasn't like her at all, thought lately she wasn't like herself regardless.

" Uncertainty. I've always flirted and touched Sakura, now I can't, to him I'm his best friends girl, or rather his ex-best friend's girl. I ruined their friendship, I'm unsure he even wants me around him, let alone back to they way it was. Honestly I'm not sure it can ever go back to the old times." She said a tad sadly. Almost forlorn. Itachi frowned.

Shisui wasn't being very forthcoming in the least, and Itachi wasn't sure how to continue, if there was even a way to return them to normal, perhaps she was talking to the wrong person about this. It was obvious Shisui wasn't the one who was going to cross the rift between her and Sakura, so when Sakura returned she would have to face up to the challenge and ask Sakura himself about the situation.

She wasn't sure what to expect with that. Sakura was the first friend outside of family, AKA: Shisui, she's ever made and or had. She wasn't entirely sure why they were friends, she made no effort, but it was just Sakura seemed to take a liking to her, never bothered with things others hated or feared about her. It was as if he was immune to things the others were not. Their friendship confused her almost as much as the situation between Sakura and Shisui did.

" I see." Itachi said because she wasn't sure how else to talk of the problem, so she just stopped talking about it all together.

" Why so curious suddenly about Sakura and I anyway?" Shisui asked with a small frown of confusion. Which was what Itachi had tired to avoid all together, Shisui asking that question, however she knew it would come up. Shisui may act like a fool, but she was nothing even close.

" Curiosity simply. I wished to know. I do not want you both at war with each other if it can be helped." She said easily, quickly. Shisui rose a black brow and tilted her head in slight puzzlement.

" So we're _not_ going to talk about what happened after Sakura kissed you in this very bar, or where the two of you _went _after?" Shisui asked with a devious look in her eyes that twinkled almost in amusement at her cousin's expense. Itachi flinched before she could stop it, which was better then blushing again, as bizarre as _that_ experience had been the first time.

" The hospital, he seemed to have been drugged with something." Itachi said trying not to recall the jutsu she had learned by Sakura using on her, her first ever pleasure, or the fact she returned pleasure to him _multiple_ times. She closed her eyes quickly and shook her head a tiny bit to clear the images of Sakura's naked manhood kicking in his hand as he released his seed into the sample jars.

" You make it seem boring but the look on your face just now and the flinch when I asked, says something different. Did he kiss you again?" Itachi blinked almost startled eyes at her cousin.

" Yes, many other times while there at the hospital, as well as when I walked him home." She said before she thought about it. She figured a half truth was better then the whole truth. She sighed soundlessly once it was out of her mouth because the look of pure _devious _delight on her cousin's face was pure _trouble_.

**XxXxXxxXxXxxXxxXxxX**

**Konoha, flower shop:**

_**XxXxXxX-**_**Beginning of another randomly placed Lemon****_-XxXxX_**

The flower shop's sign read closed, for good reason as the shop owners son took a brunet on the shops counter. The cash register dinging constantly as buttons was pressed by a pair of flushed breasts with each thrust from the blond at her back. His long blond hair swung lose down his pounding hips. The blonds one hand firmly holding the woman by the hair, and the other on the counter's edge in a tight grip.

His harsh panting growing more ragged each hard almost brutal thrust, the woman's pleading for release boarding on mindless cries. Finally after the harsh actions of this intercourse, the woman screamed as she clamped her inner walls down in climax, her scream echoing around the beautiful flowers decorating the shop.

The man jerked in her body, to thrust more, but the woman was far too tight for anymore movement inside, he had to wait until she loosened to pulled his pulsing, almost purple red, erection out. It pulsed hard, wanting desperately release.

" Your done? But you didn't even cum." The woman complained with a gasp as he let her hair go and roughly pulled away with a angry scowl as he took himself in hand and rubbed desperately. She watched him with part lust, part bemusement.

He pumped himself hard, but despite his thrusting hips at his ministrations he didn't find his release. He cursed and pulled his pants on angrily then walked out of the flower shop, leaving the naked woman to leave and dress alone, without another word to his lover.

**XxXxxXxxX-End of randomly placed lemon-XXXXXXxxXxxXxxxxX**

Ino Yamanaka wasn't sure why, but for some reason...call it a curse, he surely did, no matter how much stimulation, or sex, he engaged in. He could _not_ find release. He could get erect easily, as easily as ever, he just couldn't complete the pleasure of his own. He was getting more restless, more frustrated, more annoyed, and slowly going mad. Someone addicted to sex, yet unable to complete the process no matter how much sex he had? What kind of cruel punishment was that!?

It was time to go to the hospital, surely something was seriously wrong, he couldn't stand this another minute. He was just glad Saku was on a mission so he didn't have to run into the bastard at the hospital.

**XxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX **

**End chapter:**

**:D Happy I finally got another chapter up?! Or are you more happy I finally had more naughty naughty in the fic after so many chapters?! XDD**

**Well as for Ino, is this poetic justice...or perhaps something in his subconscious permitting him from finding pleasure? :D**

**Well after much hate mail, and complaints about my decision I have to say I'm pretty happy about deciding to have Shisui with Saku in the end as the last lover. It's not as if I strictly made my own decisions throughout the entire fic anyway, you all chose Neji as his second lover despite the fact I wanted Shika to be the second, and I'm not changing that. Besides if I wouldn't have done this who knows what would happen, most likely stay writer blocked and never finish this fic. So if anything else be happy I'm at least working on new chapters!**

**If your upset about ShisuiXSaku in this fic, then I'm sorry for your loss, if your upset yet your sticking around to read this till the end, then your pretty cool and I thank you for allowing me to do it the way I wanted to. **

**Thankx for sticking with me guys this far. **

**Well no more voting really for Sakura's lovers since they're already decided, but keep voting for who you want with other characters! Especially Sasuke! I feel bad for leaving her alone!**

**Besides all that, you can all take a guess at who Saku's first lover is going to be between Neji, Itachi, and Shisui ne? Just to give you guess something to think about while I get the next chapter up lol.**

**As I said, I'm sorry it's been so long, on top of working, and family troubles, I still do not have any internet so I have to travel to my cousin's house just to post these chapters and it's such a pain to do so in the first place, but I do so just for you guys. Believe me when I say I am honestly working on my other fic's, especially the older ones that I keep you guys waiting on! I promise to get them updated soon!**

**Give me time, I'm only one person with many different fic's and a life of my own outside fanfic. I have so little time to write, and so little ideas to work with as of late, so I'm a little out of sorts. Forgive me for that!**

**Any comments? Questions? 'WTF's? If so review! If not...review anyway!**

**Kyo~**

**P.S I'll try to answer your reviews and PM's as quick as I can, but as I said...a little difficult, but I'll try my best to get them read and replied to! Thankx for your patience in all this guys. It's appreciated truly. **


End file.
